Saved By You
by SexGodLautner
Summary: Christian knows full well what it is like to be abused as a young child. So when he meets young Lydia all he wants to do is protect her from her violent world. But as she grows up, will her past catch up to her whilst she's under the care of the Greys?
1. New beginnings

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New beginnings**

**Christian Grey**

_September 2023_

A girl with wide hazel eyes, long brown shaggy hair almost touching her bottom stops me from my brisk walk. Taylor didn't approve but I couldn't resist her cute face.

"Excuse me Sir, would you like to buy my Mother's ring?" She asked, her small fingers clasping a ring, not worth much but it had a green stone in the silver band.

Taylor pushes me on. "Mr. Grey, her Mother is probably around the corner…"

As I walk away, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder again. The tiny child stands still for a moment, before walking towards the wall and slumping back against it, hugging her Mother's ring to her chest. Small tears spill from her eyes and that cut me deeply. I shake off Taylor and return my steps. My shoes clap against the payment and she never looked up, but she knew I had come back. She remained still and emotional. Poor kid doesn't look like she's eaten for days. Her clothes are like potato sacks with holes in, her feet are filthy and bare. Who would do this to a child? I kneel down to her level, clicking my knees on the way.

She still didn't meet my gaze.

"I'm Christian, what's your name?" I asked in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her. Usually, I would call myself Mr. Grey, but this innocent child seems scared. By using that name she might run away.

She snivelled and her glassy hazel eyes looked back at me. "My name is Lydia Walters."

"Nice to meet you, Lydia Walters," I repeat, looking at Taylor and nodding, he knows exactly what I want. Returning my attention onto the young girl, I curiously ask, "How old are you, Lydia Walters?"

"I'm six year old," She mumbled back.

Glancing around the area, I ask her, "Where are your parents?"

"There not here, I ran away," She confesses a tear dropping from the corner of her eye.

Reaching out to her, I try to capture the tear before it drops from her jaw but she flinches away. Okay, she doesn't want to be touch. I get that. "Sorry Lydia. I didn't mean to scare you," I hope that would ease her worries. "Why did you run away Lydia?" She seems open, willing to talk. But not this time, she remained silent. "Did something happen?" Again silence. I assumed the worse, "Did they hurt you?"

With her spare hand, she wiped her wet eyes before nodding. Quickly, she adds, "My Mother dead. It's not her fault."

"And the ring is the last thing you have of hers? Why are you trying to sell it?"

Lydia mutters, "To survive…"

Taylor stepped to my side again, after making a call for my checks. I stand up and he whispers in my ear, "Welch says she hasn't been reported missing. She 6 years old. Her Mother is Mary Walters, a housewife. Her Father Bill Walters, an ex- fire-fighter due to an accident."

"What does he do now?" I whisper back, not wanting the young child to hear.

Taylor shrugs his shoulders.

I knelt back down to Lydia level.

"Am I in trouble?" She wonders, refusing to meet my gaze.

I assure her, "No, you're not in any trouble Lydia."

"Do I have to go back?"

I shake my head. "How about we get some ice cream, do you like Ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?"

She doesn't know what Ice cream is? I've stumbled on a poor helpless child here, who certainly needed my help. "It's a sweet dessert, how about we try all the flavours in the world?"

Her eyes widen.

Reassuringly I smiled before holding my hand out to her, wanting to gain her trust. Her cold hand gently presses against mine and I help her up onto her feet. "Do your feet hurt?" I asked, seeing the red raw blister on her mucky feet.

She looked ashamed, almost embarrassed.

"How about I give you a piggy back ride?"

"What's that?" Her voice perked up into interest.

Slightly kneeling on the floor, letting my suit capture some dirt from the pavement, I tell her to climb on my back and hold on tight around my neck, not to tight so I couldn't breathe. I stood up and she giggled. Achieving her laugh made me really happy.

At the ice cream parlour, her face beamed with brightness instantly as she gazes over all the different selections through the protective window at the counter. The guy behind the counter glanced at me then at the girl, looking at her clothes, her ruined awful clothes, then looked back at me. I flashed the cash to distract him and ask that we both have a bit of everything before I guide Lydia over to a pod, her hand swinging mine.

We sit down and I take the opportunity to sit the other side to be able to observe her. She jiggles around taking in every angle of the building, her hazel eye are no longer glassy as her tears had finally stopped. Her pale cheeks had glowed slightly peachy, bringing some brightness to her cute features. Lydia is a truly beautiful, who could do this to such a wonder precious child?

"Here we go," The judgemental guy behind the counter, placed down a few pots with all different flavours of ice cream. "Once you finished with these, give me a call and I'll get you the next load…"

Lydia's eyes adjusted and broaden over the selection, she couldn't believe her luck. "There is more?" She choked a little.

Nodding my head, I push the pink small spoon across the table to her, I urge her, "Dig in…" Taking the other blue spoon, I grab a pot and take a taste, knowing her eyes are watching me like a hawk. "Raspberry flavour. Mmm…" I state. Handing over the pot, I encourage again, "Your turn."

Her soft pink lips press together before she decides to dip her spoon in and try the flavour. She lets her mouth taste the flavours before gulping it down. "It's really nice…"

"Eat it up before it melts…" I smile.

She nods her head before finishing the rest of the raspberry ice cream up. Lydia selects another pot

She points at another one before grabbing it and tasting the flavour. "Mmm… I like this one better." She offers the pot and I taste it. "Chocolate chip," I declared, "A girls favourite."

In the car, Taylor drives us home. Lydia has never been in a car before; she sits in the middle seat next to me, glancing at the window as the scenery rushes by. I don't understand why she didn't want to sit by the window herself but I got the vibe she was nervous. "You don't need to worry, Lydia."

She removed her eyes from the world and looked at me, a smile creeps across her features.

I promise, "I will look after you from now on and my family also."

She blinked her dark long eyelashes a couple of times. "You don't need to that, Christian." She held her finger up with her Mother's ring positioned on. "This will."

I couldn't help smile at her adorability. "I do…" I clasp my hand around the ring and her finger. "Keep this close to your heart…"  
"I will," She said just as Taylor drove through the gates and up to the house.

Stepping out on the gravel, I knew the stones will cut her feet. "Let me carry you," I say. Willingly, she let me pick her up carrying her on my side. As I thought, she felt like a feather and not a six year old girl. Zakary is the same age as Lydia and he's certainly a lot heavier, I remember when Teddy and Phoebe was six they weighted more. This child has defiantly been neglected.

Ana is at the door, with a wide smile which turns to confusion as she sees the little girl in my arms. The kids' faces brighten of a new arrival and Phoebe is jumping up and down already wanting to play dress up on Lydia, instead of me for a change.

"Ana I would like you to meet Lydia, Lydia this is Ana, my wife," I introduce.

Teddy complained as he came down the stairs to see what the commotion is all about, "Don't forget us, Dad!"

"How could I ever forget you guys," I smile down to my children. "Lydia this is Teddy, Phoebe and Zakary, our children."

"Can we play dress up Dad?" Phoebe asks as I step into our beautiful cherished family home, still with Lydia in my hold. _How did I guess she was going to ask that?_

Lydia seems quite as she lays her head against my shoulder. "Not yet Phoebe. Why don't you go and find Gail and ask her to fix you something for dinner, whatever you want."

Phoebe and Zakary go thundering off to find our help but Ted doesn't bother, he goes back upstairs to his room, more than likely to play on his consoles.

"What's going on Christian?" Ana asked confusion flowed through her tone and with hands firmly on her sexy hips.

I hold my finger up to her before I turn my attention on Lydia. "Lydia will you go and sit on the sofa for me? I'll be over in a second." I set her on her feet, kneeling down with her before she walked slowly towards where I pointed to.

Out of ear shot, I sprung up to Ana's level. "This girl came up into me in a street, offering to sell me her Mother's ring." Ana didn't say anything so I continued, "Background checks are done but I'm digging further. She told me she ran away and her Dad is hurting her…"  
"Poor child," Ana gasped, stroking gently down my face. "You want to give her a home."

I nod my head once. "Her Mother is dead."

Taylor stepped towards us. "About that Mr. Grey, her Mother's death hasn't been registered."

"I want more back ground checks on her Father," I ordered.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey," Taylor nodded at my request before disappearing with his phone to his ear. I turn my attention back onto Ana. "Baby, do you mind her staying?"

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

Everything is much bigger than I am. I feel small and tiny in Christian's home. My home is not like this. It's small and messy and dark and cold. The way Daddy likes it. He makes the mess. But here is clean and nice and Christian does not make a mess here like Daddy. The sofa reminds me of a big monster ready to eat my bottom. I remember the advert on the television I caught after I got in at home from school. The sofa reminds me of that advert. Daddy does not like to share the sofa. I sit on the cold floor instead. But Christian said I could sit. I do not though just in case.

In the room I see a piano. Mummy mentioned one of these before. Mummy likes music. I like music. Daddy does not like music. He hit me because I was too loud. I do not like Daddy when he hits me. It hurts and leaves a purple colour behind. I walk towards the musical instrument and touch the keys. There soft. With a finger I press down on one of the keys. It makes a high sound noise. I am scared. Will Christian hit me for making a racket as Daddy calls it?

"Do you like to play?" Christian said behind me.

I jump and knot my fingers together. I do this when I am frightened.

Christian looks at me funny. Not like the way Daddy looks at me when he is angry at me. This is different. Christian takes a seat on the small chair in front of the piano and he lifts me onto his lap, making me face the keys. Unlike Daddy he puts his hands over the keys and presses them to make them play. The sound is nice and pleasant. Daddy wouldn't like it. Christian asks, "Would you like to have a go Lydia?"

I nod my head and reach out for the keys. Christian puts his big hands on top of my hands and helps me play the same sound he did. Christian is not hurting me. I am surprised. Daddy would.

Ana came over just as we finished playing and she clapped her hands at me. This is nice. Daddy or Mummy has never clapped at me before. I never did anything right it there eyes.

"Impressive," Ana said as she leans against the instrument.

"Did you enjoy that Lydia?" Christian asked me but never let me respond. "Because we can do it again sometime if you would like."

I nodded my head with a grin on my face. I have never smiled this much before.

Christian set me down onto my feet and he stood up. He reached down for my hand and we walked over to the big sofa. I took a seat when he patted the space besides him. It is much more comfortable then floor. He pushed his hair back as Ana sat next to him, putting her arms around hum tummy. Mummy never did that to Daddy. They were always apart.

Christian asked, "Lydia is it alright if we talk to you about your parents?"

"Sure Christian."

He makes a noise from his chest before he speaks again, "You told me that your Mother had died, how did she die, Lydia?"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"You told me that your Mother had died, how did she die, Lydia?" I wondered, seeing something different change in her hazel brown eyes.

She glanced down at her knotted hands just like before at the piano. She looked terrified then and now she looks nervous. I don't want to push her, she's only small.

"Mummy fell down the stairs," She started in a small tone. Her voice becomes even lower as she whispers, "But Daddy isn't telling the whole truth." She finally glances up at me then at Ana before she continued to look at her hands. Shame hit her small helpless little face. "I saw Daddy hurt her then he pushed her down the stairs."

Ana gasped in horror before her own voice remained low in my ear, "Poor child."

"Can you remember what happened after Lydia?" I press for more information.

Lydia admits, "I stayed up late and went to Mummy and Daddy's room. I shouldn't have been in there. Daddy doesn't like it when I go in there. But I watched."

"What did you see?"

"In the yard next to my doggy Alvin he put Mummy into the ground."

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

I didn't mind answering Christian's questions. I trust him and Ana too with my secret. Christian said he had to make an urgent phone call and Ana showed me to the dining area. Their children were there. Phoebe is nice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the table where she wanted me to sit. "You can sit here Lydia, I will sit next to you and Daddy can sit on the other side of you. Will you play dress up with me later?"

"What is dress up?" I ask I have never done that before.

She giggled. "You don't know what dress up is?"

I shake my head.

"Phoebe can you settle down please," Ana said sitting opposite me.

"Sorry Mummy…" She said sitting down properly in her seat.

I have never sat at a dining table before. When Daddy gives me food I sit on the floor with it, eating it by my hands. But on this table there are silver things on the table. Teddy, Ana and Christian's son came in he rubbed his hand on top of Phoebe's head then sat by her. He seems nice. Zakary seems nice too. I hope I can be friends with them. Daddy always says I do not need friends to play with. But secretly I always wanted a friend. When Daddy hurt Alvin I lost my friend and always wanted another one. Daddy said no.

An older lady come around and placed a meal down in front of all of us as Christian joined us. It was big. It smelt nice. It looked nice. I looked around the table and saw everyone pick up the silver things before eating away at their dinner. I picked them up. They are heavy in my hands. I looked at Phoebe and watched her as she ate with them before trying to use them myself. I glanced up at Christian and he caught my eyes.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do you need help?"

"I've never used these before," I whisper back, holding up the silver things in my hands.

Christian smiled. He got out of his seat and everyone watched him. I did not like everyone staring. He came up behind me and placed the silver things in my hands. It felt odd. My hands could not get comfortable. "Does that feel comfortable?" He asked. I shake my hand and he switched the different shaped silver in my hands. "How about that?"

"Much better."

Christian held onto my hands like he did at the piano. He showed me how to do it. It is very tricky. He let me have a go by myself but I managed to splash some thick liquid on the table.

"Don't worry," Christian said in my ear. "It happens. Try again…"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Lydia has had a hard life by the seems of it. She even struggles with the everyday tasks. Every second I spend with this girl the more I want to help her. Now knowing what her Father did I can file a case against him. He should not be allowed to breath the same air as her. How could he do this to his Daughter and his Wife? I would never dream to do that to my Ana. The poor girl has witnessed a horrid scene but she's not aware of how serious it is. I'm going to help Lydia. I'm going to help her become a part of our family and become a Grey. I will show her what it is like to be loved. In a way, I see myself in her and now it's my turn to help.

Once Grace arrived at our family home, she too was shocked at the size of the little girl. It got her completely worried and I know she just wanted to immediately help her, just like I do. She got down to Lydia level and explained who she was and that she needs to check to see if Lydia was okay.

Lydia looked up to me and I gave her a reassuring nod.

When I saw her small body I was appalled to see how thin she actually is. Ana had to excuse herself from the room instantly as she had also become traumatized by the tiny figure. It wasn't just how tiny she was, it's the marks all over her body, the scars her Father had given her. Some must be fresh as when Grace touched them Lydia instantly winced. Along her ribs she had a deep wound that had turned into a thick scar; Grace asked her how she got it.

Lydia responded, "I refused to go to bed so Daddy got some sharp glass from the broken window the boys broke and punished me."

That killed me inside.

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

I liked Grace too. This family is lovely. I wished my family could be like this one. They care and love one another.

Grace helped me with having a bath. It's the largest bath I have ever seen in my life. The water is nice and warm. At home I only had cold showers once a week. So this is nice. Grace helped me wash my long hair with shampoo that smells like strawberries. My toes stung a little bit in the water but when they were dry Grace put some cream on them. Grace helped me get dressed into some clothes. There too big on me but they are comfortable. Much better than my other clothes.

Grace showed me to one of Christian and Ana's bedrooms. It's a big room with a big window. The room is painted light and it is nothing like mine at home. Grace helped me onto the big bed. I sat on the edge and swung my legs as she dried my hair. Christian came in then. He smiled.

"I will see you soon Lydia," Grace said. She kissed the top of my head and that reminded me of my Mummy. I missed Mummy. I did not miss Daddy.

Grace disappeared out of the door and Christian came forward. He walked to the top of the bed and pulled the blanket back. "Come up here Lydia," He said where he sat on the side of the bed. I do as I'm told and crawl up the large bed. My bed doesn't look like this. I sleep with my dog's blanket on the floor. This is more cosy. I cuddle up to Christian as he place the thick blanket over me. This is nice and warm.

"Lydia," Christian says, placing an arm around me.

I look up and meet his grey eyes.

"No one can hurt you anymore. You will always be protected here…"

Everywhere I went I held on tightly to my Mummy's ring. I held it out to him. "Could you look after this for me please, Christian? I am scared of losing it."

"Of course Lydia." His fingers fastened around my only treasure and he promised, "I will keep it safe for you." Christian placed it inside his jacket pocket and it is close to his heart. "Lydia if I told you I want you to be a part of our family what would you say?" He paused for my answer before adding on, "Would you like that?"  
I felt completely shy. I could not look at him. I nodded my head as a reply.

"I'll make that happen…" Christian said. He gently squeezed my shoulders. "Come on lie down, you need to rest."

I shifted about and put my head on the soft bouncy pillow and closed my eyes. Christian kissed the side of my head. "Christian, please can you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he promised as I heard a click.

* * *

**A/N** - Please could you review and let me know what you think so far? Thank you


	2. Growing

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Growing**

**Lydia Grey**

_25th December 2023_

I do not have to do my own washing any more. Gail does it. She is fantastic. I can now also use my own knife and fork, which is what they are. I used to call them silver things before. I am stupid. Christian he is nice. He's my best friend now. But he is also my Dad. I do not call him Dad. I call him Pops. It makes him laugh. He and Ana adopted me. They are my parents now. He said I did not need to worry any more. Old Daddy is gone now. Locked up. Gone. We have somewhere to visit Mummy too. It is near a tree with a bench with her name on. I do not see her face but I picture it in my mind. Pops changed my name to. I am Lydia Mary Grey. Pops thought it was nice to put something of Mummy's in. I like it. He likes it. I will never forget her. And he will not let me either.

Being a Grey has changed everything. I have learnt so much. I can write properly. I can read an easy book. Draw animals. Play snap and beat Pops. I secretly think he lets me win. When I'm bigger like Teddy I will beat him without him letting me. Teddy lets me play on his games up in his room and on his guitar. I like music.

I have so much family now. Pops and Mum. Brothers – Teddy and Zakary. Sister – Phoebe. Uncle Elliot and Wife Kate. Cousins - Ava, Jace and Lilly. Auntie Mia and Husband Ethan. Cousins – Aaron and Leon. Not forgetting Granddad and Grandma Grey and Granddad Steele and Grandma Wilks.

All my cousins are friendly. Jace and Leon are the same ages as me. Six years old. We play together when they come around with my Brother Zakary. We play soccer in the meadow. Ride bikes out the front. Pops got me a green bike with my name on it. It is the same colour as Mummy's ring. I did not ask for it. It was a nice surprise. I fell off a few times at first. Pops worried and told me to be careful. But I have had worse than a scuffed knee.

I get out of my big bed and stretch my arms. I get changed and dressed into one of my outfits, Ana has picked out. I do not just have two sets any more. I have lots and lots and lots and lot and lots and lots. I do not think I will be able to wear them all. Today Ana chose a red dress with a white bow. It is very pretty. I put on my white socks. They have a flower pattern at the top of them. Against my toes they are soft and they hide away my bad feet. But Grandma Grey says they recovering well.

I stand in front of my big mirror and I see a princess not a rag doll. I brush my brown hair back. It takes a while. Mum likes to brush it. She says I have, 'Gorgeous hair.' I smile at myself before I run as fast as I can down stairs.

We have a big tall tree up in the living room and it has lovely decorations on it. Made from glass like the windows are. But I made a paper stars with Ana and Zakary and we put them on the tree. Pops notices straight away when he came home from work. He picked us up and kissed us on the cheek. He said he was proud of us. Daddy never said that to me before.

Mum and Pops are down stairs with my Brothers and Sister. All of them waited for me. Zakary and Phoebe do not look pleased.

"Can we open them now Mummy?" Phoebe asks.

"Please please please," Zakary begs. His hands are placed together like he is at church.

Pop says a man in a red suit comes down the chimney once a year and puts presents under the tree, if we have been good. I have never had a present from a man in red suit. I must be a naughty child. I should get coal. But I do not know what coal is.

"Only a couple," Pops answers.

I stand watching. Phoebe has got a dance mat. Zakary has got a racing car. Teddy has got a phone.

Dad sees me staring. I look at my feet before I smile at him. He smiles back too. He picks something small up from under the tree and walks to me. Pops picks me up to his side and offers me what is in his big hands.

"Merry Christmas Lydia," Pop says. He kisses the side of my head and then smiles again. Pop carries me to the sofa before sitting me on his lap.

I look down at Mum as she sits on the floor and she smiles back too.

"Merry Christmas," I say back. Looking at Pops, I ask him, "Did he really come?"

"Yes Lydia," Pops told me. "Open it and see."

I kiss Pops on the cheek and carefully unwrapped the small gift. It's a green box. I lift the box lid off and see a love heart locket. It is silver and has a few green stones in. Like Mummy's ring.

Pop whispered, "Look inside." He points to where the locket opens. Using my thumbs, I pull the locket open. Inside is a picture of Pops and Mum and Teddy and Phoebe and Zakary and me. All together. We all look happy as a family.

Pops points to the picture, "Forever together."

I hug Pops. "Will you tell the man in the man in the red suit thank you?"

Dad laughs and hugs me back. "I'll pass the message on."

"His name is Santa, Lydia!" Phoebe corrects me.

"Lydia can call him whatever she wants," Mum tells Phoebe.

"Would you like to put it on?" Pops asks me.

I nod. Pops takes the chain from my hands and places around my next. Beautiful. Thank you so much, man in the red suit.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Lydia Grey has come a long way since being in our family. She has dramatically improved at school with her subjects. Even her teachers have seen the difference in our little girl. They were as outraged as me, once they found out how Bill Walters treated my poor angel behind their backs. Apparently Bill had not long helped Lydia's class to aware them of the dangers of fires. But the teachers didn't think anything of it when Lydia sat as far away from Bill as possible. They wished they had known sooner. I don't like the fact Lydia is still in the same school but I don't want to take her out of her class until next September. She needs some structure at the moment before I decided moving her to a different school to be with Phoebe and Zakary. But now that Lydia's abuse has become announced publically, the schools in the area are stepping up on the campaign to make this aware to others, to ensure everyone knows what the signs are to be able to stop this from happening again which I'm going to support.

I dread to think of what Lydia's life would have been like if she was still with that waste of space scum. She certainly wouldn't be celebrating Christmas I know that for sure. Lydia had no clue what Christmas was about or how to celebrate it. But I promised that all her Christmas's will come at once, starting with the locket.

The love heart locket seems to be a success as her small face beams with joy, but that is nothing compared to her next present.

"Lydia," I capture her attention away from Phoebe's tantrum that Ana is unsuccessfully trying to calm down. "There is another surprise for you, from the man in the red suit."

She looks up at me with that, 'Christian you should not treat me' look, but I knew she thinks it from the big guy himself. But how could I not spoil her rotten? It's her first Christmas. The first time she has ever had her stocking above the fire place. First time she has ever had a Christmas dinner.

I did warn the kids beforehand and told them that they might not get as much as Lydia. But they seemed to understand since I told them that Lydia has never had a Christmas before. Phoebe thinks Lydia is an alien from a different planet. If only she knew the true reason, she wouldn't be having this tantrum right now.

I put Lydia on her feet before regaining her contact through the palm of her small hand in mine. I walk her towards my office and Ana follows behind us with the kids hugging there new toys and Teddy tapping on his Blackberry. Hopefully it will stop him from bugging me for mine, now that he's got his own to play with.

"Are you ready?" I ask Lydia with my hand on the door handle, ready to reveal the next surprise.

Again, she glances up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and nods her head. I click the handle open and let her enter.

"What is it? What is it?" Phoebe wonders, hurrying to Lydia's side, where she stands frozen.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"SHE GOT A PUPPY!" Phoebe shouts down my ear. It rings like an echo across a valley. Phoebe turns round to face Mum and Pops. "How come she gets a puppy and we don't?"

I do not listen to my Sister. Her voice is annoying me.

I get down on folded knees and reach out to the white little doggy. They are sat in a basket with a yellow ball. I do not know if it is a girl or a boy but they are very cute. Just like my old Alvin but they are different breads.

"We talked about this Phoebe…" I heard Dad's voice behind me.

I stroke the doggy on the head. They like it and move their head closer for more. They lean out from the basket and put their small paws on my lap. They put their paws on my stomach but I fall on my back. They lick my face and it tickles. I giggle. I sit up and stroke the doggy's soft fur.

Daddy crouches next to me and also pats them. "What are you going to call her?"

It is a girl. "Noodles." Noodle licks my hand. She likes it.

"Noodles," Pops repeats.

"Yes Noodles."

"You're calling her Noodles." He laughs.

"Yes Noodles," I repeat.

"That's different at least," Pop says. He rubs her head and says, "Welcome to the family Noodles."

"What is she? Alvin was a Labrador," I wonder.

"Noodles is an American Eskimo."

I look to Pops and say, "I am sorry if Noodles bites your slippers Pops, she can't help it. Please don't hit her."

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

I could hear the fear in her voice. Why would she assume I would hit Noodles? She knows I would never do that, to her or her new puppy. But I can see the concern in her hazel eyes as they look back into mine with seriousness. That scum must have abused her Alvin too. I hope he rots in jail and goes to hell when he dies.

"Lydia," I say with my best soft voice to decrease her worries, "I would never do that. Not to you, Noodles or anybody else for that matter…"

Lydia places Noodles back into the basket and she brings her knees up to her chest. She glances down at her feet and stares at them for a moment. Over the last few months, I have noticed this reoccurring behaviour. She does it when she is scared, concerned, upset or frightened. Lydia jiggles in her space before getting up onto her feet and hugging me. She innocently says, "I'm sorry Dad." She never calls me Dad, only Pops.

I stroke her long hair whilst I say, "You have nothing to be sorry about Lydia."

She nods her head and I discover her little snivel, I can't help but hold her closer.

"Please don't cry Lydia."

All of a sudden, Elliott announced his arrival at the front door, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

The kids burst out of my office in hast, wanting to see what else they have got for Christmas off their Uncle Elliot and Kate. They are way too spoilt. But I have no one else but myself to blame. But Lydia doesn't have one bone in her body to desire and need anything. Not once has she asked me for anything. Lydia stays in my secured arms and I'm not letting her go unless she wants me to. I need to show her she is wanted here and is not going to be treated the same. But she seems to be expecting it. Ana leans her head to the side, examining us before giving me a 'she will be okay' glance. A smile appears on her lips before she rotates and walks out of my office to greet our waiting guests.

After a very short moment, Lydia tugs away and wipes her small fingers under her eyes to get rid of the emotion she just been displayed. She puts on a bright smile and forgets what has just happened. In a small voice she says, "Thank you for Noodles, Pops." She turns her body slightly and kneels down to Noodles.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Jace comes running towards me and Pops. His feet are loud against the floor. Bang. Bang. Bang. He jumps onto my back. "Merry Christmas Lydia!" he says. His lips kiss the back of my head. Then he sees noodles. "You have a dog!" He gets off my back and sits next to me patting Noodles. Pops stands up and leaves the room. When he's by the door he looks back at me and I smile at him. I am scared. I do not want to upset him. I am always curious of people around me. I should not have said what I asked him. "What's its name?" Jace asked me.

I roll my head back around and say, "Noodles. It is a girl Jace"

"Noodles," he repeats. "Hello Noodles." Jace scratches under Noodles mouth and she enjoys it. "Shall we walk outside in the meadow? It's snowing outside."

I giggle. "We will lose Noodles in the snow."

"Kids!" I hear Mum call us.

I stand up and Jace holds my hand. Noodles gets out of her basket and follows besides me.

"I want to show you my new toy car, Santa got me," Jace tells me as we leave Pops office.

Everyone loves Noodles. Everyone questions her name. Uncle Elliot. Aunt Mia. Ethan. Cousin Ava and Aaron. Granddad Grey. I do not know where it came from but I like it. So does Noodles. She follows me around everywhere. I walk to the kitchen and around the island in the middle. She follows. I go upstairs and she tries to follow but she struggles with the steps. Jace held her and she wanted to come back to me. She loves me. Like Pops and Mum. Pops said at dinner that she has to stay in her basket which she does. Noodles is a good doggie. She listens.

At dinner I got confused. We had these crackers in front of our plates. I have not seen them before. They are red and green with a bit of gold. Everyone holds them with someone else at each end. They make a popping sound. I don't like the sound. It reminds me of Daddy's gun. I sit quiet and wait for the noise to be over. I look towards my socks.

"Lydia, your turn," Jace says holding the cracker to me.

I shake my head. "No thank you Jace."

"Don't you want the toy inside?"  
I shake my head. I do not need any more toys. I have too many already.

"But you need to wear a hat like everyone."

Everyone is wearing a hat. Pops is wearing a green one like Zakary and Leon. Teddy is wearing an orange one like Kate and Lily. Aaron is wearing a red one. Mum is wearing a pink one like Phoebe and Mia. Elliot is wearing a purple one like Ava, Ethan and Granddad Grey. Grandma Grey and Granddad Steele is wearing a blue one like Jace.

I did not want to hear the bang again. But for Jace. My best friend. My cousin. I pull the end of the cracker. BANG! I jump in my chair. It is over now. Jace is happy. Jace puts my hat on my head. I have a red one like Aaron. Jace gives me the toy. It's small and pointy. I do not know how to use it.

"Here," Jace says. "It's a spinner top; you get it like this and then twist it in your fingers."

I watch as the small object spins. Around and around. It looks fun. Jace tells me to have a go, but I have butter fingers and make it drop to the floor.

"Practice makes perfect," Jace said collecting the object. He comes back and shows me again. He helps me with my fingers and helps me spin and I do it. I make it spin and spin.

Dinner was too filling. My stomach hurts from eating too much. I could not finish all of it. Mum said not to worry and put it into a black sack. Daddy would not allow that to go to waste. He would have made me eat it before another beating. But not Mum, she did not mind if I could not eat it. Pops said he was proud to see me eat so much. Again he said he is proud.

Pops held my hand and we walk towards the big piano and set me on his lap. It reminds me of the first day I met Christian Grey.

Noodles runs like the wind to join us. Jace got her from her basket. She reaches up on Pops leg and looks into my eyes. I giggle. Jace comes to get her and takes her back to where the rest of the family sit and wait.

Pops and I have been practising together every night before bed time. He taught me the song, 'Jingle bells.' Today we are performing it to the Greys. I felt nervous. Eyes were on us. Pops put my fingers on the right keys. There are so many. I cannot keep up.

"Are you ready to play to the family?" Pops asks me.

"Yes." I start pressing the same key three times and then again for another three. I counted in my head. 1 2 3. Very tiny pause. 1 2 3. Pops points out the keys. I press them and made the tune to 'jingle all the way.'

At the end of the song. Everyone clapped and cheered. Uncle Elliot whistled loudly. Jace tried to do the same as his Dad but he let Noodles go and she came running. Dad hugged and kissed my cheek before she got to us. She tried to jump up but she failed. Pops leant down and pick her up too. As I stroked my doggy Pops whispers, "Well done my Lydia."

* * *

** A/N - ** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. In the next chapter you will be introduce to teenager Lydia. Thank you for all of your reviews, keep them coming.


	3. It's Lydia

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It's Lydia **

**Lydia Grey **

_9 years later, March 2032. _

_With a damp flannel, I graze the coldness over my fresh wounds Daddy has caused. I get into the only comforts I have. My old pyjamas don't fit too well these days, there too baggy. But the fabric smoothes over my broken skin and I finally feel relaxed. I managed to pull my first smile over the comforts before starting on my regular routine. Daddy doesn't wash my clothes like Mummy did, so I use the damp cloth to rub the days grim off, trying to get rid of the stains and odours. At school my class friends pick on me. They call me a tramp. I don't like it. I wish Mummy was here. Glancing over my only other set of school clothes; I make sure there aren't any marks visible before laying them down on the dull carpet which has the odd patch of blood on it. I don't ask questions about the red patches otherwise I know beatings from Daddy will be all the response I will get. _

_I lie down on the hard floor and cover myself with an old dog's blanket. It's not any old dog's blanket it's my old dog's Alvin's. He was my only best friend, who used to tare his teeth through anything and everything. That's why Daddy shot him with his large gun. I didn't want to watch but he made me. In fact he forced me. He said if I didn't watch then I would be next. I hate him for it. _

_I hear his brown boots stomping up the stairs and I know why he's coming. I shut my eyes and pretend I'm asleep, but I couldn't possibly sleep yet. I hope he doesn't realise I'm faking it. That will make his anger worse. The door scrapes along the carpet and I feel his eyes burn on me. Matter of seconds and his presence is hovering over me, watching me like a hawk. I sense his figure shift and he kneels over me, blocking my escape. Daddy sighs deeply and I know he knows I'm awake. _

_I count in my head every time he hits me; it makes the blows easier, knowing he only goes up to certain number. _

_One. His piercing blue eyes are full with rage. Two. His fist is digging into my ribs. Three. His face is scrunched up, completely maddened. Four. His heavy leg crushes mine. Five. I don't dare look. Six. His knuckles press harder into my skin and I feel the. Seven. The fight is nearly up. Eight. He pulls my hair and throws a hit to my chest. Nine. His leg crushes my foot. Ten. It's all over. _

_Daddy's boots thunder back down the stairs. Boom, Boom, Boom. Back to his seat so he can drink himself to sleep and forget. For me I can't forget. The pain shrieks throughout my body for the third time today. Tears swell in my eyes before it slithers down my cheeks. I wish my Mummy was here to cuddle me. _

I jerk myself awake, clenching onto the drenched bed sheets in fear. My heart pounds in my chest as I pant to the extreme. A cold sweat dribbles down my face. It feels like someone has got their big hands clasped around my throat, chocking me to my death. But my eyes encounter the darkness of my bedroom, where the moonlight joins me. Offering me the sense of direction, I'm alone with Noodles, in the safety of the Greys secure home. My home.

My clock says its 12:54am. That must be a joke, meaning I've only had 2 hours sleep so far. I roll my eyes which I've picked up from my adoptive Mother Ana and my Sister Phoebe. Somehow Pops always knows when we're eye rolling, it's strange and annoying at the same time.

After letting my body relax from the tension, I get out of my moist bed, leaving it to dry before Gail put's cleans sheet on tomorrow. Noodles lightly snarls as she doesn't like to be woken at this hour, but she should be used to by now. I find myself apologising to her in a whisper anyway.

I feel the fabric of my clothes and realised they are soaked through once again. Eye roll. So I get changed into a pyjama top and matching pastel short and toss my wet ones in the laundry bin.

Opening my bedroom door, I tiptoe out and down the landing towards the glowing light from the living room. Somebody probably can't sleep either.

Skipping down the stairs, I'm aware of Christian at the breakfast bar munching on some cereal whilst reading over some documents. This is bizarre behaviour for Pops, especially for him to be eating at this hour. Serious case of the mid-night munchies I presume. He's wearing a white top and navy pyjama bottoms and I'm thankful that he isn't naked this time. I walked straight into that suit once before.

"What are you doing up so late?" He questions with a stern tone, without even turning around to look at me. How does he do that?

"Could ask you the same question, Pops" I answer back.

Passing him, I go to the cupboard and collect a glass and fill it up with cold refreshing water from the tap, gulping it down in seconds. Pops stands up from his stool and fishes out another bowl and a spoon from the draw as I get myself another glass of water. "Come and sit down with me, Lydia."

Whenever there is food or food being served, Pops is always on my case to eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. 'Lydia you're getting too skinny. Eat.' I've always been skinny and I can't help it if my body won't let me put on any weight. I could eat for Seattle and not put a pound on. Not my fault.

Pops shakes the cereal box and lets the flakes fall into the bowl whilst I climb onto the seat next to him. He pushes the bowl to me after he's tops the cereal with milk and adds a small amount of sugar, just the way I like it. "Eat!" He orders and snaps his fingers like every single time.

Being cheeky, I salute him before saying, "Yes Sir."

My little gesture makes him chuckle out a laugh. I like seeing and making him happy. Most of the time he can be a right moody bum especially over nothing that's really important. I tell him to chillax and take a chill pill. But every time I say it he shoots me the, 'don't you tell me what to do' look. Christian likes to be in control over everything, even to the clothes on our backs. But I wouldn't change him for the world. He's done so much for me over the years and I cannot thank him enough.

After chomping on a spoonful of cereal Pops asks, "Can't sleep?"

_If only you knew._ "I'm nervous about the dentist today," I fib to distract him from the real reason but I am edgy about the dentist so that part is completely true.

Dad leaves his stare away from his documents and allows himself to look at me with his gray compassionate eyes. He places a caring hand on my back making me straighten up instantly. "Lydia," he laughs, "You don't need to worry about the dentist. It's just a check-up."

I nod a couple of time before agreeing, "Yeah I know, but it still gets to me." Trying to move the conversation on, feeling bad for not telling him the truth, I eye his paperwork, "Watcha looking over?"

"Just another contract that needs to be signed by the end of the day," He states.

"Are you going to sign it?" I wonder, trying to continue the conversation. I don't know much about Pops work. All I know is that he is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. He tries his best not to mix his work with family life. But he says he'd rather spend all his time with us, including me. Now and again work does sometimes dip in but we don't mind. Pops is always there when we need help or anything and the same goes for Mum too. Someday Pops desires for us kids to be part of it all. I won't make the cut; my brains aren't as smart as Teddy, Phoebe or Zakary's, I don't mind though. Teddy is already working his way up the ladder to become a successful Doctor just like Granddad and Grandma Grey, we hardly see him but he's home every other weekend. Phoebe is stepping in Pops shoes and is in Seattle University studying business. Zakary and I are still in school with the rest of our mad cousins but we're working together as a group on a secret "Project" before Pops can says a big fat NO to us all.

"There is a good possibility I will," Pops responds to my question. "Eat, Lydia."

Once we both complete our very early breakfast, Pops asks if I'm tired yet but the sugar is keeping me wide awake. So instead of bed, we decide to sit on the couch and play Black Jack. A long time ago, Pops taught me how to shuffle the cards and then I got pretty snazzy and showed him a few tricks. He always insists I shuffle the pack of cards just in case I think he cheats, but I know he doesn't. I deal the two cards to him and to myself.

"You are definitely going down Lydia!" Pops tried to scare me after looking at his cards.

Glancing at mine, I can't help but tease him back, "That's what you think old man!"

We both display our poker faces just to torment each other and we start to play the game.

Three wins to Lydia and Pops it out. Completely out. Fast asleep out. Fast asleep and snoring on the couch out. Old man can't seem to keep up these days. I smile to myself with victory. Maybe, he can whoop my ass another time.

Without disturbing him, I position a blanket over him to keep him warm. I would carry Pops up to bed but I don't think I'm strong enough. Plus I'm not allowed into my parent's bedroom, which is a major rule in this house. Don't know why, it's just a room with a bed in side.

From the kitchen counter, I obtain his Blackberry and decide to set him an alarm, just in case he doesn't wake up in time for work. With it set to six in the morning, I add a little message to the alert.

It reads, _Old man can't take it these days (: x_

With smugness, I put his phone on the coffee table so when it vibrates the glass will make the sound louder, even if it is set on the loudest volume. He will thank me in the morning.

I dim the lights after getting another glass of water and I get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Every night I get this feeling when I turn off the lights. That's why I dart up the stairs carefully not spilling my drink and get into my room as quickly as possible. I'm afraid that something will get me but I know it's all in my imagination. Scotia, one of my friends from school, says she does it all the time, like she can feel something watching her. I'm glad I'm not the only one expecting things.

Without waking Noodles, I creep over to my wardrobe and slide the mirror across. I have so many clothes, shoes, bags I don't get around to wear most things. I should give most of this stuff to a charity they need it more than I do. Plus they would get a lot for them because these clothes don't come cheap.

In one of my many compartments, where I store my bags, I obtain my well hidden little brown medicine bottle and take three sleeping tablets to get through another night of torment. I dread to think what Pops would say if he knew I was taking these. He would flip. I guess he would flip anyway.

Restoring them back to their original position, I slide the mirror back and get back into my bed. A shower is defiantly on the menu tomorrow morning.

"Night Night, Noodles."

I slightly whinge, not because I want to but because I'm tried and have to get up, thanks to Noodles so called nice wake up call. She licks my face and I can smell dogs breath surrounding me. Great, thanks for that Noodles. I love you to. I couldn't be angry with her, she's too cute. With my finger tip, I scratch under her chin. Noodles indulges in the luxury, lowering her small head down and she guides my finger to where she wants to be scratched.

Once Noodles has had enough she leaps down to the floor and strolls over to the door, her tail wagging backwards and forth happily. At least she's enthusiastic. She sits and extends her paw out to scratch the wood, in the most adorable way.

"Let me get changed first," I tell her, "And I'll take you."

Reaching out, I gain my cheap phone whilst I stand up from the bed. Pops insisted to get me a Blackberry for safety measures but of course we debated about it because I didn't want him to splash the cash. Of course I won him over and got a cheap phone that does the trick just like his Blackberry.

Awakening my phone, I realise I have two text messages.

One from Jace it reads – _Hope you're not too scared at the dentist Lyd. I would be there to hold your hand but Dad wouldn't let me skip school. See you tonight. xx_

I grin as I read the text from him; I wish he could come to hold my hand. But I agree with Uncle Elliot he shouldn't miss school. Lucky for me I can. Glancing over each word again, I then shiver at the word '_dentist_.' It couldn't come any quicker could it?

Rolling my eyes, I move onto the second one. This one is from Pops, it reads – _Thank you Lydia for setting my alarm for me. But for your information I am not old yet. Make sure you EAT something before you go to the dentist. Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. _

He can even do it when he's not here. Is he a magician at heart? Maybe see into the future?

I shake my head after eye rolling and then continue to read his text - _Sawyer will take you today. Love you. Pops X _

I love you too.

Yay! I get to have Sawyer drive me around. Not to sound mean but I don't like Taylor. He scares me. Ever since I met him on the street, I knew I wouldn't like the guy. He has never done anything to me, but I have a slight feeling he doesn't trust me. I remember his words. '_Mr. Grey, her Mother is probably around the corner…' _ He most likely thinks I've come into their family just for the money, but I haven't. There is no way I would stay here if they offered me money. I would leave.

Small barks capture my attention and I automatically know my pooch is getting twitchy to go to the bathroom. I speedily go to my wardrobe and find a black fleece hoodie with angel wings printed on the back, some grey sweatpants and a pair of trainers. I throw everything on before ditching my pyjamas in the laundry bin, getting a goal instantly.

Noodles looks up at me with relief and I open the door. We both dart along the hallway and down the stairs, nearly bumping into Mum.

"Slow down Lydia."  
"Sorry Mum but when Noodles need to go she need to go," I call out as I jog backwards toward the back door, heading towards the meadow.

Noodles enjoyed her walk and stocks up on her grub before relaxing on the couch. Exhausted. "Honey," Mum said in the living area, rapidly jabbing the buttons on her Blackberry.

From my second helping of breakfast, where I'm joined by Zakary this time, I look over my shoulder towards Mum.

When she notices the silence of my response, she finally looks up and finds I have my entire attention focus on her. She sighs and slums her shoulders. "Your Father seems to have forgotten his contract."

"The one he's meant to be signing today?" I ask.  
"Yes," she nods and then glances at her phone as it buzzed again. "Would you be able to take it to him after your appointment?" She sighs again deeply this time before explain her reasons, "I have a very long meeting to attend to." Doesn't sound like an interesting meeting.

"Of course I will." Anything for Pops.

Showered and smelling of strawberries I dry my hair and straighten it and use a bobby pin to pin my fringe to the side. I changed into my casual wear which consists of a casual black top, grey hoodie, blue fading jeans and some black boots that have pyramid studs around the back of the ankle.

Grabbing Pops contract, I say goodbye to Noodles, Mum and my sleepy head Sister, who hasn't long woken up with a headache. Heading out through the front, I see the 4x4 waiting for my arrival. Sawyer looking dashing and is rocking the body guard look as always as he waits alongside the car, opening the door as I exit the fabulous building.

"Morning, Miss Grey," Sawyer addresses.

I frown at him. As standard routine between us, we end up bickering over what he calls me. I return with, "Morning, Mr Sawyer." But he just stands there and takes whatever is thrown at him. "Please don't call me Miss Grey."

With a serious tone he announces, "They are my orders from Mr Grey, Miss Grey." _We shall see about that. _

"It's Lydia or Lyd, your choice, Mr Sawyer," I try to enforce my own rules.

"I don't have a choice, Miss Grey."

"You make me sound old. I'm fifteen." I repeat, "Fifteen."

He nods his head as if he completely understands that, but due to Pops rules he's not allowed to break them.

Eye roll. After sighing and getting into the back seat of the 4x4, I state, "Fine you win today. But one day Mr Sawyer I will get you calling me Lydia."

He leans in to the vehicle, suggesting to the seatbelt for my safety before saying, "Never, Miss Grey."

The ACLD dentist in Seattle told me not to fret noticing me shake with fear. But how could I not? They could do anything? I cringe at the through of having an injections. Once the man with the cheesy grin examined my teeth, he announced that I need a filling, meaning I need to have an injection to numb the area. I nearly pooped myself. That proves to Pops todays "check-up" isn't just a "check-up". When Mr Cheesy starts I felt my entire body tense up and I felt the pin prick in my mouth. It hurt, no matter what he said.

At the reception desk, I told the lady as best I could through the numbness of the injection, that I didn't want to come back again after she offered me a six month date. But as soon as Sawyer tells Dad about me declining this, I'm sure he will see to it himself and make me an appointment. I'll somehow have to bribe Sawyer. But how?

Fat chance of bribing Sawyer. All I get from him is a laugh which he apologises for straight afterwards. "I am sorry, Miss Grey." Yes, I know I'm speaking funny Sawyer but listen to what I am saying, please. And it's LYDIA!

Sawyer drove me to Pops building. I have never seen it before as Pops leaves work at work. I'm shocked when I stand in front of a twenty story building, mainly made out of curved glass and steel. I notice over the door it says, 'Grey House.' That's pretty cool. Just like my Pops.

Inside I feel overwhelmed with the area, it's huge. Everyone here is dressed to impress and I feel the odd one out. Why didn't I dress up a little bit smarter. Ugh! Eye roll. Sawyer walked me through the lobby and we pass some security guard's to the elevator, where he presses the button for me. He told me to go up to the twentieth level, which I wasn't surprised at all. Of course Pops would be on the highest floor, wouldn't expect anything less from him. Sawyer returned and stayed with the building security guard's but I don't know who these are. At least they look less intimidating then Taylor and Sawyer.

Unlike the enormous lobby downstairs, this reception area is much smaller and has a smaller sandstone desk too. "Hello," A beautiful lady with blonde hair, sitting behind the desk, greets me with a gently tone. "We were expecting Mrs Grey. You must be Miss Grey."

"Ly-dia," I correct in a slur.

"Lydia," She repeats and smiles at me cocking her head to the side as she looks me up and down. "My name is Olivia, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Would you like a refreshment? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate , orange juice or water."

To make my life easier and to save the embarrassment of my voice, I shake my head in reply.

"If you need anything please just ask, I will get whatever you need." _That's nice of her._

A tall bald man exits a door, which I presume is Dad's office seen as there aren't many doors on this level. The man winks flirtatiously at Olivia and says, "See you next week, Olive…" He nods his head and walks behind me to the elevator.

Olivia doesn't correct him. Instead she giggles and gestures a small way. "See you next week Mr Peterson," she said with her cheeks flushing with a crimson blush immediately. Something is obviously going on there. Or will be. Do I tell Pops?

Once Mr Peterson has disappeared into the cart, Olivia set all her attention onto me again. "Give me one moment Lydia, I'll just see if Mr Grey is ready to see you now." She presses a button and then says, "Your Daughter is here Mr Grey. Shell I send her in?"

"Please do," I heard Pops familiar voice exit the speakers behind the desk.

Olivia glances at me again and smiles brightly. "You can go in now, Lydia." Y_ou don't say!_

* * *

**A/N- **Thank you for all of the reviews I will keep everything in mind :) Sorry about my bad grammar I do try my best to correct it. Keep reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas or how I can improve. Thanks again!


	4. An Old Note

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - An old note**

**Lydia Grey**

I don't believe my eyes when I step inside Christian Greys office.

It gigantic. Way too big for just one person. It could fit at least a house party full of people in here. It's very stylish though. A mosaic of pictures hung on the wall in a square by the door I just entered through. My eyes shift onto the brightness of the room, thanks to the floor to ceiling windows. I love that.

Pops places a hand on my back and I hear the door shut behind me, my bag drops from my hand. But I couldn't concentrate on Pops or my stuff yet, there is still more to see. The rest of the room is decorated with white paint which makes the room even brighter and clearer. I step into the room a little further and see the stylish furniture. Dad's got a white leather 'L' shaped sofa and situated next to it is a little dark wooden side table, which matches his overly sized desk.

I spin around to see Pops grinning at me as I take in the magnificent details. "All –of – dis –thor –you." The words are out of my mouth before I realise my speech is so messed up. Quickly I cover my mouth as if I said a bad word. That makes him throw back his head and laugh at my weakness. Douche.

"So how did it-"

Before he could finish, I shove him back playfully. He lurches for me and I know what that means.

Tickle fight!

Instantly, I run towards his desk helpless and stand behind his chair, whilst he's on the other side.

"Keep –your –mitz –to – yourselth!" My words smear out as we walk around his desk at the same pace. Pops gray eyes widen and his eyebrows jump up then fall back down. His hands go up in the air and I can see he's itching to tickle me as he motions his hands ready.

"Give up Lydia; you know I will win…" He tries to persuade me. I know he will get me at some time, but I can definitely give him the run around first.

"Like – thast- night- old -man."

Pops squints and lets his lips curl into a wince as if I hurt his enormous ego.

We continued to wander round his giant desk, staring at each other, ready to attack.

"Mr Grey," The speaker interrupted our entertainment. I paused and glanced down at the speaker in front of me. _Not now Olivia. _"I'm sorry to disturb you but your due for a meeting in ten minutes."

Pops was near me in a flash, using the distraction to get a grip on my waist to steady me onto my spot. I tried to move but he pulled me close to his side. _Damn you._ He hit a button at his finger tip and his voice said back, "Cancel the next two and rearrange them for Monday morning."

"Certainly, Sir."

Then I knew he had won.

Instantly, Pops tickles me. My ears suddenly become deafened by my own laughing screams, giving him all the satisfaction to hear the torture he's inflicting. I tug to get away but his powerful arms won't let me get away that easy. Falling to my knees, I hope to wiggle my way out. But Pops joins me and carries on pestering my waist with the unpleasantness. "Pops!" I breathe for air. "Please!" I start wheezing hysterically and I can hear Pops chuckle wildly too. I throw my arms at him, trying my best to get rid of his annoying touch.

Pops voice is soft and his breath tickles my ear, "Just tell me what I want to hear princess."

I give him what he wants, just for him to stop. "You're –Not –Old –At – All."

"And?" Pops nags for more.

"And – You're –The – Best – Pops – In – The- World!"

Automatically, he releases his handle and stands up lightly laughing. He shrugs his suit into the correct position before extending his hand out to help me to my feet.

I scowl at him as I stand up. I'll get you back for that one day. Watch your back Daddy dear. I shake my head at him before I cling onto him for a nice friendly hug. Leaning my head against his expensive but snazzy grey suit, I smell his sharp fragrance. I breathe the smell in before releasing, "I – Love – You Pops."

Pops rubs the arch of my back soothingly and responds in a whisper down my ear, "I love you Lydia."

We stand like this for a moment and I can't help but feel special. I'm so lucky to have Christian in my life. When he came back to me it was like sunshine. All my hope had been restored by one person, one amazing and talented person. Who didn't judge me for who I was or my history.

Pops finally broke the silence, "Do you have that contract of mine?"

Releasing myself from his caring hold, I smile up at him. "Yes – In – My – Bag." I skip the distance and opened my bag where I had previously dumped it.

Life couldn't get any better. Well actually no it could but I won't think about that now.

Searching through my bag I overhear Pops in the background. "Olivia?" He says in a solid bossy tone.

"Yes, Mr Grey," I hear her cheerful response through the speakers on Pops' desk.

Digging out the documents and zipping my bag up, I catch Pops order her, "Get Taylor to get us some pizza, he knows what we like." _Bossy._

"Certainly, Mr Grey. Is there anything else I can get for you Sir?"

I stroll back over to him where he's now sitting at his desk. His gray eyes glance up at me and he snaps down into the speakers, "Coffee and a hot chocolate."

_Don't say please then. _

"Yes, Mr Grey."

Jumping onto his desk, I steal the spot at the edge next to his chair. I swing my legs backwards and forth while passing the contract over to him.

"Thank you very much Lydia, you have saved my bacon." _So you will be polite to me but not your staff._

Out of curiosity and utterly out of the blue, I wonder in a slur, "Do – You – Have – One –Of – Those – Mini –Golth- Sets?"

Pops suddenly raises his eyebrows with total surprise at my random question. Ha. He wasn't expecting that was he. Pops doesn't answer immediately. He waits a second or two as he takes the time to study my features. It's like a staring battle between us. We all know who's going to win this old timer. Soon enough he removes his eyes away and finally airs his reply, "Is that what you think I do with my day, Lydia?"

My words stubble out in a rush, not wanting him to get the wrong impression, "No – It's – Just – Um – Films –Sugdest – Business –Men – Have – Them."

Now his gray eyes are occupied with amusement. Is he laughing at me? "I don't spend my day putting balls into holes. But for you anything…"

"What?"

Typically Pops doesn't answer. Watching him with curious eyes, I see him stretch his arm out again presing the button situated by the speakers. It's only till now that I realise his pictures among his office gear. He has a gorgeous picture of Mum and another one of Ted, Phoebe, Zakary and me. Aw real cute Pops. He's a real softy at heart. Is that why Mum fell for him in the first place? Apparently they met right here and she stumbled into his office. That cute.

Olivia answers straightaway to Mr Bossy, "Yes Mr Grey?"

"Can you get me a mini golf set for my office?"

I instantly moan, "DadnoIdidn'twant-"

Pops puts a finger to his lips to silence me.

Eye roll.

"Certainly, Mr Grey." She didn't even question why. "Refreshments are on their way, Sir."

"Thank you, Olivia." _Oh, he does hold some politeness in him._

Shaking my head and folding my arms across my chest, I let him see my disappointed face. "You – Know – You're – Very – Demanding."

"What my Daughter wants, my Daughter gets."

Abruptly, I protest my innocents, "I – Didn't – Ask – For – You –To – Cancel – Your – Meetings – Or – Arrange – Pizza – Or – Get – A – Golf – Set."

He smirks, "I know that, Lydia."

Eye roll.

"Lydia, stop rolling your eyes."

Copying Olivia's merry voice, I say sarcastically, "Yes – Mr – Grey."

I enjoy Pops' company, even though I wished he hadn't cancelled his meetings just for me. They could have been very important. Next time I'll remember not to stay for too long so he can do some work and not play golf with me.

Dad demanded Olivia to set up a small picnic area near his window with a blanket and plates to eat our pizza from. Taylor got the best pizza in Seattle and the hot chocolate Olivia provided was just to die for. I was surprised Olivia found a mini office golf set for us even with Pops giving her the run around on top of it. When Dad got the box, he leaped into action and arranged the golf set up. Olivia gave me a warm smile as she leaves the office. She is probably thinking this is adorable that we're going to do Father /Daughter activity. I like Olivia.

Dad teaches me about golf and how to swing the club properly. Not that I could give it full whack in here. I'll probably break a window or something. Dad would flip. But as we enjoy our little game, Pops promises to take me to the country club to have a round of golf. That should be rather interesting.

_Daddy paces backwards and forth along the wall with the broken window in my bedroom. His boots bang on the floor with a thundering thump. I wait for Daddy to speak or do something but he doesn't. He continues to pace. Up and down. I'm scared in anticipation, waiting for my second round of beatings._

_Daddy pauses in front of the window, hands on his big hips as he looks down at the garden where Mummy and Alvin are lay. Daddy heavily sighs. That's a bad sign. I don't like it. Daddy terrifies me. Frightens me. Daddy bends down and his fingers pick some glass off the floor. 'Be careful Daddy,' I want to say but I'm afraid to even speak. _

_A moment later, he glances over his shoulder and in my direction with those alarming eyes. My body shakes with fear. _

_With the glass in his hand, Daddy stands up and steps closer, walking over the stains in the carpet. Instantly he pushes me back. I smack my head against the wall. It stings but I cope with it. _

_In a rough voice Daddy warns me, "Stay still."_

_I do as I am told. _

_Slowly I feel my top being folded up baring my flesh. _

_I'm aware of the glass still in his hand as he kneels over me, trapping me under his weight again. He's too heavy to push off. I'm weak. _

_Daddy shows me the glass in his hand. He turns it around in his touch. Around and around, seeing every angle of it. He pauses when a sharp point is facing me. _

_I shudder. NO DADDY DON'T! _

I bolt up as my violent screams burst through the air, awakening me up from my evil nightmare. A thin blanket falls off me as I struggle to breathe, feeling completely panicked. Not concerned about my welfare, my eyes search Pops' office. He isn't here. Thank god. I then see a dash of yellow invading my vision. I take the yellow sticky note off my forehead as my body calms down. Like last night my skin is sticky and I can feel sweat dripping down my back.

The note reads in Pops' immaculate curly handwriting – _Look who can't handle it now. Sorry I can't be here for when you wake up, meetings call. Sawyer is waiting downstairs to take you home. Play nice with him. See you later. Love Pops X_

Security. I look around the room for cameras. Does Pops have cameras watching me? Olivia will know. I get up from the couch and quickly examine the damage to Pops' couch. This time I was lucky and I have gotten away from the sweaty Betty stains.

From the side cupboard, I grab our empty cups and then swing my bag over my shoulder before heading outside to the reception area.

"Oh, Thank you Lydia, you didn't need to do that," She said in her friendly voice.

"It's no problem. Um – Olivia –" Wow I've got my voice back.

"Yes, Lydia?"

Shifting my hair behind my ears I wonder, "Does Dad have security cameras in his office?"

She looked puzzled at me, not sure to why I have asked it.

"I'm just wondering because I don't want Pops seeing me snore," I give out a white lie. "He will use it against me and I can't have that."

"Don't worry, Lydia. I'll sort that out for you immediately and make sure Mr Grey doesn't find it."

"Thank you Olivia." _I would kiss you right now but I'm not going to. _

Downstairs, I return to Sawyer where he's still stood by the team of security guards but now there is not so many of them.

"Afternoon Mr Sawyer," I greet first.

"Afternoon Miss Grey," He says strongly just to annoy me. "Miss Grey, might I say that you don't look too well. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Mr Sawyer I am fine. Please can we go home now?"

Sawyer nods his head, "Of course, Miss Grey."

Arriving on the drive way, I notice the familiar black 4x4. My Brother is home. When Sawyer stops, I thank him and dart inside.

Bursting through the door, I see Teddy jump in fright where he's been concentrating on a repeated soccer game. He turns his head and when he sees me he grins instantly. He stands up and I bolt into his secure arms.

"Woah!" he said with slight shock as I knock him back a couple of steps. "Someone is eager to see me!"

"Yes, that's because I haven't see you for ages!" I say elongating the word, 'ages.'

"It's been two weeks Sis, not a life time," He nuzzles his nose into my hair.

I squeeze him, "Feels like it!" I didn't want to let go of my Brother, I missed him a hell of a lot. Standing away from him slightly, I obverse him up and down.

"I haven't changed at all," he mutters, gesturing his hands down to his average figure.

"Mum won't see it like that…"

"Meaning?"

"She'll have to get the scissors on your hair. It's in your eyes Teddy. How can you see what you're doing?"

He brushes me off with a wave of his hand, falling back onto the sofa. "I manage."

"Mum's going to cut it if you like it or not, just like Pops."  
"She'll have to catch me first."

"I'm sure she will."

"No chance," he said confidently, striking a hand through his messy copper hair.

I join Teddy on the couch and curl my legs over his lap and lay my head on his shoulder, wanting to be close to him as possible.

Teddy wondered as he keeps his blue eyes on the television screen, "What are you plans tonight?"

"I was going to see Jace, but now your-"

Immediately he cut me off. "Good because I'm going to a house party with the lads and you can be my alibi."

"You're going to use me?!" I make my voice sound upset and I put a hand over my heart as if I am wounded.

"It's for your benefit too! Anyway Mum and Dad will want to do that family bullcrap."

"Hey!" I object, my tone slightly shocked at his mini outburst. I always through Teddy liked our family time. I bet he thinks he is too old for it now. "Don't you knock our family time."

Teddy sighed and returned to begging me. "Please, I just want to spend time with my boys. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Fine," I give in and roll my eyes, knowing I won't hear the end of it otherwise.

Teddy sweetly kissed my cheek. "You're an angel."

"I don't have wings."  
Teddy's eyes remained on me, staring. "Are you feeling okay? You look kinda pale."

"Yes, super-duper fine," I flashed him a smile. What is with everyone asking me that? Stirring the conversation away I ask, "What's our alibi then Dr Grey?"

Teddy Laughs. Using his finger like speech marks, he says, "We're going bowling."  
_Okay._ "And I'm going to speak to Uncle Elliot to see if you can crash there tonight."

"You're pulling an all-nighter," I blurt out, worried and not wanting to spend a night somewhere else. I quickly add, "Dad won't have it. Plus you're forgetting the security."

Teddy rubs his hand up and down my leg while his voice says gently, "I'll deal with Mr over protective don't you worry Sis."

"Won't Pops speculate over why we're crashing at Uncle Elliot's when we're just going bowling?"

"Yes he will. But when he asks I'll tell him that we took Jace with us."

Teddy had a plan for everything. He's just like Pops. A near spit image of him, in looks and personality – sort of.

"I'm going to get a bag ready," I state, shifting myself from his figure.

"No!" Teddy grabbed my arm pausing me. "No bag, Dad will think we planned it."

"But I need my… my… Pyjamas…"

"No."

Gulp. This is not good. I can't stay over at Elliot's and Kate's. "But-" But my big Brother needs me too, I can't let him down.

"Borrow something from Ava or a t-shirt from Jace."

You just don't understand Teddy.

Gail our kind housekeeper and Taylor's wife has cooked up another fantastic meal. Everyone else obviously enjoyed it as much as me, the plates were immaculate. I'm glad Gail announced she has ice cream for dessert.

After Mrs Taylor cleared our plates Pops asked, "So what family fun shall we do tonight then kids?"

I looked across the table at Teddy. Go on Teddy lie to Pops.

"Um –Dad, I'm taking my little kids Brother and Sisters bowling."

Dad automatically questions, "Don't we get an invite?"

I can't deal with the tension in the air. Clamping my lips together, I focus on my feet and fiddle with my nails.

"Nope," Teddy simply said.

"Why not?" Mum injected her voice filled with questioning.

Teddy is stumped for the first time ever which is very unlike him.

"Because Teddy thought it would be a nice for the both of you to have some alone time," I find myself answering, keeping my eye on Teddy. If I looked at Pops he would know the truth a mile off. "…And for us to have quality time together." Across the table, I wink at my Brother who responds with a 'thank you' smile.

"Fair enough," Mum says shrugging her shoulder letting her body relax.

Pops remained soundless. We all waited on his response.

The palms of my hands sweat as Pops rubs his face. His features till not letting off any king of emotion for me to tell what his mood is. Unable to take the wait anymore, I remain my stare onto my boots; they are the only things to keep me sane.

"Taylor will take you…"

I closed my eyes and I wanted to sigh. Now what Ted?

"Dad we don't need a babysitter…" Teddy groaned.

"Taylor is going," He says again but in a power demanding tone just like he did at work today.

"Give him the night off Daddy," Phoebe adds, fluttering her long eyelashes at him which usually works every time.

Zakary chips in too, "Yeah Dad give Jason and Gail the night off." He then points out, "What's the point of Teddy having that 4x4 if he can't even use it?"

Am I meant to say something to now to encourage Pops' mind?

Mum grabs Pops' hand and squeezed it gently, "They have a point."

He thought about it for a moment, still detached from showing his true emotions. "Fine," he agreed after much thought. "But you have to keep your phone on all time," He directed at Teddy. "You must call or text me throughout the night."

Mum, Phoebe and I all roll our eyes together at Pops' typical controlling attitude. He will never ease up from it.


	5. Obstacles

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Obstacles**

Pops will not let go of me when we need to leave. It's like he is saying goodbye for the last time but he will see me tomorrow. Well he doesn't know that yet but I'm sure he soon will. Phoebe just had the same treatment and she ran to the car as she calling shot gun. Thanks for the distraction Pops, I really wanted to ride up front with my big Brother.

"Be careful," He starts to advice about the non-existent bowling trip even through we've all been together before and I already know the safety rules.

"Yes Pops."

He holds me out at arm's length while he says, "Don't go past the line on the floor, it's slippy."

"Okay."

Pops glances down at my trainers before settling his gray eyes onto my hazel one. "Tie the shoelaces tight. You don't want to trip over your laces."

"Yes."

"Have a good grip on the ball."

"Will do," I shot back having the incredible urge to roll my eyes. I stop myself knowing I might have a lecture about that too and how rude it is. But he's forgetting he's got a temper when he doesn't get a deal or something else he wants. Plus Mum and Phoebe eye roll a lot and they don't get the lecture like I do.

"Eat and drink something."

"Yes, of course."

Pops loosens his grip around from my arms and I hastily take a couple steps away from him, wanting to get away from all the safety limits as possible.

Gladly, he turned his attention back onto Ted patting him on the back and warned him over the few safety issues he has. I had to shake my head at him and finally roll my eyes at him. So Mr over protective!

Eyeing Pops and Teddy together I then move my glance swiftly towards the stairs. I recon I have time to grab my sleeping pills before we scoot. But I am so wrong. Pops finishes up and Teddy instantly tugs me by the arm and forces me across the area to the front door, wanting to make a quick exit before pops can even think about changing his mind.

Briefly, I look over my shoulder. Dad automatically forgets about us even before we've left the building. He eagerly clutches Mums waist and starts pecking her along her neck. I shriek to myself and remove my awareness back onto the steps in front of me. I know exactly what they're going to be getting up to tonight. Gross. Unwelcome images are crossing my mind and I do not wish them to be appearing there.

After dropping Phoebe off at her friends we travel across to Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate's. Zak called shot gun with mine seconds afterwards and I scowl at him. He tilts his head containing a huge grin with a, 'Sorry you're too slow Sis,' look in his eyes. Remaining in the back of Teds 4x4 I stare out of the tinted window which makes everything look darker than it really is, watching the world roll by.

Teddy's voice seems over the lady singing in the background on the radio, "You guys better not tell Dad about this. Even if he calls you do not answer. If you do I swear I'll kill the three of you."

He's not messing. I can see the glare in his eye in the rear view mirror.

Zak's voice filters over the radio, "Keep your hair on Bro. We ain't gonna say anything, right Lyds?"

_But you owe us big_ "Too right…!"I answer.

We let ourselves into our relative's house; they never seem to mind us just walking in. But I think it is impolite. Say if Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate were up to things and we stumbled across them. That would be rather gross. I still recall the image of Pops naked that one early morning. Wahhh! Images get out of my head. You do not belong there. Get out! Get out! Shaking my head I remain my eyes on the polished floor following Zakary into the kitchen.

"You're here, finally!" Leon our cousin moaned in relief as he sat at the breakfast bar, leaning his head on his hand looking irritated. _Sorry we're late cuz. _ I wonder if Auntie Mia or Uncle Ethan are this grumpy. Auntie Mia couldn't possibly be this grumpy she's way to bubbly. Where has he got that from?

"Hey kiddos," Uncle Elliot mutters as he put something in his range oven, I can't believe he's cooking, though he doesn't look too pleased about it. He scratches his head and looks at the dials on the cooker.

Briefly, Zak and I both said a small hello and I joined Jace over by the kitchen island where he's dressed in a white simple t-shirt, an open red and black checker shirt, black jeans and going all out with bare naked feet. After tip toeing up and give Jace a small hug, I pass him and go to my Uncles aid.

"Stupid thing!" Uncle Elliot hit the cooker with his fist. "Why don't they just make them with just one button? Much simpler."

I scoff, "They didn't have you in mind at the time when they were designed it…" I shake my head as I glance over the different buttons and nobs. "It's always best to read the instructions to, you might have learnt something.

"Oi cheeky…" Uncle Elliot poked me in the ribs which became a small tickle making me jump slightly away. I don't trust his hands and stand to the side of the cooker. He laughs at me. "Enough of the lip and just tell me how to cook dinner…."

Assuming from the pictures, I press a couple of buttons and then turn a nob for the right temperature and boom, the cooker comes to life and heat pours over the pizza Elliot is supposed to be cooking. "Don't burn it…" I warn while I peek over the instruction on the empty box which is resting on the sandstone kitchen counter. "Twenty minutes should be enough…"

Taking my attention away from the kitchen equipment and my Uncle, I glimpse across the small island and see Jace. His blue eyes steals my hazel eyes as he stares. With a swift movement he runs his fingers through his short blond hair which flicks back into its perfect place. I wish my hair could do that but it ends up into a tangled mess. Men have it easy sometimes. His eyes remain on mine as his lips twitch into a smile and I find myself copying.

"Sure Squirt!" Bringing me back into focus, Elliot ruffled his hand over the top of my head, destroying my hair and ruining our connection. I step away from Uncle Elliot and remove the pin from my hair, loosening my long fringe out. As I step back to where Jace is writing a few lyrics for a new song, I run my hands down my hair and reposition the clip to the side of my hair, glancing over some of the words.

"Drinks guys?" Elliot wondered from everyone as Lilly his youngest Daughter came bouncing down the large staircase.

"Going out Dad, laters," Lilly called out skipping to the door. Lucky her she doesn't get questioned. where? When? How? Why?

Simply Elliot says, "Laters Lil, have fun." Why can't Pops be that cool and simple?

"Lydia what drink do you fancy sweetheart?" Elliot wondered as he goes to the double door fridge and collects Leon and Zak's drinks.

"Bottle of coke, please…" I ask politely, lifting my eyes away from Jace's lyrics.

"Me too, Dad," Jace adds before return to his pen tapping.

I point towards the small note pad Jace is writing in, "There good."

"There is room for improvements… I haven't figured out how to improve though," He says scratching his head.

"Don't think too hard it will come to you then," I say whilst rubbing my hand across his shoulder blades.

"Anyway," Jace slightly turns his figure to face me properly. "How did it go at the dentist in the end?"

"Well according to Pops it was just a check-up. Turns out I had to have a filling meaning injections, really needed you there to squeeze my hand. Sawyer wouldn't stand up to the duty."

"Get Uncle Christian to fire him."

"No way, he's saved my ass too many times."

"You fancy him…"

"How can you say that he's our security guy?"

Elliot breaks through our conversation, "Sorry Lyds only cans today…" He offers me a can and I take it same goes for Jace. Oh bum. Another silly obstacle I cannot do. I can handle a cooker but a soda can just stumps me. Oh why oh why.

"Come on then let's hit the shed," Leon orders as if he's the boss, getting up off from his stool and heads towards the French doors with Zakary.

Following behind I walk next to Jace, watching his hands with the top of the lid with his coke. But it's over to fast and my brain can't catch up. How did he do that? Jace glances down at me after taking a long swing of the icy drink. Now he's making me thirsty. A small smile hints over his features as he lets me enter the back doors first.

In our huge shed, I tap the tin of coke pretend I'm not thirsty at but actually I really am. Darn it! I sit by Jace on some cosy and colourful beanbags as Leon spreads our song lyrics across the stylish thin coffee table situated between us. Zak dimmed the lights making the room flare orange and he closed the blinds shutting out the dark sky out before returning to his spot by the grumpy Leon.

"We haven't got long till the competition guys only a couple of months. But I don't think our original song is doing it for us," Leon announces being bossy as ever.

Jace raises his eyebrow, his blue eyes squint as confusion states over the rest of his features. He questions instantly, "You want to write a new one before the end of May?"

Leon slaps his hands together as he leans forward before rubbing his hands together. "We have too," He states like we have no choice. "We are going to suck compared to Last-Nighters." I see our rivals have something to do with this sudden last minute decision. We all just stare at Leon waiting for him to continue. He glances at each one of us noticing we aren't happy about changing our song which we've been working our butts off to make perfect over the last few months. He finally explains, "At school today I overheard them practicing in the music studios. They are really impressive. Amazingly good. Kick ass good. We're going down with the dogs."

Drumming my nails against the metal of the still un-open can, I suggest, "Can't we just improve it?"

"No we can't," Leon snapped at me, his green eyes glare at me. "What we need to do is create something catchy. Something for both genders to enjoy and…" He paused for a moment and he holds my eyes. "…We need strong voices."

I stop tapping my can and quiz, "Voices?"

"Lydia," He sighs scratching the side of his face. "I want you to sing alongside Jace," he didn't sound like he was asking more like ordering. He must be copying this from my Christian. I go to protest but Leon over rides my voice and continues, "You both have strong voices."

"Yeah Sis," Zakary approves. "You two can ace it for us."

Looking over at Jace, I watch him carefully and he nods his head in approval. Well if he thinks I can do this then I'm sure he's right. He usually is.

"Fine," I agree, "But I'm not going to sing about girls going down on you!"

They all laughed but I'm being deadly serious about it. To amuse myself again, I tap my fingers against the top of the tin.

Leon nosily askes, "Are you going to drink that."

_Leave me alone._ "I will do."

Leon shakes his head and smirks. "You're not drinking it because you can't open it," He guesses and from my shocked expression he knows he's completely right.

Not happy, I grab the nearest cushion and throw it at his laughing face. It's not my fault. "I'm out!" I say with a very irritated tone whilst slamming the tin can down on the table. Standing up instantly, I climb over Jace and unlock the door to adventure into the coolness of the outdoors.

"Lyd, wait," Jace called behind me abruptly. His voice turned into a heated whisper so I couldn't hear but he doesn't realise I'm just outside the door, "You better give her a damn break otherwise I'm out as well and this band will be over!"

Standing just outside the shed door, a gust of wind caught my hair a blows it across my face. I replace it back around my ears as Jace steps out from our hang out. He puts an arm around my shoulders and tugs me away from the shed, across the green lawn down a few steps to a couples seating area where flowers are entwined around an arch above the seating area.

Jace makes me sit and he still remains a hold on my waist. His voice is still heated as he says, "Don't you listen to them Lyds."

"I won't," I say replacing more hair behind my ears and glancing down at my feet, not wanting to meet his blue eyes just yet.

Jace turns his body and his knee hit mine. That's when I realised he's still bare footed. I shake my head and a smile leaks over my lips. Jace puts a can of coke on the floor. I notice it's my un-open can of coke. Before I can incline to his help, Jace lifts up my chin with the his finger to force me to look at me. When I looked at him, he let go. "They don't understand what you've been through Lydia. I would at least expect Zak not to be so –"

"Forget it," I interrupt him discarding my look onto the glowing shed that looks more like a small stylish house rather than a shed.

He lightly sighs. "Here," Jace leans down and hands me the tin back. "I'll show you how so for next time-"

"Don't bother," I say with no hope in my tone. "I'll only forget again."  
"Shut up!" Jace slightly lets his voice rise louder. For a long moment we stare at each other in silence. I can see the care in his bright blue eyes. "Just do as you're told," he has taken on Leon's bossiness. He reaches over and steady's my shaken grip and points to the top piece of the can. "Now all you have to do is pull the catch up and you've opened it."

Glancing up at him, I give out my, 'do I have to' look.

He knows me too well and can see what my looks actually mean. Immediately he encourages, "Go on, it's simple."  
I roll my eyes at him.

If it will please him I guess there is no harm in trying. Using his instructions I manage to open the can of coke. That's another lesson learned. I put the can to my lips and take a large mouthful to settle my dry throat.

"See you can do it," Jace said with a pleasant tone. He leans into me and plants a kiss against my temples.

_Yeah… Yeah…I did it. _

"Look," Jace's tone took on a serious attitude. "I know I've said this before but if you need help with anything all you need to do is ask me okay?" Jace continues, "I know what you've been through – well I don't but I can take a good guess. Just don't let them doughnuts put you down okay? You're better than that and way better than them." His arm on my waist tightened around me. "Now look what you've done – making me babble overtime."

Playfully, I tap his nearest shoulder. No my fault.

He winces as if it hurt him but I know the truth really. I scoot myself into his figure and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you for understanding me Jace," I whisper next to his ear.

Jace's arms surround me and pulls me in closer. "You're very welcome Lyd; you know I would do anything for you."

"And I for you…"

"Come on we should get back…" He realises his hold on me. "Go in there and show them that you can't be out beaten by a can of soda."

Back in the large shed I obtain my seat and sit quietly. The atmosphere is silence and feeling very awkward. I glance at my Brother who's looking down at his knotted hands. He's sorry I can see it in his features. Taking my look across to Leon I see his flat lined lips turn up into a regretful weak smile.

"I am sorry Lydia," Leon speaks first. "Zak has just told me that you've never had to open one before cuz' Uncle Christian doesn't let you drink soda." He leans over the coffee table and places a hand on my bent up knee, rubbing it gently in circular motions. "Forgive me?"

A think lump is stuck in my throat and I can't seem to find my voice. I nod my head in response. I cannot hate my Cousin over something I haven't learnt. I only one person to blame and he's far away and never coming back.

"Now we've got that sorted can we now focus on the task in hand," Leon snaps into Mr Bossy again. "I want us to enter all of the categories there are in this comp, even as individuals."

"Buddy have you listened to yourself recently?" Jace asked with a heavy confusion painted in his voice. "Getting us to do individual categories are going to kill us not the Late-Nighters."

"Yeah," I agree with Jace. "We don't have the time to get our material ready."

Zak adds in, "Faith guys." He must have been disgusting this with Leon while Jace and I stepped out. "We just need to work a little harder."

"Pops won't let us miss out on our studies for this Zak," I state the true. This is the reason we haven't told him about our band. He would flip if he knew that we were missing out on school work and not achieving the grades we need to aim for.

"I know that. That's why we've come up with a plan."  
My head falls to the side, I encourage, "Which is?"

Leon holds his hands up and gestures them in a wipe in the naked air as he tells us like he's has some sort of amazing vision. "We have extra school activities."

_You want us to lie?_ "It won't work."

"Negativity will get you nowhere Lydia. Think positive," Leon says.

Jace rubs his cheek with his opposite side of his face. "What have you in mind for there, 'extra school activities'?" Jace asked whilst mimicking speech marks. He obviously agrees with me. Pops has his ways of finding out these sorts of things. It's a wonder he hasn't found out about us yet.

"Lyds can says she's taking on more dance lesson or that she's join the cheerleading squad," Leon announces his plan. "Zak here can say he's joined the soccer team. When really we can use one of the studios to get down lyric and practice." He then sounds like he's had a brainwave, "Or we can come here, Elliot and Kate never seem to mind."

"On your head be it. I think we're taking on too much as it is..." Jace says whilst shaking his head and leaning back into his bean bag, grabbing his drink and placing it to his lips.

2 hours later we were practicing on our guitars, drums and keyboards focusing on our mission impossible. Leon explained about each category and he's said I've got to lead a song on my own, no matter what kind of style. But this is good news for everybody. I've already written a song and I can use the piano and my vocals to lead the song. I just need the guys to help with the backing sounds and voices. So that's at least one worry off our backs. I wish redoing the main song could be just as simple. But no, it's causing heat between us all. Who said working with family is a good idea? With the Greys it's impractical, well for us kids anyway.

Getting out from the heated conversation between hot headed Leon and Jace I head to the kitchen, where I find Kate and Elliot talking. They stop and both of them look at me.

"Did you burn the pizza Uncle Elliot?"

"No kidda, I managed to save it in time…" He grinned quirkily at me before winking. He points to the empty can in my hand, "Another drink?"

"Please can I have a glass of water..."

Elliot leap off the chair and takes the empty can from my hand, "Whatever you want sweetheart." He walks into the kitchen and tosses the can into the bin before announcing loudly that he scored.

Aunt Kate shakes her head in disapproval before she ends up giggling. Retaining herself she pulls out a breakfast bar stool out and taps the cushioning. "Come take a seat Lydia."

As I take the seat, I take my chance to thank them both, "Thank you for letting me and Zak stay tonight."

Kate flashes a smile before responding, "No problem Sweetie."

"We won't dob you in either," Elliot adds as he places a glass of water in front of me and takes a leaning position on the work top.

"Or will we?" Kate said teasingly while she drums her nails against the edge of the mug. A tormenting wicked smile grew and covers her beautiful features which most like would strike a guy's heart in seconds. Lucky for Elliot she's married to him for better or for worse.

In response I give her my best puppy eyes and blink a few times. Teddy definitely owns me big time for this.

"Don't give me that look, it's too cute," Kate said removing her eyes from me.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" I hear Ava's voice as she enters through the front door.

Elliot stands up a little and wonders, "Did you have a good night Sweet pea?"

Why can't Pops be more chilled out and relaxed like his older Brother, it would make life a lot simpler and we wouldn't have to sneak behind his back which I absolutely hate.

"The film was amazing!" Ava squealed in enthusiasm as she joined us in the kitchen. "Such a romantic good feel film…" She came closer and messed my hair just like her Dad did earlier, "Hey cuz'."

"Hey," I say back with annoyance attached to my voice as I replace my fringe once_ again_.

With the mug perched between both of Kate's hands she asked, "Is it alright if Lydia sleeps in your room tonight sweetheart?"

"No!" I turn in my seat to face my Auntie and protest. "I'll sleep down here on the couch."

"Don't be silly Lydia we can't have you sleep on there," Elliot disagrees after taking a swig of his beer.

_I've had worse places before Uncle Elliot_, I wanted to say.

Ava told Kate, "Mum, I have to study for the rest of the night so I can't have any distraction."

"Lyds can sleep in my room," Jace's voice enters behind me. "I'll take the airbed of course."

I begin to protest again, "Honestly, I'm a couch person. I –"

Before I could say anything more Elliot agrees with Jace, "Yes, that will be alright, won't it Kate?" Elliot looks at his wife and we all see the unhappy look about the idea of the arrangement. Elliot rolls his eyes, "Their Cousins Kate they aren't going to do anything dodgy are you kids?"

"No," I answer.

"Mum you really think I would sleep with Lydia? She's family that's just wrong!" Jace tells her which gives her a little more comfort.

Kate finally agrees and hold her hands up as if she's taking on a war, "Alright Alight but no hanky panky." _Like we would Aunt Kate. _


	6. Our Friendship

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Our Friendship**

We head up to Jace's oversized bedroom which seems to be an exact same copy of mine. But instead of having pictures of us and our family he's got posters of band groups plastered on every wall. I'm actually thankful that they are just band groups and not girls with everything hand out like Teddy has. Every time I go into my Brothers room I find it hard to place my eyes on a safe spot because he's got them everywhere and not many safe spots. It's a biology lesson I can do without.

Pointing towards my hoodie and jeans Jace asked, "Do you want to borrow some clothes?" I could sleep in these but I think I'd much rather be in his comfortable and oversized clothes.

I smile thankfully. "Please."

Jace strips off his shirt and then eliminates his t-shirt underneath, revealing his naked torso. I stand awkwardly, rubbing my hand along my arm and twisted my toes into the carpet. Discarding my look, I glance at one of his many posters and pretend to take a slight interest.

"Lyd," He captures my attention shortly afterwards, tossing me a t-shirt which I catch with little effort. It's my favourite t-shirt I like him wearing. It's black and has a large picture of a blue smurf on the front which is my favourite children's cartoon. "Will shorts do?" Jace wonders at the same time he digs through his large collection of clothes that he doesn't need.

"Have you got any jogging bottoms?" I hate to be a pain in the butt but I can't let him see my horrible body. Some of the marks from my past still remain and I don't like him or anyone seeing them. I don't like to look at them either. They jog my memory about my horrible childhood just like my dreams do. I can still feel the pain Bill caused me still to this day. I don't want to remember. But I guess my body doesn't want me to forget. It should be a distant memory by now but it still comes to haunt me one way or another. I shouldn't let it get to me because I'm happy now. I'm safe and I have the most amazing family ever who supports me through most things. I wished I could just forget and be normal for once.

"Really I would feel much better sleeping on the couch," I continued my protest. "I snore a lot." _I don't think I do. _"I talk loud in my sleep." _ No one has heard me yet. _ "I always get up at night." _I do get up and I'll probably wake you up and then you will ask questions. _

He hands me the jobbing bottoms as he tells me, "I don't care if you fart Lyds. Do whatever you want here we won't judge you." Jace quickly adds, "Well Dad might joke about it if he hears you snore or fart but that's typical of him."

Why is it so hard just to sleep on my own down stairs? I've never stayed over at anybody's house before so this experience is completely new to me. Pops doesn't like me anywhere but home or if we're on holiday somewhere close like the next hotel room. He's very protective of me and he's explained why. My Brothers and Sister get fed up of it but at least we can all say that we know we're safe no matter where we are. I know I'm safe here in Elliot and Kate's home but it's what might happen at night I'm anxious about. Anything could happen.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"Theodore is much like you, Anastasia," I say as she curls herself up beside me, resting her head on my chest. She kept distracting me with her desire before. But now covering her naked body with the bed sheets she hides her beloved glory away from me and I can sustain my priorities.

Her voice contains a crumb of confusion as she wonders, "Why do you say that Christian?"

An amused laughter exits my lips before I tell my Wife, "Because he doesn't do as he is told."

She giggles beautifully and the sound makes me happy. She then shakes her head and her hair brushes against my naked skin. "He hasn't called you yet has he?" She questions lifting head and letting her blue eyes meet my own. I didn't say anything and she continues, "Give him a break. He's looking after Zak, phoebe and Lyd he isn't going to get into any trouble."

"Hmm…" I mumble out. "He said he would call and it's getting really late Anastasia, it's nearly midnight. I would have thought bowling would have finished by now."

Ana frowns; I allow it on this occasion as she knows herself that they would have finished bowling hours ago. "If you're that worried Christian you would be calling him now, that's what you do to me?"

I sighed. _She is right._ "Yes you're right."

Pressing a few buttons on my Blackberry, I select my Sons number and raise the device to my ear. It takes the fifth ring for him to answer, "Yello?" That doesn't sound like the Teddy I know at all. In the background I can hear loud raving music. He is certainly not bowling that's for certain.

"Theodore where are you?" I instantly demand, using a strong forceful tone and his full first name so he knows I'm not fucking around.  
He laughs back at me, "Bowling…"  
I close my eyes and rub my face. I know he's lying through his teeth. Why would he do this? He hasn't behaved like this before. "You're not bowling Theodore!"

"I am too," He spits back at me angrily.

In the background, I hear him stumble into someone. After hearing him apologize to someone a girls tone appears near the phone, "Oh Theo, don't apologise. Come dance with me babes."

I hear him get closer with this unknown girl and I understand they are kissing.

"Theodore!" I snap down the phone, pissed off to the maximum. Ana registers my tone and lifts a stern eyebrow whilst staring at me. Worry shifts onto her stunning face.

"What do you want?" He bites back at me again; I can hear him stumble on his words and I know he's drunk. He's not even old enough to drink yet.

_Damn it! _"Where are you?" I commend him to tell me. "Where are your Sisters and Brother?"

"They're safe," He slurred completely wasted. "Bye Daddy dear." The phone line cuts dead.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia questions immediately as I redial Theodore's number.

I place a finger to my lips to silence her. The phone went straight to voice mail. This is why Taylor should be with them. Looking at my Wife's anxious eyes, I explain to her about the conversation I had with our Son.

"That doesn't sound like him Christian. He wouldn't go behind our backs. Not our Teddy. What about his Brother and Sisters did he mention them?"  
"Only that they are safe."

She frowns again and slightly pouts.

I call Phoebe her phone goes direct to voicemail. Zakary's goes straight to voicemail as well. Lydia's rings but goes to voicemail shortly. You buy the kids the world yet they still won't use what you give them. Perhaps Theodore is telling them not to answer their phones, if they're with him. I concentrate on his words; 'They're safe,' but still my gut is worried over them. Especially Zakary and Lydia, they're too young to be out and about this time, they're only fifteen. I hope they aren't drinking. I'll be very disappointed if they are.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"Can't you sleep?" Jace voice enters the darkness of his room where he lay on the airbed next to where I'm sleeping on his double bed. I told him that I didn't mind sleeping on the airbed. Unfortunately he said that ladies deserve to sleep on a bed and he refused me sleeping on the blow up bed. He's such a gentleman.

Tonight I'm finding it difficult to get comfortable. I've been tossing side to side worrying about what might happen if I fall asleep. I don't want to fall in sleep just in case. But now I've disturbed Jace from his sleep. I told him I would. I hope he doesn't mind. I toss to my other side and look down at him. I can't actually see his face it's too dark. "I'm sorry Jace; I didn't mean to wake you. I don't sleep well…"

I sense him moving and the bed squeaked as he did. "Would you like me to get you a drink or anything?" He offered.

"Don't suppose you've got any sleeping tablets do you?"

The bed made a funny noise again and I felt him sitting up completely before get to his feet and stands up. "I'll go and check for you…" He crossed his room and opened the door which let a bit of light in from the hallway.

When he came back he offered me a glass of water and two tablets. "Thanks," I say looking down at the two tablets. I hope I can cope with just these. "Do you have anymore? It's just I usually take three to knock me out…"

"You shouldn't be taking three tablets Lydia," he said with a slightly cross tone.

With a small white lie I tell him, "I only take what the bottle suggests at home." I gulp them both down with a lot of water and place the glass back down onto the bedside table. I slam myself against the pillow and snuggle the duvet closer wrapping my feet at the end of the blanket like a present.

Jace leant over and kissed the top of my head before settling back down into his bed. After a few moments he says in the silent air, "Sweet dreams Lyds…"

I look up at the pale ceiling and say back, "You to Jace…" I close my eyes and hope for a better night.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . _**

_ "I told you Lydia; I wanted you to go to bed, look what you are making me do!" Daddy said very cross with me. His blue striking eyes glared down at me. I gulp nervously. _

_Quickly without taking his eyes from mine he jabs the sharp pointy end into my skin. It glides through my skin slowly and painfully. The sensation burns as he crosses the glass over my left ribs. I feel the blood rushing to the surface of the new wound. I don't move. I know he will cause me more trouble if I do. Why is he doing this to me? Is he going to kill me like he did with Mummy and Alvin? I hope not. _

_I let my concentration slip. "Ow!" I squeal. Immediately he pushes harder into my skin. This is my punishment for my tiny outburst. I shall not do it again. Scrunching my fingers up into a tight fist, I discharge all the discomforts out of them. _

_Then it starts all over again. One. He hits me where the blood is pouring out. His knuckles instantly gets covered with my red blood. Two. His knee jerks up and hits me down below. Three. He beats me with his fist again. Four. Daddy tugs hard on my long hair. It hurts and I feel a headache pressing at the back of my head. Five. I scrunch up my eyes not wanting to see what he's going to do next. I feel something pull the skin of my stomach, his teeth perhaps? Six. Another hit. Seven. My tears tumble out as he crushes his knuckles against my leg. Eight. I wait and feel nothing. He moves off me and I feel my heart pounding. He isn't gone for long. His boots press against the top of my body. It didn't hurt. He lifts his foot and crushes his foot down on me within seconds. His presses his entire weight against me inflicting more pain on my belly. I coughed for air and struggled. I feel weak and my head is spinning fast. Nine. Again another delay. This time I only had to wait for a minute before a sudden sharpness flicks across my naked skin causing soreness. It also makes a horrid noise that sounds like a slap. Whatever it is it hurt a lot. Peeking through my eyelashes, I see Daddy with his black leather belt with a metal buckle attached to the end. Oh no that's next. Ten. I hear Daddies wicked laugh before he strikes again and this time not just with the material of the belt but with the end of the buckle. He doesn't stop at ten this time. Eleven. Daddy stop. Twelve. Please. Thirteen. My wails come out just as the buckle hits my legs. Fourteen. Daddy please don't so this. Fifteen. Please. _

"Lydia…" The familiar sound is soft and light just like touching a feather. "Lydia…."

I leap up suddenly and smack something hard. Hot tears escape and tremble from my eyes and down my face with hast. My heartbeat is rapidly thumping faster and faster. My chest clenches tighter. My breathing becomes heaver as pain kicks in. It has happened again. No. No. No. I'm panicking. Calm down Lydia.

A warm embrace surrounds me. Whilst drowning in my emotions, a gently touch rubs against the edge of my sweaty spine soothing away my aching pains. "Deep breaths Lyds," Jace's innocent voice arrives through the dark night's atmosphere of his bedroom.

A little relief flies off my shoulders like a bird taking off from a tall tree out of the garden. I'm protected in Jace's locked arms. I'm safe. I'm not in that cold damp dingy house with blood stains and garbage piled and splattered everywhere. I'm in the safety of a different Grey's home.

"I've never seen you like this before Lyds, what's wrong?" Jace caringly asks.

No. No. No. I don't need interrogation now Jace. An overwhelming sensation sails around me and I feel my outta shell crumble into a panicky shake. "Sorry," I managed to sob out.

Before I could hear Jace's response, I look up at him realising noises are just outside in the corridor. We listened for a second or maybe two and hear loud rapid footsteps closing towards his room. Grabbing Jace's shirt, I pull him down into the bed. I help him scurry under the covers leaving a small distance between us before drawing the blanket over the both of us. Matching each other's movements we slam our heads against the soft pillows. As the door clicked open, I shut my eyes and do a little bit of acting.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

After calling my Brother I get my information I need. Zakary and Lydia are staying over his and Phoebe is over at her friends. But Theodore is out partying, under age and drinking. He better not get into that 4x4 of his or else I will get mad, really mad.

Even with the knowledge of knowing my two youngest children are safe in my Brothers home, I still want to see for myself. Ana moaned and rolled her eyes at me so I'll have to sort her out later in bed again.

At my Brothers house, I see Leon and Zakary are sharing a double bed in the spare room. "Where is my Daughter sleeping?" I ask Elliot curiously, knowing this is the only spare room.

"Ah – um – well – er she's in Jace's room," Elliot stutters as he rubs the back of his neck. I frown at him and he continues, "Ava wouldn't share and Lydia was insisting on sleeping on the sofa."

_Hmm…_ I'm not impressed with this decision.

I march down the hallway to Jace's bedroom and I unlock the door. Stepping inside quietly, not wanting to disturb them, I see the empty blow up mattress alongside the bed. Allowing my eyes to flick up I see my Daughter and Nephew sharing the same bed. I don't like that. I'm going to have to call Dr Greene. I don't want a pregnant teenage Daughter on my hands. She wouldn't sleep with her Cousin, would she? I thought Theodore was sensible but after tonight antics I don't believe that so more. Would Lydia be the same and go behind me back? Technically there not actually blood related but still there like family. I shudder at the thought. I don't want her to go down the road I did. I cannot see my precious Daughter hurt.

"Bro stop tensing up," Elliot's voice is a tiny whisper. "It's not like they are physical with each other. Their Cousins. Best friends in fact. It's just sleeping. Chill okay?"

I give him a sharp look before strolling across the room. Leaning over Jace, I press a kiss on my Daughters sticky forehead. I frown to myself again and hope that's not sweat from what I think it is. Still I'm going to call Dr Greene. "Sweet dreams Lydia…"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"Bro stop tensing up…" I overhear Uncle Elliot's whisper to who I assume to my Pops. Jeez. Crap. Get a grip Lydia, you can do this.

Under the covers I feel a small movement gliding towards me. Jace's hand scrambles to find mine and when he does he gives me a reassuring squeeze. His thumb slides gently across the back of my hand and I can tell he's concerned about me. Jeez. I'm not ready for his probing questions just like Aunt Kate. I'll tell him it's a silly dream and not to worry over anything. Can I lie to him again tonight? Jeez. He'll get it out of me. He's just like his Mum. Ah Crap!

Jace doesn't let go and his Dad continues, "It's not like they are physical with each other. They're Cousins Christian, best friends in fact. It's just sleeping. Chill okay?"

Pops remains quiet. But under the silence I reckon he's giving Uncle Elliot a stare that says, 'I don't care wither or not they are just sleeping.' With that in mind, I want to giggle out loud but I tighten the lock on my mouth to stay silent.

Using my ears to guide me on what is going on, I gather Pops' movements. He is crossing Jace's room to where we lie on his double bed which is against the corner of his room unlike mine. The bed dips down slightly and I bet he's leaning his weight on it as he leans over Jace to look at me. I feel his burning look staring down at me. Remaining still I sense his lips against my forehead. Crap. I've been sweating and I guess it's going to give him all sorts of thoughts. It will certainly give him something to overly think about. _Please don't get the wrong idea, Pops._ With a soft gentle voice, trying not to wake me up he says, "Sweet dreams Lydia."

Under the blanket, I felt Jace's touch squash against my hand again while Pops stands up, removing his weight from the bed. Jace and I both remain quite as we waiting for Pops and Uncle Elliot to disappear. Once the door locked we waited for a moment hoping they wouldn't come back.

Next to me I sense Jace shuffling and he switched on his lamp which blinded me for a moment. I sat up and Jace turned to face me, still not letting go of my contact. "I think it's safe now," he said with a hushed voice. "Lyds are you okay?" The aftermath continues and Mr nosey comes out to play. Damn. I couldn't meet his eye and I began to feel ashamed knowing he knows me for who I really am now. A girl who can't let go of her past. "You seemed to be having a pretty bad dream."

I kept still.

"You're sweating," he announces. With his free hand he covers it with the fabric of his t-shirt and wipes across my forehead, ridding of the sweltering mess. "You're shaking too." Am I? Oh yeah I am shaking. "Lydia look at me."

Gradually, I relocate my eyes onto his blue affected eyes. Before I could stop myself tear burst out and blurred my vision.

"Hey shh!" Jace said calmingly pulling me into his chest, holding me tight again just like before. I bury my head into his chest while my sobs become loose. "I don't like to see you so upset Lyds…"

"I. Am. Sorry." Are the only words that exit from my mouth.

"Don't be silly." His hand pats against my head and drags down my hair trying too sooth my pain. But it isn't working. I doubt anything can get rid of these real nightmares. Jace forces my body onto his lap so I can be more comfortable. "Was it a bad dream? A nightmare?"

In his warm chest, I bob my head trying to wipe my tears away from under my eyes.

"What was it about?" Jace asks with a small voice that held an intrigued tone. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

No I don't want to tell you. But it might help and at least it will get you off my back. "I have them every night," I start with a tiny weep to my voice. "They are all different. I try my best not to take too many sleeping tablets but when they get unbearable I take more than I should. It's the only thing to get rid of them."

I tangle my fingers around the skirt of his t-shirt I'm wearing, which is completely damp with sweat. I'm sure his bed covers are ruined, just like mine.

"What are they about Lydia?" Jace asks after a moments silence. I bite my bottom lip and remained hushed. He then answers the question himself, "They're about your past aren't they?" A little tear slithers down the side of my cheek and he knows that he is right. "Oh Lyds…"

"I'm sorry I've ruined your clothes and your bed sheets too…"

"It doesn't matter," he mutters softly whilst pressing my back urging me closer into his figure for another hug. "The only thing that matters is you Lyd and that you're okay." He kisses the side of my head. "Does Uncle Christian know about this?"

I shake my head. "Nobody does except you and Noodles." Quickly, I rush to say, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want everyone worrying."

Jace presses his forehead against the side of my head and his voice is a whisper, "You should tell them…."

"Please Jace I'm trusting you here," I slightly beg. "Dad will make me go to counselling and the last thing I want to do is go over even darn memory I have with some complete stranger."

Jace pause my hands on the edge of his top and I glance up at him. "You have my word Lydia," He assures me. I believe him. He would never break a promise. He never has or ever will.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the side of his cheek delicately. "Thank you…"

Jace suggests, "If you want to talk about them then I'm all ears. You never know it might help…"

"There only about what Bill and what he used to do. I don't want to give you nightmare too…"

"You wouldn't," He whispered. He kissed the soft spot just under my ear before adding, "He can't hurt you anymore Lydia. You're safe with all of us. With me. I won't let him ever hurt you…"

I smile grateful to Jace. I admit telling Jace feels like a very heavy weight has been suddenly took off my shoulders already. At least I don't have to hide everything away from him. Being completely honest with him has helped a lot.

"I promised not to tell anyone but will you do me a favour."  
"Depends what this favour is?"

"Will you go to the Doctors and talk about the sleeping pills. They can't be doing your body any good and there might be another way to help," he frets.

I nod my head, "If you come with me because I might chicken out otherwise."

"Of course, that's what best friends are for…"

* * *

**A/N** - There is more of Lydia childhood coming up soon which a few of you wanted so I hope you enjoy it. But anyway what do you think so far and do you have any suggestions or ideas? Review and let me know. Thanks.


	7. Sweet memories

**Saved by you**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sweet memories**

_Second day at the Greys, September 2023_

_Outside the weather is bright. It hurts my eyes and I quickly close them shut. I slowly open them. The brightness of the sky does not affect me anymore. I sit up in the bed and stretch my arms. I had forgotten I am in a safe place now. For a second I still thought I was at home. But I am at Christian's house. In this room I am alone. No one is here. It is a very clean room unlike my old one. _

_I push the thick blanket back and turn to get out of the bed. I press my feet to the floor. They are very sore this morning. In my pyjamas I exit the room and go in search for Christian. I am scared to go into the other bedrooms. Daddy did not like me going into his bedroom. Christian might be the same. I would not like to upset Christian. He has helped me. He wants me to be part of his happy family._

_I go down the stairs take one step at a time. My feet hurt under ever step. In the big living room I see the piano. Last night was fun. I wonder if Christian will teach me. I wonder if his children can play too. They must still be in bed. No one is here. I am alone. _

_I reach the piano and touch the keys lightly not wanting to make a sound. I do not want to wake Christian or his family up. _

_I walk around the piano and step towards the large glass window. It leads out to the garden but I do not know how to open it. It must be locked anyway. No one is up to unlock it. I press my hand upon the cold glass. I glance out. The day is perfect. I can see a beautiful grass area. I think it is called a meadow. Besides the meadow I can see some tall trees. That must be the woods. I would like to play in there. Climb the trees. Make dens. Mummy told me it is what she used to do when she was a small child like me. I glance in the other direction and see the water. I wish I knew how to swim. It looks fun. In my class at school I watch the other children swim. They are really good. Some of them can swim on their own without any support. I sat on the side-lines all the time because Mummy had written another note for the teacher. She did this every Wednesday. _

_I smile to myself as I see some boats pass by along the water. I bet they are having fun and enjoying themselves. I would like to go on a boat and feel the waves. I would like to go to the beach too and feel the sand between my toes. I have never been to the beach. Everyone else in my class has. We had to write about our time on the beach and then read it out to the class. In that time the teacher had given to us to write about it. I only had writing that I would like to go to the beach and that I have not yet bin. I remember the other children laughing. In the playground they picked on me and told me that I am a loser._

_"Hello Lydia." A ladies voice made me jump. I turn around and see the older looking lady from last night standing behind me. "I never got to introduce myself last night. My name is Mrs Taylor I'm the housekeeper here."_

_We never had a housekeeper. What do they do? "Hello," I respond feeling shy. I hook my hands in a knot behind my back and look down at my feet. _

_The lady speaks again, "Would you like breakfast Lydia? You can have whatever you want."_

_I nod my head and I keep my eyes on my feet. "Please."_

_"Would you like pancakes and syrup?" She asked._

_"Yes please." Mummy would not let me have pancakes in the morning she said they were no good for me. She isn't here anymore to tell me what I can and cannot have. I am sure one time will not hurt anyway. I hope where ever she is that she is not mad at me. _

_"Would you like to sit outside and eat breakfast?" Mrs Taylor asked me._

_I nod my head and then she stepped towards me and opened the door. The light wind hits me and the warm sun touches my skin as I turn back around._

_"Would you like something to drink Lydia?" Mrs Taylor wondered. She pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down._

_"May I have a glass of water please…?" I take the seat and she pushes the chair towards the table._

_She then heads into the house._

_"Mrs Taylor?" She turned around to my voice. "Is Christian up yet?"_

_"He's in his office at the moment, he shouldn't be long." She disappears back into the house. What another lovely person. _

_Tapping caught my attention. I look up and see Phoebe up at the window. She grins down at me and waves her hands. I wave back and then she disappears. _

_Then I looked out at the meadow again. I want to run and play in it. But I sit where I am. Maybe Phoebe would like to play with me or Zakary. I am not sure Teddy will want to play. _

_As I watch the boats on the water I notice Christian stepping out of the building. He's dressed smartly. Daddy never dressed that smart. Not even for work. _

_"Hello Lydia," he smiles brightly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked pulling the chair out next to me._

_I nodded my head. "Yes thank you…"_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"Daddy Daddy!" I hear Phoebe's voice. I looked into the house and saw her running towards us. "Morning Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around Christian neck almost choked him._

_ No. I closed my eyes. Daddy did that to me. _

_"Morning Phoebe." Christian isn't angry. "I think you should go wake Mummy up, she's being lazy today."_

_"Okay!" She cheers. "Morning Lydia," She says and then darts away. I wish I could run as fast as her. Stupid feet will let me down._

_"Lydia," Christian got my attention."We need to discuss your future." I do not say anything. I let him continue. "You're Father has been arrested."_

_"Does that mean he's going to jail and that he has to wear an orange suit," I ask Christian. I saw something on a television channel about being arrested. The prisons they go to do not look like a nice place._

_"Something like that," Christian says. "Lydia from what I have heard he has done some terrible things." Christian reaches out and touches my arm. "Nobody should hurt you the way you have been treated." He is talking about all the times Daddy has hit me. I do not want that to happen anymore. Christian said it will not happen again. "Lydia remember last night when you told me and Ana about your Mother."_

_I nod my head._

_"I had to phone the police and tell them about what you saw." He squeezed my hand. "Your Father should never have done that to your Mother and he will be punished for it. The police had to dig your back yard up to find your Mother body last night. What I would like to do is give her a proper burial."_

_"Like a grave?"_

_"Yes Lydia. A place where we can go together and you can remember her." _

_I stand up from my chair and hug Christian. "Thank you…" I whisper into his ear. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me or Mummy. I remove myself away from him and I can see his smile. I take my seat again._

_"Later on Lydia some people would like to speak to you but before that I thought we could spend the day as a family. Would you like that?" _

_I smiled and nod my head in answer. _

_He continues, "Is there anything you would like to do today?" _

_I admit, "I have never been to the beach before." _

_I wait for him to laugh like everyone at school did. But Christian does not. He seems to understand. Instead of laughing he asks, "What else haven't you done?"_

_I look at the water and watch the few "I have not been swimming. I have never been on a boat." boats glide through the waves. I then took in the forest. "Tree climbing."_

_"I wouldn't want you to do that Lydia, it's not safe."_

_"Okay."_

_"How about we go to the beach for a picnic and afterwards take one of my boats out on the sea?"_

_"You own more than one boat?"_

_Christian smiles. "I own a few actually."_

_Mrs Taylor returns. She is carrying a couple of plates. She places one in front of Christian and then the other in front of me. It looks delicious. I cannot wait to try it. I look at Christians. His seems slimy. I do not know what his is. But if Christian is eating it I guess it cannot taste too bad. _

_I pick up my knife and fork at the same time as Christian. We both laughed together. I cut into my pancakes it cuts through easily. From the corner of my eye I see Christian watching me. "Well done Lydia…" He said and then he winks. I think Christian is proud of me. Daddy has never been proud of me. He used to tear up the pictures I painted at school. Daddy has never liked me. Christian then suggests, "After breakfast how about we go swimming in the pool, I can teach you."_

_"You own a pool?!" I burst of excitement blasted through me. Christian seems to have everything anyone could ask for. I have always wanted to go swimming and not just be stuck on the side-lines. _

_"I own a lot of things Lydia."_

_The whole family joined Christian and me for breakfast. Phoebe bounced in her seat and clapped her hands when Christian told her we were going to the beach. Zakary seemed happy about it too. But Teddy does not want to go. He wants to watch a film he has planned to watch. I did suggest staying in. But Christian was not going to let that happen. _

_ The indoor pool is massive. It is much bigger than the one we go to at school. This one does not have benches so I am happy. In here it is bright and light. The sun pours in and reflects on the water. I want to jump in the water. It looks nice and most likely warm. If I did I would probably drown because I do not know how to swim yet. _

_Ana helped me get changed into a swimming suit. I did not know how. I must be stupid. Everyone at school knows. I like it. It is brand new. Ana told me Taylor the security man got it for me and all the other clothes. I like them but I still do not like him. He is still watching me carefully. He does not trust me. Taylor is good at shopping. The suit fits me. When I looked at myself in the mirror I looked horrible. All the marks are on show. I want them to disappear but they never do. _

_Ana places a hand on my back. She looks across at Christian. He is digging into a toy box in the corner. I noticed he has also changed clothes. He is now wearing blue shorts. "Christian," Ana gets Christians attention. He smiles. "I'm just going to help the kids with their homework and call the Grandparents for a chat and then we will be all down." _

_ "Sure baby…" Christian said back. _

_Ana squeezed my shoulders before leaving us. _

_ Christian continued to look in the toy box and gets out bright orange arm bands. Some of the kids in my class have to wear them. I bet I do to. "These will help you keep floating Lydia…" Christian tells me. He blows them up and slides them around each of my arms. Christian then got into the pool leaving me standing on the edge. I looked down and see a reflection of me staring back. That is so cool. I look stupid with orange armbands on. _

_Christian asks, "Do you want to jump in?" _

_I have always wanted to do that. "Yes please."_

_"Go on then. I'll be here to keep you safe."_

_I itch my nose first and then squeeze my hands tight together. I am nervous. My belly tingles. Christian is watching and his lips are smiling. I count in my head. One. Two. Three. I jump from the side and splash down into the water. I go under the water but soon bob back to the surface. I laughed as Christian caught my arm. _

_"Was that fun?"_

_"Yes," I giggled. "Can I do it again?" _

_"Of course you can Lydia. You can do whatever you like here."_

_ I jumped in again and again and again and again and again. Every time I could not stop grinning and laughing. I have always wanted to do this. I wonder if I can when I go back to school. Will I be going to school? _

_"You have never been swimming?" Christian wonders. He is holding onto my arm carefully._

_I shake my head. "No. I usually sit on the bench."_

_"Can I ask why Lydia?" _

_"When Mummy was alive she wrote notes saying I couldn't."_

_"I see. Was it because Bill hurt you?" _

_I looked into Christians gray eyes as he stared back at me. He waits for my answer. I glance down at the wavy water. I keep my voice into a small whisper not wanting it to echo around the room, "I think so…"_

_"Well never again Lydia. When you go swimming with your class you can join in." _

_"Really?" I said louder. _

_"Yes." Christian nods his head. "We just need to catch up with the rest of them. Are you ready?"_

_"I sure am Christian," I said excitedly. _

_"Okay then, grab onto the edge of the side and let yourself float out." _

Really really really enjoyed swimming. Christian coached me and helped me to swim on my own. He is very patient with me when I did not understand something. He explained it again and I managed to get the hang of it. When everyone else we stopped practicing and started playing. Zakary showed me what he can do underwater. He can do handstands and his toes poke out of the water. Phoebe got some floats out and she made me sit on them while she pushed me. Teddy showed me some dives. They are cool. He said he would teach me. I cannot wait.

"Did you like swimming Lydia?" Ana asked me as she helped me get dry. The towel is very soft against my skin. I feel like I am in heaven with the clouds. I hope my Mummy is wrapped up in the soft clouds like this. The towels we have at home are not like this. They are hard and dirty. Daddy did not know how to wash them.

"Yes," I answered Ana's question. "It was better than I have ever expected."

"You can go swimming any time you want to," She tells me. Ana then uses the towel to dry my hair. "Your hair Lydia is so beautiful. Never cut it."

"My Mummy said that to me before…"

"I bet she was as beautiful as you are…"

"She was much more…"

"Do you have a photo of her?" Ana wonders

I shake my head. "There is some at home but I do not know where that is…."

"We will find you a picture and we can put it up on your bedroom wall if you like?"

I repeat, "My bedroom?"

Ana nods her head. "If this is where you would like to call home Lydia?"

I nod my head.

"Good," She smiled as she stood up and reached out for the two dresses hanging up on a rail. "Which do you like the most Lydia?"

One is yellow with white dots all over. The second is a pink with a flower detail on the side. "I like the yellow one."

_ We are at the beach. The wind brushes my hair in my eyes. I pull it away. I am holding Ana's hand as we walk along the path. Her skin is warm against mine. I feel cold. I have wrapped up a little bit warmer with my new jacket. Holding Ana's hand reminds me when my Mummy used to hold my hand when we crossed the road or if we went food shopping together. I miss my Mummy. _

_"Lydia," Ana's voice caught my attention away from my thoughts. "We have a very big family who are joining us today. If you don't want to be here, will you tell us…"_

_"Sure Ana."_

_"Mummy she won't want to go home," Phoebe said holding Ana's other hand. "She will love it here and she will love the rest of the Greys too."_

I glance over my shoulder while we walk to the edge of the sand. Ana is saying something but I do not hear her properly. I see Christian standing with the man that scares me. Taylor. They are talking. Christian looks angry. Taylor's lips continue to move. Taylor looks at me then Christian follows his stare too. His face is no longer angry anymore. His lips turn into a smile. He waves. My cheeks redden and I return my eyes onto the blue sea. I feel shy knowing they have caught me staring at them. "Is Christian going to join us?" I wondered.  
Ana answers, "Yes Lydia. He will join us shortly."

_My feet get to the end of the path. Ana tells us we should take our shoes off. I let go of her hand and sit on the path. I look at my shoes and try to figure out how to get them off. It's difficult. My fingers fumble with the clip. But nothing is undoing them. It is very difficult. _

_"Here," Ana said bending down to my level. "Let me help you…"_

_She twiddled with the first shoe and it came off and then she moved onto the second. How did she do that? I watched her carefully. She pulls the strap back and lets the thin metal out of the hole. She then drags the strap back out and slips off the shoe. I'll try it on my own next time. _

_Ana askes me, "Would you like to keep your socks on? I know your feet are sore. I have some spare socks in my bag for afterwards."  
"I would like to feel the sand on my feet."  
She smiled, "As long as you're sure sweetie…" Ana holds her hand out to me and I take it. She helps me to my feet and I glance down at the yellowy sand. I do not let go of her hand. "Ready?" _

_"Yes." _

_We take a step onto the sand. My first ever step on a beach. The bottom of my feet press against the top of the surface. My feet sink into the softness and it begins to cover my feet. It tickles. I laugh. I like it. I am amazed at the texture. I did not expect it to feel this soft. I bend down and grab some sand in my hand. I still do not let go of Ana's hand. I feel safe with her when Christian is not around. I watch carefully as the sand pours out of my hand and back onto the ground. It feels gritty. But I like it. I wish was mummy was here to feel it too._

"C'mon mummy, Aunt Kate is here!" Phoebe said running off towards a group of people.  
They must be the greys. They are all beautiful. I see Grace who gave me a bath last night is here too. 

_I feel Ana's eye on me, "Ready to meet everyone?"  
I nod. I feel scared. Most of them look bigger than me. There are a few children like me. I do not know if they are the same age. Maybe there are._

_We cross the sand and Zakary comes up to my other side and holds my other hand. I look at him and he smiles goofily.  
"I will look after you…" Zakary said to me.  
"Thanks…"I smile back.  
"That's what big brothers do!" He squeezed my hand.  
Big Brothers. It is odd to think. If Christian does keep his promise then everyone would be my family. I will have a new family. Zak would be my Brother. I have never had a Brother before. I have never had a Sister before._

One of the ladies with black short hair comes walking towards us. She has brown eyes. They are sparkly. She is looking at me. I feel nervous. Everyone is staring at me. I do not like the attention. I hide my face and look down.  
"This is Auntie Mia." Zakary said. "Daddies Sister." He then tells me "She is adopted like you."  
Adopted? Like me? What does that mean? 

_"Hey Ana." The lady says. She sounds really happy and cheerful.  
"Mia." Ana greets as they hug. Ana does not let go of my hand._

_Mia glanced down at me with a smile on her face. She kneels down and her eyes meet mine. "You must be Lydia."_

_I say with a small wary tone, "Yes."  
"I'm Mia..."  
Zakary spits out, "I just told her!" _

_Mia rubs the top of Zakary's hair. "I apologize Zak."_

_Zak hits her hand away, "Leave my hair alone Auntie Mia."_

_"Ana, I think someone's trying to impress." Mia giggled. Ana laughed too. I do not understand. _

_Ana shakes her head. "How fast they grow up still amazes me."_

_"Me too."_

_Zakary pulls on my hand. "You need to meet everyone!" He pulls me away from my safety net and along the beach. _

_I hear Ana call out, "Zak not too fast sweetie." _

_"Okay Mum!" Zak said slowing his pace down. _

_ We stand in front of everyone. I feel shy and nervous again. They keep looking at me. _

_ "Everyone this is Lydia," he turns to me then waves to everyone. "Lydia this is everyone." He points out, "That is Uncle Elliot. He is silly. That is his Wife Auntie Kate. Our Cousins, Ava, Jace and Lilly." He moves on. "That is Uncle Ethan and Auntie Mia's Husband. Aaron and Leon are our Cousins too." Zac then points out at the lady from last night. "That is our Grandma and Grandpa. There are still more people you need to meet like Granddad Steele and Grandma Wilks. But for now that is most of them…" Zak grinned before hugging me. "I am glad you are here with us Lydia." He then runs away from me. He goes over to Leon and he starts running around with him. He leaves me standing alone. _

_Everyone is still looking at me. I am still scared. I look at my feet. "Hello…" The boy called Jace steps closer. I can see his bare feet under my eyelashes. I gaze up. He looks about the same age as me and the same height too. He has short blonde hair and his eyes are the same colour as the water in the swimming pool. He looks a lot like his Daddy. "It is nice to meet you Lydia." He said. He holds his hand out to me to shake. I took his hand in mine. He pulls it to his lips. He kisses the top of my hand. I giggle at him. Nobody has ever done that to me. I have seen it in the movies Mummy used to watch. _

_"That's my boy," I heard a male voice behind Jace. _

_"I am Jace Grey," Jace introduces himself properly. "Do you want to make sandcastles with me?"_

_My voice finally appeared, "Okay…"_

_Jace drops to the floor and onto his knees. I follow him and sink my knees to the sand. Jace showed me what to do and we started putting sand into his bucket. It is round and has pointy bits at the bottom. Around the edge of the bucket is a picture of some fish swimming. They are all different with pretty colours. _

_"Now the bucket is filled we have to turn it upside down. Will you help me?"_

_I put my hands around the bucket and Jace put his on top of mine. _

_"Count to three and we will turn it upside down."_

_"Okay," I smiled at him. He is very sweet. I like playing with Jace. "One." I started counting. Jace joined in too. "Two. Three!" We turned the bucket upside down and I let go of it. "Now what do we do?" _

_Jace looked up at me in surprise. He said, "Now we have to lift it up and we should have a castle for the princess." _

_Jace and I worked together. We built more and more around the first castle we made. Some of the family came over to chat to me. Elliot seems really nice. He's Jace's Daddy. He found a small flag for us to put in the top of our castle. Mr Grey came over to us too once Elliot went back to Lilly. She was playing with Ava and Phoebe. Mr Grey wanted to see how we were making our castles. He stayed to help and Grace came over too. She asked me how I was feeling and I told her I am fine. I do not know if she believed me or not. But it is the truth. I have never felt better. She worried over my feet too. But I told her that my feet feel good along the sand. _

_Glancing around I noticed Ana has joined Kate and Mia as they chat whilst holding a ball. I think they are going to play volleyball. I watched as Christian came up besides Ana. He wraps his arms around her. Daddy never did that to my Mummy. Christian and Ana must be in love. Real love. I continue to watch them. They are talking but I do not know what about. I cannot hear them either. They all suddenly glance in my direction. I quickly return my eyes back onto Jace and my sandcastles. _

_"We should get some shells to decorate them with," Jace suggested. He held his hand out and I took it. "Be careful you don't trip over the castles."_

_With Jace's help I step over them. We walk along the beach together. He does not let go of my hand. _

_"Jace honey," Kate his Mother shouts out. "Don't go too far…."_

_"Okay Mommy!" Jace says back. He then points. "Look," he says to me. "There is a nice one oh and there…" I pick up the one shell and look at it. It is small and has a bumpy edge. It also has grooves on the top of it and the colour is very pale. _

_"This one," Jace showed me, "Has a funny twirl."_

_"That is cool."_

_Jace places it in my free hand. "You should keep this to remind you of coming to the beach."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Positive."_

_I let go of Jace's hand and I quickly walk towards everyone where they play a game of volleyball. Christian noticed me on the side-lines watching. He said something and then came over to me. "Are you alright Lydia?" He asked as he crouched down to my level. He looks worried. _

_"I am fine thank you Christian." _

_He smiled. _

_I asked him, "Please can you look after this for me…" I hold out the shell to Christian and he took it from my hand. "Jace gave it to me to remind me of here."_

_Christian closed his fingers around the shell. "Of course I will look after it. I will put it in my pocket." He slides it into his shirt pocket and taps it gently. "It's safe there."_

_"Would you like to see what we are making?" I ask him._

_He nods his head and he grabs my hand and we walk back over to Jace who is putting the shells on the castles. _

_I drop to my knees again and start to help Jace. _

_"I think we need to make more castles," Jace told me. _

_"What are the two of you making?" Christian asked as he knelt next to me. _

_"We're making a castle for Princess Lydia…" Jace answered him._

_"I do hope it's going to big."_

_"Really really big Uncle Christian…." Jace said excitedly and he clapped his hands._

_"Good," Christian smiles. "When you've finished making it I'll take some photos for the both of you…"_

_Jace says, "Okays."_

_Christian looks down at me as I look up at me. He then asks, "Are you having fun Lydia?"_

_I stand up and hug him tightly. "Yes thank you Christian. Thank you for bringing me here…" _

_After making the sandcastle which turned out really really big Christian took some photos and took one with me and Jace standing together. Christian went back to Ana where she lay on a beach towel to show her his pictures. When I turned around I saw Leon running towards our castle. He is not slowing down. He is going to ruin it. Oh no. Leon please stop. I cannot get my voice. I am in shock. Please do not ruin it. Leon started to trample on our castles. Kicking and jumping on them. _

_"What are you doing?!" Jace shouted out. He is not very happy with Leon. _

_Jace tries to go to stop him but I hold onto his arm pulling him back, "We can make another one…"_

_He pulls his arm away from my touch and looks me in the eye. "No Lydia this is ours. He isn't allowed to do this…"_

_I shrug my shoulders, "It does not matter anymore Jace, Christians got pictures for us." _

_Jace doesn't say anything he sets of and grabs Leon by the arm to stop him. Leon did not like it. He hit Jace in the arm. Jace pushed Leon and then Leon hit Jace again. They both started fighting and Leon choked Jace. _

_No. I ran over and got in between them. They should not be fighting. Their Cousins. _

_"Stop it the both of you!" I shout out and hold onto Leon to force him back._

_In the background I heard the adults call out, "Kids stop that." Another voice entered, "Lydia!" And one more said, "Leon stop that!"_

_Leon did the opposite. He forced his hand into my chest. His hit sent me back. _

_"LYDIA!" I hear Christians voice rushing towards us. _

_I fell on my bottom. My chest stings a little bit to. _

_"Look what you've done now Leon!" Jace shoved Leon back before getting to my level at the same time Christian did. _

_Christian pulled me into his chest and hugged me before lifting me up off the ground. "Are you hurt Lydia?" His voice is soft in my ear._

_I shake my head. "No he did not hurt me…" I told him not wanting Leon to get into trouble. _

_"He hit her Uncle Christian. Really hard too," Jace said._

_"No I never!" Leon screamed out as his Daddy Ethan tugged him away. Leon wanted to hurt Jace for what he said. Ethan would not let him. I do not like the fighting. Ethan finally got to his level and started telling him off._

_"Come on Jace…" Christian said as he carries me back to where all of the adult are sitting. Ana and Grace worried over me. Grace looked at my chest where Leon hit me. My skin is a shade of pink now. _

_"I am so sorry I don't know what's got into Leon recently," Mia said. _

_ Once everything calmed down and Leon had said he was sorry we all had a picnic together. I do not know what some things are so I stick to the stuff I know. I noticed Christian and Ana keeping a watch on us as I sat with Jace, Zakary and Leon. Lilly kept joining us then going back to Kate, Ava and Phoebe. _

_"Can we race?" Zakary asked us all where we sat on the small red, blue and green blanket. _

_Leon said, "Down to the sea and back again?"_

_"Yeah!" Jace agreed. He turned to me and asked, "Want to race with us Lydia?"_

_I glance down at my feet. They should be good for a little while. Plus the sand is soft to run on. "Sure."_

_I overhear Zak asking Teddy, "Will you start our race?"_

_"Go on then." Teddy stood up from where he lay against a cooling box and walked towards us. With a stick he found he drew a line in the sand and made us stand along it. _

_"I want to run too," Lilly said and stood beside me. She looked up at me. "Hello…" Her voice is shy. _

_"Hello," I say back and then smile. _

_Next to me Jace said, "Good luck Lydia."_

_I smiled, "You too Jace." Jace seems cool. _

_"Are you ready?" Teddy said as he stood at the end. I am ready. "Get set…GO!" _

_We all set off down the beach. It feels okay on my feet. They do not hurt. Jace manages to get up ahead and in front of everybody else. I seem to be running alongside Leon. I do not think he likes me. Zakary speeds passed by us light lightening. I push myself a little harder. I see in the distance that Jace has already got to the water edge and is started to run back. He is fast. I go forward a bit more passing Leon. He does not like it and he pushes me out of the way. My feet tumble over themselves and I crash to the sand. Oh dear. _

_"Lydia!" I heard Jace and Christian shout at the same time. I laugh at myself. Stupid feet. In the background too I hear Mia's voice. She sounds angry. I hope it is not my fault. I push myself up onto my knees and tap the sand off my hands. _

_Jace holds a hand out for me. "Let me help you up!" I place my hand in his sticky hands and he helps me to my feet._

_"Thank you Jace,"_

_"You have sand all over you…" he laughs and then helps me brush the sand off my pretty dress. I hope it is not ruined. I like this dress. Will Christian and Ana be mad at me for ruining this dress? _

_"Thanks for helping me Jace," I say again tapping the light sand off the bottom of my dress._

_"You're welcome Lydia." He leant it and kissed my cheek. "I hope we can be best friends forever." He smiled and his cheek went friend. "I don't like seeing you hurt Lydia."_

_"Friends forever," I promise. "I am okay though, I'm just clumsy."_

_ "It wasn't your fault Lydia. I saw him push you…" _

_I can tell Jace is not to please with Leon but I do not wish for another fight again. I can tell neither Christian or Ethan are happy with Leon. But this was my fault. I fell over my feet. Leon just pushed me no big deal there. The children at school do that to me all the time. _

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is so long. I didn't want the dream to be in two parts so that's why I put it into one.


	8. Your protection

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Your protection**

I'm not aware of how long the sunlight has been peeking through the curtains and idling on my face for but I know it makes me stir from my sweet dreams. Stupid sunlight. Much as I love it I didn't want it to end my lovely dream. I loved that second day at home and meeting the rest of the Greys. Even if it did mean getting hurt a couple of times by my dozy Cousin Leon.

It's strange thinking back over that second day. In such a short space of time of meeting Jace we just clicked. Between us we both found an immediate connection and we just feel comfortable with each other. We don't even have to pretend to be somebody we are not.

Jace's flawless face is covered with the sunlight but it doesn't bother him like it did me. He is still fast asleep. I begin to understand how I am situated next to Jace. I have somehow curled my legs around his and I feel the heavy weight of his arm which he is draping over my chest.

I let the time tick pass as I watch my wonderful best friend and Cousin sleep peacefully. I could stay like this forever even if it does mean not being able to breathe from the pressure of his arm as long as I am close to him.

Being this close to him must have stopped my bad dreams from coming back. Every night I have a bad dream not once have I had a good one. Maybe I can ask Dad if I can stay here again or Jace over ours.

Oh damn! I forgot about Dad. I bet he has flipped seeing me in Jace's bed and feeling the sweat on my forehead. He is going to kill us all. I roll my eyes and sighed to myself whilst look up at the ceiling. Better face going down stairs.

Trying not to wake Jace, I gently pick up Jace's arm which is heavier than normal. With gentle movements watching his eyes carefully I place his arm on his chest and de-tangle my curled up legs from his. I creep down along the mattress until I reach the end and replace the blanket back in my place.

Opening his wardrobe up without any noise, I hunt for his skinny jean collection. I grab one of his typical black pairs and then a white Calvin Klein simple t-shirt and a blue hoodie. In his cubby holes I grab some socks and his POLICE boxers. I hope he doesn't mind but the girl is in a crisis and can't wear her panties twice in a row. That is just gross.

I peek over my shoulder and check that Jace is still asleep which he is. With haste I scramble on his clothes not wanting him to see what is lurking underneath and on my skin. He would undoubtedly run a mile if he saw and so would anybody else. I know when I was a kid they all saw but I am grown up now. Nobody should see my scars. No one except me.

In his mirror, I run my fingers through my wavy hair adjusting my clip to keep my fringe out of the way. My hair looks horrible and is all over the place. This won't do. I cross to his wardrobe and grab one of his Mariners caps and put it on and adjust my hair around it. That is so much better.

Delightful and mouth-watering aromas of delicious bacon become scented in the air. _Mmm… Bacon_. Just what I like to wake up to in the mornings. Skipping down the stairs I am welcome to the warm and friendly smile from my Uncle. Kate is also in the kitchen. She is wearing a navy and white spotted jersey dressing gown and Elliot is wearing a stripy blue fleece one of his own that has some logo on the chest pocket. They are both standing in the kitchen making breakfast together. Well Auntie Kate is and Elliot is just standing around making coffee by the looks of things. I wouldn't trust him cooking food alone. Like last night he nearly burnt his pizza. Maybe I could suggest cooking lessons to Mum and Pops for his birthday present or for Christmas. At least if he can learn by it and he wouldn't have to rely on Auntie Kate to do all the work. She can also benefit from it too and actually have some rest.

"Good morning everyone," I cheerfully greet as I bounce into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" I offered Auntie Kate.

"That would be lovely, thank you Lydia…" She said and beamed a smile at me. Kate clocked onto to what I'm wearing and her lips parted in shock. "Sweetie you can borrow Ava or Lilly's clothes…"

"Leave her alone Kate," Elliot had my back. "If she wants to support our team then let her," he's referred to my borrowed cap. He's such a dedicated fan. Over the island counter Elliot leans over and I meet his waiting fist and punch it back.

Auntie Kate is not impressed at all; she rolls her eyes at her husband. She turns to her frying pan and mutters, "Complete child."

Elliot and I looked at each other and we couldn't help but laugh at Auntie Kate. She is way too funny even if she doesn't realise it.

"You know what kidda," Elliot said whilst turning back around and focusing of the two coffee cups in front of him. He fills them up with the dark liquid before continuing, "You can actually rock Jace's clothes better than he can…."

"Thanks Uncle Elliot, maybe we can trade wardrobes…."

Kate snorts in laughter. "Not sure Jace will be too keen on high heels and handbags."

"No, but he likes my skinnies."

"Very true…" Kate unwantedly agreed while she digs into one of the many cupboards and retrieves a tin of bake beans. She slides the can across to me and it makes a scrapping noise which doesn't sound to kind on the surface. I want to cover my ears but it is soon over. "Will you open that for me Lyds?" She asks whilst closing the door of the cupboard and returning to the frying pan. "The can open is in one of the draws next to Elliot…"

I walk around the kitchen island but before I could even get close Elliot has already got it in his hands. He goes to hand it to me but withdraws it back from me. Douche. "You can only have it if I can have a hug?"

Elliot is such a cuddly person; I love him being my Uncle. I don't think I had Uncles and Aunties when I was little and lived with Bill and my real Mum. I don't remember anyone coming to visit either. They wouldn't have liked our house either. From this age I can see it would have been a right dump for someone off the street to walk into.

Agreeing to his terms, I pace forward and his arms enclose around me in seconds. I lay my head against his soft material of his robe and I discover his heartbeat thumping away. Before I knew it my feet depart from the ground and my mouth lets out an uninvited squeal. He's picked me up and now #j is spinning us both around. He returns to his previous position and sets my feet back down on the floor. Yep, that's Uncle Elliot's famous hug.

Removing my contact away from Elliot, I take the can opener from his hands and take it back over to where I stood before. I inspect the equipment before and then glance down at the can. How does this work exactly? So I don't understand how to open a can of beans. Why don't things come with an instruction manual these days? I won't be defeated by a can of beans. I should really get cooking lessons myself. Maybe I could learn of Uncle Elliot once he's learnt. Does he know how to do this? It would be a miracle for me at least if he didn't.

"Did you sleep well Lydia?" Uncle Elliot wondered. "You looked pretty cosy with Jace when I came in last night…"

_Not now Uncle Elliot. _ My cheeks flush a heated red and I hide my embarrassment away with my turned back. He's only said it to wind Kate up and I think it has.

I sense her shifting her weight slightly as her robe swishes against the range cooker. Auntie Kate is certainly staring straight through me with those piercing green eyes. "What?" She said intrigued by this new information. I keep my eyes on the tin of beans and try to concentrate of my task. "You slept in the same bed? Why? I thought Jace was sleeping on the airbed."

I gulped; do I really have to answer all these questions?

Elliot continued to stir, "Christian wasn't happy about it either…"

_Act surprised Lydia_, I have to remind myself. With the can opener in my hand, I spin around and face my Uncle and my shocked Aunt. "What?" I blurt out making sure my word is covered with a thick layer of astonishment.

"Oh yeah, your Dad turned up last night and he insisted on checking on you and Zak." Elliot pulled a funny face before continuing his little speech, "He wasn't happy to find you and Jace sleeping together. He thought you had s-"

Before he could say it, I cut him off immediate, "We didn't do anything…" I glance nervously towards Kate and then add, "But sleep."

Her chest rises and then settles back down. "Promise?"

"I promise Auntie Kate." Assuring her further, I add, "I just didn't want Jace to sleep on the floor. It felt silly having such a big bed for just me when we could just share."

Kate threw her hands up into the air as if she is giving up. She twists and faces the cooker before muttering, "Okay…" I think I might have just got her off my back.

Returning to my task in hand, I then begin to wonder what Pops' said about last night. I bet he is completely pissed at the four of us and I've probably made his grumpiness even worse. "Is Pops angry at us?" I ask Uncle Elliot, twiddling with the butterfly looking spinner on top of the can opener.

"No," Elliot answered simply after taking a sip of his coffee. "He's disappointed Ted didn't tell him the truth and that he made you all cover up. You're all in trouble though…"

With a lot of sarcasm to my tone I say, "Great."

"I've got to take you and Zak to the gym after breakfast," Elliot revealed Pops punishment. Pops always thinks exercise is the key to punishment. But for all our cases we aren't fussed about doing exercise. We all enjoy it that's why we have all been in sports teams. Zac is in the soccer team, I'm on the Dance team, Phoebe was also on the dance team till she reached university and stopped and Teddy is still into his baseball. "I might come long to tighten everything up…"

"Work off the beer belly you mean," Kate teases. Elliot wasn't having that and he slapped Auntie Kate's bottom.

"Children are present in the room!" I announce my awareness.

They both giggled like naughty school children. I thought they were meant to be the adults here.

I pressed on and try to figure out how this tin opener works. Give me strength please.

But then my life just gets a lot worse. Kate hits me with the worse question ever, "Lyd, have you finished with the beans yet?"

Glancing up at her, I instantly flush a daring red. Returning my eyes back on the tin I stutter out, "I – um – I er –" Holding up the opener, I continued to say, "Don't know exactly how this works."

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay…" Kate said in a gently tone that slightly settled the anxiety stuck in my stomach. "Elliot, watch this for me…" Kate says pointing to the frying pan. As she steps closer to me she then reminds him, "Don't burn it."

Elliot shot back at her with a goofy voice, "I'm not stupid."

Kate tuts whilst shaking her head at him. Yes she does think you're stupid Uncle Elliot. "Here let me show you…" Auntie Kate said seizing the can opener from my instant sweaty palm. She opened the handles wide and set the tin between the rounded blades. "Now you have to close the handles until you can feel it cut through the lid." I watch her carefully, taking every little detail in for next time someone asks me. I'm nearly sixteen and can't even open a tin of beans. I really should not let Mrs Taylor cook all my food, I'll never learn. When I do end up leaving and living on my own with twenty dogs, I will need to learn these life skills. Twenty dogs? Where did that come from? Hopefully a nice young man will be in my life by that time. Well if I let them in which I doubt will ever happen. Twenty dogs seems a good way to go. "Then," Kate caught my attention back, "All you do is turn this handle but you still have to have a firm grip… Do you want to have a go?"

"Okay," I say in a small whisper. Kate let's go of the handle and I take over. I add pressure and then start turning the handle to cut the tin. Wow. I'm actually can do this.

When the lid finally came off, Kate rubbed my back and said in a proud tone, "Well done Lyds." She grabs the tin and pours the beans into the pan and returns to the cooker and puts them on the heat.

"I can't believe how stupid I am," I muttered to myself.

"Hey kid," Elliot frowns at me, "You're not stupid. We all have to learn things now and again. Like last night for instance, I couldn't work the range but you managed okay."

"I followed the pictures."

"So that's one up on me... Don't put yourself down kidda…"

Once the breakfast was cooked and plated up, I thought I would take it up to the sleeping Jace. I put his plate on a tray with a napkin, cutlery and a soda. Breakfast in bed will be a nice treat for him to wake up to. That's what I thought until he goes and ruins it. He's woken up too damn early and I meet him at the top of the stairs. No Jace Grey, go back to bed and stop ruining my surprise!

One of Jace's eyebrows rises and he wonders, "What's this?"

With my smart mouth I couldn't resist saying, "I believe they call it a full English…"

Jace's lips curl up into a smile before the loveable laughter appeared out of them. "Smart arse!"

We continued to walk together the rest of the way to Jace's room. Gratefully he released the door open and let me enter first. I place the tray on his bedside table and grumble out, "I can't believe you ruined my breakfast in bed surprise." I spin around and put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry," Jace held his hands before jumping over the airbed and onto his own bed, making it bounce a couple of times. He grabs a piece of toast from the plate and dips it into the bake beans before eating it. I can hear the crust crunch underneath his teeth and for some reason I enjoy the little sound. Why am I so weird? I must get it off Elliot. I join Jace on the bed and fold my legs. "Nice clothes," He finally clocked on.

"Thanks I thought you wouldn't mind… I've already had complements from Uncle Elliot."

"Typical of him," Jace laughs shaking his head. "Anyway," He drags the word out. "Why do I deserve breakfast in bed for?"

"For last night, for understanding and for giving me the best night's sleep I've had for a very long long time…" I beamed with a smile. Today, apart from the beans issue, everything felt normal again, just like when I was twelve before this started. I then confess, "I had another dream last night…"

Jace's eyes became wide and his voice immediately covered with concerned, "You should have woken me up I could have-"

"No," I shook my head cutting him off. I explained, "It was a happy dream…"

"Oh really," Jace said his voice held a little shock, most likely to expect me to have another nightmare. "What was it about?" Jace began to tuck into his breakfast and scoff piles of it down.

"Remember the first time we went to the beach?"

He glances up at me and shows a wide grin. "Of course, Leon was a little asshole back then…"

"Still is," I agreed. There was a moment of silence when be both gazed at each other before we both roared out laughing.

"Well anyway," I continue my somewhat like story. "My dream was about that day. The first ever time I went swimming with Pops. Being able to jump into the pool and feel the water surround me just like the other kids did. The feeling of the sand underneath my toes when we came to the beach and then playing with you, my first ever friendship…" Jace puts his cutlery down on the tray. He hasn't finished his breakfast yet but he picks it up and puts it on the side before looking back at me. "That day I had forgotten all about the bad stuff that happened to me…" Peering down at my lap, I tangle my fingers together before studying them. Shyly, I admit to my best friend, "It's like you have somehow protected me from the badness, Jace." All of a sudden, my eyes swell up with tears. They burst out and rapidly fall down my cheeks like flowing rivers. These are happy tears thought because Jace saved me last night. He saved me from the hell I visit every night.

Jace is such a good friend and he knows just how to comfort me. He ushers me into his lap and tightens his grip around my figure. We stay silent for a moment, him holding me, his fingers brushing over my back. The only sound we can hear are my chocking sobs which echo around the room. "Shh…" Jace says as he plants a kiss on the side of my temples.

Through my sobs I managed to get out, "You being with me, sleeping next to me has managed to get rid of the bad dreams and replaced them with the good."

We sit together, locked in a warming embrace with peacefulness surrounding the atmosphere. Sometimes it can feel awkward just sitting and waiting for someone to say something but with Jace it's never like that. Instead it's chilled and relaxed.

My tears have finally stopped and dried up sticky on my face. I wipe my cheeks whilst Jace plants another kiss against my hair. "Is that your theory?" He wonders.

"I think so," I respond. "We can try it again tonight if you stay over at mine and I'll sneak into your room or something?"

"Anything for Lyds, y'know that. But…"

"But what?" I quiz, not sure what's holding him back.

"Will Uncle Christian be okay with it after last night?"

"I think I can sweet talk him round to the idea. Anyway, he's making us go to the gym for punishment…"

Once breakfast was over, Uncle Elliot drove us all to the gym Pops wanted us to meet him at. Jace and Leon also tagged along. With no clothes Leon had to borrow some clothes and Jace got picked to share more of his.

At the gym, Pops was already changed and making Teddy work hard on the weights. Under all the sweat gathered on Teds face, I can see he's not best pleased with today's punishment. _Told you so_, I wanted to laugh in his face but I couldn't be so mean to him.

"Here," Pops picks up two bags and hand one to Zak and one to me, without looking at either at us. He's mad at all of us. "Go and get changed and be out here in five, otherwise I'll come and get you myself!" Uh oh, he wouldn't come into the ladies would he? I guess we will have to see how fast I can get change. "Don't you think I won't because I will Lydia..." He's a mind reader now? He's a man of many talents. Did I really let my thoughts come onto my facial expression? I'll have to control it better next time. Oh I don't know how I even do it. Oh, just go get changed Lydia, my brain snaps at myself. With my bag, I guide myself away from Pops and his moodiness and into the girl changing rooms.

After getting changed in one of the toilets I return into the main chaining rooms. I notice a lady. She stares at me across the changing room as I dump my kit in a locker. She's an older looking lady, probably the same age as Grandma Grace. She is tall and has platinum blonde hair and is dressed smart in all black with matching heels. I attach the lock to my locker and hear heels coming towards me. I know it's her because she's the only person in here with me. "Hello there," Her voice cuts through the silent air.

Glancing over my shoulder quickly, I see it's her. "Hi," I mumble back, slightly nervous under her continuing gaze. I don't know this woman.

"You must be Christian's adoptive Daughter, Lydia Walters am I right?"

I freeze to my spot as that name blow up in my face and scars me all over again. Nobody ever calls me that anymore, not since Pops changed my name. How does she know that name anyway? Even Christian doesn't call me by that. Without turning around and facing the lady, I grit through my teeth and correct her, "Lydia Grey."

I twiddle with my nails as she suddenly apologises, "I apologise Lydia, I didn't know what name you went by…"

"That's okay," I muttered grabbing my bottle of water. "How do you know me? I don't know you…"

"Where are my manners," She holds out a hand out for me when I finally turn around. I glance at it before deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt and taking her hand. She has a firm grip as we shake, "My name is Elena…"

* * *

**A/N** - So what does everyone think so far? Review and let me know. Thanks.


	9. Issues

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Issues**

"I used to be a good friend and business partners with Christian," Elena tells me as we shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you…" I say, releasing my hand from her first. She didn't want to lose the grip on my hand but I forced her to. "If you want to talk to my Father then he's waiting out in the gym with my Brother…" I turn my body ready to leave her standing there.

"Actually Lydia," Her voice halts me from pressing forwards towards the exit. "I'd rather keep this meeting between us." I blinked up at her for a couple of seconds not understanding why she wouldn't like to see Pops. She then goes onto explain, "Christian and I are no longer on speaking and I'm quite sure he wouldn't like me speaking to you, today is merely a coincidence."

"Oh," I gasped out in surprised. They must have fallen out pretty bad if they're not on talking terms anymore and they used to be good friends. Though pops does have a problem with most people he talks to because he can just snap out at them if it's not what he wants. I haven't seen it myself and hope not to because I don't think I would like seeing him like it. It would be weird. "Well," I let my voice settle back down, "We can keep this between us…" Did I really just agree to that? I don't even know this woman, but I wanted to protect her from what my Dad might say.

"Thank you Lydia…" Elena says bowing her head. I can tell that she is completely grateful. "Look at you…" She steps forwards and he heels grazed against the shiny grey tiles. Elena reaches out and touches a strand of my hair. "Have you ever thought about cutting it?" She wonders. But before I had time to answer she continues, "I own my own salon if you would like to have it cut? No cost at all."

I keep my hair long as I do because my Mother and Ana have both told me not to cut it and that's not going to change now. "I never have my hair cut, I like it the way it is," I finally answer her question.

Her eyelashes flutter for a moment as she tilts her head to the side to look at me. "Maybe for a small trim to keep it healthy or you can even have your nails done?"

Why does she want me to have all these things done? I hardly know her and she's offering me freebies. Maybe it's out of good will and to try and make things up with Pops. Or is she after something from me? Whatever it is I don't like it. Not telling Pops I've seen her is one thing but getting treatments is another. Being sensible I tell her, "I would have to get my Dads permission first…" Which is very true.

"Of course you would," Elena bites back, not happy with my response. "Maybe not mention it's from me?"

I nod my head and agree to her terms, not that I was agreeing to have treatment done. This agreement feels like some sort of business contract that I have been slightly forced in. If I did go to her salon I certainly wouldn't go alone. There is something about this woman I don't trust, even if she was my Pops' friend. "I – er – should go. My Dad will be wondering where I've got to." Ah yes, the five minutes is still counting down.

I smiled briefly at Elena and she returns it back, hers not looking so friendly. With my bottle tightly in my grip, I adventure away from her and to the door. She follows closely behind me as I capture the tap of her shoes against the surface of the door. Pulling the heavy door open, I'm stopped in my tracks when I see Pops standing against the opposite wall waiting for me.

All of a sudden, I watch his entire frame tense up at the sight of his old friend. His eyes stab past me and onto Elena who stands frozen behind me. This is not what she wanted. Her secret is out and I don't have to lie to anyone. Good. I wanted to grin wildly but I know it's not the time or the place. Dad leans out and captures my elbow, dragging me closer to him and away from Elena. He pushes me behind his figure, making sure I'm out of sight of her. He's using his body as a shield which is kind of sweet of him. He points his finger at Elena and snaps with infuriation, "You ever come near my Daughter or anyone of my family again; I swear I will ruin you!" All his anger came out of every single word which escaped his lips. It caused people to stop what they were doing and to glance towards us.

Peeking around Pops' figure, I see Elena shift her statue uncomfortable. Her eyes flick onto mine and then returns her gaze back onto Pops' where he stood still holding a grip on my arm, keeping me in place. "Don't you dare look at her!" He warned with a threatening tone.

Elena looks weak now unlike before when she looked overly confident. "It was nice meeting you Lydia," Elena finally spoke with such a small voice.

Dad makes a ghastly sound from the back of his throat, trying to alert that he doesn't want her speaking to me.

She nods her head and clips her heels together before they clatter along in the direction of the reception which leads out of the building.

Pops remains still but I hear him sigh deeply within. It's like he's trying to let out steam through his ear. I'm sure he can take his anger out on the gyms session he's planned. I stay behind him, not sure what to do with myself. My palms begin to sweat and I felt suddenly nervous to be with Pops. Have I done wrong talking to this woman? Whatever has gone on in the past between them, I can still feel the bitter tension. I don't like it.

Slowly, Dad loosens his grip around my arm and rotates to look at me. Pops' gray eyes gazed down at me with disappointment. I couldn't meet them; I glanced down at the floor and tapped my nail against the edge of my water bottle. _I'm sorry._

"You stay away from that woman," Pops yells out at me, "Do I make myself clear?" Okay, he is still very angry.

I still couldn't meet his eye which I know he wants me to. Simply I nod my head in shame and said, "Yes Dad…"

"Come here…." Dad wraps his arms around me and tugs me into his embrace. "I'm sorry," Pops continued, I feel his chest rise up and then it settles back down again. "I didn't mean to shout at you. She just…" He paused himself from saying something bad I assume.

"Boils your blood?" I replace for him.

"Yes," Pops strongly agrees. "What did she say to you Lydia?"

"Not a lot," I say truthfully. "She said that you don't talk anymore and that I can get my hair and nails done at her salon. But I told her I'd have to ask you and she didn't really like it… I don't like her."

Pops gripped me harder in our hug and asked, "Promise me Lydia that you will stay away from her? She's bad news."

"I promise you anything Pops…"

"Good," He said finally releasing me. "Now come on let's get working out, treadmills first I think."

We joined the others where they stood around chatting to one another about the upcoming game. Teddy already looks knackered from the previous weightlifting and is sitting out of the conversation when we arrive. He slugs back his water bottle and gulps the cold liquid down. He's dry as a bone. Then Uncle Elliot caught my eye as he looks at Pops with a concerned frown before asking, "Is everything okay, Bro?"

"Hmm…" Dad hums casually, sort of agreeing to be okay. Clapping his hands once, Pops began to rub his palms together as if he's got some dirt on them. "Let's get started then…" He ordered as he strolled towards the treadmills, all but one is free. A lady in her mid-thirties is occupying the end treadmill near the big window which looks down over Seattle. She minds her own business and doesn't look fussed at all that the rest of us are going to surround her.

"We've got to have a bet!" Zakary announces while he obtains the treadmill next to the Lady who I see is changing her music on her iPhone. Damn, I should have brought my own iPod. Idiot. Zak continues, "First person to get to four miles gets whatever he wants from everyone else."

I faked a cough. I am here y'know, your Sister, a girl.

"Or what she wants…" Jace adds in for Zak, who has forgotten I'm even here. Jace kindly take my hand and helps me onto the machine. He looks up at me and winks before taking the one next to me and Leon, who is next to Zak. I couldn't help but offer an appreciative smile back.

Zakary leans against the front of his machine to look around everyone to see me. "Fat chance of you winning this Sis, it's for the big boys…"

I burst out laughing as I place my water bottle in the holder. Unable to keep the hysterics from my voice I repeat, "Big boys… Ha!"

"I wouldn't judge her to quickly Zak," Pops stated from where he stood down the line of machines, a smirk appearing suddenly on his features.

Swaying my head back in the direction of Zakary, I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at him. Pops is in my corner, have that Zakary! Zak replied with the same reaction but he squints his eyes, making him look like a younger school child.

"So who's in?" Zakary asks as I pull my hair up into a ponytail and readjusting my hairclip.

At the same time, Uncle Elliot and Pops agreed to be in on the wager. They like to have a gamble every now and again especially with cards. They usually take place when we have Sunday lunch at Grandma Graces. So of course they won't back out on this one. Both of them are my biggest competition. Uncle Elliot might be a bit sluggish then Pops but I still know he's fast, even with the growing beer belly that Auntie Kate mentioned this morning. Pops is going to be my main contest; he doesn't drink as much as Elliot and Pops eats healthily. He comes to the gym often, even though we have our own gym at home and he also does a couple of lengths a day in our indoor swimming pool. Which gives him the strength and the power to out ride us all and he knows it.

I don't know why Zak wants to make this bet for. He knows full well that we will all lose to Pops. He can't be that silly surly.

Teddy also agrees to the bet but by the seems of it he doesn't look like he's got the energy which could possibly give me a good chance.

"I'm in too…" I declare, certainly wanting in on this one just to prove a point to Zakary I can kick his butt.

Zakary widens his eyes before settling his sight onto Leon and Jace. "Boys, are you in?" He wonders.

"Of course," Leon answers first, linking his ear buds into his ear. "I'm going to kick everyone ass!" he said very confidently, very typical of him.

Jace then enters, "Yeah, I'm in too…" Jace is yet another challenge for me. He's quick at running just like his Dad but I'm going to give it everything I've got to get past him.

We counted down together and we all hit the button on the treadmill all at the same time which all started of slow. I glimpsed across everyone and realised everyone is giving it full whack. Meaning most of them will be falling behind. At first I'm starting off slow with a job. I can see Zakary watching me pass Leon and Jace. As long as I beat him then I don't care who wins. I think he's starting to get cocky just like Leon. He must be hanging around him too much.

After hitting half way I increase my power and speed, earning more distance. To my left, Zak and Leon are both slowing their paces and I think this is my break to get ahead of both of them. Jace on the other hand is running the same speed as me and he hasn't broken a sweat yet unlike I have. I can already smell the bad odour surrounding me, unless that Teddy next to me. The sweat is pouring off him and his breathing is really heavily. He is certainly struggling. I witness him slow his machine right down to a walking speed before entirely stopping. He held onto the bars and bowed down to retain his breath back.

My worried words came out through small gaps of breath, "You alright,Teds?"

"Yeah," he responded simply. "I'm done." Standing back up straight he grabs his bottle and climbs down from his machine and walked around unsteadily and took a seat on the luxury red leather sofas. I do hope he's okay.

But I have to focus.

Leaving Jace behind, I step up the machine making my legs work harder than ever before.

When the fourth mile ticked off my machine I called out, "Done!" At the same time Dad declared, "Finished."

Peeking around Elliot frame as he walks whilst his machine slows down to end, I see the smug grin on Pops' face. "Told you Zak," Pops called across, "You shouldn't judge her too quickly."

I heard Zakary grunt from the corner. HA.

Beside me Jace stops his treadmill and states, "You two have to have a rematch, there has to be a clear winner."

Grabbing my water bottle I twist the cap off and take a small sip before replacing the lid and settling it back down in the holder. Swiftly, I glance across to Pops again and say, "Bring it on!"

"Not today, some other day…"

"Ah Dad!" Zakary whined getting off his machine, "You have too."

"Come on old man!" I chimed in; knowing calling him 'old' will make him rise to the challenge. "Or don't you think you can hack it these days?"

Jace also cheekily added, "Should I get your walking stick now?"

"Right that's it," He said immediately says, throwing his hands up in the air. "Half a mile this time," He conditions. "We don't want to overdo it."

I nodded my head a couple of time, excitedly. Dad jumps down from his treadmill and gets onto the machine next to me which Teddy had been using. "Will you count us in please?" I asked Jace.

"Sure Lyds…"

Jace counted us down and began our race. Pops and I both started running. This time I thought I would change my tactics and run like the wind. It's half a mile not too far and I can see it in the distance. Sprinting at my best efforts are making my legs hurt terribly. I so badly want to give up but I know I can't let Pops win. But I keep reminding myself as well, that I'm not doing this for myself I doing it for the girls back home.

Remaining focused, I target my eyes on a spot along the red brick wall across the other side of the gym. People bobbed through my concentration spot which bugged me and took me off track. Jace and Zak also became a distraction by shouting out encouragements. _Damn._ _Come on Lydia, focus._ I pushed my aching legs further and further. _Nearly there now, _I kept reminding myself. When I see the numbers getting closer and closer to half a mile I feel ready and determined and instantly pelt for the finish line.

"DONE!" I puffed out extremely exhausted, holding on tight to the handles whilst letting the machine roll to a stop.

With seconds behind, Pops was about to declare himself as winner but he stopped himself immediately. Instead he mutters through his gritted teeth, "Christ, I nearly had it."

A smug wicked grin apprehends on my features, completely satisfied with my victory. Snatching my bottle, I twist the lid and chug down the refreshing water. I'm so grateful Pops came prepared for us, though he usually thinks of everything.

Zak shakes his head where he stands besides Jace in front of my treadmill. He cannot resist the urging temptation of teasing Pops, "Old timers just can't keep up these days…"

Before Pops could snap out a comment about not being too old another voice interrupts, "Beaten by your own Daughter, Mr Grey. Now we don't see that very often."

Following the sound of the voice, I see a young chap who I recognise from my music class at school, Tyrone Matson. I don't really talk to him too much, a simple hello every so often but nothing full on. Glancing down at him, I notice his striking red uniform which matches the rest of the gyms theme.

"Hey buddy," Zak said stepping closer to him and doing the usual man pat on the back.

A frown appeared onto Pops' face but he doesn't say anything, he remains quiet. I think he's too tired to even respond, he looks as bad as Teddy, which I will give him credit for.

Zak's voice twists into astonishment, "You didn't tell us you worked here."

Separating from each other, Tyrone told him, "Not long started, mate."

"Lydia," Pops captured my attention, "Stretch your legs, you'll thank me tomorrow."

"Sure thing Pops." Immediately, I follow Pops' lead and hold onto a handle for my balance before bringing my right leg up behind me. They burn straight away.

As I stretch my other leg, Tyrone captures my gaze as he speaks to my Brother and Cousin. Jace doesn't look too impressed with him; his eyes are narrowed, watching him carefully. Tyrone lips curl up into a big bright cheesy grin when he's stopped speaking still remaining eye contact. I only acted with a half hearted smile. He dismisses himself from Zak and Jace and he steps forward as I change legs. He covers half of his mouth away from Pops who to is studying him carefully and he whispers towards me, "Well done for whooping his ass!"

I chucked but automatically stopped when I saw Jace giving me a cautious stare. What wrong with him? "Thanks," I finally respond to a waiting Tyrone.

"So," Zak stepped up behind Tyrone. "What do you want from us then?" He asked with a displeased voice, his arms crossing over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"I want you Zak to treat Phoebe to something nice," I told him, which received a positive nod. Leon joined the little huddle forming in front of my machine so I decided to tell him what he owes me. "Leon, take your Girlfriend shopping, buy her whatever she wants." I turn slightly on an angle and overlooking Tyrone towards my other worn out Brother. "Teds, get some rest and we will discuss what I want from you later." He simply raises his thumb up in the air as an 'good' before crashing his head into Uncle Elliot shoulder. "You need to treat Ava and Lilly, Uncle Elliot."

"Sure kidda," he responded.

Twisting back around, I face Jace who is still staring at Tyrone. "Jace," I say, snapping his attention away instantly. "You need to take your Mum out…" He nods his head as an agreement. He spends most of his time with me and I know she's dying for some Son and Mother time, let's hope it can last a bit longer. "Pops," I whipped around to completely face him. "I want you to take Mum on holiday without us kids in the way…" Mum has mentioned about how she missed going to England and France so I figured she could persuade Pops to take her again. But I know they will both agree not to go for long because they will miss us to much, that's what happened on their last alone trip.

Tyrone caught my eye as he began to move somewhere but I remained my full attention onto Pops. "That's very selfless of you Lydia..."

Shrugging my shoulder up and then letting them fall back down again I explain, "I was in it for the girls, so yeah…."

"Isn't there anything you want at all?" Pops questioned stupidly, he already knew this answer.

I shake my head. "No Pops, nothing." I gesture my hand towards the rest of our family and explain, "I have everything I want right here…" A family who gave me hope and brand new start to my horrid life.

Pops lips quirked up and shined into an extra large smile and his eyes softened. He looked truly proud of me and a ping of happiness surrounded me.

"My lady," Tyrone caught my attention and bows slightly whilst offering me his hand. Pops silently laughed as he stepped down from his machine. Grabbing my water bottle, I glance at the waiting hand for a long second before taking it. I just realised my hands are covered in a damp sweat and his are soft and not disgusting. How embarrassing?! But he doesn't seem to care as he helps me down and another grin appears. "Well done today, Lydia…"

"Matson!" A man in a sharp suit with the gym logo on the chest pocket came marching over, looking completely snooty. He's bald, short, skinny and is wearing thick black framed glasses that look way big for his long face. "We pay you to work, not flirt with our valuable customers…" With a snap, he clicked his well polished heels together before marching quickly toward Pops and the others. "I do apologise Sir," I heard him say from the distance. "He hasn't been with us long."

"That's quiet alright Stanley…" Pops responds, sounding slightly unconcerned which is odd for Pops. He smiles and then Stanley turned and snapped his fingers towards Tyrone, "Reception now…"

"Sure…" Tyrone salutes his over the top boss before muttering under his breath, "Jerk…" Tyrone releases my hand slowly and says with a softer voice, "See you tomorrow Lydia…" He winks at me before walking off and in pursuit after his stress out to the maximum boss. He gestured a short wave to Zak and mumbled a bye before heading past the changing rooms and to the reception quarters.

Dad called me over, "Lydia." I hurried my walk and joined the rest of them where they huddled around the seating area. "Teddy, I hope you have learnt from this… you to Zak and Lydia. I want to know where you are at all times, even if I'm not going to like where you're going." In a powerful voice he says, "Next time I won't be so nice…" Serious attitude hangs in his tone.

"Nice?" Teddy spluttered out, raising head up before re-hanging it down with no fight left in his body. "You weren't nice the first time."

"Remember it because next time Son it will be a lot worse."

"God," Jace sighs as he steps alongside me as we head towards the changing rooms after getting the very clear message for Pops. "What's his problem?" I guessed he's not talking about Pops but about Tyrone Matson as I follow his squinty stare towards the reception area.

"Didn't know he had a problem," I said jokingly.

Jace shot me a, 'Are you kidding' look which I wasn't expecting. I thought he would take the joke but obviously not.

"What?" I wondered, thinking Jace has seriously got issue of his own here. I paused myself outside the ladies changing rooms, which reminded me for a slight moment with Elena before. I shook it out of my head and placed a hand on the door ready to push it open.

Jace shakes his head. "Nothing," he spits out. "I just don't like him."

* * *

**A/N** - Just want to thank you to everyone who is reading the story and for the amazing feedback/ support :)


	10. Birds and the Bees

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Birds and the Bees**

Once showered, clean and dressed into my own clothes that Pops has kindly packed for me. I met back up with Jace whom is leaning against the opposite wall waiting for me. He briefly smiles when I exited and immediately stands up straight. We walk together in silence as we pass the reception hall where Tyrone is sitting behind the desk taking a call. But it doesn't stop him from waving and saying, "Bye Guys!"

Jace of course made an irritated noise at the back of his throat whereas I offered a friendly wave. I don't understand why Jace is being this way with Tyrone; he hasn't done anything wrong at all. I'll have to do some digging later and find out what the beef is between them.

Jace decided he wanted to go to Westfield shopping mall and Pops insisted Sawyer take us as he has got some business to sort out. I could tell Pops was secretly excited about us going to the mall. He thinks there will be something I want to buy which I can pop onto his card but if he ever thinks I'm using it then he can think again. When Sawyer opens the car door for us we have our mini disagreement about our names before he shuts the door and hopped into the driver side and drove us to our destination.

At the mall, Jace and I walked around the entertainment stores with Sawyer hanging in the background. Jace buys a couple of new albums that recently hit the charts and another poster for his room. Throughout the stores Jace gives me that, 'Buy something, Uncle Christian doesn't mind,' look. But I sure do. As usual, I stick to what I know best and that's window shop. I love it. We headed into some beauty shop and got some a home hair dye kit because Jace doesn't want to be blonde anymore and fancies a change. He's going for a dark chocolate colour which should look right if we don't muck it up.

Sawyer kindly opened up the back door to one of our many 4x4's and held out a helping hand to me. As Jace got out of the opposite side, I gratefully took Sawyers hand and hopped out of the overly large vehicle. "Thanks Mr Sawyer…."

"You're very welcome, Miss Grey…" He responded with such delight to his tone. He must really enjoy this job as he stuck to it for a few years now. I notice Luke's mouth quirk up into a bright smile before he releases my hand and then he closes the door behind me.

"Come on Lydia…" Jace calls as he walks across the pebbles and to the entrance of my home.

I hurry my steps to join him and match his large strides. "Are you sure you want to change your hair?" I ask him, hoping he isn't going to make a regretful mistake. I open the front door and step through and tell him, "It's not too late to change your mind."

Mum interrupts Jace's reply as we both hear her yell out, "She's nothing but trouble, Christian!" _Oh no!_ "Always was and always will," She continued not sounding very happy at all. I figured her voice is coming from the living room which is so close to us. A bad sensation consumes me for listening into their private talk but I feel like I shouldn't interrupt them either. Jace doesn't move so I stand like a statue and listen in. "Zak and Lydia are young just like you were when that happened!" _What happened? _"I won't let them fall down the same path Christian. They're our children."

Pops' much weaker voice finally enters the air, "Lydia promised me that she wouldn't go anywhere near her, Ana. I trust our Daughter."

"And what about Zakary?" Mums snaps back, "Or if she gets to Phoebe or Teddy? We don't know what other weird shit she's in…" The atmosphere stills for just a moment and then we hear the small shaken sobs from my Mum. I glance sideways at Jace with a concerned look in my eye. Jace sees my worry and places a hand on my shoulder for comfort, rubbing in circular motions. I return my stare back onto the open space when Jace let's go. I focus on what they have been talking about and I come to the conclusion that Elena is behind this. Mum obviously doesn't like her either. I wish I could reassure her with a hug at the moment. "Teddy has been acting strangely recently; say if she's already got to him…"

"Jesus Ana, stop this!" Dad orders with a slight raised voice. But I can tell within his tone he is trying his hardest to remain calm over the situation with Elena. But I didn't think it would be this bad, that they end up arguing and crying over her. I thought it was just friends falling out but it must be much more than I had thought. "Teddy is a different matter," Pops' voice is now soft and delicate. "He is young and wants to have some fun. I promise you Ana that I have a close eye on him and Elena won't ever go anywhere near him."

Jace knocks his shoulder into mine, urging me to announce our presence. So I call out, "We're home!" in a cheery tone as if we haven't heard anything. I grab Jace's warm free hand and start hauling him across the open area and up the stairs, resisting the urge to look in my parent's direction.

"Hold your horses Lydia!" Mum blares out, suddenly making me pause on the eighth step up.

Darn it. Here comes the awkward moment. I take a large breath before curling my body around, hearing her shoe clip against the floor as she steps near the stairs. Her face is stained pink from where she's been crying. Oh Mum.

She warns me with a tiny pause between each word, becoming instantly serious, "Stay away from Elena."

I throw a smile out before saying, "Got the message the first time around Mum."

Pops enters the area, leaning against the archway and placing his hands in his pockets. Cockily he says, "Told you so…"

Mum whipped around and shot him a look. He reacted with a frown.

"Mum Pops," I caught their attention away from having another squabble. "I was wondering if Jace could stay over tonight. Please?" My hands start to clam up and my nerves start to bubble inside me. I'm nervous for their response. I know it's selfish of me but I want another nice dream and I think the only way to get one is sleeping next to Jace without any pills.

"We've got a school project to work on…" Jace adds as if it needed some sort of encouragement.

I watch Mum look across to Pops like it's his decision, which it usually is with most things. Pops' gray eyes lock onto my joint hand with Jace's. _No Pops it's not what you are thinking! _I don't let go of Jace's hand, even though I'm aware of what Pops is overly thinking. But he shouldn't.

Pops shifts his figure and stands up straight, strolling across to Mum and placing a hand on her back. He glances up at us and says, "I don't think that is a very good idea, do you?"

Is this because of last night? "Please Pops," I revert to begging. "I'm sorry that you saw us in the same bed last night but I'd much rather have slept on the sofa which they wouldn't let me…"

Nope, I wasn't convincing.

"Uncle Christian," Jace caught my attention as his voice enters, taking control over the matter himself. "You have to start trusting us. We're just close. Not physical. Not the way you're thinking anyway…" _Go Jace!_

A silent pause echo's through the area while Pops stares at us. "Okay," He finally agrees. I wait knowing there is a 'but' included somewhere along the line. "But I want you in separate beds…"

"Sure," Jace immediately agrees.

Behind my back I cross my finger and agree to the terms and conditions, "Of course Pops."

"And Lydia…" _Oh god, what Pops?_ "You are seeing Dr Greene this afternoon…"

Mum automatically protests, "Christian no!"

Jace squeezes my hand and I return the clasp back, a smile also painted over my face.

I witness Pops lifting an eyebrow up at Mum before explaining, "It's for her best interest Ana…"

"I'm not sick Pops…" Oh no! Don't tell me he's found the pills in my room and has concerns. Crap. No.

Pops eyes flick back toward me and says, "This is more cautionary…" I don't understand what he is talking about. What does that mean in English terms exactly?

So it actually meant talking to a snarky Doctor about safe sex and her advising me on what I should take or use. It got me really angry because I felt Pops couldn't trust me still. But I soon relieved the tension from my shoulders by slamming the door to the bathroom where I met Jace to do his hair.

"Didn't go well?" He presumed.

"Didn't go well is definitely an understatement," I scoff out, grabbing the instructions to the hair dye kit. I tap my finger irritably against the side of the box while I start reading the instructions carefully, not wanting to muck it up for Jace. Otherwise I'll be in the dog house.

Jace raised his eyebrows up I saw him roll his broad shoulders as he wonders, "What did you talk about in the end?"

"Sex," I say straight to the point.

Jace began to choke like he had missed heard what I said but he really didn't. I only wish I hadn't had to discuss the unnecessary TALK. I close the distance between us and I start to rub his back as it became a full blown coughing fit. "Thanks," Jace struggled out. When he started to ease up on the coughing, he drew a couple of breaths to steady himself and he was back to normal. "Bloody hell, I thought Uncle Christian would be able to trust you by now…"

"Obviously not," I say in a sarcastic tone. "It was so… Awkward."

"I bet…" He smirked out shaking his head side to side.

Dismissing the thoughts of what had just happened with Dr Greene, I focused on the task in hand. "Do you want to do a skin test first? You have to wait forty eight hours."

He arranges a chair in front of me and says as he sits down, "No, just do it…"

I frown to myself as he can't see my reaction. "But say if you have an allergic reaction Jace? It can cause some serious irritations, urticaria and swelling to the face," I warn him.

"Oooh," he waved his hand out either side of him before throwing his head back laughing at me. "Since when did you become Dr Grey? I thought that was Ted's job?"

"Since you started to ignore the proper guidelines," I say mixing tube number two with tube number one.

"Oh shut up woman," he says playfully, "…and do it already!"

"You can't blame me if your head explodes into a massive pickled onion…"

We both laugh at that comment as we imagine Jace turning into a pickled onion. That image has got to stay in my head for a long time and when I'm sad I'll dig it out of the box again.

"If you're that worried do a test on yourself…"

There is no point doing the test on myself because I'm not having it done myself. "I'll do a patch test on the bottom of my hair to see the difference in colour when I've done yours."

The end result was amazing on Jace. It had completely changed him to much more. Even though his eyebrows didn't match but we would get to that problem later. He now looks unbelievably handsome and he can certainly carry off the rock star image I know he's trying to pursue. His blue eyes are now more striking than before and I couldn't help but stare at him all the time. I don't know what the others will make of his new change but it will also suit the band. I don't even know if his parents know about this sudden change. If that was me, Dad would freak and Mum would most likely tell me off if I didn't tell them first. It's a good thing I did a little patch at the back of my hair at the very end because they won't even be able to notice. Though it has completely changed the colour and looks much darker than the rest of my hair.

I knew later Dad would come and check up on me when I decide to go to bed. Just to make sure Jace isn't lurking under the bed or something stupid. After he tapped on the door, he entered and Noodles growled at him for disturbing her.

"Shh…" I soothed her down, stroking her soft white fur gently. I flick my eyes upon Pops where he's perched on the side of my bed, "She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's asleep."

"I'm sorry Noodles," Pops apologises, patting the top of her head before stroking her under the chin just how she likes it. "I'll remember that in the future…"

"You wouldn't want your hand bitten off…" I said jokingly. Noodles would never harm anybody. She acts mean but really she's such a softy at heart. Just like Pops does sometimes.

Pops returns his gray eyes back onto me and he caught my attention away from Noodles. "So what did you decide on in the end with Dr Greene?"

"DAD!" I blurt out completely embarrassed. He deserves his proper status for that. My face explodes up like a bright red light bulb too. I had been trying to avoid the conversation all night by locking Jace and myself in the music room so we could get some privacy and practice our singing together.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Lydia…" He tells me as he watches my reactions carefully.

_So is Pops._

"I didn't chose anything Pops. You wasted your money on bringing her here." That earned me a disappointed glare. I continued before he could bark at me, "Before you bite my head off, I chose nothing because I'm not ready for that." I let my eyes fall onto my duvet, not able to remain eye contact with his eyes. Truthfully I say, "I don't think I ever will." Bill has destroyed all hope of me having any confidence in myself. I know that. I wouldn't want to share this body with anyone, especially that way.

"I'm disappointed Lydia," Pops said which made me remain my eyes down on a lower level. "But I'm proud of you because I can see your thinking wisely."

"If the time comes, I promise I'll be safe…." I then eagerly add, "Can we stop talking about his now?"

Pops nods his head in agreement before leaning in and kissing the top of my forehead. "Goodnight Lydia," he said standing up.

"Goodnight Pops…" I respond pretending to get comfortable.

After waiting five very slow minutes, I finally open my door and peek out seeing a clear exit. Noodles surrounded my feet as she had some sense that I was going to leave her by herself as it isn't my usual behaviour. I close the door gently behind her after she struts slowly out of the door. We both crept across the hallway, quickly passing the stairs and then steadying out pace down to the spare room. I tap gently on the door before entering eagerly, thinking I heard someone coming up the stairs. Noodles pounded in the room and jumped immediately on Jace who is already sat up in bed. Still cautious I tip toe across the room.

"Nice pj's." Jace noticed my spotty bottoms and my plain cream, long sleeved top that has a small bow in the middle of the curved neck line.

"Thank you," I said as I climb up the bed and squeezed myself between him and Noodles.

Jace wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled my head against his chest. I can hear the repeated rhythm of his heart beat thumping down my ear though his borrowed t-shirt. "Comfortable?" he asked me.

"Yes. You?"

"Very." His next words become cautious, "Did you – um – take any pills?"

I shake my head in response as I set myself an alarm on my phone, not wanting to get caught out by my parents. "I'm doing without tonight to test my theory."

"Y'know, tomorrow night you're going to have to sleep by yourself."

I shiver at the thought. "Yep," I say gritting through my teeth. I will deal with tomorrow night, tomorrow.

. . . .

_Christian held my hand as we walked through the gates of school. I do not know how but he is carrying my school bag which I left at home. He must have found where I live. I wonder if he has got that picture of my Mummy Ana said they would get for me? _

_Some of the children in my class are already playing in the playground. They are running around and playing tag that the older children showed them how to play not long ago. I would join in but they always seem to pick me for the tagger and I have to chase everyone around. Today they all stopped when they saw me with Christian. I watched as they glance up and down at my new fancy clothes. _

_I am glad we did not stay long in the playground because I knew some of the children in my class would ask me loads of questions I do not want to tell them. Instead we went inside the building where I felt much safer. _

_"Which classroom is yours Lydia?" Christian asked._

_ I tugged on his hand and showed him down the hallway, down a couple of steps which lead to a blue door. "This is my classroom…" I tell him as I twist the handle to open it. _

_Inside Miss Louise is talking to Bennie and Jessica. Bennie is showing Miss Louise his toy car that he brings in every week for show and tell. It gets boring after a while. I do not have anything for show and tell again so I will sit and watch quietly like usual. _

_Miss Louise looked up from them and she noticed Christian. She looks very surprised to see him. She stands up and brushes her bottom of her dress down. Bennie and Jessica take their toys and put them on the side where we keep the show and tell things. Miss Louise steps closer and Christian and I walk to meet her in the middle. _

_"Hello, I'm Christian Grey," He greeted her first. "I'm Lydia's guardian for the time being."_

_"Miss Louise," She obtains his hand and they both shake like adults do. "It's nice to meet you Mr Grey." _

_They smile at each other before Christian looks away and down at me. He crouches down to my level and offers me my school bag. "Lydia, why don't you go and put your bag away and then play with the other children…"_

_I take my bag from his hands before agreeing, "Okay."_

_As I cross the room and take off my new red coat and also got out my reading book before placing both book and coat on my shelf that has my name marked above it. _

_Behind me I heard Christian talking to Miss Louise, "Have you noticed any odd behaviour in Lydia?" _

_"Not any that would have lead me to believe abuse was going on Sir. However she is behind in her learning and we have suggested a programme for her to go on. But unfortunately we never received a response from her parents."_

_ I stopped listening to their adult conversation. I feel bad now I did not do as I was told and not given Daddy the letter. With my book I went to my desk that has my name, 'Lydia Walters' on the top. I took my seat and began to read my book about a donkey losing his cow boy hat. _

_"Hey Lydia," Brax said with a bright cheery tone. He hold his hand up and I smack his had giving him a high five. I like Braxton. Every morning at school he comes in to help me read. He is a few classes up then I am. He is much bigger but he understands more things than I do. I always get stuck on some of the words I do not understand. But he helps me understand. I am lucky to have Brax. "Are you ready to find out where Rodney left his hat the last time?" _

_ "Yes. He probably left it behind the plant pot like first time…"_

_Christian came over and crouched down to my level again. "I've got to go to work now," Christian told me. "I'll come in and collect you from here okay?" He points down to the ground. _

_I nod my head and get out of my seat. "Thank you, Christian…" I say and then hug him. "You are the best."_

_I can sense him smiling. He leans back and shows me the smile. "Have a good day Lydia." He kisses the top of my head before standing up and walking back to the blue door. He glances over his shoulder before waving. I wave and then when he disappeared through the door. I returned back to Brax. _

_Brax whispered in my ear about his secret plan, "Fancy getting to the bean bags before anyone else, Lyds?" _

_"Yeah!" I squealed out and darted for the colour bean bags. I jump on them and hear the beans move all at one, just like a shaker in the music department. _

_Brax joins me at a slower pace and brings the book with him. He sits next to me and opens the book to where we last started off. I stare at the words and my mind is blank before we even begin. _

_Out in the playground when it is recess I stand with my new coat on and watch the others. There are a couple of teachers watching over everyone telling a few children off for acting stupid which could have cause harm to another kid. I stuff my hands in my pockets feeling cold even though the sun is shining. I look at the school gates and see a black car parked outside. A man wearing black sunglasses and a jacket is standing outside the car. I think I saw him before at Christian and Ana's home. He must be one of their security guards. They have too many. But they might be important people._

_"Oi!" I hear Dominic Williams voice behind me. _

_I spin around to face Dominic and his other friend Isabella. They do not look very friendly. In class I do not talk to them and keep my distance. I do not speak. I wait for Dominic to respond. _

_"Who smartened you up, tramp?" Dominic asks, using the nickname that some kids here call me. I do not like it. _

_"Somebody you do not know…" I tell him. _

_Isabella bumps her shoulder next to Dominic's and she mutters a small laugh which he joins in with. What is the joke? "Just because you're wearing fancy clothes now doesn't mean we're going to start playing with you…" Isabella tells me. _

_"That is okay," I say taking my hands out of my pockets and pushing my hair out of my eyes as the wind caught it. _

_"Or," Dominic's caught my attention away from Isabella, "Stop calling you Tramp. Because that is what you are."_

_"Okay…" I say and turn around to watch the other kids run around the playground. _

_I then felt one of them shove me and putting me off balance. I fall and bang my knee against the floor. _

_The teachers shouted across the playground to Dominic and Isabella but they both ran off. I heard the school gates squeak open and the man with the sunglasses came running over as I pushed myself back up onto my knees. I looked at the damage and I see I have a hole in my white tights that Ana helped me get on this morning and they have dirt all over them. _

_"Miss Walters," The man with the sunglasses held his hand out, "Are you alright?" _

_I glance at his big hand for a moment before taking it. He helped me up with a jump in my step. He gets down to my level and inspected the damage himself. There is a little blood now. But it doesn't hurt as much as Daddy hurts me. "I'm fine it doesn't hurt much."_

_"Tramp!" I heard Dominic shout behind us as one of the teachers takes him inside for being naughty. _

_Braxton comes running over from the other side of the playground, "Ouch Lyds…" He looks at the man with the sunglasses and says, "I'll take her to the nurse…"_

_The man nods his head as Brax takes my hand in his. _

_"Thank you – um –" I start not sure how to finish because I do not know his name. _

_"Luke Sawyer," The man told me his name. "I'm apart of Mr Grey's security. You will see me around more often."_

_"Come on Lydia," Brax tugged on my hand pulling towards the school building, "Let's get you sorted out."_

_Brax stayed with me as the nurse placed a plaster over the small cut that had broken out on my skin when I fell down. Brax wanted to help but the nurse wouldn't let him. But when she finished with me Brax took me back out to the playground and he let me join in his games with the older kids. It kept me away from Isabella and Dominic as he had been let out again. I noticed Luke Sawyer had returned to his post next to the car. When he caught me staring at him he nodded his head at me. I smiled and returned back to the soccer game that Brax and his friends let me join in with. _

* * *

**A/N –**Lydia's dream will continue in the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews they always make my day.


	11. Simple things in life

**_Saved by you_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11 – Simple things in life._**

_Dream continues._

_At the end of school I stayed inside my class room and waited for Christian. He came along with Ana and I look out of the window and see the wind is picking up. I quickly put my new coat on not wanting to make them late if they are in a hurry. My teacher stopped Christian and Ana before they could reach me as I fiddle with the zip on my coat. I find it hard to connect it and the zip it up to the top. Ana did not stay behind to speak with Miss Louise. Instead she glides her way through the maze of desks and bends down to my level. She is dressed in a smart long grey skirt, a white shirt and a black jacket. She looks pretty and professional. She must have an important job like Christian. I wonder what she has been doing today. Mummy used to tell me that most people who wear suits or smart clothes would probably be sat behind a computer screen. _

_"Let me do that for you Lydia," Ana said. I remove my hands away and let her help me. "Did you have a nice day?" She asks clicking the metal together and zipping my coat up for me. _

_I bob my head three times in answer to her question. _

_ "Oh dear, looks like you've had an accident." Ana sees the big hole in my tights by my knee. I hope she is not angry at me for ruining them. Daddy would have made me wear them again if he paid for them. "What happened?"_

_"I am sorry." I glance down at the hole. I then explained, "Someone in my class pushed me over…"_

_Ana's eyebrows came closer as she frowned. I cannot tell if she is disappointed at me or at Dominic. _

_ "But it did not hurt. My friend Brax took me to the nurse and she gave me a plaster for it." I poked the hole and showed Ana that it no longer hurt. "See…" I look up at her. "It does not hurt."_

_"Better not poke it too much or it could get worse."_

_I nodded again. _

_Ana smiled and dragged my bag off the table and extends her free hand out to me. "Ready to go home now?"_

_Home. I have a new home now with Ana and Christian and there lovely children. Will I ever get used to it being my home? I think I will. "Yes." I take her warm hand as she stands up. _

_We cross the room to join Christian and Miss Louise where they are still talking. "We still have some issues with the other children but a couple of the older children are looking after her. Braxton, he's been helping her a lot with her reading."_

_"I played soccer with him and his friends." _

_"Did you?" Christian sounded a little shocked. But maybe he is joking. "And how many goals did you score?"  
I count on my hand before holding three fingers up as I said the number. "Three."_

_"Impressive," He grinned down at me before rubbing the top of my hair. "I think we have a future soccer player on our hands." Christian winked at me while he got down to my level and held his arms around me then picked me up like the other day._

_ "I think we will see a real improvement," Miss Louise spoke. I do not understand what she is talking about. "If she continues her reading and writing I think just before Christmas she will be on the same level as the rest of the children."_

_ We say goodbye to Miss Louise and I will see her tomorrow. Christian carries me out of the building and across the playground. I see Brax and Brax sees me. He is with his Mummy and a couple of his friends. I wave first and he returns it back before continuing his conversation with his friends. _

_"We're going to have to keep an eye on you and the boys aren't we?" Christian said._

_"Don't be silly, Christian."_

_Ana laughed. I do not know if she is laughing at me or Christian but I find myself joining in her laughter. _

_The man with the black glasses is still here and he opened the car door. Christian sets me back down on my own feet. "How's your knee, Miss Walters?" The security man asked me before I got into the car. _

_"Healing Mr Sawyer…" I smiled up at him before sliding into the middle of the car. Ana helped me with my belt as I am all fingers and thumbs before she sits back and puts her own on. _

_Lots of doors slam shut. _

_The noise makes me jump where I am sat. I do not like loud noises. They remind me of the gun. The gun that shot my poor Alvin. The door at the front of the car opens and Sawyer slips into the driver's seat. The door bangs hard again. I jump for a second time. _

_"Are you okay Lydia?" Christian asks. I do not want him to worry over me._

_"Yes Christian. I am okay."_

_As Sawyer pulls off into the slight traffic Christian wonders, "Besides chatting up all the boys, what else have you done today?" _

_Daddy never asked me that before. He would always be sat in his chair as I walked in by myself. A beer can in his hand and him yelling and screaming in my ear to get up stairs. "We did maths, story writing, practised for out class play. Some art and I drew a tiger." I opened my school bag up and handed it over. "Keep it if you want."_

_Before Christian could respond Sawyer caught his attention, "Sir we have a slight issue at the house. Some Paparazzi are outside the gates. Would you like to go someplace else or?"_

_"No Luke," Christian replied coolly, glancing down at my picture. "Go through them. Knock the down if you have to." _

_"Boy," Ana sighs and glances down at me. She looks back at Christian and continued, "News travels fast."_

_I do not understand what she is talking about but I take her worry eyes as a warning of something. But I do not question because I do not want to appear nosy. _

_ The next thing I see is really really bright lights flashing ahead of us. Mr Sawyer drives up to the gates of where Christian and Ana live. Where I live now. A lot of people are standing around and I see cameras which is causing the flashes. I do not understand why they are taking pictures of us in a car. Are we famous? The camera's click frantically around us. I do not like it. I do not like the noise they are making. I can hear them banging against the car as Sawyer pauses the car for a moment. _

_ "Mr Grey!" Someone shouts. "Is it true?" Another person yells. "Ana!" They get louder and louder. I do not like them shouting. "Lydia!" How do they know my name? Why are they here? I'm scared. I'm frightened. I'm terrified. _

_Christian looks down at me. His eyes meet mine. I feel shaky and he notices. He wraps an arm around my shoulders. He glances away and looks towards Sawyer. "Luke, get Taylor to secure our boundaries. I want the entire building surrounded with security. I don't want these toe rags to pester my family."_

_"Certainly Sir." Mr Sawyer presses a button in the centre of the car and the gates open. The flashing gets worse but I focus on my injured knee. They cannot hurt me if I cannot see them. But they soon disappeared as Mr Sawyer drove forward and sped up along the long drive. _

_Looking behind me, I see the gates close. The lights on the cameras still flashing. I sit back down and blink u at Christian. I am confused with what is going on. "What is happening?"_

_Christian rubs his hand up and down my arm. His smile is short before he explains, "These people are after a story Lydia. It's their Job. They are interested in your story and the reason why we have taken you into our home." _

_Ana brushes her hand through my hair as she says, "But we won't let them get to you Lydia." _

_I glance at her as I ask, "Is that why Mr Sawyer has been watching me all day at school?" _

_"One of the reasons," Christian answered my question making me turn to look at him again. Again the small smile returns but not for long. "You're safe now Lydia. I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again."_

_ Sawyer eventually pulled the car up to the house. Christian got out one side and Ana got helped out of the other side. I have a choice, either Christian or Ana's side. I look to one side and then to another before Christian looked inside and offered me a hand out. I took his big hand and stepped out of the car. "Thank you Christian."_

_ We enter the house leaving Mr Sawyer outside gathering other people wearing suits and black sun glasses. They look important. Inside the house it smells like lavender my Mummy used to pick out and arranged in a vase. I liked it. The scary man that I do not like steps up to us while Ana takes off my coat for me. "Sir may I have a private word." I watched him carefully. His eyes looked down at me for a second before looking back at Christian. _

_"I'll be in the office," Christian said to Ana as she stood up straight again as she folds my coat in her hands. They kissed quickly. "We won't be long."_

_"Take your time," Ana waves her hand._

_"LYDIA!" Jace's voice shouted across the hallway. I saw him running really fast towards me. I think he is going to crash into me. But he slows down and pauses in front of me before hugging me tightly. I do not expect it. But I like this hug. I do not usually hug anybody but since being in this home I have. I lay my head next to his and we hug for a moment. _

_Jace's Mother, Mrs Kate Grey enters the same way Jace did. She beams with a smile as she watches us. But she passes us and gives Ana a hug. I hear Ana say, "She's a boy magnet, I'm afraid."_

_Jace breaks from our hug first and grabs my hand. "Come on Lydia, let's go and play…" _

_"Jace sweetie," Ana calls as we get to the joining room. "Lydia could do with getting changed first."_

_I glance down at my dress and then at my bloody tights. _

_"We're going to play with Daddy and Teddy Auntie Ana. I promise she won't get her dress dirty. If she does, take it out of my pocket money."_

_Ana and Kate burst out laughing. They find something funny but I do not understand again. _

_"He's a little cutie." _

_We do not stop to understand why they laugh. Jace pulls me through the living room and out the doors; pass the table outside and down some steps into the large garden. _

_Phoebe is playing with Ava with some small dress up dolls. Lilly is sat painting the view with Mia. Aaron is playing some game on a small device on his own. Zakary and Leon are in the meadow with Ethan. They are chasing one another. Teddy and Elliot are on a trampoline which we are heading towards. _

_"Daddy Daddy," Jace shouts out. "Lydia is finally here!" _

_Elliot stops what he is doing on a trampoline. I think that is what they are called. He turns around to face us. "Hello sweetheart." He waves and I wave back shyly. Elliot crouches down and helps Jace up. Immediately he jumps around happily. He says something to Teddy and I cannot hear what he is saying. I note the shoes on the floor and I knew I have to take mine off. I fall on my bottom and try to figure out how these shoes come off. _

_Jace encourage, "Come on Lydia." _

_But I am struggling. My fingers aren't able to unfasten them. I move to the next shoe and see if that is easier. I wished I had on slip on shoes they would be easier. I can put them on myself. But these new shoes I am hopeless with. But at least they fit me better unlike the other ones that used to hurt my toes. Elliot gets off the trampoline. "Need help Sweetie?" He wondered. _

_"Yes please…" _

_Elliot smiled and unfastened the one shoe without any trouble. "Did you have a cracking day at school?" _

_Again I went shy. But I answered as he got the other shoe off, "Yes thank you…" I have not got comfortable with everyone just yet. _

_I stood up and Elliot placed my shoes together and with the rest of them. "Let me help you up Lydia…" He said. I stood still and then waited. He pulled back the curtain and lifted me through and I crawled along the flexible material. _

_Looking back at Elliot who joined us I see the smile on his face. He stands up next to me and bouncy wave crosses the floor. Jace quickly grabs me and steadies me before I topple over. Jace's fingers squeezes mine. He smiles at me and I smile back at him. "Have you ever played on a trampoline before Lydia?"_

_I shake my head. No. _

_He reached for my free hand and held it with the same grip as the other one. "Just hold my hand and jump. I won't let you fall."_

_"After three…" Elliot said as he stood to the side with Teddy. They both watched us with grins on their faces. _

_"One," Teddy counted._

_"Two," Elliot said._

_"Three," They both said at the same time. _

_Jace and I jumped in the air and bounced back down together before bouncing back up in the air again. It's really fun. We went up and down over and over again and again. This is so cool. All the time Jace keeps a tight but not hurtful hold on my hands. He does not want me to fall or to lose my balance. But if I do end up on my bottom then I have a bouncy landing. He is caring and lovely just like the rest of the family. He watches me as we continue to jump. A smile sits pleasantly on his face. _

_"Daddy," Jace calls as he makes our bounces a lot smaller. _

_Elliot glances up quickly from the game Teddy has in his hands. "Yeah Son?"_

_"Can you do thank thing with Lydia like you did with me before?" Before Elliot could answer Jace looked at me again and told me, "You will love it Lyds!" _

_Elliot bobs across and positions himself in front of me. Jace removes his hand and stands by Teddy. Elliot big rough hands take mine as he tells me, "What we're going to do is bounce then I'm going to lift you up in the air and bounce you back down again… okay?"_

_"It's real fun," Jace adds._

_I nod my head and wait. _

_"One…" Elliot counts again._

_"Two…" Jace says. _

_"Three!" Elliot announced with a quirky sound. We then bounce and he lifts me up in the air past his head and lifts me back down to bounce back on the trampoline. _

_I couldn't help but giggle to myself. That was cool and funny at once. Like Jace said it was fun._

_"Elliot!" We all hear Mia from where she stood next to Lilly with the painting set. "Come and check out Lilly's painting she's going to be the next Louise Élisabeth Vigée Le Brun…"_

_Elliot untangled himself from the curtain net and jumped from the frame of the trampoline. "Who the hell is that exactly?" He asked his Sister. _

_"She was a French artist way back…." Mia explained giving her Brother evils as if he should have known the answer to that. _

_"Jeezus Mia keep the claw down, I probably wasn't born when she was still kicking."_

_"Hey," Jace said capturing my attention away from his Daddy and Auntie. "Come on let's bounce."_

_This time Jace did not hold my hand or support me in anyway. I do not think he wants to over crowd me. But it is good because I can do things by myself and learn on my own two feet. That what Mummy used to tell me. 'Learn on your own two feet.' Which I going to try to do. Jace let me freely jump up and down and my own and I was delighted. Somehow it felt better on my own. Teddy got bored and had enough of us bouncing around the place and went back inside the house after huffing._

_"Is he okay?" I asked Jace._

_"Yeah, he always acts like this. My Mummy says we will do it when we are older. But she told me not to. She doesn't want me to grow up." _

_"We need to freeze you in time…" I suggested._

_"Or," He sounds like he has a plan. "I could be a super cool vampire and I could drink blood."_

_I frowned to myself. If Jace knows the answer to this then I should know because I am the same age as him right? "Um- Jace-"_

_"Yeah Lydia?" _

_"Um what– Exactly – Is um - Is a vampire?" Now I feel stupid. _

_"You don't know what a vampire is?" He raised his eyebrow as he paused on the spot. I continued to bounce lightly on my toes. He closed the gap and said, "Don't worry Lydia. Vampires aren't real they are pretend. Well I think they are. But don't worry superman will rescue you if they are." He grinned. "Anyway," he continued, "They are the dead and they come out at night to attack humans for their blood."_

_"Your Mummy wouldn't want you to be a vampire Jace. She would get scared of you hurting her." _

_"Your right there Lyds…" He sighed and leant his head to the side as he looked back at me. "I think I will have to stay as I am and grow up normally and maybe have a spider bite me to be Spiderman to have awesome powers." _

_"Spiderman?" _

_"You have never seen Spiderman?" _

_I shake my head. "What is Spiderman?" _

_"Oh Lyds," he swings his arms over my shoulder. "We're going to have to get all the comic books out and have a movie marathon." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the exit. I could not tell where the exit was so I was grateful I had not been trapped inside on my own. "Uncle Christian!" Jace yelled just as he and Ana sat down with drinks at the table where we had breakfast. "Can we have a movie marathon?"_

_Bleep Bleep, Bleep Bleep, Bleep Bleep._

The irritating noise rings in my ear, ending my sweet dream. Fighting with my strength, I manage to roll over and tap a button on my phone to stop my alarm before it could wake Jace up. Unfortunately though, it did. "So," His tone sounds intrigued and tired at the same time. "Did your theory work?"

I twisted back around to see his tired face as he ruffled a hand through his new hair. It threw me back for a moment, registering the new hair colour that Jace is supporting nicely. I had completely forgotten about it and I should have remembered. I do blame the lack of sleep I've been getting.

"Boy it did," I excitedly said in amazement, retreating back to him for a cuddle in the warmth we had created. "Jace Grey, you are officially my nightmare catcher. I can't believe it worked." With excitement pumping through my veins I kissed Jace's cheek as a thank you before resting my head against his shoulder.

"What about tonight Lyds?" I detected the concern, worry and fret in his deep voice. He didn't give me enough time to speak so I let him carry on, "You'll be taking sleeping pills, won't you?"

I gulped, nod my head slowly and whisper, "Yeah…"

That got me a, 'please don't' look from him.

"Jace I can't do it without them. Every night I try. I really do." I didn't remove my eyes away from his because I need him to understand how difficult this is for me. "I go to bed thinking I can fight against it but I am weak. I wake up in the middle of the night frightened and scared, hurt and sickened. It's the only way to stop it without you." Pausing for a moment and breaking the eye contact first, I allow my body to relax a little. I don't usually confess everything to everybody and my heart is still getting used to it. "Jace, if I got the chance to sleep next to you every night I would take it up like that." I clicked my fingers to emphasis my words. "But it will never happen."

Jace held me closer and he plants a soothing kiss on my forehead. "Try out something for me?"

"You have a theory?"  
"No..."He said simply. "Have something of mine and keep it with you tonight while you sleep."

I bite my lower lip, not wanting to take anything away from him.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to see if it works and if it doesn't then we're going to have more sleepovers."

"Okay. Fine. Speaking of sleepovers though, I have to go…" Not wanting to go, I still force myself to pull the cover away and drag my ass out of bed. It's early on a Sunday and no one should be up but I am not taking any risks. "Go back to sleep…" I say with a hushed soft voice. "Noodles come on…" I can take her for her morning walk.

"Laters Lyds," Jace rolled onto his stomach and flopped back to sleep.

I cracked the door open and peer out into the hallway, trying my best not to disturb Jace. Completely clear. I closer the door lightly behind me and quickly headed for my bedroom, Noodles right beside's me.

In my room, I got changed from my pj's and into fitness gear and put on some flashy over the top trainers and headed down stairs. The only person that is up is Mr Taylor, Pops' top security man. He's heading outside to in his workout gear just like me. "You're up bright and early, Miss Grey?" I took the surprised and the calmness of his tone in. When I met him, I didn't like how he treated me but now it's different. Much different. But still, I do not like him.

"Please call me Lydia," I muttered and sighed. Another one calling me Miss Grey. 'Ah' I want to scream out loud, I cannot stand it. "Noodles needs to do her business," I simply say, passing him by to get to the back door.

Noodles follows after me as I exit and skip down the few steps to the grass.

Within seconds of touching the short green grass, my head pounds in pain and Noodles runs off into the meadow. Whoa! What the! The throb throws me off guard and off my balance. My body shivers but I shouldn't be cold because the sun is starting to rise and there is no wind today. My head feels heavy and I get slight neck pains too. I must have slept awkwardly on Jace last night. Jesus man! I don't feel too good. I droop to the floor but instead of crashing down on the hard surface, strong arms surround me.

"Steady there," Taylor said, worry in his eyes as he glances back at me. "Are you alright Lydia?"

"Yep, fine, fantastic, too much exercise yesterday, I'll be fine."


	12. Balancing

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Balancing**

_Monday_

School always seems to drag in the morning, especially first thing on a Monday morning. Science with Mr House always seems to bore me, even though I can never keep up with what's going on. None of my friends are in this class which doesn't help either. My morning isn't any brighter when I never got a change to see Jace before the school bell rang for our first lesson.

Outside doesn't cheer me up either as it's changed to dark cloudy day, trying it's best to dampen everyone with the urge to rain. I watched the older students out on the field track, through the tiny glass on the fires escape doors. They are running around and around not bothered about the bitterness to the March cold air. If I were them I would be freezing my bottom off. I'd have to run real fast to keep myself warm enough to brave the miserable weather. Anymore exercise and I think I will collapse on the spot.

Yesterday I was grateful for Taylor's help but I wished he never got Pops involved in my little scene. I got questioned fired at me at all angles. Did you eat? I just woke up. Did you drink plenty of water yesterday? Of course. Sleep well? Absolutely. And I could answer the last worry truthfully for once because in fact I slept like a log with Jace lay next to me. But I couldn't tell Pops about that. He would freak and expect the worse to have happened. All of Pops' anxiety shifted onto Jace when he came down to breakfast. He too got fired questions at and thankfully he backed me up. Across the dining table as we wait for out breakfast, Jace shot me his concerned look and wouldn't stop staring at me. I was actually surprised Pops didn't notice or anyone else for that matter. Jace tilted his head to the side and slightly squinted at me. I knew what he was trying to tell me to do. He wanted me to confess all my troubles and secrets to Pops, all because I stumbled. But no, I did not say a word. I just remained sat there waiting patiently for breakfast to be served by Mrs Taylor. Once we had breakfast in front of us, Pops watched every mouthful I ate making sure I was eating correctly. My mood seemed to dip at that point because I got irritated with the men fussing around me.

I yawn to myself after an unsuccessful night's sleep, still watching the track. Jace's idea did not work and my nightmares returned with memories of my abusive father I just wanted to lock away.

"Am I boring you, Lydia?" Mr House said with such a dry sarcastic tone. As always, Mr House is dressed in black trousers and pointy shoes, a sharp white shirt and his little quirky cartoon, Tasmanian devil tie. Every day he has some different wacky tie, I don't know where he gets them from or how much wardrobe room he has to fill them but there must be a huge piles of them. I bet Mrs House is frustrated with the amount of ties he actually owns.

Like always when he gets annoyed or irritated by something or someone, he rubs his hand over his bald head. He's not happy with me yawning. _Great._

"Sorry Sir," I mumbled through my tiredness, feeling another yawn approaching. I clamp my teeth hard on my lower lip to stop my mouth from curling up and repeating the same tired yawn again. "Wayne!" Something captures Mr House's attention away from me. "If you throw that pen across my lab, I won't be happy."

A couple of knocks came at our classroom door next. From where I sit alone at the front on my long lab desk, I couldn't see who it is. The girls at the other end would have a clear view because they are sitting opposite. I watch as their body's slum down in a huff, they don't seem to please with our visitors. I cling onto hope that it's Jace. Just to see his face would improve my day and probably change my mood entirely.

Mr House opens the door for them to see what they wanted. Opening the door wide, he lets two people I don't know the names off in, carrying a pile heavy biology books each. They walked over to Mr House's overly large desk and slapped them down.

"OW!" Jamie, a skinny – can eat whatever he wants and not put a pound on – student that has a very noticeable gap between his two front teeth. The guys in my glass call him rabbit as his nickname. He doesn't mind as he always finds something back to throw at them verbally. He sits behind me on another long desk. Wayne must have tossed the pen and hit Jamie. "Nearly had my head off you-" Jamie stopped himself just in time. Instead he mouthed across the room, "You fucking dick!"

This is my failing science class. Full of boys except for the two girls Sue and Zoe, we have never got on with each other.

"Wayne," Mr House snaps around, stopping his chat with the text book carriers. He glares across the classroom and wonders, "Did you just throw that pen?"

Wayne whipped around in his seat quickly and shook his head. "No." Luckily, Wayne always keeps a pen behind his ear and his longish mop covers the hiding place. He reaches for the spare pen and waves it in the air, protesting his not so innocents.

"Sir No," Jamie objected, flapping one of his hands up high in the air to draw Mr House's attention. "He just threw it at me!" Jamie shakes his head and tries to look for the pen underneath his table. As he searches for it he mutters all sorts of rude things. Jamie looks up and me and say, "Lydia, tell him."

_Whoa, hell no!_ I'm not playing piggy in the middle today. "Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders, "Didn't see anything…"

"Next time," Mr House starts to threat, pointing across the room at all of us. "If catch someone yawning, throwing things or shouting out in class, I'm banishing you to the corridor." As usual, the boys will take this opportunity to their advantages and skip the class just so they don't have to do any learning or writing. They don't mind being yelled at either as it's just another lad point to them.

Mr House turns his back again and continues his conversation, "As I was saying…."

Wayne twists on his green stool and starts laughing silently as he gestures rudely towards Jamie.

Another lad Midgely, we called him that because it is his last name, got out of his chair and danced his way down the row of tables, coming my way. Oh no! Stay a way from me Midgely. Last time he danced around me all flirtatiously, wanting me to dance with him. But I couldn't. I badly flushed at his cheesiness and declined his hand. My shyness got the better of me and I'm sure it will again. Midgely is a cool guy. Unlike Jamie, he isn't skinny and is the largest one in the class. He isn't obese or anything just carrying a bit of extra weight with a very broad structure. He's a cool guy and entertains everyone. I'm thankful because he stops midway and glances over Kevin and Kieran's shoulders, where they sat huddled over a porn magazine one of them decided to bring in. "Ooh she has very nice titties…" I capture Midgely say, his eyes growing wider.

Ben, the very quiet innocent type who sits on the second row, on his own table next to Jamie's, also joins in by throwing paper planes across to Michael. Last week, Michael had burnt his gelled styled hair on a bunsen burner, making the whole room stink because he leant to far forward into the flame during an experiment. He wailed like a girl at the time and shouted, 'Shit' at the top of his voice, making everyone look in his directions as he flapped about panicking over his hair.

Sat next to Mike is Josh, a good friend of Jace's; he isn't joining in with today's mischievous behaviour. Instead, he sits on the nearest stool to Callum's bench, discussing how many kills they got on the latest PlayStation game.

I hear, "Well fit…" and, "I would certainly like a piece of that cherry pie," From the lads ogling the dirty magazine.

Gareth, the final guy in my class caught my attention. He is the most annoying kid I ever met. He's the shortest in my class, probably the same height as me. He's got medium dark length hair that he tries to stick up with gel and I'm surprised he hasn't burnt the mop off yet. He's always fooling around and getting himself into trouble. Today, he is picking on the girls, giving me the most entertainment.

Gratefully, the guys seem to enjoy my company and never pick on me for anything. They would rather help me out when I didn't want to do something, like set up the bunsen burner; I'm terrified of the fire. Josh is pretty cool too because he is slightly protective of me being Zak's little Sister and all. If any of the other guys go to do something that I am not aware of, he will put a sudden halt to whatever they're going to do. I really appreciate it.

From where I sit on my stood sideways, my back facing the fire exit, I watch with amusement. "Pssst… Pssst…" Gareth tried to get their attention but they are having none of it. "Girls. Hello! Earth to Zoe and Susie. Zoe. Zoe. Sue. Susie. Girls." He giggled to himself. "Have you seen how big my cock is?"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Mr House flips and spins around immediately. "Midge," he points at him, "Sit down."

Jamie shouts smugly, "Busted!"

Midgely exposes a massive cheesy grin with his eyes squinting like he hasn't done anything wrong. He sways back to his seat, near the girls.

Mr House steps forwards and grabs the filthy lad's mag from the table.

"Oh Sir come on," Kevin complains, a deep frown line crossing his forehead.

"He just wants it for himself," Gareth adds in.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, even if it does give me bad images of my teacher playing with himself. Okay that picture can go now. Bye. Thank you.

Mr House points at Gareth and then to the door, "Hobson get out of this classroom. How dare you speak in such a manner to me and to the girls! Oh yes and I heard every word you said to them."

"But… but… Sir I didn't do anything…" He remained seated and held his hands up like he didn't do anything wrong. Can't blame him for trying I guess.

Mr House remains pointing towards the door with his serious, 'don't mess me with me boy' face on.

"Such disgusting behaviour. He should get sent to the principal's office," Sue, one of the girls said in a posh snarky tone. She thinks she is it but really she is not. All she is a big fat bully who can get away with anything she wants and let her victims suffer for no reason at all. Nasty piece of sh-

I roll my eyes at her comment. Jesus, Gareth was only having a laugh.

I remember the first day I met Gareth Hobson. He sat opposite me next to Callum. At the time he was shy when I caught his eye. He had been staring at me, trying to gain my attention. I don't know how long for. But he had that look in his eyes that tells me he wanted to know more about me. But I never gave him the chance. Callum bumped elbows with Gareth and smirked at him before following again where he was staring. Callum leaned over the desk and said, "Um – Excuse me? My matey here," Callum nudges Gaz's elbow with his own again, "He wants to know if you will go out with him?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle me…" I responded quickly in all hope I wouldn't flush and squirm with embarrassment. Teddy gave me the heads up before hand and my reply was all thanks to him.

With that answer, Gareth's goofy face flashed red and his shyness appeared. It was later in the day when I knew Gaz was a total softy and that he wouldn't hurt a fly. He came up to me during break and apologised for not asking himself. Still that got him a no though. But a bit older he gets encouraged to do stupid things just to try and impress and win lad points like the rest.

Gareth walks slowly out of our classroom. Mr House rolls the mag in his hands then points it towards Josh and Callum. "Stop talking." He then directs it at Ben, "Pick that paper up and put it in the bin." He shuffles himself slight and aims the dirty mag in my direction. "Lydia, will you please stop yawning in my class!"

So that is my science class. We hardly do any work. Homework is never set because we never finish a full lesson plan that we are meant to. All thanks to the boys fooling around. No wonder I'm getting E's and F's.

We didn't learn much as the boy's side tracked Mr House onto other subjects and YouTube video that he put up on the big screen. The other girls weren't impressed and hit their chins on the desk bored. I, on the other hand joined in, laughing and giving them video's to watch. The bell rang loudly across the room and in an instant we all slide our chairs back along the rough surface floor. I packed my unneeded pen and book back into my bag before easing the straps onto my shoulders. I start to step forward and suddenly feel sick again just like I did yesterday. A wash of dizziness formed and a headache approached. Accidently, I stumbled over my own feet, falling. Catching myself, I quickly grip my bench.

"Lyds?"

I use the table as my leaning post, resting my body against it as I let the wooziness disappear.

"Lydia…" Josh's voice became clear again, "You okay?" He pressed a hand on the top of my back and leaned in to look at my face as my hair drew across like a curtain.

"I'm fine," I say, standing up straight, shrugging off his contact.

"Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No…" I shake my head, glancing up to meet Josh's concerned eyes. "I'm honestly fine… Thanks though…"  
Kindly, Josh let me go ahead of him after he gave me the once over with a cautious glance first. I roll my eyes at him before heading along the row of benches towards the door.

"Lydia," Mr House's voice became a sudden warning. "Tomorrow, don't come to my lesson in today's state…"

I nod my head in agreement, not sure if it's actually possible to know wither or not I will be this tired tomorrow. The answer to that will probably be yes.

With a fast exit, I directed myself down the crowded corridor towards my English lesson with Mrs Hershey. A load of us crammed through the doorway and there was a bit of pushing and shoving before I could escape the head and head to my seat at the back of the classroom. Already, I found Jace sat at our usual table, his books and pens were out to occupying him with his doodles in the edge of the margin. Mrs Hershey will kill him when she discovers Jace vandalising his work book. The last person she caught after marking their books were sent to a room to copy the entire book out and there were lots of pages to copy out again.

Jace looked up noticing my arrival. "Hey Lyds," He said first, dragging my plastic chair out for me with a wide smile lighting his beautiful features.

I take the seat and scoot the chair forwards to the desk before slightly turning to hug him. "Hey, loving the eyebrows…" I noticed on the way in he had changed the light blonde tint to a brow that ties with his new hair colour. There is no doubt that the girls will still be after him, no matter about the change. It actually makes him more attractive than before. Though I'm sure Jace could get way with any change he made to himself. He has the Grey look and charm they all seemed to have adopted.

"Oh yeah…" He said with a tone that sounded like he had forgotten himself. Jace released me from our hug and put on an eye bouncing show as I stared at his latest modification.

A laughing fit seemed to divert my lips but I managed to sneak out, "Looking good…" before carry on to chuckle at his little talent.

"Freak!" Scotia's voice arrived in the air as she took her chair out from under her desk and walloped her back against it. She huffed and let a piece of her black short fringe drag up into the air before swooping back down.

Raising my own eyebrow, I curiously ask, "Dude, what's up with you?"

She shot back, "Nothing." Her entire body tensed and she made a statement by folding her arms over her chest and not turning around like she would do normally.

"Not another detention from Mr Griffin?" Jace asks as she usually gets into trouble with her chemistry teacher on a regular basis.

"No," She snaps. "Just leave it."

I curved my body to glance across to Jace and in sync we both said, "Trouble in paradise."

"Mmm-hmm."

We knew too well just to leave her and to get on with her troubles. Scotia has been dating Jordan Crawford from another school, on and off for the last year and a half. He's a hunk that no girl could refuse to take a glimpse at. That includes myself shockingly which is very out of the ordinary for me. Usually lads can pass by me without me even realising how hot they are, unlike Scotia. Scotia chose well with Jordan. He works out and has great abs, a perfect white smile, thick dark eyelashes that frame his gorgeous green eyes and his brown hair sweeps across to the one side. He's certainly droolable.

After the weekend they always seem to have some sort of bust up and by lunch time with a lot of text messages between them, they seem to sort it out. It was just a waiting game now. We just needed Jordan to apologise his way out of her bad books first because Scotia never ever, EVER apologises first, not even to us.

Today, Mrs Hershey assigned us to some textbook work and glancing at all the words made everything swivel around in my head. "Scotia..." I whispered so our teacher couldn't hear.

Scotia looked over her shoulder and crabbily said, "What?"

"Got any Tylenol?"

She sighed but leant down to reach her bag. For a moment, I hear her shuffle things around in her overly large white designer handbag before tossing the box onto my desk. She dropped her bag that had a heavy thump to it, showcasing her bad mood.

I opened the box, took two out and hid the box in my own bag before taking out my bottled water.

Jace leant in and his lips whispered very soft near my ear, "Should you be taking those?"

Before he could protest I slung the tablets into my mouth and gulped the water down quickly. Jace burrowed his eyebrows together.

"It's alright Jace," I say twisting the cap back onto the bottle, with the same hushed voice. "Your theory worked." All lies. "I didn't need to take any…" Hell, I did.

"Good." That seemed to put a smile back on his face. "…Because I found something that might help, if it didn't work." He reached down into his bag and tugged out a leaflet. "Here." He slid it across his lap and in between us so nobody else could see. "I know you said you didn't want to concern Uncle Christian about it. But this way you wouldn't have to."

I peek down at the space between us and look at the colourful leaflet. Examining it, I realised pass the pretty presentation of colours and text that it is for school counselling.

"I could come with you, if you need me to…"

A twinge in my gut panged as I registered the desire and need for him to help me. His gentle blue eyes so worried and concerned that he is willing to do anything just to help me. The love and care also shows in his eyes as well. I'm so damn lucky to have him in my life. I don't know what I would do without him. He rocks my world.

I flash him a very grateful smile. "I know you're trying to help Jace, but we've sorted it out for now."

Jace leans his arm across and places his warm hand onto of my scrunched u fingers. With such care, he squeezes the top of my hand. "I know," there is a little worried flicker that quickly passes through his eyes. "But if you ever need to just talk to someone about it-" He gestures towards the leaflet as he waves it before continuing, "Then this guy Shaun will help."

"Well then, if they return I will go and speak with this guy." I take the leaflet out of Jace's hand and flick through the inserted page briefly as if I am bothered before cramming it into my bag. No, Jace does not need to know about this. He doesn't need the worry, not with the band competition coming up and his exams too.

"You got another headache or something like yesterday?" Jace wondered as he turns a page of his English workbook for another clean page.

To distract him I lied, "Auntie Flow…" _One lie leads to another Lydia, you know this._

"Oh, er right…" He said awkwardly, dismissing the topic immediately.

I wanted to laugh at him but I held my tongue and returned to my work.

"He is still staring…" Scotia announces after lunch and when we are in our music class. Her mood had dramatically improved and her squabble with sexy hunk Jordan has been rectified.

I pause from my keyboard and quickly write down the music notes next in line for our song before glancing up at my best friend. "Who is?" I question, not sure who she is referring too.

"Duh!" She rolls her eyes at me as if I should be aware of someone's stare when I'm trying to crack on with our project. "Ty Matson," She huffed out.

"Oh right…" I shrugged it off my shoulders, not particularly bothered about the other gender. I much rather concentrate on our task Miss Harol has set us rather than lads.

"Lyds," She sighs as if she's got a ton of bricks on her shoulders, "He's staring at you."

_No shit Sherlock! _"He should take a picture it lasts longer…"

Scotia giggles at me but I'm being serious. She notices my frown and then cocks her head to the side, "Don't you like him?" Here she goes, trying to play matchmaker like always.

I shot back, "I don't know him."

"This is your chance to get to know him…" Scotia peeks her gaze sideways towards Tyrone's direction. "He certainly likes you…"

I roll my shoulders and look at her again, "He's probably after one thing Scotia and I'm not giving it to anyone right now."

"I would," She tells me with compete honesty. _Maybe you should then?_ "He's attractive, well off, good student, good soccer player and he knows how to party. Lydia just look at him!"

She isn't going to stop going on and on about it unless I do. I roll my eyes, sigh and then glance across at Tyrone. He comprehends my look and suddenly acts all shy, unlike the confident guy I saw on Saturday. He twists back around in his chair and gazes out of the window while his friend is talking to him about something.

"Slightly attractive." He has messy medium length dark hair that has a natural wave to it. His eyes are big and dark, full with mystery. He also has a cute nose and light pink lips. His physic is perfect, ever girls dream. From the distance I could see the muscles in his biceps, with pumped up veins on show. He is certainly strong and is tall but not as tall as Jace. Today Tyrone is dressed casually band t-shirt and faded ripped denim jeans with some scruffy black boots, that rock his entire outfit. "Money isn't an issue." I don't care if he is wealthy, I still wouldn't let him flash the cash on me. No. I would rather treat him if that was the case. "He is a good student," I agreed because it's true. He got good grades even though sometimes he can cause some trouble in our lessons. "Soccer can make or break a relationship depending if he's an 'I love soccer guy' or an 'I watch it but I'm not a fanatic sort of guy.'" Throwing parties can lead to all sorts of things. Especially trouble. "To me he likes to throw the cash around but I guess he is an alright guy."

I remove my stare from him and back onto my best friend. Scotia rolls her eyes before spitting out, "Ugh! Lydia Grey you need to get out there more."

"What I need Scotia, is the Sharpener," I say holding up my blunt pencil. I shake my head at her shocked expression and I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

Getting up from my seat, I cross the room passing Tyrone and feeling his eyes watching me carefully. At the front of the classroom, I glance over Miss Harol's desk, rummaging through the pile of rubbish. She has never been able to keep this room tidy. I don't want to even think about how cluttered her house is. I bet it's a right tip. How can she live like it? Looking through a container I spot a sharpener and I step to the bin before shaving the wood off the pencil.

"Hi there Lydia," Tyrone's friendly voice enters the atmosphere as he greets me.

It makes me judder a little, unaware of his presence at first. Now I am aware, I note how close he is standing behind me. I can almost feel the heat of his body against mine. When the shock sinks away, I glimpse over my shoulder and show him a welcoming grin. "Hello Tyrone." I whip my head back around so fast that it makes me suddenly lightheaded. Oh no. My eyes roll dizzily and I sense the weakness in my muscles, they can no longer support me. My body tremors and before I knew it I lose my balance for a second time. The pencil in my grip loosens and falls to the floor and I find myself brushing against Tyrone's well-built figure.

"Whoa, steady," Tyrone caught my arms to steady me but I still managed to knock over a towering block of textbooks that crashed to the floor.

_Crap. _"Oh dear," I part my contact away from Tyrone, my cheeks blazing with embarrassment knowing everyone in the room must be looking in our direction. Christ, Jace is going to groan at me for sure if he noticed my stumble. I fall to the floor instantaneously and start gathering up the books.

Tyrone knelt down next to me and helped me. "Are you okay Lydia?"

Trying not to meet his concerned eyes I answer with, "Mmm – Hmm."  
"You seem a little off back then?"  
I blink at him for a moment before saying, "Think I've overworked myself on the exercise front."

"Ah – I see." He nodded as a small grin tinted across his lips, remembering the Saturday I whooped Pops' ass. "Y'know you should relax a little. Doing too much can cause serious injuries."

"Yeah, I know."

At that moment our hands brushed together as we both went to pick up the same book. His hands are still as soft as they were the other day when he helped me of the treadmill. Our eyes meet briefly and I suddenly panic. Discarding my look away from him, I ignore the awkward moment. I gathered the pile of book into my arms before standing up and dumping them back with the rest of the clutter.

Tyrone puts his small pile on top of my stack. It wobbles for a moment but Tyrone moves them around and they stay perfectly still. His smile grows before he moves the conversation forward, "So Lydia, how are you getting on with your project with Scotia?"

"It's coming along nicely," I answer, looking anywhere but his dark eyes. "How about yours?"

"Mastered the lyrics but the music to go with it is the difficult part." Strange, he's in our rival band, Last-Nighters and I heard he was good at fitting music around the lyrics. "I suck at using these keyboards," he groans and points his thumb over his muscular shoulder towards his spot where he's been working on. He winked before saying, "You're amazing though."

I know I'm blushing but I try to ignore it. "If you need help, I don't mine helping as long as Miss Grumpy don't catch us." I offer. Peering over Ty's broad shoulder, I notice Scotia staring at us with wide eyes and with a smug grin painted over her dainty features. _Yes Scotia, we are talking._ I push my hair behind my ears and add, "Though it's not like she will even notice because she is never here." Miss Harol had got into a habit of disappearing out of the lesson after listening to the homework she has set.

"Yeah too right. But that would be awesome thank you Lydia." Then his voice changed soft and almost nervous, "Hey Lydia…" He gulped. "This is going to be a bit random." I watch Tyrone lift a hand to his head and scratch his head. "Since the other day I've been thinking about you a lot. I was thinking maybe-"His eyes watch me carefully. "- Maybe, you would like to go on a date - with me?"

Oh. Right. Okay. Wow. Really? Tyrone wants to go on a date with me? Why? I am nothing like the other girls he has dated in the past. Tall, blonde, blue eyed, big boob, good figure with curves. That is defiantly not me.

Silence surrounded us. He stares at me, lifting an eyebrow waiting for my answer. I stare back at him, my mouth open not sure what to say. Looking down at my safety place, down at my shoes, I take a moment to think. I've never dated anyone. Nobody has actually asked me apart from Gareth who technically didn't ask me himself. If he's serious about this then there is going to be obstacles for him to face. A sort of challenge. "I- um- er," I stumbled out. "I don't – You would have to ask my Dad first." There a challenge.

"You want me to ask Mr Grey?" He repeats a hand waves through his hair.

I stand there and nod. "He's very overprotective of me."  
Tyrone grins, "I can understand that. I would be if some dude wanted to date my Daughter." He clapped his hands together before rubbing them together. "Right then, I'll ask Mr Grey."

_Crap. _He's actually going to go through with this. Tyrone is going to seriously ask my Dad for permission to date me. _Shit. _I thought he would back away as soon as I said it. I never imagined he would agree to it.

"Oh," Tyrone reaches down to the floor and quickly stands up. He holds out my pencil to me that I had dropped before. "You might want to sharpen it again, the leads disappeared."

* * *

** A/N** - Again, thanks for the follows / favs / reviews I appreciated all of your feedback.


	13. Please don't be like this

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Please don't be like this.**

* * *

When I rotate back around after sharpening my pencil for the third time, I see Scotia bouncing with joy like an overly stimulated child in a candy store. Her eyes glisten with enthusiasm as she has conspicuously taken notes that something has certainly gone down between us. Gosh, she is so good with reading body language. Though I guess the accidental book fall came into her favour to spark her awareness off.

As I go to roll my eyes, I capture the site of Jace on the opposite side of the class room. Meeting his blue eyes, I realise his observation has been there for quite a while. He twists his watch into a full on scowl before he glares in Tyrone's direction. Clearly, he is not impressed with me talking to Ty at all. But what is wrong with talking to him? Tyrone is a friendly kind guy, who likes to have a laugh. There are guys out there that undoubtedly are a pain in the backside. Just like most of them in my Science class for instance.

Ignoring Jace's strange attitude, I renew my eye roll before slipping back onto my plastic blue seat in front of my keyboard.

"So…" Scotia instantaneously started, dragging out the 'O' to a new extreme. "What did Ty say?" She nosily asked continue to bob up and down on her chair. It almost looks like she needs to use the bathroom otherwise she might pee herself.

I rummage in my bag and grab the box of pills she gave me and a bottle of water. Tossing a couple of pills into my mouth, I swig some water down before gulping the both substances down into my system. That should do the trick.

"Come on, what did he say?" Scotia repeats herself as I put the box and bottle away.

She's a damn pest.

"He said," I say with a geared up enthusiastic tone as I pick up my pencil ready to get back on with my work, "To mind your own business."

For a short moment, she sits back in her chair and purses her stained lips in a sulk. "Don't be like that Lydia," She grunted. "What did he say?"

With a stern expression, I direct my pencil towards her petit body. "Say that one more-" I say with a lot of warning to my voice but she rudely interrupts me.

"What did he say?" She teasingly asked again.

Just to my annoyance, I threw my pencil at her, hitting her at the tip of her nose. She knits her brow together before her lips mumble into a giggle.

Half an hour later, the school bell rings very loudly through the music room. Frozen to my seat, I block my ear to weaken the sound from my ears. La. La. La. I can't hear it. La. La. La. For some reason the bell is much louder in this part of the building than anywhere else in school. I figured it's because if we have our headphones on we can't hear it. Still, I don't like the loud sound.

I sigh in relief after uncovering my ears to the much peaceful sound of chatter. My tense body begins to finally relax again.

"You are so weird," Scotia says while shaking her pretty head and packing our work sheets up.

"At least I'm not a nosy match maker!"

Zipping up my bag, I hang one of the straps onto my shoulders just as Jace crosses the empty space between us. Standing up from my chair, I tuck it under so no one can strip up on the legs as that happens a lot in this classroom.

"What did Tyrone Matson want before?" Jace instantly wonders, a flame of irritation added in his deep tone.

I cock my head to the side to look at him as the three of us walk begin to walk towards the door. "Not you as well…" I sigh like a ton of bricks have been piled onto my shoulders.

"What?" He choked out mystified. Jace stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and leads us out into the cloakroom and then down the steps, Scotia and I following closely behind.

"Why is everyone so interested in what we talked about? Can't I just talk to someone these days without getting interrogated?"

"Keep your hair on!" Jace says as he reaches over and ruffles the top of my hair whilst laughing alongside Scotia. "We're just curious, Lyds."

"If you must know," I said in my own sarcastic tone as we head down a small walkway to get to our next class. "Ty asked me on a date."

That immobilized them both to the spot.

"WAH!" Scotia screams in excitement and instantly wraps her skinny arms around me. The force makes us tumble back slightly and into the green wire fencing that wobbles. "I just knew it!" She squealed with happiness down my ear. She removes away after a short moment of rocking side to side before she jumps up and down, clapping her hands together. "I must tell Jordan. He is not going to believe it!" She whips her phone out and starts texting her hunky boyfriend.

Jace on the other hand, isn't as thrilled. "Since when did you become nickname buddies?" Jace spat out, blankly staring at the floor with his entire body tensed up. He shook his head before firing at me unexpectedly, "And you said?"

"Duh!" Scotia said sarcastically, like he should know the answer to that. "She said yes of course."

A discomforting pain shrieks through Jace's features and I suddenly feel guilty. I bet he's thinking, _oh well I'm going to have to find a new buddy to hang around with_, which is definitely not the case. I love Jace to pieces and I will not let some boy come between us, no matter what. Jace is my rock and my absolute everything. But his behaviour towards Tyrone isn't healthy. I don't understand why he doesn't like him. I never did ask him.

"Actually," I said gaining Scotia's full attention away from her phone. "I told him to ask my Father."

"What? You didn't!"

"Yes Scotia, I did."

Just then, Jace finally looks up at me. I thought by knowing this he might at least crack a smile but unfortunately not. "Ugh…" he moans instead from the back of his throat.

"Aw…" Scotia sighed sweetly, hanging her arm around my shoulders. "I think Jace is a little bit jealous, don't you think Lyds."

I don't have time to respond to her because Jace shoots her a look of warning, runs a hand through his fresh coloured hair and bites back, "Am not!"

A huge grin occupies Scotia's lips as she loosens her arm from around my shoulders. She giggles out proudly, "You obviously don't want her near Tyrone because you wouldn't be acting like a green –eye monster."

But he has nothing to be jealous about.

Glaring back at Scotia, Jace forcefully stuffs his hands back into his jean pockets, not happy at all.

The tension between them rises in the atmosphere and I feel slightly awkward about this. I should have kept my trap shut just like I always do and then maybe my friends wouldn't be scowling at each other. My chest starts to hurt as my heartbeat pounds rapidly. I don't want my friends to fall out over this and I don't want to fall out with them. I look back and forth, waiting for one of them to say something.

Jace takes his hands out of his pockets again and crosses his arms over his chest. "I just don't like him," He admits to Scotia, not even bothering to look at me.

"Why?" Scotia questions but doesn't wait for an answer. "Tyrone is an actual decent guy. Even Lydia admitted it in class."

There is another short moment and I watch Jace carefully. His eyes brows are pulled together, his eyes are twitching with gloom and his chest rises before falling back down. Again he doesn't bother to make eye contact with me. He scuffs his trainers along the floor before decided to stroll towards the main building in a huff.

I make an irritated tone at the back of my throat whilst rolling my eyes. '_Please don't go Jace!'_ I wanted to shout out but couldn't because the heat is rising up in me. Turning to face Scotia, I snap in her face, "Look what you have done now!" Showing her I'm not happy with her interference between me and Jace I frown. Tugging the strap to my bag tighter to my shoulder, I run after him. "Jace wait up!"

"Do what you want Lydia!" He calls over his shoulder before slamming the door to the building in my face.

* * *

**Tyrone Matson.**

* * *

The building is way too luxurious than I had pictured in my brain. Its manly glass and has a steal structure. Inside the smell reeks of cleaning disinfectant as everything looks neat and in its place. Clean freaks. I glance around the large space not sure where I am meant to go. There is a big reception desk that I intended to go to but I notice the familiar person of Taylor, Mr Grey's security guard. Gulping nervously, I head over towards him and the rest of the security that are huddled around watching everyone with a careful eye.

Taylor notices me walking to him and he steps from the rest of the suited crew. "Mr Matson, Can I help you?" He remembers me from the gym, that's a good start.

"I've come to see Mr Grey, if that's possible," I tell him as I crunch my fingers around the handle of my bag.

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you have an appointment?"

I shake my head, "No Sir. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't really important."

"Give me a moment." Taylor backs away and speaks to his wrist that I guess has some sort of connection to Mr Grey himself. I watched his lips mumble something again after he listened. His eyes met mine and he returns his step towards me. "Matson, Mr Grey has ten minutes to spare that's if his meeting doesn't over run."

"Okay sure, thanks Sir."

"Top floor," He tells me which I kind of guessed.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"Sorry to disturb your meeting Sir," Olivia's girly tone rang through the speaker pausing my meeting. "But you have someone hear to see you; it concerns your Daughter, so he says…"

'Concerns my Daughter,' the words automatically put fear inside my head. Which Daughter? Phoebe or Lydia? Who is here to see me? What is this about? "Sorry about this gentleman," I apologise to Mr Peterson and Mr Reedley immediately, who are sitting on the opposite side of my desk, lounging back.

"We're finished here anyway," Mr Peterson gestures a wave of his hand dismissing this meeting all together. "Perhaps we could go for a drink sometime soon to discuss in depth about these plans you have Grey?"

"Of course."

"And bring your wives too…" He adds looking between Mr Reedley and me.

Typical fucker.

"…And for you to bring along Olivia?" I wondered curiously, raising my brow waiting for his response.

"You know me well Grey," Mr Peterson chuckles with a deep pitch. He drags his chair back at the same time Mr Reedley does. "Shall we say Saturday night?"

I stand up and round the desk. "Unfortunately I can't on Saturday. I'm taking the family on a surprise holiday."

"Grand," Mr Reedley replied first, holding his hand out for me to shake. "We shall arrange it for another time…"

* * *

**Tyrone Matson**

* * *

Mr Grey comes strolling out of his door after two other business men. He looks straight at me and concern is lifted into his features. I look away not sure if this is a good idea. I can't back out now; I promised Lydia I would do this for her otherwise I can't date her. My mates will think I'm some kind of pussy that doesn't have no balls and I can't be having that shit from them. Zak is going to kill me when he hears about this.

Rubbing my hands together I can feel my palms sweating terribly. _Christ man._ I have never been this nervous in my entire life. Not even when I tried out for the soccer team or the when we've done a small gig that Dad made us do in one of his clubs.

"Tyrone Matson, this is an unexpected visit," Mr Grey's tone held surprise as he saunters towards me.

Instantly I stand up, nerves shivering inside me. "I – erm sorry Mr Grey – Sir," I said with a stumble. Get your shit together Ty. "I didn't mean to bother you." I point my thumb towards the window, meaning outside as I say, "I can go if-"

"No point now Matson," Mr Grey says with an extreme strong tone, shaking his head. "Come; let's go through to my office."

His office is outstanding but way too big for one fella. He could certainly pull off a cracking party in here if he wanted to.

Mr Grey takes off his suit jacket and hangs it over his expensive black desk chair. He wonders back over to his sofa and takes a seat, making himself comfortable. "Olivia said this has something to do with one of my Daughters?" He leans back and his arms stretch along the length of the sofa.

I stand there like an idiot, like a damsel in distressed mouse waiting for the cat to come. "Yes it's – um- about Lydia…" I rub my hands together and I find myself looking down to the floor. "Sir," I glance up to meet his serious face, "I've come here today to ask for you permission."

"Permission," He repeats sharply, again taken by wonder. "For what exactly?" His eyes seem to stab straight through me. I don't know why but I feel uneasy around him. He's such a powerful man, no wonder why my Father wants to do business with him. My Dad is going to love me dating Mr Grey's Daughter. But to him it's just another business contract that will make him a lot of damn money. He doesn't actually care about me but himself.

"To date your Daughter, Sir."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

To put it politely, Jace Grey is being a total douche ball. He will not talk to me or Scotia and won't respond to his text messages, even though we sent them when we were in the same room as him. His attitude hasn't changed even though we're now practising for the band competition. He decided to sit so far away from me like I have some deadly disease that can be easily caught. Leon and Zak haven't caught on yet because they're focused on getting the right pitch on the guitars. I sit by the school piano which is way smaller than the one we have a home. By myself, I concentrate and practice the notes Leon has given me. It's a new song about finding love and not being able to have it. Typically though, I have to correct it as some notes just don't fit in properly.

After a couple of times of rehearsing the music together as a group, Zak decides it's times to hear Jace and I sing together for the first time ever. Jace seems up for it and starts his verses with his deep tone which enthuses with the soft starting music. We all join in when the chorus is being played and everything sounds so right. Then it's my turn to sing by myself. With my soft voice, I focus on every single word on the music sheet, making them sound meaningful by using every tone in my voice. When Jace and I start to sing together, it starts to crumble. We sound terrible. We aren't concentrating and our timing is all out.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Leon moans loudly obstructing us from continuing. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," I apologized first, knowing this is all down to me and my big mouth.

"I know for a fact the two of you have amazing voices," Leon chomps on, "And they certainly blend much better than that!"

Zak nudges his shoulder into Jace's as he asks, "Man what's wrong? You look fed up."

Unexpectedly Jace barks back, "Leave it Zak!"

"Oh I get it," Leon said glancing between us both. "Lovers tiff…"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Tonight's dinner seems very quiet unlike usual. Ana is sat to my left and she is studying some new book cover Phoebe decided to buy, which looks like another romantic novel. Zak is sat on my opposite side with his music blaring in his ears, bobbing his head to the deadly rhythm whilst eating his dinner Gail has made. Over him, I glance at Lydia. She looks lost in her own thoughts; her head way up in the clouds to even make conversation. She's slouched in her chair, mixing her fork around her hardly eaten lasagne. Something is certainly troubling her. Did something happen today? Or perhaps it's to do with Tyrone Matson.

Breaking through the silence, I finally declare, "I had Tyrone Matson visiting my office this afternoon."

Slowly, Lydia glanced up from her plate meeting my eye. I let an easy smile settle on my lips before she quickly discards her glance back onto her food. Ah. This mood does concern him then.

Zakary tugs his earphones out of his ears and wondered, "What the hell was that douche bag there for?" Surprisingly, I wondered how he heard me over that retched music taste he has.

I nod my head in the direction of Lydia. "He's took a shine to our Lydia here…" The words tease off my lips.

I watch with amusement as she immediately flushes red with embarrassment.

"Ah man, no way!" Zak spat out with compete astonishment. He shakes his head as if this news is impossible and I have my wires cross.

"Bless her!" Phoebe points out, "Look she's gone all red. She must really like him."

Lydia hisses back, "No I don't."

I add in, "Well he certainly wants to date you…"

"Can we not talk about this?" She cringes and drops her fork to her plate.

"It's okay sweetheart, everyone has to go through it," Ana says softly before starting to admit, "Phoebe's first date-"

"Mum," Phoebe cut off. "Don't even go there!" She continued making sure Ana got the full message to stop.

Lydia shifts her position and leans her arms on the table before resting her head on her hand. "You got me interested now," She says a little brighter than her previous state. She flutters her eyelashes across the table to Phoebe, who has gone an irritated red. Phoebe certainly doesn't want to remember Andrew Glass.

"No!" Phoebe protests, slamming her flat hand on the table, making the plates shiver against the jolt.

"My best friend wants to date my Sister," Zakary frets to himself, a quizzing expression set on his features as he shakes his head in disbelief. "Why the hell didn't I see this?"

I nudged my Sons arm to wind him up further, "He came to ask for my permission."

"Now he's just got ten points for showing off. What a dick!"

"Zakary!" Ana complained instantly. He must be getting this sudden use of language from everyone he hangs around with, including Leon. I'll have to have words later with Elliot.

Lydia's petit voice enters the silent air in wonder, "And you said?"

"Oh man she likes him; see how interested she is to find out!" Phoebe torments her.

At that pester, Lydia picks up a chip from her plate and before either Ana or I could stop her, she tosses it at Phoebe's face.

Phoebe whinges for me to tell Lydia off as she makes out the chip that hit her really hurt her.

"If you stop teasing your Sister than she wouldn't have to throw her food at you," I say. Turning to Lydia I add, "And you Lydia, stop throwing your food at Phoebe. Food is for eating and not to play with. Now come on, eat up…" As I say that, I see her mumbling the exact same words as if she has heard them before.

Lydia picks up her fork and starts playing with her food again with an empty expression. Without looking up she mutters a soft, "Sorry."

"I said yes," I tell her hoping it will cheer her up at least a little bit. "But there are a few conditions."

"You gave him conditions?" Zakary asked in a higher pitch, like he didn't quite hear me right. "If I know Ty, he won't stick to them. He'll break them within half an hour."

_Now Zakary tells me. _

"Wait a minute," Zakary says, gaining everyone's attention except Lydia's, who hasn't eaten anything. He twists his frame to face her before asking, "Is that why you and Jace are being awkward all day?"

_Ah. _

"Mmm –hmm," She answered before pushing her plate away, refusing to eat a single bite more.


	14. Friend ache

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Friend ache**

_ Tuesday_

Dear Diary,

Yet again, I didn't have a nice sleep. Instead of having the usual nightmare's I lay awake tossing and turning whilst making a plan in my head. This morning I had a spring in my step, determined to get Jace to have a conversation with me. However, it wasn't as easy as I had planned out. Beforehand he had spoken to the teacher and asked to move seats so now I have to sit next to Chubs who I don't really speak to. When break and lunch came around, Jace never bothered to join me or Scotia in our usual hangout place. I couldn't say where he went to but he just disappeared. Nowhere to be found. To top everything off, Mr House had a go at me for yawning during his science lesson. I knew staying awake all night was not a good idea but never mind.

It was nice to see Ty's warm smiley face waiting for me after my last class. Jace never liked it though because he shoved passed him with such bitterness. I felt so ashamed of Jace's behaviour I had no choice but to apologize on his behalf. Ty of course shrugged it off like it didn't matter. But to me it certainly did.

Tyrone is a compete gentleman! He walked me over to the music practice rooms before he left to go home. We talked about our date on Friday. He also told me about Zak biting his ear off about not telling him and getting way to many man points for asking Pops. I bet Ty's got something nice planned for Friday. He told me he wants it to be a surprise and that I wouldn't get any information out of him or anyone about it. I did think Zak would know but apparently he is as eager to find out.

In band practice, Jace turned up late for no reason. He didn't dare look at me. He also refused to sing along with me and said that it sounds better if he did it alone. That really pissed off Leon and I didn't want him screaming in my ear. I sat alone in the corner like I did the other day. This time I just watched and did my own thing on the piano. It seems the only comfort to me at the moment.

I hope after Friday night Jace will speak to me because I miss him so much, even though he is been a total loser.

Lydia Grey.

_Thursday_

Dear Diary,

It has been four stressful days since I last properly spoke with Jace and now I have to let it out of my system. I want to scream really loudly but that will wake up Mum and Pops, possibly Zak and Phoebe. So I thought writing in my diary would help instead. Let's hope.

Am I such a horrible person he had to avoid me all week? Did he have to be so negative to Scotia as well? I have come to the conclusion that he is taking this out on Scotia for stirring it all up in the first place. But she didn't know this was going to transform into a pile of knotted wire. Damn it. I wished he would stop hiding in his wardrobe and face the fact that this is reality! I have to move on… right?

Every day that has gone by a tremendous pain has lingered deeply in my chest. It's like my body is grieving for him. I am grieving for him. I really do miss him more than anything else in the world. I miss his smile, his stupid jokes that don't make sense, his boyish charm, his cuteness, his handsomeness and his ability to brighten up the room. BUBBLE POP! I think I lost my best friend over a stupid date that I never thought I would be going on. Really, I just want to cancel but Tyrone has gone to so much effort with asking Pops and it would be so rude to decline now.

What was I thinking? I should have seen this happening. Lydia you are so fudge balls stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Jace will never forgive me, will he?

LYDIA (Stressed out) GREY.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

_Friday_

Since Monday Lydia has been acting strange and not her usual self. When she returns home after school she has her head buried in the ground, watching every careful step she takes. She takes Noodles out for a walk but doesn't have the enthusiasm like she normally does. When dinner arrives at the table she plays with her food and seems to have lost her appetite. After dinner she goes to her room and locks herself away from the rest of us. I did try to encourage her down a couple of time to spend some time as a family but she just wanted to continue with her homework. By Thursday I had enough and asked Sawyer to keep an eye on her as she goes into school. He told me that Jace usually meets her and he hasn't. Instead she just meets up with Tyrone at the entrance before going into the building.

So I gathered that Jace is the cause to her continuing odd behaviour.

At my office I give my Brother a call in my free fifteen minutes Olivia has scheduled in for me. "Hey Elliot, do you have any family plans for the weekend?"

"Uh – No – Don't think Kate has any plans."

"Good. You're all coming with Me, Ana and the kids to San Diego for the weekend."

"Another free holiday wicked!" His happiness piles down the phone. But he suddenly becomes serious, "Mia's clang coming along to?"

"No. She is busy this weekend with one of her friend's birthday party …" I explain. "I've asked you to come along because Lydia has been very down lately. I think she has fallen out with Jace."

"Ugh," he makes a noise at the back of his throat. "Tell me about it. He's just locked himself away in his room. We've tried to lead him out with food but nothing seems to do the trick. Not even pizza Bro. No one can refuse pizza…"

"Mmm…Let's just hope our trip rekindles their friendship. I cannot see my Daughter this upset Elliot."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"Hey Jace –" I reached his answer phone message for the second time round, making this last attempt to leave him a message before running away and hiding in a dark place. "Um – It's Lydia – obviously – of course." Nerves tickled in me as I wasn't talking to my best friend but to myself. Well that's what it feels like anyway. I find myself glancing down at my curled up toes in my miss matching socks. "Are you purposely ignoring me or what?" I closed my eyes wishing and hoping this is not the case, even though I know it's the truth. I just don't want to believe it. "Is it because I'm going on a date with Tyrone." Of course it is you dumbass! "I won't go if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Jace-" I sucked in air before changing my direction, "Please just call me."

Pressing the end button on my phone, I start to scratch the side of my face, not sure wither or not going on this so called date is a good idea. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Jace and I don't want to waste all the effort Tyrone has gone to. He even got Pops' permission which is actually sweet and I didn't reckon he would.

I glance over my shoulder, looking at the pretty dress Phoebe has leant me for the evening. It's a purple plum textured skater dress that is simply cute and very me. That's if I wore dresses. But I never do. I stick to my hoodies and jeans, the most comfortable items ever, not some overpriced dress. My concerns about wearing Phoebe's dress is that my legs and arms will be on show and that will scare poor Ty away. Plus I will be unbelievable distressed worrying all the time. Especially with the heels she has given me. She is determined to kill me by wearing them. I don't even know if I can stand, let alone walk.

"Hurry up Lydia!" Phoebe impatiently bangs on my bedroom door with a couple of knocks with her fist. "We have your hair and make-up to do!"

"Won't be long!" I instantly call back, knowing she will pound down the door if it's necessary and I don't want her to see me getting undressed.

I roll my eyes and start undressing my casual clothes off and slipping into the fancy dress. In my mirror, I can see that the dress doesn't look too bad on and fits quite nicely. But I do see the marks which makes me shiver and I have to quickly look away because otherwise I will vomit all over Phoebe's dress and she wouldn't like that. I slide my wardrobe open and dig out my thick black tights and I put them on, covering the marks within an instant. If I can't look at myself nobody else will. No hope for Tyrone then.

"Phoebe, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," She says as she strokes the hairbrush through my long hair, detangling the knots from the days straightened style.

Glancing down to my lap, I study my tangled fingers resting on the material of the dress. "Do you think Jace is jealous of me dating Tyrone?" I ask as the question has been wondering in my mind all day.

"Mmm…" Phoebe said with her lips pressed into a thin line. Pausing mid stroke, she gazed at me through the reflection of the large mirror she has me sitting in front of. "To me Lyds, I think Jace doesn't want to lose you to another male."

I kind of get that. I would probably feel the same if he went with another girl on a date. "But I have to move on, don't I?"

"Absolutely," She responds with a strong tone, bobbing her head up and down. "You can't be tied down to your family Lyds. Jace will find this out for himself." Phoebe starts parting my hair into a couple of sections, clipping the hair upon my hair to remove it from her way. "Are there any girls he's interested in so you could hook them up?"

_No. _"I don't know. We don't talk about people we're interested in."

"What about that friend of yours – um – Scot?"

"Scotia," I correct her, knowing my friend would hate someone calling her Scot. Shaking my head a couple of time, I explain, "No she's still with Jordan. Plus putting Jace and Scotia together would be like playing with fire..."

Phoebe plugs the hair curling tongs into the wall. She comes back and waits for the device to heat up to the right temperature. "I'll find someone for Jace to date. Maybe you could double date sometime together."

"That would be awkward Phoebe."  
"No it wouldn't be. You guys are the closest ever…"

I correct her again, "We were."

Phoebe sighs as she grabs a section of hair and curls it around the heated metal. "You need to get Jace out of your mind Lyds and concentrate on the delicious Tyrone."

She's right. For one night only I must not think about Jace. But how can I not? It will be impossible even if I tried. There will always be that voice in the back of my mind, reminding me of him no matter how hard I try to block it out.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"Mr Matson has just arrived up at the gates Sir," Taylor announced.

"Let him through Taylor," I say folding my newspaper up in half before tossing it down on the couch next to me.

Across from me Ana stops tapping on her laptop and a giddy smile apprehend her beautiful features. She closes the lid and rests it onto the coffee table between us. "This is it!" She says with much enthusiasm. "Our Daughter has finally grown up and is dating the world."

"Dating the world, I would never allow it."

"Oh Christian!" She says with a little frown occurring between her eyebrows. "I didn't mean that." She rolls her eyes at me as she stands up. "I'll go and get Lydia." She points her index finger towards me, "Play nice!"

I hold my hands up, "When do I not?"

Ana smirks and her cheeks glow a light red. She shakes her head and begins to walk off. Before she could get too far away from me, I slapped her ass jokingly. She shoots me a warning look before running up the stairs as I head for the front door.

"He's here isn't he?" Zakary questions behind me as he skips down the stairs in his usual rock look outfit. "I'm going to warn him. I'm not having him hurt my little Sis."

"I've already spoken to him, Zakary." I think I'm going soft in my old age.

"Another warning won't hurt."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Just as Phoebe finished the last brush stroke of my eye make – up, Mum pokes her head around Phoebe's bedroom door. "Lyds he's here," She said with excitement. I think she is more overwhelmed by this then I am.

Though, it doesn't stop my stomach from automatically tumbling over like clothes in a washing machine. I think this is the first time I have felt something for Tyrone. Maybe there will be more once we're on our date. Who knows?

"Oh, look at you…" She says with awe, pushing the door further to get better look at me. Her eyes run up and down me checking every inch as I stand up from my assigned chair. My butt tingles with numbness. I feel like I've been sat on that chair for hours.

With Mum staring at me, I feel the awkwardness as my naked arms are on show. Feeling uncomfortable I cross my arms over and let my hands rub my bare skin, trying to hide them from her attention. Not that she was looking at the in the first place but still.

Phoebe stands beside's Mum with a huge smile glinting over her features. "I didn't want to go over the top with the make- up, but it gives her a little edge that she's got. Approve?"  
"Approve a lot," Mum agrees with nodding her head. "Come on, you don't want to keep him waiting."

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

I agree with my Wife, Lydia is no longer that fragile girl I met on the streets. She has grown to be such a beautiful young lady and she makes me so proud of her. She has changed dramatically. Who would have thought such a weak little girl becoming a wonderfully talented lady? The girl who I met in rags for clothes has certainly disappeared and is dressed so sophisticatedly, with the help of her Sister no doubt. But I always had a bad feeling that something might occur from her bad past. But seeing her standing up on the top of the stairs so brave and confident I would have never of thought she was victim of abuse.

I always had feared her past might arise back into her memory, take her back. But no. She has been tough and has left her past in the past, where it should remain forever.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I blink a couple of times before correcting my vision. Yes, I am seeing straight. The three of them are standing down by the end of the stairs waiting for me. This feels like a moment from a film, when some teenage girl is going to her first prom and is swiftly coming down the stairs so elegantly pretty. Swiftly with these shoes, do not go together. My legs quiver. It doesn't help my situation either because I wobble in my shoes. I cling onto my Sister hoping she's got me supported enough. Otherwise I will fall down these stairs like a stupid dumbass and my entrance won't be as elegant as everyone thinks it will.

Clocking my eyes with my date for the first time makes me more nervous than anything. My palms are sweaty and a pain of anxiety sinks into my chest. _Stop worrying Lydia it is just a date for Christ sake_, I remind myself. I feel a little underdressed as I see Ty is wearing a white crisp shirt and blue tie. He is wearing casual black jeans but he pulls them off to look like suit trousers. Through the loop of his jeans he's threaded a brown belt to hold the in place. My skater dress is way too casual. What was Phoebe thinking?

"Can I change?" I whisper to Phoebe as she helps me down the first step.

"No, this dress is perfect." She shows me a smile before continue to quietly say, "You will thank me later…"

Will I, really? Somehow I don't see that happening. I don't feel comfortable with my arms so bare and on view for everybody to see. It makes me extremely uncomfortable.

Once we got to the bottom step my Sister let me get my balance before unhooking her harm away. Without a wobble I stand on my own, trying to look confident.

"Hey," Tyrone says with a soft sweet voice.

"Hi…" I say a little shy with having the family watching this embarrassing moment.

"I mean it Ty…" Zak turns and points his index finger into Tyrone's chest as he threatens, "Stick to the rules otherwise your nuts will be hung up till they are blueberries."

Tyrone winces at the thought. "Roger that."

Dad leans towards him as he is much taller than him. He also warns, "Don't be late." I guess I have a curfew.

"I know Sir; I promise we will be back in time…"

Dad stares at Tyrone for a moment before turning around to face me. His lips go from a stubbon line to a bight wide smile. He steps closer, closing the distance, holding me into a hug. In my ear he whispers, "Have fun, okay? I'll talk to Jace for you."

"You will…" The words almost come out with a choking surprise.

"Yes, you have my word."

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tighter. "Thanks Pops! You're the best in the world." Releasing my contact away from my Pops after a minute, I glance nervously towards Tyrone.

He beams with a smile and holds out his arm. "My lady…"

Thank God, I don't have to walk without support!

* * *

**A/N** - Just want to thank everyone for their support! You guys are amazing!


	15. Full Report

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Full Report**

"I apologise in advance for these ridiculous shoes," I say, clinging onto my date's arm for support as we approach is car over the gravelled drive way.

Tyrone mumbles a laugh whilst his hand caresses the top of mine. "They're perfect."

"Perfect?" I repeated with a choke of surprise. "Seriously Ty, I can hardly walk!"

"Precisely, perfect for what I have planned." Tyrone releases his touch away from my hand and grabs for the car door handle. He opens it and with his wide eyes he gestures for me to take a seat.

Before I get in, I tease, "Planning to abduct me before killing me with these?" I lift up my heels slightly to show him. Replacing the base of my shoe back onto the gravel, I instantly wince at the burn that my weight is putting on my entire foot. Damn it, I shouldn't have done that. Even standing alone makes the pain glow like a wide fire.

Hastily, I get into the car, removing my bag from around my body and then eased the pressure off my feet.

Standing in the doorway, leaning sexy against the car, Tyrone responds to my former idea, "Now that wouldn't leave a good impression with your Father."

"Trying to impress huh?" I repeat, placing my seatbelt around me. "To impress my Pops you have to be able to walk on water…"

A short grin appears at the end of his lips. "Well," he said with a flirtatious sound, "I'd better get practicing then."

I mumbled a short laugh and shyly smiled down, looking at the tips of my barmy shoes. Tyrone thumps the door shut and I glance up to see the light shadow of him passing through the suns gaze as he rounds the car and gets into the driver's seat. He straps up and I dare to look at him again. He captures my eye for a short moment before he returns his attention back to the task in his hand, driving.

"So," I began first as the conversation died during the small distance up the driveway. I figure Ty does not know what to talk about, other than his passion for soccer and parties. "Where are we heading to?"

"First we're going to have dinner and then afterwards I've got something small planned," He informs.

"Did you have to tell my Pops where we're going?" It wouldn't surprise me if you did.

"I told him about our dinner plans," He confesses. "But that's about it." Exiting my street, Tyrone says out of the blue, "I noticed you and Mr Grey have a really strong bond."

Briefly I display a beam to myself, thinking of how close we actually are. "We do," I agree, not wanting to explain the reasons why.

"I wished I had that sort of connection with my own Father," He admits as he turns left onto Aurora Ave N. "He's such an ass!"

Wondering if he wants to talk about it, I encourage him, "Don't you get on with your Father?"

Tyrone smirks, "Only when he needs something from me…"

"Do you have a better connection with your Mother?" I asked.

"She's dead," He replies, staying completely focused on the road up ahead.

Crap! My big mouth! "I'm sorry to hear that…" I said with a gentle tone hoping I haven't upset him before this date has even begun. Slightly guilty that I over step the mark I adventure into my past, "My Mother died to…"

"What?" His voice threw out in compete shock, like he had miss heard. "Mrs Grey was -" he paused himself for a moment before shaking his head getting completely confused. So he hasn't read up anything off the internet then. "I don't understand. Isn't Mrs Grey your Mother?"

Crap. I didn't expect to get asked questions about my past. "Christian and Ana aren't my real parents. They adopted me."

"No way," Tyrone sounded stunned. "Really?" He questions as his brown eyes flicked from the road, onto me and then back again.

"Mmm –Hmm… That's probably why we've got a close bond because he saved me." Jesus C! Shut up Lydia, you big mouth.

"Tell me to stick my nose out, but how did he save you?"

Automatically my body goes into barrier mode, knotting my fingers tightly and focusing on my feet in these ridiculous heels. 'Yes please stick your noes out,' I wanted to say. "It's probably all over the internet," I mumble to myself as if it's meant to give me the consolation I need to tell him. "Bill, my biological Father used to abuse me when I was little. I fled and Christian was there."

My linked fingers start to shake with anxiety. Why did I tell him for? He could have just Googled it. Idiot. Now you've let him in. You dick, Lydia Grey! Don't you dare cry! You shouldn't have told him. Don't you dare! This is your own fault. Stop! You should not cry over that hideous man. No. Never. Ever. Stop it!

"Hey," Tyrone spoke quietly beside my ear as he wraps a consoling arm over my shoulders. I didn't realised until I peeked up from my wet lashes that we have pulled over somewhere. Caringly Tyrone also places his spare hand on my knee, rubbing gentle in circular motions to help my memories. "Don't cry Lydia…" I can't stop it. Make it stop. "Here…" He tucks his hand through his jacket to his shirt and obtains a red handkerchief that I never caught onto. After unfolding the cloth, he dabs tenderly, removing my emotional tears away. "There… that's better."

"I'm sorry…" I sniff, trying to regain myself back to the real world.

"Don't be a silly banana," Tyrone says whilst removing a strand of hair away that had been stuck to my cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for…" His lips were near mine and I felt something in my stomach lurch. Inside I felt all my muscles tensing and anxiety rushed through me. I've never kissed anyone before. Crap is this really going to happen? Ty's soft dark eyes gazed into mine and I saw his lips parting a little. A flicker of strength flew across his expression before he eased off, taking the strain from me away. "I've got something that might cheer you up," he says, tapping the end of my nose with the tip of his finger. He reaches behind his seat after withdrawing his arm from around my shoulders. "I was planning on leaving this for later," he tells me, "But now seems like a good time."

Tyrone tugs out a large box that has been covered with a patterned wrapping paper. He offers it to me and I take it between my hands and place it onto my lap. It's not too heavy so I hope it isn't as expensive. Meeting his wide dark gaze I ask, "What is it?"

"The clue is under the wrapping paper Lyds," he mumbles a laugh to himself. "Go on," He urges, "Open it."

"You shouldn't have got me anything. I hate people wasting money on -"

"Shut up," He interrupted me and points to the box, "And open it already."

"Calm down bossy boot," I say with a lot of sarcasm in to my tone, a smile appearing within seconds. There we go; Lydia is finally back with us.

In seconds, I break through the paper cover and discover a basic brown box. On the top of the box is my name written in bold black writing. '**Lydia Grey x' **Tyrone's handwriting I assume. I toss the paper to my feet before unclipping the box open, revealing white tissue paper. How many layers does this gift have? Drawing the thin material back, I notice a pair of brand new charcoal Converses just like I wore the other day to school. I threw my head back and laughed out loud, forgetting all my troubles that happened moments ago. Just what I needed. "You got me trainers!" I say with excitement, delighted for my feet's benefit. I lean over to his side of the car and wrap my arm around him. "Thank you so much!" I felt his grin extend against my face. "Can I put them on now or do I have to wait till I have blistered up feet?"

Tyrone laughed. "Please go ahead."

"I can't believe it…" I say in amazement, shrugging off my heels quickly and tossing them into the back of the car. "How did you guess I would be needing them?"

"Like I said before, I have something planned and you definitely wouldn't be able to do it in those," he says pointing his thumb into the back where the evil monster are now hidden in the darkness.

Tyrone helped me out of the car and I was able to easily walk again. Still he offered me his hand to hold and I threaded my fingers through his as we walked the small distance towards the entrance.

A man in a sharp suit held the door open. "Mr Matson," He spoke very elegantly. "How wonderful to see you again Sir. I hope your Father is well?"

"Yeah Joel, he's alright in his old age," Tyrone said jokingly as he shakes hand with the doorman. Tyrone glanced down to me with a smile. "Joel this is Lydia Grey."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said obtaining my free hand to shake. "Miss Grey."  
I have to practically beg for people not to call me that these days. "Lydia please…"

Joel nods his head as to keep that as a memo for next time. Good. Will there be a next time? I don't have the foggiest, we will see what happens. "Have a pleasant evening Mr Matson. Lydia." He gestures for us to enter and Tyrone lets me guide the way in first.

Straightaway, I feel out of place here in my skater purple dress. This high-class restaurant is over the board classy, elegant and tasteful. People are dressed up in snazzy suits and fancy dresses that cost way more than they are worth. I told my Sister I should have changed. Why didn't she listen to me? And why did I listen to her?

After taking Tyrone's jacket the manager directs us towards our private area that Ty has kindly booked for the two of us. He lightly presses his hand against my lower back, guiding me around the luxury seating that the restaurant provides for the other guests. I take note of people turning in their seats to stare at us. Not the soft loving stare but the full on stalker stare. The tension in the room is resounding, in spite that nothing majorly is happening. However, I grasp that something is buzzing through the atmosphere to be gaining there awareness.

Under the public judgement, I sense a rush of heat assembling on either side of my face, making me glow with embarrassment. It's has to be the casual dress or maybe it's because I'm with Tyrone? Ugh! I'm glad we're not stopping as we adventure up the stair, now only feeling the roaring heat of the fire.

Ty's warm breath captures me off guard as we walk along the soft carpet towards our seating area, "You're fidgeting."

Scanning down, I realise that I'm picking at the glittery varnish Phoebe has painted my nails. There will be nothing left and she will murder me if she notices. "Sorry, I'm still nervous," I expose. "This place is a bit…"

"Overwhelming?" Tyrone suggests, loosening his touch away from me to offer my seat.

"Yes," I agreed whilst taking my seat and shuffling towards the table with Tyrone's assistance. He makes sure I'm settled before gaining his seat next to me. Seated on an angle we're able to draw in the magnificent view. The prime thing I notice first is the wonderful tree with its long limbs sweeping out. Through the extended branches, is the delightful Lake Union that glistens with the suns beautiful gaze as the waves float along.

"If you're not comfortable here we can go someplace else?" Tyrone proposes, luring a reassuring hand through mine before soothing his thumb over my sweaty skin. His gentle movements are small, sweet and almost tingling.

"Honestly Ty," I managed to respond, focusing hard on to the tree's texture as an alternative to making any contact with my date. I know if I look at him he will see my concerns about this locations and I don't want to destroy his plans. "I'm fine here."

After ordering of their exceptional menu, I connect my eye contact with Ty's. His lips press together as he watches me with his head tilted on an angle. "You look incredible tonight Lydia," He finally admits, his cheeks becoming a tinge of red.

"What?" I snigger out. Signalling towards my not so brilliant outfit I say, "In this old thing?"

"Even if you were wearing rags you would still look like a million dollars," Tyrone said genuinely, reaching for his glass of cola.

I watched carefully as he places the glass to his lips before drinking a modest sum before replacing it back to its ordinal spot. "Not compared to everyone else here," I mutter, glancing down towards the table cloth, entwining my fingers tighter than before.

"It's ideal for later…" He states. "Well, later later at least."

"What does that even mean?"

Rapidly he shakes his head, his expression drops into a, 'I shouldn't have said that' look. "Nothing," he chokes out. Oh boy, he's hiding something.

Once our main meal arrived I thought I take the advantage and spin the conversation onto what Leon told me to talk about, after he heard I was going on a date with a Last -Nighters. "You ready for the battle of the bands in a couple of months?"

"Mmm…" Tyrone murmurs as I caught him with a mouth full of this delicious food. When he finished he said, "Yeah I guess I am. Our main guy is making us practice every day. It's a bit mental."

"I know what you mean."

"You Greys ready?" He wondered.

Remembering what Leon said, 'Do NOT give too much away! Otherwise you're done for!' I say, "Sort of. We've got a few twigs to sort out but other than that, we're ready to kick your butts."

Tyrone laughs out. "Are you sure you guys are capable to do that?"

"We've got determination and passion."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes…" I say strongly. "And I can't wait to say, 'I told you so.'"

Delving into my chicken, Tyrone tone becomes more flirtatious than before, "Looking forward to it."

Once I swallowed the substance down, I smiled with an ear to ear grin, which I couldn't stop. Trying to dig and get some real information out of him I ask, "Any of you guys doing any solo performances?"

"I haven't had any time to sort anything else out with school work and Miss Harol's project," He confesses. "But I know twiggy is doing something."

"Isn't that your drummer?"

"Yeah." After a moment of gorging into our food he then goes onto ask, "What about you guys? Are you going to do anything spectacular?"

"If you count my performance as something spectacular, than yes."

"Piano by any chance?"  
"Mmm –Hmm." And singing, but I am not telling you that.

"Ah man," He weeps, "You are seriously set to screw us over, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so Ty."

"What about your buddy Jace?"

I freeze. The sound of my cousin's names screams through me like a wave in a stream, a bolt of electricity discharging through my veins and like the sun passing over the moon. The mentioning of his name causes a blow to my heart and achiness appears in my chest. I've been so wrapped up in Tyrone's charm; I haven't even battered an eye lash for him. How could I not even check my phone? He might have called to stop me. How selfish can I be?

I clang my cutlery down onto my plate before standing up, "Excuse me for a moment." I settle my napkin down on the table and grab my bag.

Tyrone's eyebrows pull together and his dark eyes become deeper with concern as he inquiries, "Is something wrong?"

"Bathroom break…" I came up with from the top of my brain, quickly making a fast getaway. Briefly I close my eyes for a moment and let a sigh lift off from my heavy shoulders. Reopening them again, I make my way down the stairs to the bathroom.

All my fret was for absolute nothing. Jace hadn't even bothered to answer my voice message. Not by call, not my voicemail and not even by text. Pops did say he would talk to him. Should I call him and ask? No, bad idea. There will be questions about the date and that will be too awkward with Pops. I really do wish Jace would lighten up and talk to me. It's making me boil to the extreme. Maybe he is busy to respond, he could be with Zak and Leon practicing for the band competition. Stop this Lydia; you're making excuses for him. You shouldn't have to do that. No I shouldn't. I ought to be out there having a good time.

I flush the toilet because I can hear heels scraping against the floor and wouldn't want to think that I'm disgusting for not flushing. Sliding the lock across, I pull the door back and exit. I'm stopped in my tracks as Pops' old friend Elena stands at the sink, with her arms folded over her beautifully elegant black dress. "Hello Lydia," She greets first. Her perfect red stained lips transfer into a Cheshire cat smile.

"Elena I -"

Promptly, she raises a sharp forefinger, preventing me from proceeding. "Don't stress sweet Lydia. Christian isn't here so he will not figure out I've spoken with you." Inclining her head to the side, it gives her platinum blonde hair to slip further down off her shoulders. "Are you enjoying your date?" She asks curiously.

I tangle my fingers around the chain of my bag. Answer simple and she will leave you alone. "Yes." Mum's going to freak and slaughter me if she knows I've been communicating to her. I guaranteed Mum and Pops I wouldn't. Run Lydia. Go on Run. Run now! But I can't. I'm stuck to the floor as if my new trainers have sticky glue to them. Jesus C!

"Good." That smile appears again and I feel the hair at the back of my neck stand up to attention.

The words snap out of my mouth before I could even stop them, "What do you want?"

"I'm dinning with a companion Lydia," She tells me. "Would you like to join us for a moment?"

I shake my head. "Sorry can't leave my date waiting."

"Perhaps he could join us."

Unsticking my feet from the tiled floor, I walk towards her and wash my hands in the other sink after toss my bag over my shoulder. "He might tell his Dad and by lunch time tomorrow it will get back to you." Then warned, "Or maybe sooner."

"Very well," She nods her head in appreciation to my respects whilst I turn to grab some paper towels. "Have you though anymore about my offer of having treatments done at my salon?"

"I'm not allowed," I answer drying my hands and tossing the ball of paper into the bin, gaining a win. With a mocking tone and tilting my own head to the side I add, "Sorry."

Without an additional fear, I stroll out of the bathroom to be confronted with a man I have never met before. He has dark skin with a rough layer of hair around his sharp jaw line and over his chin. He almost has a shaven head but leaving a thin film of hair. His eyes are brown and serious looking like you wouldn't mess with him. He's tall and has broad shoulder. Dressed to impress, he wore a grey expensive suit and his colonel was so overpowering I nearly making me gag.

"Ah Lydia," He says with deep raspy tone. "Pleasure to meet you…" He holds out his hand and waits for me to take it. But I don't because I don't even know the man.

"How do you know my name?" I ask shyly, not as confident as I was before.

"Lydia Grey, how could anyone not know who you are?"

I'm not famous. Okay a few pictures are on the internet but that's about it right. It's my parents that hold the fame not me.

The bathroom door opened and Elena stepped out besides me. "Lydia this is my companion I told you about, Darnell. He just wanted to-"

"Introduce myself," He adds in, offering me his hand again. This time I take it, feeling the pressure from both parties. His skin is warm as his fingers wrap around my hand. We shake and our eyes me. I glance away first noticing the strong stern look in his eye.

I drag my hand away and politely say, "It's nice to meet you but I've got someone waiting for me. If you will excuse me."

"Lydia," Elena caught my attention, stopping me in my tracks. "We will see you soon."

I didn't stand to argue because I just wanted to get away.

Heading up the stairs I find a concerned Tyrone coming to look for me. "Lydia are you alright?" he wonders, his brown eyes flicking onto every part of me as though there may be something broken that may cause him trouble with my Pops. "You have been a long time, are you alright? You look pale." With a free hand he drapes it down my cheek.

"Sorry but yes I'm fine. Um-would we be able to go," I said in a desperate rush, trusting he wouldn't mind cutting the dinner short. "There are some people here," I let him know. "I shouldn't be near them, I promised my parents I wouldn't. They will freak if they knew."

"Um-" Tyrone appeared bewildered. However, he nodded his head once, comprehending my anxieties. "Of course we can. Come on."

I'm breaking all the rules tonight. Letting myself get wrapped up in a whirlwind with my past, wearing the worse outfit possible to a swanky restaurant, bumping into Elena and now to top it off I'm sat up a tree eating chocolate cake with Tyrone sitting beside me, watching the beautiful sun set. Now I can understand the true meaning behind the trainers. I needed them to climb a tree because I doubt getting up a tree was likely in them shoes. Tyrone also offered me the warmth of his jacket as the wind made me shiver but I was very grateful for the cover up. My arms certainly benefit from it.

I leant my head against Tyrone's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer towards him. I sighed happily. I like this.

"You're Pops tells me it's your Birthday next weekend," Tyrone said, as I watch the birds in the distance flying around.

"Unfortunately it is."

Tyrone mouth giggles against my hair before kissing the top of my head. "Don't sound to enthusiastic about it."

"Sorry I just don't like celebrating it. It also means presents and I hate people wasting money on me." I poke my feet out in the air, "Like these, you really shouldn't have."

"I wasn't going to let you struggle up here without them…" He kisses my hair gently. "You should enjoy the attention, you only come sixteen once," he told me, but I know for a fact I won't enjoy it. "Are you having a party?" he goes on to ask.

"Unfortunately yes," I state, not happy with Pops idea at all. "If you could get me out of it," I say lifting my head off his shoulder to look at him, "Than I would appreciate it."

"If you invite me as your date, I'll try and do my best…" He winked at me and my cheeks blossomed.

"Maybe…"

Tyrone glanced down at his wrist to look at his watch. "I'm sorry to have to say this but we have to go now, otherwise we're going to be late."

Tyrone parked at the side of Sea-Tac airport which makes me raise an eyebrow. "We're at the airport."  
"You're a clever little munchkin, aren't you?"

I punch his upper arm playfully. "At least Mr Wilks will be glad I've made a small improvement on my map reading." I watch as Tyrone strokes his arms as if he's properly wounded. Ignoring his terrible acting I ask, "Are you going to whisk me away to some place nice?"

"I wished." Tyrone reaches over and crunches his hand gently around mine. His eyes looking sad like a lost puppy and his bottom lip is pushed out. "Your old man asked me to drop you off here…"

Glancing back at the airport I see Sawyer hanging around in the background waiting for me. Pulling his contact away from me, Tyrone opens his door and walks around to open mine. He helped me out and closed the door behind me.

I wrapped my arms around his lower back, pressing my head against his. "Do you know where we're heading to?"

"No he wouldn't tell me…"

"Typical," I murmur into his chest. Stepping back a little, I begin shrug off his jacket, knowing I probably haven't got much time left. "Here…"

"No please keep it," Tyrone said holding his hands up, not wanting to take it from me. "You might need it for the flight." He helps me to put it back on. "I wouldn't want you to freeze to death. Your Pops might come after me."

I chuckle. "I think this earns you a few brownie points." Standing up on my tip toes, I meet him on the same level. "Thank you Tyrone I've really enjoyed myself this evening." Unexpectedly, I find myself kissing his cheek to show my appreciation.

His dark eyes soften as they stare back into mine. "No thank you for joining me," he said with a quite gentle voice. Ty's hand reaches up and pulls back the strand of hair that's fallen into my eyes. His hand slips down to the edge of my jaw. I feel a pulse racing through me, my heart rushed in my chest. Tyrone inches closer and our lips are nearly touching.

But I break the spell just as the bottom of his lips touches mine. "Sorry I can't," I burst out, twisting my face to the side in shame, seeing Sawyer still waiting for me.

"Too soon…" Tyrone says with his voice full of guilt.

Returning to look back at his disappointed face, I explain whilst gesturing towards Sawyer, "It will get back to Pops."

"You're right I don't want to mess up my chances." He held me in an embrace for a short moment before adding, "I hope you have a nice trip and text me when you get back alright?"

"Will do."

With guilt still hanging over me, I make a mental note if I see Tyrone on my birthday I will kiss him, out of guilt or because I want to. I stuff my hands into his jackets pockets and stroll quickly towards Sawyer. We greet in the usual way and he shows me towards my Pop's private plane. Sawyer tells me that we're heading for San Diego for the weekend as a family. But as soon as I stepped onto the plane the first person I see is Jace, now Sawyer did not mention any other members of the family. Why didn't he warn me, the douche bag? I could immediately see the darkness changing over his features. His entire body was relaxed until the sudden changed when I stepped on. Jace folded his arms like body armour to protect himself from me and his face hit the floor trying to avoid me as much as possible. Dick.

My Brother Teddy is sitting beside's him and I figured that is Jace's doing. Teddy is out of it, fast asleep with his head down. Perhaps I should play a practical joke on him. Behind my Brother and Jace are Zak and Lilly. They are both watching an old film. On the other side are Phoebe and Ave gossiping to one another as usual and the parents have taken the back seats, meaning I was left to a row for myself in front of them.

"There she is," Mum said looking up from her seat. She passes Pops who is smiling massively. She comes down the large aisle to join me where I stood. Sawyer still lingered behind me. Everyone's attention turned onto me apart from Mr Jealous over there and I heard a small amount of chatter.

"AH!" Phoebe screamed getting out of her seat and rushing over to me, pushing Mum out of the way.

Mum whinged with a frown set on her pretty face. Phoebe dismissed Mum's complaint and became more concerned about other things. "Where are my shoes?"

"Sorry, there in Ty's car."

"I want them back."  
"I'll text him."

"You swapped numbers? O. M. G. Tell me everything. What happened?"

In the background I heard Mum say to Auntie Kate, "My Daughter spends too much time around you."

"That isn't a bad thing," Kate said back where she flips through a magazine. "More Kate's in the world would make such a better place."

Phoebe taps her foot on the floor, "I'm waiting."  
I answer simply to please her, "Date stuff."

Phoebe plants her hands on her hips and said with a serious tone, "I want a full report Lydia!"

I settle into my seat after telling Pops how much of a gentleman Tyrone was, giving him more points to get in Pops' good book. From where Jace sat I heard a few snide comments like a jerk but I decided to ignore him. Pop overheard it too and assured me that by the end of this weekend we will be best friends again. But somehow I don't see that happening.

* * *

**A/N** - Thank you again for your amazing reviews/ support! : ) Next chapter you get to see Jace's view and he has to make an important decision that could change everything! But will Lydia approve?


	16. BLACKOUT!

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – BLACKOUT!**

From the plane we travelled by a couple of cars driven by our security team. Pops would never allow us to go anywhere without them. But then, it got me thinking about my date. With his high standards for protection, did he have someone watch us? If someone was, would they have seen I'd broken most rules and regulations Mum and Pops made me agree to? I mean with the Elena business. Ah! Crap! I best tell him. Sooner than later, right? No. It has to be later. He seems happy at the moment; I can't destroy that happiness. He might not have made security follow us anyway. I could be over thinking it. Yes, I probably am.

We all arrived at a massive sleek build that Uncle Elliot falls in love with straight away. Pops has brought it and Mum was thrilled. Teddy, Phoebe and Zak only had one thing on their minds which was what room they will each have. They raced up stairs with Lilly and Ava following behind to choose which ones they like the best. Apparently, there are ten bedrooms and five bathrooms, so I figured there will be no arguing. I notice Jace finally giving up with the adult conversation as he decides to go up the stairs with a slower pace unlike the rest. Not once, did he capture my stare and I knew I had seriously pissed him off.

I curled myself up into a ball on the luxury curved sofa, facing away from the adults drinking beer and wine. I got out my phone from my bag and touched Jace's number. I press the message button and I start pressing the keys to create the text in the free bar. S_orry x. _ It's simple and hopefully he will forgive me. I linger my finger tip over the send button, feeling hesitant just in case he reject it. One. Two. Three. I press the button and almost immediately regret it. I dump my phone back into my bag before continuing to curl up, holding a fluffy pillow to my stomach as an achiness appears.

Uncle Elliot decided to join me a minute later. He lifted my feet up and placed them on his lap. I think he's come to speak to me about a certain someone. "You alright Shorty?" He asked after taking a swig of his beer.

"Mmm…" Was the only way I could reply best to his question. I felt the weight of my eyelids drooping and the emotional drain of feeling upset beginning to swell increasingly. My feet ached still from the burning heels and I felt nervous for the night ahead. I have no sleeping pills with me and I don't want to beg Jace to sleep next to me.

"Give Jace sometime Liddycakes," Uncle Elliot said with a caring tone. His eyes met mine and the peak of his lips curled to heart aching smile. "He's just a bit – vulnerable at the moment. He's a guy."

"An emotional guy," I add in.

"I don't know where he gets it from." Elliot smiled and shook his head before rising the brown glass bottle to his lips and tossing back the liquid that doesn't smell too pleasant. "Anyway how did your date go with the Matson lad? Do you like him? Or do you-" Elliot makes a love heart shape with his finger whilst holding a bottle which nearly falls from his grip. I guess Uncle Elliot is lucky this time.

"I like him," I admit. "Uncle Elliot," I said changing the tone of my voice to be somewhat serious. "Say if I did something my parent's told me not to do. Should I be honest and tell them?"  
Elliot glances across the room and I think he is looking at my parents. Fear and terror hovers in his expression. "Did Matson touch you?" He asked quietly, "Because if he did -" Everyone has been saying that recently.

"No!" I shake my head, shooting up from my relaxing position. His fears made me slightly anxious that he might say something stupid to my parents. "No he didn't! I swear on my life he didn't!"

A relieved sigh exits Elliot's mouth before replacing the bottle against them taking a much larger swig. I think he needs another drink and something a little stronger. "What did you do that you shouldn't have done then?"

"I spoke to Pops' friend Elena today." I returned back to my original cuddled up posed. "Actually she spoke to me. But they made me promise and now I don't know if to tell them. I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Christ Lyds, is that all? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Uncle Elliot. But Mum and Pops were pretty-" I think of a polite word. "Fuming last time she spoke to me and I don't want to ruin every bodies holiday."

"If you're desperate to tell them, why don't you tell them after the holiday? Then it won't spoil their holiday and if you need to talk about then I'm here okay?"

"Yeah, you're right…"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

My family appears to be enjoying our new place, apart from a sleeping Lydia, who is curled up facing away from everyone. She's had a long day so I don't blame her for crashing out early. The rest of the clang doesn't seem to be in the mood for going to bed just yet which is quite to my annoyance. All I want to do is carry my wife up the stairs and into our new bedroom to christen it. Placing her down on our bed, I want to make her tremble to be touched. I need her to need me. However, I have to endure the games, the torment from my wife and the long wait till I can get my hands on her.

"Can we go in the pool, Dad?" Phoebe wonders, taking my mind away from the future night ahead.

"Let me turn on the backyard lights first." I get up and carry my glass of Cab red wine over to the wall; the girls behind me are already screaming with excitement and opening the large glass door to the outside. I skip down the kitchen step and with a flick I turn the lights on for my Daughter and Niece's. The backyard flutters with blue lights that captures everybody's attentions, but one.

Ana gasps as delight sparks to her big blue eyes. Her bright smile broadens as she takes every new feature in. Kate skips to her side, leaving Elliot standing alone shaking his head. Kate grabs my wife's hand and drags her outside. They start with a walk before looking at each other and in seconds they are running and leaping into the pool, making the water splash everywhere. Mrs Grey is happy and that's the way I want her to be.

"Dad," Teddy calls out for me which captures my attention instantly.

Returning back to the family game area I say, "Yes Son?"

"Tomorrow," Teddy starts where he sat at the table on the laptop, earphones in his ears with loud music blaring into them. "Can we go to this indoor kart racing tomorrow?" He asks pointing towards the screen of his laptop. Rounding the table, I lean down pressing a hand on my Sons shoulder before gazing over the screen. It should be fun for the entire family and I'm sure I can squeeze in a bet with Elliot somewhere. "Sure we can," I finally answer, getting an automatic grin from Teddy. "I'll get Taylor to book it for the afternoon."

"Awesome!" He's voice rings in excitement. "Dad have I ever told you, 'you are the best in the-"

A girl scream breaks through the air, stopping Teddy from continuing. Is that Lydia? My heart races because I know something is dreadfully wrong. Nobody screams like that for no reason. She might have hurt herself. Running around the parting wall, I see my Daughter lashing out in her sleep. Her arms are swaying her legs are kicking out; the cushions are falling onto the floor. My poor baby is having a bad dream.

"Is everything okay Christian?" Ana asks with fret hovering in her voice, she stands by the back door with Kate, dripping wet.

I remain my look over my shoulder towards them and also capture a concerned look from Jace. He's been keeping his distance away from Lydia and decided to play air hockey with Zakary. But even with the distance he is still worried over her.

To reinsure everybody I call back, "She's just having a bad dream."

The tense atmosphere seems to relax a little and everyone went back to what they were doing.

I walked over quietly towards my Daughter and carefully wedged my arms underneath her body to carry her. Now in my arms, her body reduces the tantrum like actions and her head falls against my chest. "Shh…Lydia," I say with a hush voice.

With gentle movements, I carry her through the opening and I notice Jace's caring look and relieved sigh. As I walk passed Ana she says, "I'll be up in a second to change her out of her clothes."

I nod my head towards my wife and start walking up the staircase.

"Dad…" Lydia muttered silently, but her eyes remained closed, still in a deep sleep.

Opening a bedroom door to the darkness, I lay Lydia down on top of the covers. Ana can drape the purple blanket from the foot of the bed over her. I unstick a strand of hair that sticks to Lydia's face. She must have been crying in her sleep, I can see the red marks.

Ana comes in with Teddy in toe, carrying a suit case. Teddy sets it down and disappears after I thank him. I kiss Lydia on her sweaty forehead. "Dream sweet things Lydia," I said softly before walking away and leaving Ana to get Lydia out of her purple dress and into bedclothes.

Ana yawns after she brushes her teeth and slips back into bed, placing her head against my bare chest. Her arms drapes over me like a blanket, keeping me warm as she tries to get so close to me. I play with her amazingly cut brown hair, twiddling it through my fingers.

"Ana," I breathed her name through the silent air before she could fall asleep to the land of nod.

"Mmm…" She mumbles through her lips, her eyes remained closed.

"I've been thinking-"I paused myself, trying to see if I had her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that we should have another baby."

That alerted her. "What?" She yelled loudly, scrambled up from my chest to look back at me. "I'm sorry Christian," She places a hand on her chest as my words hit her in the face. "Sorry," She apologises immediately, the ring of shock still ringing through her tone, "I - You just took be by surprises I didn't mean to shout."

I muttered a laugh whilst kissing my Wife's hair. "No baby," I stroked my hand against her night gown. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have just sprung that on you…"

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanting a big family, were you?"

"I never joke about family Ana, you know me."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I jerk awake back to the present day after witnessing Bill placing a blade against my Mother's neck after she got shoved down the stairs again in my nightmare. Tears sulk down either side of my face as my mind wonders back onto that moment. I want my Mummy back. What did she ever do to him?

Jesus C!

Oh damn, I'm copying my Uncle that's never a good sign. I brush my face and realise I'm not day dreaming I'm actually sat in a different room of this huge house. The sun is spilling through the French window doors and I don't have a clue to how long I have been out for. Before if I remember correctly, I was on the sofa, right? Oh no they've must have moved me. I glanced down to my clothes and realised I'm in a t-shirt and short that are now drenched. _Great_. I never wear shorts. Oh damn it, they've seem my legs and the rest of my body and the scars I dread to look at. Ugh! Nobody should have to see what a disgusting mess I've become. Irritated, I get out of my clammy bed and stomp across to my suitcase where it leans against a wardrobe.

Please don't be. Please don't be. I hold onto the handle and realise that the case is empty. I move onto my wardrobe and see all the colourful garments stashed conveniently in order. "Oh Jesus C!" I'm going to kill Uncle Elliot and whoever is responsible for this wardrobe. I don't wear crap like this. I don't do bikinis; I do not do armless t-shirts and shorts. I don't do anything that shows off flesh. They should know this by now.

I slam the wardrobe door and crash my back against the wood, taking all my frustration out on the piece of furniture. Noise outside my window captures my attention. I hurry to the window and see both of my Brother's out on our tennis court. Wow. Our back yard is amazing, it's right against the beach and I can almost hear the waves of the sea through these windows. We also have a huge swimming pool but it isn't as big as the one be got back at home. I miss home. I miss my clothes. I miss my bedroom and my pills and not forgetting my adorable pooch Noodles. I hope Auntie Mia and Uncle Ethan are looking after her properly, taking her for her walks. Back to normal by Sunday morning, I remind myself.

I open up my window doors and lean against the wrought iron barrier. Which one to pick on? Zakary is the shorter one out of the two of them. "ZAK!" I called out.

Standing at the back of the court, Zak hurled the ball across the court before turning around to face me. Teddy strikes the ball back and hits Zakary in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He whined, rubbing the stinging area immediately.

"Shouldn't let distractions get in the way Bro," Teddy teases, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks for that Sis," Zak moaned, stepping closer so he could see me better. "What do you want?"

I give him my apologetic look first before asking, "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Haven't you got any of your own?"

I shake my head, "I wouldn't be asking you if I did."

"Alright just grab something from my suitcase. I'm third door down from you."

"I owe you one!"

"Oh sis," He calls me back as I start to turn away. "Do NOT go inside the zipped pocket…" He made it very clear.

I salute him, "You have my word."

Happy, I skip out into the corridor that I haven't familiarised myself with yet. It's nice, light and spacious and the white walls have pictures up of the entire family between each room. I stopped to look at the one opposite my room which is a picture of Mum, Auntie Kate, Phoebe and Ava as they enjoy a nice picnic somewhere. I don't think I was adopted into the family at this point.

Noises came just outside of the door where I stood. I hear Mum squeal and then proceeding to beg for my Pops to stop whatever he is doing. Jesus C! My parents are at it. Straightaway, I cover my ears and I occupy my mind by singing to myself silently without disturbing anyone_. La La La, La La La, I can't hear you, so La La La._

Once showered, I changed into some skinny black jeans that Zak probably won't wear because the sun is too gorgeous to do so, a black t-shirt that has a batman logo on which is a bit baggy on me. I remind myself that I have Ty's jacket that I can put on to cover my arms up.

I brushed my wet fringe to the side and I clipped the hair back to its normal place. Looking back at the mirror, I realise it was a cabinet. Pulling it open, I see a lot of medication. I couldn't resist but look through it all. There are all sorts. Stuff to sort out headaches and migraines, cough medicines, flu tablets, heartburn chew gum, sore throat lozenges and my favourite and best friend right now is sleeping tablets.

"That's where you have been hiding," I say to myself, taking the bottle and twisting the cap off. Should I take some now? No. I've done well so far, twenty three hours and thirty three minutes to be exact, even though I have needed them. But will it be the start to my recovery like I promised Jace. No. I tucked them into the pocket of my jeans before letting my long t-shirt cover the bottle, hiding them just in case someone sees them.

Hiding the bottle under my pillow, I tug Tyrone's jacket on and go down stairs. Everyone was wide awake and hanging out by the pool having breakfast. With a headache looming, I chilled in the living room and watched some television that I needed to catch up with. Through the glass I got a few weird looks from my family and Pops tried to beckon me out to join them. But this arrangement suited me to the core. I'm happy being stuck in here being anti – social if Jace is still going to ignore me. From the corner of my eye, I see him sitting beside's Pops and his Mum Kate, having breakfast. He doesn't even look happy being here and I guess that's because of me.

Mum came in and I tried to block the echoing sounds that repeated in my head from earlier. "Sweetie, won't you come and join us?"

"I'm fine here Mum."

Mum understood this. "Okay, eat this otherwise your Dad will go in spare." She places a plate of scrambled egg on toast and a glass of orange juice on the table in front of me with some cutlery. "Y'know we did put some clothes in your wardrobe, you don't have to copy Zakie's style y'know. Plus it's really nice out."

"Not my cup of tea Mum."

"Well I won't stand and argue. Will you come and join us after your breakfast?"

_Not till Jace talks to me_. "Sure Mum…" I smiled brightly to reassure her.

_11:16am_

As the time passed by, I still hadn't found the encouragements to go into the garden to join everyone. I continued to take the comforts of the couch and the television controller. My right arms started to ache and I tried to stretch it out but the pain lingered.

When Pops came in to change into his trunks, he tried his best to encourage me to go swimming but that was an instant no. Teddy asked if I wanted a game against him and Zak on the tennis court, which was also a no too. Lilly came up to me and questioned me about Jace. When she got bored she said, 'someone's on the blob today…' before leaving and joining Ava and Phoebe in the pool.

After I watch her leap into the pool my eyes found Jace. He sat away from everyone on a sun lounger with his music plugged into his ears. His face told me he was concentrating on lyric's that he must be scribbling down in his small note book.

I wished we could talk. I hate this. I hate all of this. The silence, the glares, the attitude and the separation it's really unbearable. I feel like my twin has been torn away from me and I will never get him back. He's pushing me so far away that there is no way to get back into his good books.

Standing up, I gather my plate and glass and head to the kitchen. The glass feels as heavy as a massive rock in my right arm. I have to put glass onto the plate and carry it with both hands. With my arm hurting, I almost drop both of the items into the sink accidently. Shit. Pops will not be pleased if I break these new dishes. I rub my head as the headache increases. To settle both pains, I take a deep breath and rub my arms to rid the numbness that begins to occur.

I won't let this stop me.

With confidence, I step up the kitchen step and towards the back door. The cool breeze from the sea hits me in the face which knocks me into an unknown darkness.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

_It's pouring with rain and we're standing in the same place,_

_Sharing the same pain and a tear is slithering down your face,_

_I've been nothing but an ass,_

_And I hope you can understand that, I want you back,_

_Because I've missed the time we haven't had._

Lydia's figure captures my attention away from my lyrics as she finally exits the building and strolls towards a free sun lounger away from everybody else. She looks beautiful as always, regardless of the fact that she is wearing her Brother's clothes and Tyrone's jacket. If we were on speaking terms I would have offered her my clothes rather than her wear that guys jacket. Yes, I am jealous. Carefully watching her, I notice her not bothered to look around, she looks blankly straight forwards looking at the sea, minding her own business. Unlike her, she pays no attention to the comment made by my Dad about how she's got the seasons mixed up. Usually she would bite his finger off at the chance with some sort of smart reference, but not today.

This is what I've let it become. We shouldn't be sitting apart like this. We ought to be sat together having a laugh like we usually do. I hate to admit that I'm the one who has screwed everything up and I need to apologise. Thankfully Lydia forgives people easily thanks to her kind heart. I'll cross my fingers in hope I haven't been a total ass for her not to forgive me.

God, I've been so horrible to her.

I tossed and turned stressing over her last night. I was concerned that she was also wide awake and the possibility of her taking sleeping tablets again made me fidgety so I couldn't get any sleep. Lydia said she stopped with the assistance of my things last Monday but she might not have them here with her. I did contemplate to go in and check on her but my stubbornness got the better of me.

That was nasty of me, I should have checked.

At the time I thought she would guess that I was being a compete banana because I liked her. Scotia was right about the Jealousy, I didn't want Tyrone to go out with her. But instead of stopping it I've managed to make our relationship worse. Bet she really hates me now, I wouldn't blame her.

Gosh, I shouldn't have let Uncle Christian or the rest of our family see her bad sleeping habits when she accidentally dosed off last night. I'm astonished it hasn't raised concern between everyone because that scream was like someone being killed by a storm when it ripped through the air. I hope they haven't confronted her about it. Damn, maybe that's why she isn't bothered to look at me much today because they have spoken about it. God damn it!

From my shady spot, I get up and shove my note book into my pocket and stick the pencil behind my ear. I brave the walk. Strolling along the pool by myself, Phoebe and my Sister attempt to splash me but unfortunately for them I moved quickly out of their way before they could drench me. Along the way, I pass my old folks, Auntie Ana and Uncle Christian as they soak up the sun. Uncle Christian turns his head and I know behind his sunglasses that his gray eyes are accompanying me as I head towards his Daughter. At least he will be happy that I'm willing to now make things better before it gets out of hand.

I take a massive deep breath in before take the last few steps. Who would have thought this could be so nerve- wracking? She's my Cousin for crying out loud.

"Hey Lyds," I put on my best cheery voice as if nothing has happened between us. But she doesn't react with anything so I know I'm going to be in the dog house for quite a while. "Can we talk?" As soon as I asked, I considered it to be one of the most stupid questions I have ever asked. Of course she doesn't want to talk to you dingbat.

"_Hmm..._" Lydia responds very quietly that I almost never caught it. She's certainly pissed with me.

I sit on the spare sun lounger and examine her. Lydia's skin looks paler than usual and she has dull marks under her eyes. I felt a stab in the gut. _It's your own fault Jace Grey_, I told the guilty party. Myself. Tonight I will let her catch up with some much needed beauty sleep and sleep next to her, it's the least I can do. Because my awareness dropped away, I let my eyes fall back into position again. Glimpsing into her eyes I view a glossy sheet coating over her wonderful hazel eyes, acting as a defence barrier as she stares into the distance. I swear I just saw a tear creep to the corner of her left eye. Please don't cry on me Lydia. I already know I've caused you hell. I had the need to hold her and reassure her that everything is going to be okay between us and we will sort my mess out.

"I've been a jerk the last couple of days…"

_"Hmm…" _ Is she agreeing with me?

"Scotia was right, I got jealous of Tyrone." I hang my head in shame, feeling the heavy weight on my shoulders. Glancing back up I noticed she hasn't moved since last time. Come on Lydia don't make this difficult on me, give me something to work with. "I always imaged it would be us – um – on a date and not you and someone else." That should get some sort of reaction surely?

_"Hmm…" _

Jesus Lydia! No, keep calm Jace! You need to keep calm! I lower my voice so our parents can't hear, "I know we haven't spoken about our feelings because we hide them behind the fact we are family. But truly Lyds we know we're not blood related and we don't need to hide behind it."

_"Hmm…"_ She mutters again. This time she does move. She spins her body on the chair to face me. Hallelujah! A blank emptiness occupies her features and the tear that hid in her eye had now travelled down her cheek. She pushes to her feet and stomps back towards the house, nearly treading on my feet.

I frown to myself as I watch her. Her hands are bawled up either side of her frame, shaking. Is she _that _angry with me?

Lydia's attitude has changed so much since we last spoke at school. The Lydia I know and love very much wouldn't act like this. She would listen to what I have to say and then give me back her own piece of mind before we exchange apologises and continue with our day. Maybe the indoor karting will be able to get her to come out of this weird shell she's in. This isn't like my Lyds at all.

Instantly, I find myself pushing up onto my feet and walking in the same direction as Lydia. I need to sort this out now, not later.

"Son," My Dad caught my attention and I spun around to look at him. "Grab us all another soda and a glass of orange juice for your Uncle."

"Coming up, Sir!" I call back just like a server would do. I go inside the house and head towards the kitchen, I glanced through the hallway and assumed Lydia has gone upstairs and back to her room. I'll check on her in a moment after I've sorted Dads orders out.

But my heart crumbles as everything comes crashing down because I'm suddenly aware of Lydia's physique. Lydia? Pain whacks me right in the stomach making me feel even guiltier.

Lydia's body looks stiff as she lies on the cold tiled floor in the kitchen unit. Her back is arched as her entire body trembles with a wave of spasm. Lydia's eyes remain open and are staring straight ahead, looking up at the ceiling. The tear that descended before has left behind the sticky mark that clings onto a strand of hair. Lydia's skinny legs jerk out and her arms thrash out crazily. I've never seen anything like this before. What's wrong with her?

Something inside me gains my attention, making me realise I need to alert everyone and get help. Otherwise I could just be standing here like a frozen statue just watching and I'd never forgive myself.

Without any more hesitation, I slam my fists brutally against the window to gain the attention of our parents. "HELP!" I yelled noisily through the glass just as they all turned around in their seats to see what all the fuss is about. "It's Lydia; she's having some sort of fit!"

"WHAT?!" I heard them all screech out, abruptly rising to their feet. My Sisters and Phoebe all swam to the edge of the pool rushing to get out. Zak and Teddy had stopped and threw their bats to the ground leaving the ball bouncing alone.

Not wasting time, I leap down the step and kneel besides her. "I promise everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," I say to her, not sure is she can hear me but it's worth the shot.

Gently, I guide my finger over the silk line of tear that has run down her face. Christian and Ana shouldn't see that I previously upset her.

I seriously don't have a clue how to help her. She continues to shake and shake. Should I put her into a recovery position like the taught us in school? Flipping hell, I don't even remember how to do that. I really should have paid more attention in class. Darn it. Please Lydia, be okay. I can't lose you. My heart melted into a cold feeling that almost feels like a bad case of brain freeze.

Christian arrived first and breathed her name as he saw the tremor running through her body. With shock on his features he rushed to her other side as everyone else crowded along the step line, all gasping her name in horror.

Teddy, my oldest cousin, pushed his way through Mum and Ana's figures and darted around to Uncle Christian side. "She's having a seizure, is this her first one?" he asked his Father in a very calm manner that I wouldn't be able to keep.

Christian moves the lock of Lydia's hair away from her face. "That we know of." Christian's response is weak and fragile which is very unlike my strong powerful Uncle. It's like his walls and barriers have crumbled down in an instant.

"Okay," Teddy said as he glances up at the kitchen clock, timing ever second that goes pass. "Someone call the paramedics and get me a cushion."

Dad acts quickly, "On it!"

Persisting to keep calm as he can, Teddy says quietly, "She's turning blue, okay."

Jesus C! That can't be good. C'mon Lydia be okay?

Ana cries instantly, "Oh dear lord!"

"No Mum," Teddy tries to sooth her worries that almost everyone felt, "This is common, don't worry alright?"

Zak backs him up from where he stands behind me, "Yeah Mum, she's in Ted's safe hands."

"Why?" Christian weeps out in agony, his eyes focused on Lydia and his body trembling it's self with fear. I could see beyond his panic to see he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in the safety of his arms and tell her she's going to be just fine. But is she really? "Why is she having a seizure? She's fit and healthy for crying out loud."

"There can be a number of reasons why Dad," Teddy answers him with a professional manner just like Grandma does. Teddy fixes his blue eyes back onto the clock, counting the time as Lydia continued to tremble. "They might not even be able to find a cause. They will run some tests on her at the hospital, scan her head and takes some bloods but there isn't a guaranteed answer to why." Glancing down at Lydia for a second, Ted asks, "Is she on any medication?"

_Yes – No – She was. Oh fucking hell, do I tell him?_

"Not that I know of, Ana?" Christian turns to look at her and I find myself stirring my head in the same direction. Simply, she just shakes her head letting the emotions drop down her saddened face.

Mum has her arm around Ana, rubbing her hand up and down her best friend's arm. "She will be okay Ana," Mum consoles her with a soft voice that echoed around the large room. "She will be back on her feet bouncing around in no time. You will see."

Teddy draws my awareness back as he mutters to himself, "That's one reason out of the list then…"

Oh crap, he's meaning the tablets.

Can the sleeping tablets be causing this seizure? Teddy cannot rule that off just yet. I swallow, not sure if I should let it slip out or not. Will this ruin my chances with Lydia? Will she go with Tyrone and never come back? Will she hate me? Balls! Tough if she does hate me, her health is way more important than anything right now. "She does take something," I reveal.

Dad came back taking the attention away from me as he broadcasts that the paramedics will be here shortly and offered Teddy a cushion from the couch. Teddy takes it swiftly and places it beneath her head to reduce any more injury to her head. She is currently developing a yellow tinge bruise just above her right eyebrow from where I guess she fell over and hit her head against something.

"What is it?" Teddy requested just as Lydia's body began to reduce the shakes before stopping completely. Teds concentration immediately zaps onto her. "Lydia, can you hear me?" But within a matter of seconds her body restarts and continues to tremble with a violent vibration.

"Christ! Is this normal?" Christian almost shouts out, completely helpless as I am.

"Yeah Dad stop panicking," Teddy practically begs. His blue eyes shifted up and caught my own. "You said she takes something, what is it Jace?"

Uncle Christian raised his head and met my eye too. Searching my Uncle's face I could see the tangled cloud that expresses on his features. I don't know how he will take the news. He won't be happy and he will blame himself that he didn't see the signs. Can I really break him like that?

I shake my head side to side, "She wouldn't want me to tell you…"

That earned me a grim stare from Ted whilst he said strongly, "This isn't the time to fool around Jace this can be serious."

I'm not fooling around and I know this is serious but it's true, she wouldn't want them to find out.

Using a thick tone that held aggressiveness to it, Christian urged, "Jace?"

Out of nowhere, a figure grabs a fistful of my t-shirt and forcefully makes me rise to my feet. Before I could see who it was, a whoosh of air passed my ears and I suddenly crashed against the pane of the window. Thankfully the glass is thick so the material doesn't retaliate; otherwise it would have cracked with my weight.

Ana bellows with shame to her voice, "Zakary!"

Zak's blue eyes overwhelmed mine, pressuring me to tell them. I can see the fury, the rage and the irritation rising through him. I have never seen Zak react like this before. He must seriously care about her. "Dude, that's my Sister on that floor!" He spat out. "Fucking tell them!"

* * *

**A/N** - Again thanks for the follows and reviews it means a lot to know you feedback. What do you think should happen next? Review and let me know :)


	17. Uncovering The Truth

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Uncovering The Truth**

**Jace Grey**

I hold my hands up in surrender because I'm not given much choice but to tell them. It's making me feel like shit that I have to break the girl who I loved my entire life's promise. But then again, I seriously do not want to piss Zak, Ted or Uncle Christian off right now. All of them look like they are going to throttle me at any second if I don't tell them.

"She's been taking sleeping tablets on a regular basis," I expose them all to the truth.

Secretly, it felt good not carrying the weight and I know that will be the same feeling for Lydia and she might even thank me for it. At least she doesn't have to tip toe around her family about this any longer. I'll have to take the advantage by making it up to her. Which may lead to dinner and I can try my very best to outdo Tyrone once she is all better.

"What the fuck?!" Uncle Christian barked out in compete terror. In true Grey style, he frustratingly runs his hands through his copper hair, tugging at the ends to get his annoyance out. I have never seen him lose his cool before because he often doesn't swear unless it is necessary. I guess this news is worth the language though. Christian's face fell powerless to the ground, his eyes melting sadly as they watch her body tremble from the attack.

Zak hasn't broken his grip on my shirt, it still remains strong. His threatening eyes have become somewhat lost as he blinked like he didn't quite get what I said. When the realisation hit in, his grip reduced until he had no contact at all. He stood looking down at his feet, trying to wrap his brain around the idea.

I had no time to waste to watch him or anyone else. Pushing past Zak, I return back to my position, kneeling down to Lydia's side again. I have to be with her through this.

Uncle Christian raised his head and his glare fixed on me, "You should have stopped h-"

"I swear," I almost cry out as I interrupt my Uncle's dominant tone. "I haven't long found out." I made sure our eyes connect so he could see I was telling the entire truth. "She promised me that she had stopped taking them."

Lilly pointed out, "Lydia's peeing herself."

Teddy dismissed it, "It's normal." Looking away from the clock for a brief second, Teddy inquires, "How long has she been taking them for? And how long has she stopped for?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not too sure, one or two years."

Suddenly Ted gasped in shocked telling me that is bad news. "Bloody hell."

I carry on answering his questions, "She told me she stopped taking them Monday but I can't be sure she has been taking them." _Because I haven't been around, _I wanted to say but couldn't. The guilt shivers through me like a current in the ocean. Pausing myself for a moment, I registered the look from Ted and Christian as they knew I was holding something back. I drew a breath before saying, "When I found out she sort of admitted that she had been taking more than she should."

"This is serious Dad," Ted said remaining an eye on the wall clock as another minute passes by. "She has to stop taking them. They can have serious effects to the brain." Removing his eye contact away from the clock he asked me, "How many does she normal take?"

"She told me three usually knocks her out," I reply, remembering the night I woke up to the sound of her having a nightmare like last night. "But I think she might be taken more on occasion."

"Why didn't we know?!" Christian tortures himself. "How did we not see this?" His eyes skimmed the air between himself and Auntie Ana. I peeked over my shoulder to look at her. Her face is colourless apart from the trail of pink like down each side of her face. Her bottom lips quivers as she shakes her head.

Capturing my attention from Ana, Teddy wonders, "Does she have some with her now?"

If I hadn't been an asshole I would know the response to it so I just simply shrugged my shoulders.

Ted glances towards the line of the helpless clan, "Someone go and check her room, she could have hid them."

"We will," Phoebe announces instantly, pulling Ava and Lilly at their arms and running upstairs.

About ten seconds later, Lydia stops shaking and her eyelids droop, cutting her continuing stare off from the boring ceiling. She blinks a couple of times but doesn't respond when Teddy asks if she could hear him.

"She's going to feel confused and tired now, "Teddy enlightens us all when she closes her eyes fully. "Jace, help me get this jacket off her and we'll put her into the recovery position."

_With pleasure. _I help my Cousin get the jacket from Lydia arms before sliding the material under her body to get it away from her. I toss it to the side, not bothered if it gets damaged. It's only Tyrone's after all.

Ted gently rolls Lydia onto her side to face him with Christian help. "Thanks." He then tucks Lydia leg up so it's bent up and is helping support her weight.

My Uncle dives in for more information as usual, "Why is she taking them?" He obviously means the sleeping tablets. "Is there something we should know about? Has it got something to do with last night?"

I gulped feeling intimidated by his gray bitter scowl. Shaking my head I say, "Can't tell you, I promised her."

"Jace honey," Mum's voice broke in. She removed herself from Ana and stepped down the step. She crouched to my level and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to protect her but they need to know to help."

I met Christian's infuriated eyes. My mouth suddenly goes dry. "I'm not protecting her; she just needs to tell you herself. It's the only way it will help her."

"Jace," Christian warns, "Don't test my patience here."

_Fine._ "She's been having bad nightmares." There I said it. Happy now?

"What about?"

"No," I made a cutting action with my hands, finalising my response. "She needs to tell you…"

My Uncle is a clever man but it doesn't take a genius to work it out.

A wave of realisation washes over his stewed features and I could see that he understood what I meant. With a nod to his head he is aware of Lydia's darkest secret just as the paramedic's arrive and Dad shows them in.

* * *

**Darnell Lloyd**

* * *

"Breaking news," The news reporter announces on the television. "Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, was seen this afternoon rushing to his adopted Daughters bedside with wife Anastasia Grey and family in California." On the television set they show a picture of the prick in a smart white shirt, dark tie and black trousers, holding his misses hand. They then show a picture of the Angel herself. The picture has been zoomed in cutting off some of her friends by the looks of it. She looks beautiful, her hair is long and straight and her fringe is clipped to the side. Her hazel eyes twinkle in the camera light and she looks in high spirits whatever she was doing then. Lydia Grey, she is in hospital. I wonder what ever for. She's a fine young lady and looked in fine health on Friday night. She was slightly hesitant but I wouldn't blame her. Perhaps she has got a stomach bug or something minor that Grey reckons need emergency attention. Stupid fool. "It hasn't yet been confirmed why adoptive Daughter Lydia Grey has been rushed into hospital but we will keep you updated with that story."

We're going to have to step on soft toes for a while; Grey will be a protective bastard over her.

My phone vibrates constantly in my pocket. Of course it's Elena no doubt changing the strategy.

"Yes my dear?" I answer her. "Yes I've seen, very tragic… Because of this… I thought as much… Lock down on information? Very Grey of him. So now? ... I'll head back. Tell Badger to get the coffee boiling."

* * *

**Phoebe Grey**

* * *

Our private waiting room is so damn boring. It sucks. They've got magazines on a table in the corner to keep us occupied but I don't think we really want to know the latest on the celebrity no no's right now. Beside's the table is a drinks machine which Uncle Elliot keeps going to, trying to keep everyone topped up with coffee or tea for Mum. No one's really paying attention to their drinks, they all seem to take a sip now and again and stare in a daze thinking of one person only. Lydia.

I'm sitting next to Jace. He is downright distraught, suffering and is accusing himself over Lydia's health and exposing her secrets. You only need to peek at him for a second to see that dark clouds are hovering over him as the emotions twirl like a whirl wind around him. He really shouldn't blame himself for it. Lydia must have practically begged him to the ground not to tell Dad or Mum and it isn't his fault. Nobody would ever break that sort of promise, unless they were going to get something out of it.

Lydia must have been so scared not to tell the truth about her habits. I wished as a big Sister to her that she would have confided to me. That's what big Sisters are there for right? Why didn't I see any of the signs before? My bedroom is right next door to hers, I should have seen it.

But I've been too wrapped up in Brad Pitt to even notice my Sister's troubles. For Gods sake!

Now I'm blaming myself. _Great._ Eyeing everyone in the room, I think each one of them is blaming themselves for not realising sooner.

Knowing Jace needs a friend right now I slip my hand underneath his and slowly locking my fingers through his. Through his damp lashes he glances up for a brief second. Surprise caught onto his features as he didn't understand what I was trying to do. Yes, this is odd behaviour for us even though we are Cousins. We just don't share the same bond as Lydia has with him. Maybe that's what I need to concentrate on more, Jace, Lydia, Zak, Ted, Leon and Aaron. I never spend time with the people I love, who are my family.

Jace didn't say anything and neither did I but I knew with the gentle squeeze he gave my hand I knew he is grateful for my support.

The door unfastened and it captured everybody's awareness. Wearing a Doctor's attire with a stethoscope around her neck, a lady walks in. She's tall with the aid of heels, her face is thin and tanned and she has sleek thick black shiny hair that she has tied back. She looks ever so pretty. "Mr and Mrs Grey," her voice rang after closing the door behind her. Mum and Dad rise to their feet and stepped closer to the Doctor, hoping for some answers to whether or not my Sister is okay. "I'm Dr Conwell; I am looking after your Daughter." The Doc holds her hand out and Dad takes it first.

Desperate for answers Dad asks, "How is she?"

"Lydia is doing well," Dr Conwell said professionally, moving on to shake Mums hand. "She is resting as we speak. You can go and sit with her now, your Son is with her at the moment. But I would like a chat with you first." Dr Conwell gazes towards us before adding, "Is it alright to talk here or in the privacy of my office?"

"Here is fine, we're among family," Dad responds.

"Okay," She smiled and politely nods her head toward Auntie Kate and Uncle Elliot and the rest of us kids. Her attention focused back onto our Parents. "Usually among young adults seizures just occur for no reason. But in your Daughter's case we reckon the seizure has been brought on for a number of reasons. The quality of sleep for one -"

Dad questions, "A cause from the sleeping tablets that she's been taking?" Ever since Jace has told him about Lydia's problem he's had it going around his brain, coming out with question of why he didn't see any sign of Lydia behaving oddly. Elliot tried to assure him that Lydia's a good actress and that he shouldn't stress about it and that together as a family we will be able to fix it.

"Looking at the scans we took earlier," Dr Conwell continued, using her hands to explain as she talks. "The sleeping tablets could have a big role in this, especially if she has been taking them for a long period of time and has just stopped taking them. The lack of oxygen to the brain can cause brain damage and liver failure and on the scans Lydia has luckily avoided any serious damage."

Mum gasped out in relief, "Oh, thank god." But now knowing this information didn't stop her from losing her tight hold on Dad's arm.

"Sleeping tablets can be addictive Mr Grey; if she is dependent on them then we need to reduce how many she is taking until she is fully off them."

That sparked a question from Mum, "If she continues?"

"If Lydia continues to take them Mrs Grey it could be dangerous and may cause liver failure, brain damage like I said before or it could potentially end her life," Dr Conwell answered.

The air fell silent.

Jace's grip grew weaker around my hand and I know hearing that news is hitting him badly. I try to gain him back as I clutched his hand a little harder. My voice is hushed so I don't disturb the Dr or my parents, "You don't need to worry Jace. Now we know we can help her get back on the road to recovery. Dad will make sure of it." I just hope Jace believes me.

Glancing back towards my parents, I see Dad raising an eyebrow before asking, "You said there are other reasons?"

"Yes, stress is another factor. Your Son has told me about Lydia's close bond with her Cousin which has recently broken apart. That could be a trigger but-"

But that news didn't go down gently either. "This is my fault," he said standing up, throwing my grip away completely. His eyes glisten as if he's about to cry but he doesn't let anyone see has he quickly saunters towards the door, swings it open.

"Son, come back…" Elliot tried his best to gain his Son back.

Dr Conwell continued after a slam of the door, "But I think it's mainly from the tablets, so he shouldn't be blaming himself."

* * *

**Elliot Grey**

* * *

"Is he in there?" I nod towards Lydia's private room, that isn't too far from the waiting room.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give him some space. He looked like he needs it," Ted said as he sits opposite the door next to where Sawyer is standing guarding the door. Christian doesn't want any news crew anywhere near her because she doesn't need the past being shoved in her face at this moment by reporters. Kate understands that too.

"I'm just gonna pop in for a sec…" I gestured my thumb towards the door before following my direction.

Gently pushing the door open, I peek my head around and I'm banged straight in the face. I see my only boy crying next to the very much loved Liddy. He's leant over, his hand holding her, leaning his forehead against her thin arm. From this distance, I can see his lips mumble something against her skin. But she doesn't respond because she's calmly sleeping than unlike before when she quivered on the kitchen floor.

I close the door noiselessly behind me not wanting to wake Lydia up. As I approached my Son, he twisted his head and his puffy red eyes stood out for miles. Jesus C! Pressing my lips together, I give out a faint smile hoping to assure him that I'm here for him.

Snatching a chair, I twirl it around on its legs before positioning it against Jace's. That was some fancy move, even for me. With the palm of my hand I rub Jace's back as I take a seat down. Jesus C! These chairs are going fuck my ass right over. Bloody Mary. "Have you gotten a proper response from her yet?" I wonder, trying to get comfortable on this horrible seat.

"Only a mumble," He said weakly. "She's so tired she hasn't even got the strength to even open her eyes fully."

"Liddy will get there…" I ensure him because that's all I can do as a Father.

Jace leant back a little and with the edge of his arm, he brushed his skin over his face, removing his tears away. "I'm so terrified Dad that she's going to hate me for telling you all."

"Liddy hasn't got a bone in her body to hate anyone except one person, you know that Son." I playfully rub my hand over his brown hair which I'm still getting used to. "Stop being a miserable guts and man up," I joke. "Lyds won't want to wake up to your fugly mug."

He whacked my hand away, "Get off old timer."

The door sweeps open and we both glance in the same direction of the noise, seeing Christian and Ana entering. They're holding hands so securely I'm sure they will bruise by the end of the day. They look vulnerable as their eyes don't meet ours but gaze over their fragile Daughter who has no clue to what is happening.

I elbow Jace's arm and start to stand, wanting him to copy me. But he gave me that look, 'I can't leave her.' "Come on we will sit outside." Where there is more comfortable seating arrangement, I wanted to add but don't. Bloody hell, my ass is numb to the core. I hold onto the edge my chair and gesture for Ana to take a seat. She does and I place a hand on top of her shoulder as Christian took Jace's seat.

After a moment, I turn to face my Son and I wrap my arm around his shoulders as we walk out of the room. "How about we share a beer, I think we need it. But don't tell your Mother 'cuz she'll kick my ass." And it's too sore as it is.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

My eyes expose to some light. It hurts for a moment. I can see somebody's shadow but it's impossible to make out who it is. My body is so tired I battle to keep my eyes open. The drowsiness is much stronger than me forcing me under into the haziness.

Again, I open my eyes and this time I see the faint fibres standing up as I rest my head against a pillow. Moving my eyes around the room I'm not too sure where I am. This time I heard no sound but felt someone holding onto my hand. Looking next to me, I see Jace smoothing his touch across my knuckles. He doesn't know I'm awake. Blinking a couple of times, I feel the weight of my eyes ramming me back into the darkness.

Gradually exposing my eyes for a third time, Pops and Mum have come into view. Were they here before? Where is Jace? They both present a sunny caring smile. Mum leans across and starts to brush my hair back away from my face. Someone comes in. Is it Jace? I need to speak with him and ask him why he looked so sad before. Where is he? Is he down stairs? Mum and Pops twist their heads in the direction. I don't see anyone because I'm snuck back into a dreamless sleep

I wake up but I'm in some sort of daze, drifting in and out. Teddy informs me that I'm in a hospital because I've had a seizure. A damn seizure! I don't know why, when or where. But the Dr says I can go home and rest which will be easy as I'm fried beyond belief. Confusion wraps around me like a present being wrapped. At first I thought it meant going home home. But I realise that home meant San Diego home. I had completely forgotten about our holiday if Pops hadn't mentioned it. Eye roll.

With every chance I'm awake my parents are acting very bizarrely around me. Pops tells me when I'm rested we need to talk about something but I don't understand what we've got to talk about. I had a seizure what is there to talk about? Mum keeps hovering and fussing over me making sure I'm alright. When it's time to leave, Pops helps me out of the bed and into a wheelchair that the nice nurse offered. I asked my parents as we head down the corridor where the rest of the family were and Pops told me he made them go karting like planned. He also mentioned that Jace didn't want to attend and wanted to spend time with me but Elliot pressed him into it. I'm slightly disappointed I wanted him to tell me what's going on because he'd give me a straight answer.

We took the back entrance to the hospital because of the pap's waiting out the front for the scoop. Pops knows how much I hate them and like to avoid there boisterousness. Pops helped me out and into the waiting car, leaving Taylor to take the chair back inside. Taylor drove us home and the journey was so quite I ended up falling asleep.

Being asleep for god knows how long has now made me more awake than ever. But I felt truly rested for once, unlike usual. I found myself in my bedroom lying against Jace with his arm tucked around me as he sleeps peacefully. Under his closed eyes, his skin is dull and gloomy, spreading slightly down his face. The skin under his eyes has also tightened and raised profoundly from exhaustion, I bet he had a busy day yesterday.

My stomach rumbled exceptionally through the silent air. I never knew it could sound that loud, it's a good job it didn't wake Jace up. I need food.

I untangle my feet from my protector's and creep quietly out of the room, trying not to disturb Jace's sleep. Closing the door gently after me, I snuck along the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen. It's really early and I know everyone will still be tucked up with their toes hanging at the bottom of their beds.

_Mmm…_ Nothing beats food. Browsing the cupboards, nothing tickles my fancy. I realise we got all the ingredients to make some cupcakes. A bit of apology cake will get me out of any bad books I'm in too.

After mixing the components together in the hi-tech kitchen, I spread the mixture into little cup cases before banging them in the oven. Shit. For a strange reason, I glanced up to the ceiling, seeing the bright light tingle in my eyes, hoping I haven't woken anyone up.

Once twenty four minutes blew passed and I had gotten away the loud bang, I took out my cakes that had blossomed into yummy treats. I place them on a cooling rack for them to cool before I can decorate them.

The waiting commenced. I watched some more television at a low volume do I wouldn't disturb anyone but it got boring so I went and searched the house. It felt similar to our home in Seattle. Everything is grand and magnificent, I wouldn't expect anything less. I played with the pool balls and aimed them for individual pockets, played air hockey alone which was dull as hell but I ended up winning. When I continued into different rooms I found a library and another games room that has Xbox's and PlayStation's from the new to the old ones. I went down a flight of stairs that I didn't know of but I haven't had time to look around since I've been asleep since I've been here. But in this room I have found my saviour. A piano.

_I should have told you, but I was so afraid,_

_I never knew what words to say,_

_I thought if I kept it at bay,_

_You wouldn't make me remember that day._

_You faded into the distance,_

_Nowhere to be seen,_

_But I know you're always here, hovering over me,_

_There is no escape, no escape,_

_Not even room for me to breathe,_

_I need an escape so let me be._

_I should have told you years ago,_

_You shouldn't have found out this way,_

_I know you're scared,_

_That's why you're questioning me,_

_But I would rather have a nice cup of tea._

My chest tightened. Someone is here. I can somehow sense it, though there is a possible chance I might be wrong. My fingers loosen from the silky keys, pausing my, 'get off my chest' song. Dreading that someone has heard, I badly want to cross my fingers and hope they only caught the ending. Moving my head to the side slowly, I find Pops hovering in the doorway, leaning his figure against the frame for support. Darn it, he's been standing there for a while. Never mind. It might not mean anything to him.

Pops stares at me for a second, his gray eyes searching for something but I don't know what for. I do appreciate Pops wearing a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants because that thought of seeing him stark naked again horrifies me.

I give him a little sheepish smile before looking down at the keys. Movement captures my awareness and I know Pops is coming forwards. Pops takes a seat next to me on the stool and if felt like old times. He puts an arm around my back as he kisses the side of my temples. Pops sighed within before saying, "You shouldn't be alone Lydia."

Oh, I didn't know that.

Pops shook it off. "Did you write that?" He asks, pointing to the piano.

Biting my lower lip, I nod my head hoping he isn't going dig for information and make me tell him about the Grey band.

With a set of quizzing eyes he wondered, "I didn't know you continued to play?"

I covered up, "It's a song I wrote for my music assignment at school." I guess I stopped playing at home because I didn't want to get caught out. If he stops me playing in the band then I don't know what I would do. There is nothing else I am good at. I haven't got the brains like Teddy or Phoebe to be a DR or a business woman. "I thought I would just practice it…"

Pops bobs his head in understanding. His features snapped into a serious mode. "Can we talk?" His voice clashed against his looks, it's more subtle and calm.

"Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so…" Pops takes to his feet and hold out his hand, "Come on."

Pops led me into the kitchen, eyeing my cupcakes as he inquired as to whether I made them as well. I told him I was waiting for them to chill off and he nodded his head, but really I know he doesn't have a clue how to bake some cakes. I only learned thanks to Mrs Taylor showing me last week. Dismissing the smell of the cake, Pops got two bowls and spoons out which he gave to me to hold. He spun around to the refrigerator and got some milk, then got sugar and cereal from the cupboard. He walked towards me, switched the backyard light on and headed towards the door to go outside.

I followed him outside and down the path towards the sandy beach. He stopped abruptly and scrambled down onto the sand. He placed the items down in front of him before gesturing for the bowls and spoons in my hand. I offer them and then take the spot next to him, crossing my legs and tucking my bare feet in. Pops clangs around and makes sure each bowl is full with goodness before handing me a bowl back.

We sit in silence and eat our cereal.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

I needed to speak to my Daughter about this issue she's got and with the privacy I think it's the right time. If she needs to cry and let it out then she doesn't have to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable to do so. Turning my head, I wait till she meets my eyes. When her hazel eyes meeting mine, I burst out, "You're having nightmares."

Her pretty face becomes shadowed with humiliation while the little colour she has left in her cheeks channels away. Lydia's wide-eyed gaze seems distant, troubled, confused, panicked and terrified. From my announcement, her breathing weakens and the shock springs to her physic, freezing her in place like an ice cube. I knew she would look away eventually she now remains a concentrated face on her feet that are poking out either side of how she is sitting.

Watching my Daughter carefully for a minute or two, I see her mouth twitch open and ready to speak to me. But within seconds she clamps up and her lips snaps shut. She suddenly swallows as if she's got a thick lump trapped in her throat. Lydia puts her half-filled bowl down in front of her and lifts her left wrist to her head, wiping across her eyebrow, attempting to close out the memory I assume.

With Lydia not talking, I occupy the air and continue, "Jace tells me you've been having them every night. I've got a pretty idea what they are about but I want to hear it from you Lydia."

Her body suddenly slums weakly as she shuts down, fear creeping along with her anxious and scared expressions. "D-do we have to talk about this?" She stuttered with a hoarse voice.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Frozen to the spot, I'm not sure if I'm able to speak. Pops has just uncovered one of my secrets. My hands cramp up together and sweat begins to gather. I was not expecting him to be talking about this. Why would Jace tell him? What was going on in his mind? Does he hate me this much to tell Pops this? I trusted him. No. He wouldn't be sleeping in your bed Lydia id he hated you, silly socks. I gulped as my body began to shake. There must be some other reason. There has to be.

Pops gray gaze followed every small movement I made. I know I have no escape now; he's going to find out everything.

Way to go Jace.

Sensing a numbing feeling as my grip gets tighter and tighter, I finally manage to say with a raspy tone, "D-do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes Lydia," He said directly, "This is something we need to deal with together."

I whisper to myself, "I don't want to."

A ray of emotions travelled heavily, swelling up before fleeing towards the corner of my eye. The safety lock on my chest of secrets, have been tossed open with a mystery key, drawing every skeleton out. The single tear slithered out onto my skin. It burned as it rolled down my cheeks, dropping off at the end of my chin.

"I don't want to…" I croak again.

Pops shuffled along the sand to be closer to me. His protective arms wrapped around me. Everything swooped around me as I fell into a cloudy fog. One minute I was here then the next my body was off the ground. I caught the sound of our bowls clanging together before acknowledging where I am. Pops has rearranged our posts and I find myself on Pops' lap. His strong arms are round me firmly, with his hand gently rubbing in circular motions, encouraging me to cry it out. I leant my head between his neck and his shoulder letting everything I have get out of my system.

The smell of his rich cologne lifted up and tickled my nose. The mixture of my tears, bunged me up and left me irritated before my body surrender and sneezed all over his shoulder. Hot tears burst out of my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I cried out, trying to catch my breath after each sobs.

Through Pops' chest I feel a rumble from his body before a small laugh muttered from his lips. "Sneeze on me as much as you need to…" Pops said trying to raise my spirits whilst his hold got stronger around me.

* * *

**A/N** – Thanks again for the lovely comments! Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the bad lyrics. I am updating this every week because it does take a while to write. So what do you think so far? Review and let me know.


	18. Interruptions

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Interruptions**

We remained in a strong embrace for a long time, letting my weep gradually come to a slow desperate end. My body continued to shake while thoughts crept into my mind, rethinking over my nightmares I've had in the last week or so but I just want to block them out. If I had a baseball bat I would be swinging it to fight them away. But now Christian, the man who keeps saving me wants to tackle them and that means opening the 'keep out' box. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about this. But I'm kidding myself, when is the best time to talk? If I don't then I fear this will destroy our relationship and I can't have that. I love Pops.

"Bill," I manage to coax out of my dry throat. At the sound of my croaky pitch, Pops compresses his hands tighter against my back as if he's reassuring me that he is not angry and he is here. "They're all about him." I couldn't bring myself to look back at Pops; I find myself shying away and resting my head on his shoulder whilst clinging my arms around his neck. I fix all my attention across the sandy seashore while the sky becomes brighter with every minute. "Every night it happens all over again. The pain feels so real." Tears well up again, springing from the inner corners of my eyes and drawing down my face making pink running marks. "I just want them to stop."

"That vile piece of dirt will never be in your life ever again," Pops promises me for the thousand time. Pops adjusts me for a moment before saying, "Is that why you take these, to stop the pain."

I didn't need to look; I knew what he was shaking between his fingers that had left my back. At the sound of the pills rattling in the brown bottle that they must have found under my pillow, I wince and shudder. Cramming my eyes shut tight, the tears leak out like a running tap as I nod in response to his question.

"There are other ways to deal with this Lydia…"Pops sighed within. I felt his chest rise up and then back down again. "You don't need to abuse yourself in this way." _Oh, Jesus C!_ _I did not think this could be away to abuse myself. Shit. He must be angry. _"Jace told us you've stopped taking them, is that true?"

_No. How can I when every night I depend on them? _I shake my head side to side. "I cannot do it without them. Every night I try. I really really do, but I can't." There is only one thing that will get rid of them and that is Jace and Pops won't allow that.

"Both Dr Conwell and Ted has said how dangerous these are Lydia, you have to stop taking them now before it's too late."

"I know, I know." _I didn't know. _I had no clue what side effect these could have but I'm sure he will tell me.

"I don't want to find you lying in bed one morning, stone white and not breathing because you've overdosed or they've interfered with you brain."

That hit me blue in the face. I would hate for that to happen. How can I live knowing that one day that might possibly happen? "I'm so sorry," I sobbed loudly as I leaned away from him, meeting his sadden gray gaze. "I promise I won't ever take them ever ever again!"

"We will all be here to support you every way possible starting with-"

Determined to sort myself out, I hold my palm out which made more of an interruption than I thought would. Pops stared down at my empty palm. He drew his confused eyes back up to look at me.

"First step is to admit I have a problem. I do and I need them," I point towards the bottle in his hand, "Out of my life."

With wariness in Pops' eye I could tell he is anxious about giving me the bottle back. If I was a parent I would be worried too but I'm not going to do anything stupid. He can trust me but I understand why he can't. But I'm trying to help myself out here. Kick it while I can. Pops took a moment to think about his decision. His eyes searched mine and I saw a flicker of light through his gray eyes as he raised the bottle up and rested it into the palm of my hand. Pops doesn't say a word so I scrambled up to my feet with a small stumble. I quickly manage to gain my balance and rush towards the sea that isn't so far away. I didn't need to look behind me because I felt the burn of Pops' eyes following me.

With the waves at my feet, I step into the warmish water till my feet are covered in the liquid. I pause and unscrew the lid of the bottle with a click. Standing there for a moment, I draw a big breath in. _Lydia you can do this. You are strong. Just let them go_. I had to remind myself.

And I did it.

The small pills flew out of the pot and dropped with a plop noise as they hit the surface of the water. They have gone forever now. My shoulders relaxed a little. I still know there will be temptation but I have to fight and battle through with all the support from Pops and the rest of the family. There is not chance in hell do I want him or anyone else to find me dead.

Returning back, I sit down alongside Pops again and hand back the pot. He takes the bottle between his fingers; glancing at it making sure it's completely empty and then returning it back to his pocket.

To comfort him further that I am serious about stopping I reassure him, "I'll give you the rest when we get back home." That should gain some trust back.

A modest grin flashed rapidly over his lips as he hangs an arm around my shoulders. He leans in and his strong cologne threatens to make me sneeze again. Holding my sneeze back Pops plants a small kiss against my hair. His voice is calm with a gentle whisper, "I'm so proud of you Lydia, never forget that."

All that raced through my mind is how weak I'm going to be. I'm not going to get a decent night's sleep for a while. I'll be like a walking zombie like Zakary in the mornings. "It's going to be so difficult," I muttered to myself.

"Jace explained about your experiment last weekend," Pops mentions. _Jesus C!_ Is there anything Jace hasn't told him? Does he know about our band too? No. He wouldn't let me and Zakary down on that, would he? It will mess with our chancing of winning if Pops found out. Pops continues with a disappointed look tangled on his characteristics, "Which I can't say I'm too pleased about, I must say." Pops' face softens again as he says, "Jace enlightened me that it helps you with him around and his things too, is that true?"

"I lied to him," I confess, looking down into my lap where I've already curled my fingers together. "I didn't want to worry him. But it does help when he sleeps next to me. I have good dreams when you came into my life."

"Well," Pops sighs as he rubs my back. "I've spoken to Kate, Elliot and Jace and we've come to an arrangement. Jace is going to move in with us for a while till we can sort you out. But there is to be no-"

"Hanky panky," I finish his sentence off as a twang of excitements hit my stomach. My best friend, if that's what he still is, will be staying with me. _Woooohooo! _Attempting to put on a genuine serious tone I guarantee, "It's not going to happen. Ever." Rethinking what Pops just said it then hits me. "You're going to make me see some therapist about this aren't you?"

Pops nods his head.

"That was a lucky guess," I said through an anxious snicker. This is what I wanted to avoid right from the start. I never wanted to speak to somebody about what's going on in my head. It's almost like a tragic car accident and it's not ready to be revealed yet. If it pleases Pops then I'll do it for him.

"Do you remember John Flynn?" Pops asks as we watch the sun peek up from behind the sea preparing for another day.

I remember the man Pops is talking about. He's got a cool British accent and has two sons Nick and Cody who I've hung around with at the annual ball for Coping Together. We are meant to be having another one in a couple of months. "Yeah, the Dr with the cool accident…"

"Yes but he's not a Dr-"

"Let me guess," I say with a dry voice cutting in. Leaning my head against Pops' shoulder I finish, "He's a therapist."

"Yes, he's been my rock over the years and he'll be yours too…"

_Whoa what?! _"You've had to see a shrink?" I choked out with astonishment. Well that is certainly news to me.

"Yes," He admits, avoiding my eye contact. "I've been through it all before Lydia. My real Mother was a crack w-" He pauses himself. "She was a drug taker." _Oh Jesus C!_ "Her pimp miss treated me. I moved in with Grace and became a Grey. At your age I took it out with my fists and I got into a lot of trouble. I had nightmares but I dealt with them differently."

Hearing about his past really makes me feel guilty. His birth Mother took drugs and now he has another person in his life that does, even though they're different drugs but it's practically the same."Sorry," My voice is small, quiet and fragile. "This," I guested down to myself, "Must be bringing it all back up."

With a gentle movement, Pops rubs my shoulders as his gray eyes look determined to set me straight. "Don't you dare put that blame on yourself Lydia. What I'm trying to say is I know what you're going through and I know talking helps."

_Okay. _ No matter what he says I'm still feeling responsible and ashamed for bringing the past back up. "When do I have to talk to John?" I wondered, wanting to change the subject immediately.

"I would like it to be soon but when you're ready."

_When will I be ever ready?_ "Will you be there?"

"If you want me to…"

I nod my head a couple of times. "Yes please."

"Now," Pops' tone returns all stern again. "Is there anything else you need to tell me that you haven't?"

_Yes_. I gulped before answering, "Yes."

He encourages, "And?"

"You're not going to like it, so don't be angry with me."

"Go on."

The sound of his voice didn't give me much confidence but I continued, "Friday when I was with Tyrone I bumped into Elena in the toilets."

Pops' body goes into some sort of shock as he sat frozen next to me. For a moment he gives it a chance to swirl around in his brain. Observing him carefully, I see his thoughtful face providing a gradual frustrated glare as he looks out at the sea. A twitch forms in his cheek while he bites down on his teeth angrily. His mood doesn't improve when his hand on my shoulder slips away and bawls up into a fist onto his leg. Pops isn't happy with the new piece of information. Just as I was about to urge him to talk like he did to me he finally manage to get out, "Did she say anything to you?"

"She's just obsessed with wanting to have my haircut." I quickly add, "Which will never happen." I sighed, "She also tried to get me to meet her friend. When I met him accidently I didn't like the way he was looking at me. So I made my excuses to leave and she told me that she would see me soon. I don't understand what that means."

Pops rubs both of his hands over his face as the stress of life is too overbearing. With another sigh he mutters out, "Whatever she is up to she will not get close enough to you." That was another promise. "I'm going to have more security around you from now on."

"Is she dangerous?"

"Potentially." Pops explains, "I think she's out to get me for something that happened years ago." He turned his head to face me and a smile creeps along his lips. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Mum's familiar voice shot through the air behind us, "I thought some monster had stolen the cereal and it appears you two are the little devils." I jumped because I wasn't expecting her to appear.

Gazing over my shoulder towards her, I saw her hurrying quickly towards us wearing a beautiful baby blue silk nightdress.

Pops whispers quietly against my ear, "Keep this between us."

"Okay," I said softly back for only Pops to hear only. I knew the reasons, he didn't want to get Mum all upset like last time. Keeping her in the dark seems to be the best thing for her, even though eventually it will all come out. Just like my secret did. I smiled brightly towards Mum as she drops down into a sitting position besides me. "I know he's looking a big green and fluffy these days," I respond to Mum.

She mumbles a laugh and wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. Her lips rumble against my hair, "You okay Lyds?"

_ "Mmm-hmm…" _Is all I respond with.

"She will get there eventually," Pops says as he ruffles my hair at the same time Mum loosens me from her grip. "Why don't you go and wake Jace up and have a talk to him."

"He's desperate to sort things out with you…" Mum adds in.

I give my Mum a kiss on her cheek and do the same with Pops before getting up and running back towards the house.

"Lydia," Pops shout out pausing me instantly to a stop. Twisting on the spot I see him shaking his head. "No running for a while, you have to rest remember."

"Okay." But that didn't stop me from walking faster than I probably should do.

Tiptoeing back into my room, I noiselessly close the door behind me and shuffle slowly around the bed. Jace has sprawled across the mattress, hugging my side of the bed sheets. I think he's still asleep but when I get closer his blue striking eyes capture mine. "You've been gone for a long time; did you have a bad dream?" Jace rolled over and opened the blanket to let me in.

Shaking my head, I clamber in next to Jace. He covers me with the blanket even though it's not cold. "I've been chatting to Pops," I answer as I capture his hand under the covers. He refuses for me to hold his hand but instead he wraps his fingers around mine, squashing them tight in his grip.

"Lyds I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice but to tell them. When I saw you on the floor having a seizure I didn't know what to do or say. When they asked about pills I knew I had to tell them. I just had to. I had no ch-"

"_Whoa! _Dude calm down!" I giggle at him. He really is panicking over this.

Jace's blue eyes stare back at me with astonishment. From my unexpected reaction, he blinks at me not getting it. Jace is expecting me to scream and yell at him for telling our family. If I hadn't spoken to Pops then yes I most likely would be pissed off with him. Pops has made me realise that talking is the way forward and it's my only fault for not telling anyone else. So he shouldn't be blaming himself. I should have been straight from the start and this would never ever have happened.

Destroying our hand connection, I move closer to him and drape my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly towards me. Jace wasn't expecting the sudden change of movement and made a short gasping noise that whistled down my ear.

With confusion held in his voice, Jace questioned, "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not doughnut… You had no choice but to tell them. Plus you were right in the first place I should have spoken to them about it. But right now I don't care about that. I only care about if we are cool?"

I felt his features change besides me. He's certainly got a big grin on his face. "More than cool," He responds, binding his own arms around me.

"Lyds I'm sorry for being a total douche ball Monday. I admit I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"You will never lose me Jace. Never." I shimmy back and obtain his wrist, placing his hand over my heart. "You will always be in here, even if you are a dick… Sometimes." I mumble out a giggle before getting serious again. "We can't always stick together. If we could then we probably would. But now we're getting older there is new experiences in these teenage years that we need to experience like relationships."

He sighs deeply. "I know you're right."

"We still get our time." _Always._

"Tyrone's not good enough for you Lyds." Jace hold his hand up in surrender as I frown at him, "I'm only saying."

I'm kind of disappointed. Ty hasn't done anything to Jace. If he had then I would soon be getting rid of him but he hasn't. "You need to stop giving him a hard time. He' actually sweet, nice and met all my emotional needs."

Jace squints as he spat out, "Emotional needs?"

I sighed whilst rolling my shoulders. "I cried on him when we got onto the subject of our parents. He war there caring and kind, didn't run away or pester me with questions. He did the opposite and made me smile."

"I can do that…" I hear him mutter underneath his breath, not for me to hear. It's not the sort of reaction I was looking to get back from him but that's Jace I guess. "Oh," he said out loud.

"Look…" I said grabbing his attention again. "Why don't you bring a girl you like and we go out somewhere…" The idea sprung to mind as I chatted with my Sister last Friday. It's worth a try at least.

He didn't look too enthusiastic about it. "Double dating?"

_Yes! _ Am I not good enough to go on a double date? Jeez! "We can check out each other's dates, get to know them and we can discuss afterwards the pros and cons."

Jace just shrugs his shoulders, "If that makes you happy Lyds."

"I want you to be happy too Jace."

"As long as you are then it doesn't matter about me."

"Oh it seriously does matter." Are we arguing?

"No it doesn't."

"So does."

Then we broke out into a tickle fight because he is seriously annoying me.

We tumbled around on the bed, tackling each other. At one stage I was winning but Jace stopped that and his hands caused so much discomfort it started to get difficult to keep my scream in. I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Jace knew all the places to tickle me in and he knew sneakily that it sent me crazy. I kicked my legs out and felt the sudden movement shift under me and I realised I'm on the verge of the bed. Oh crap I'm going to fall! I grabbed onto Jace's pyjama t-shirt and together we fall making a big thumping noise as we land on the hard floor.

Our boisterous chuckles possess the room as they bounce from wall to wall, echoing our funny laughter around. Weaved around each other, I find Jace lying on top of me with his protected arm around me. He isn't heavy and isn't hurting me but I can feel his whole form thunder against mine as we share our giggles. I've missed this all week, our silliness, I hope we can be old and grey and still be messing around like this all the time.

Jace drives his upper body a short distant away from mine, empowering me to witness him cackling. He stops and with a soft gaze looks down at me with his blue gorgeous eyes meeting my own hazel ones. The smooth look of love and friendship glides like a flicker through his eyes as he continues to look over me. Abruptly I stop myself from the excessive laughter and simply press my lips together as our gaze lingers. Our stare becomes different more affectionate and the atmosphere around us changes like we're in some sort of personal bubble.

The distance between us grows smaller and Jace is hovering ever so close to me. The beats of our hearts are all out of rhythm as they race faster and faster. The sound pounds noisily in my ear as our breathing become heavier. My palms sweat and I'm certain Jace can feel it too but I don't dare move. I'm in a trance by his beautiful eyes, struck and unable to move.

Jace dips his head down and our lips are almost touching. My heart is pounding ninety to the dozen. But in a flash everything is disrupted.

"LYDIA!" Phoebe, Ava and Lilly all scream out with excitement as they burst in like wild animals.

Jace jerks away immediately, rolling onto the floor besides me on his back. He tugs his arm from around me and links his hand between mine. _Oh Jesus C!_ Did that seriously just happen?

Phoebe, Ava and Lilly find us on the floor. They all looked confused. Ava stands in front of the two of them with her hands on her hips as she asks, "Why are you down there for?"

* * *

**Braxton Miller**

* * *

_Seattle_

When I planned to take a week off from working in a sweaty grimy workshop, I'd never expected I would take up babysitting duties to look after my younger Brother Levi for my Mum. I have my own Daughter to look after and I just wanted nothing more than to spend time with her alone with my girlfriend. But like a good Son I am, I offer to help Mum out because I know my older Brother Alex wouldn't bother to get off his lazy ass.

The best way to keep everyone occupied and to have fun is with a family picnic at the park. If only if it wasn't for Levi driving me insane with, 'Brack can we have this' and 'Brack can we have that' as we go around a supermarket for some food the day would be perfect.

Rosalyn, my girlfriend pushes the cart around another aisle as Levi runs down it and starts up again. "He's only trying to help," She whispered after hearing my groan, reminding me to keep my cool. Her green eyes mould to a soft shade over her shoulder, meeting my gaze. Her smile dances off her features and I can't believe how lucky I am to be with her. She stunning and we have a beautiful baby girl, what more could a man want? "The day will soon be over and it will just be the three of us." Rosa also knows how to calm me down. She's brilliant.

I'm so looking forwards to OUR family time though which will be in about seven hours."Yeah," I agree, smiling down at our gorgeous little girl as she sleeps peacefully in my arms.

"Brack can we get these," Levi stands in the middle of the aisle shaking some sort of box.

"Sure Bro put it in the basket." Okay so I can be nice.

Levi runs around a man who's is sauntering down the aisle and he tosses the item into the trolley which kinks against the metal. He runs off again and is nearing the candy and I know that is the danger zone right there.

The man who Levi swerved barges pass me, his arm almost hitting my Daughter.

"For fuck sake man!" I shout out as I spin around to face the idiot of a man who thinks it is alright to charge through like that with no care to the world.

Suddenly the man pauses on the spot. With a swift movement he turns around slowly. I get a good look at the douche ball. He's got dark skin and eyes that also present some sort of annoyance; he's got some facial hair and not much hair on top but a small amount. The guy is tall, looks like he works out a lot in the gym, broad shoulder and he has the expression that he is ready to kill me.

He steps forwards and closing up the gap between us. He walks with his hands pressed together as if he's praying for something. "I am so sorry," He says realising I have a baby in my arms. "I didn't know you had a beautiful angel in your arms."

I snap back, "Just watch where you're going alright, you could have hurt her."

"Once again um-" His hand came out which kinds of points towards me.

"Brax," I offer my name, if that's what he's looking for.

"Darnell," He tells me. Well I didn't need to know that because we aren't going to be best buds now. "Once again Brax please except my apology I mean no harm."

I nod my head.

After having a bite to eat, Levi is up on his toes and dragging me out onto the grass to play some soccer with his new ball I brought him. With our jumpers and some drinks bottles as our goals we are able to have a proper match against each other. With a bit of running around kicking the ball it should drain him out, that's my plan anyway. But after thirty minutes I realise that I don't have the energy to keep up with the kid. What is happening to me?

By a shady tree, I keep my eye on Rosalyn as she takes in the bright day and reads a book whilst watching over our Daughter. She looks perfect as the sun glistens down through the leaves and shining over her.

Returning my attention back onto my Brother, I see him kick the ball into the wrong direction. But this kick wasn't weak; it was strong making the ball fly high in the sky hitting a lady in the face. _Fucking little shit!_ The force of the ball made her stumble on her high heels and made her fall on her backside.

I tried to keep my laughter in because Levi was already laughing for the both of us.

It brought back memories from school when I was a bit older than Levi. I played soccer with the boy and introduce Lydia Grey into the mix. I helped her learn the rules and how to kick properly because I didn't want her bullied. I remember the one time she kicked the ball and hit one of the members of staff who were watching over all us kids. The shock horror face Lydia presented had me in a giggle fit for hours. I wonder what she's up to these days. She is more than likely living the dream and probably chasing the boys like she did in school. I must find a way to get back in contact with her. I lost all contact when her Father made her switch schools to join her other siblings. She didn't want to leave but she wouldn't stand her ground. She was so shy and innocent.

I ran over to the lady and offered her a hand up. "I'm so sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Oh," The platinum blonde lady said rubbing her head. "Oh yes. Thank you."

"My Brother hasn't mastered direction yet…" I said as I help her to steady on her feet. Really she shouldn't be walking in them shoes; they're going to kill her one day.

"He soon will," She mutters. "Don't I know you?" She wonders cocking her head to the side as she takes in my features.

I glance at her, looking her up and down in the same way. I shake my head side to side. "Nope. I don't know you."

She extends her hand and introduces herself, "Elena."

I take her hand and we shake, "Braxton."  
"Last name?" She encourages.

"Miller…"I answer, trying to remove my hand away from hers but she held a sharp grip, keeping my hand in place.

"Miller," She repeats my name tapping her foot on the ground and letting her fingers stroke against my hand. "Braxton Miller that does sound familiar…"

I manage to slip my hand away forcefully. "I can't say I know you…"

"You soon will."

Is that some sort of threat? Before I had time to ask her about it, my Brother Levi shouts out for me to hurry up to replay soccer with him. Again I apologise, "Sorry again Elena." I nod my head and run pass her, feeling her stare follow me as I collect the ball and hurry back onto the grass area. Damn, that woman gives me the creeps whoever she is.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

_San Diego_

Outside soaking up the sun, I pass around my cakes that I have finished decorating with Phoebe's help.

Everyone has been so nice to me this morning. Kate and Elliot hugged me telling me that the arrangement was okay and warning me about the birds and the bees. Only Elliot could take off the pressure by easing the laughter into it somehow. Zak picked me up in a hugged me so tight I thought I wasn't going to breathe. It was a good thing Teddy told him to be gentle. Teddy was less pleased with my behaviour and I couldn't blame him. He gave me a lecture about taking the pills and warned me that he's going to keep a closer eye on me when he comes home so I have to watch my back. But I promised him as well that I wouldn't go anywhere near them.

The moment with Jace seemed to ease off. I'm not sure what was going on but I'm sure he was about to kiss me when Phoebe and his Sisters came in. Was I going to kiss him back? Maybe. No, he is my cousin. Just no no no!

"Oh Lyds," Jace captured my attention from where I sat on a seat, soaking the sun up. "Your phone has been driving me nuts," He told me, as he exits the building and joins me with my Sister and Cousins. "It keeps going off."

I stand up and take my phone from him and our hands touch ever so slightly, it gives me a chill that waves through my entire body. Ignoring my reaction I say, "It's probably Scotia, y'know what she is like…"

"Or Ty," Phoebe adds in smugly.

Jace stiffens at the name and I thought he had already gotten over it. Obviously not. A frown sets onto his features as he occupies my seat.

I shake my head as I stroll over to the free pool and dip my feet in.

I read my texts -

**From Scotia **

_Just seen news. Tell me UR still alive? XOX (7 Missed calls)_

**From Mia **

_Christian told us you weren't well. Hope you get better soon sweetheart. BTW Noodles is being a good girl and misses you. Aunt Mia xxx_

**From Unknown **

_Hope you're okay Angel x_

Well I don't have a clue who that off. I shrug my shoulders and continue onto the next one.

**From Tyrone **

_Hey beautiful! : ) You are hot topic on the news and it said you have been taken ill. I really hope you're okay. Will you give me a call when you can, I'm worried. TY x (3 missed calls)_

**From Jordan**

_Hey babe! Get well soon x_

"Lydia," Mum calls me. I glance her way and she asks, "Are you coming to join us?" Mum and Auntie Kate were getting out the salad and snack ready for lunch. Pops and Uncle Elliot had already starting up the barbeque and the smells were mouth-watering. Apparently we're having a barbeque because they didn't each much and that made me feel a tad guilty. But now they can stuff their faces and the cakes I made are nearly all gone.

"Sorry," I wave my phone, "Seems I have a fandom."

"Yeah I noticed," Jace said.

Phoebe smiled wickedly. "Aww is someone jealous?" I heard her ask.

Pay no attention to the bickering coming from the table; I decide to call Scotia first to put her out of her misery.

"Scotia's phone?" Jordan answered my friend's phone.

"Hey Jordan it's Lydia, can I speak to the old bat please. I need to tell her I'm still alive."

His voice came away from the phone but I was able to catch it. "Hottie your homie is on the phone!" Jordan's voice turn back towards me, "You doing alright Lyds?"

"Give me that you ass!" Scotia's tone streams down the phone. "Sorry about my fugly boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend couldn't be fugly…"

"Yeah I know," She giggles. "I've seen you drool."

"Everybody does!" I protest. "Anyway I've only phoned to tell you I ain't dead yet."

"That's a relief girl!" She said bubbly down her phone. I'm surprised she hasn't had another tiff with lover boy. "What happened? It's not catchy is it? You're coming to school aren't you? Oh and how did you date go? Seriously I need to know everything."

"I don't know when we're coming back but you have to wait till then to find out all the gossip because I have to go and soak up the sun…"

"Bitch!" She yells down the phone.

I giggle, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N** - Thanks for you review you guys are amazing! What would you like to see happen next?


	19. Arrangements

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Arrangements**

We returned home to Seattle Monday afternoon so we managed to swerve going in to school which I was grateful for. I had text after text off Scotia after I ended the call and she decided the way to get the gossip is to pester me. But evil as I am, I'm making her wait because I wasn't sure or not to tell her what had happened between me and Jace. Not that it meant anything. It was a crazy spare of the moment thing that should have never had happened. Or maybe it could have been me just thinking it was something when it wasn't. I don't know who I'm kidding. Something did go on and every time I look at him, capturing his eye I see that affection flicker in his eyes all over again. Now I'm debating telling Scotia. I need to talk about it. Need to get it off my chest. It's not like I could go to Pops on this one. He wouldn't let Jace stay and I needed him more than ever before.

When we got home, after having the pap's surround our car flashing the light of their cameras to get a shot, I went straight to my bedroom. I didn't hear footsteps behind me and when I looked over my shoulders for a quick seconds I saw Pops right behind me. He made me jump out of my skin accidentally. At that moment, I knew I was being watched carefully and he was taking me for my every word. I had no way to be a coward and hide the bottles. Instead, I kept my promise and opened my wardrobe and dug into one of the boxes that had been untouched for a while. My hands grip onto two bottles tightly.

I wasn't sure I could let go.

But I spun around and face Pops and the thought of him finding me dead in bed crept back into my mind again. I passed him the bottles over with a deep sigh, watching cautiously as the pills rattle against the plastic. That's it. All gone.

Pops hides them in his inside pocket of his blazer and I can't help follow them until I cannot see them anymore. Nobody said it was going to be easy. "How about we see John this week after school?"

"Next week." I wanted to avoid it for a little longer. "I'll be ready next week."

"I'll make arrangements…" He tells me so I couldn't back out from another promise I made.

Pops left me to my own devices so I made space for Jace's clothes and things he brings. Sawyer is meant to be picking him up later before dinner and the nerves are already getting to me. Sharing a bed is one thing and another is having his stuff move in to my room. It shouldn't be awkward well I'm not letting it but I am expecting there to be another moment at some point in his stay.

All of a sudden as I was rearranging my clothes on the floor, Noodles came pouncing in. "There's my girl!" I said as she jumped all over me, forcing me to the ground. She climbed on top of me and started licking my face. "Ugh," I giggled. "I've missed you too Noodles." I wrapped my arms around her and sat up, arranging her into a sitting position on my lap. "Oh come on, this can wait till later. Let's go for walkies."

At the sound of, 'walkies' Noodles pounced off my lap and darted over to a chair situated next to the desk that's on an angle. Her fluffy ears bounce up and down in the air. Standing on her back paws she leans forwards and drags the lead towards her. She stumbled backwards, crashing to the floor but it didn't stop her. Back on her paws she tries again, hauling the strap from the chair, dragging it along the floor towards me easily. She hands it over and gives me the most cutest wide eyed puppy gaze I have ever seen. I grab my phone and take a small picture of her. I'll upload that to my laptop screen later. Unable to refuse her from a walk, I link her lead to her collar before standing to my feet. Noodles pulled me eagerly towards the bedroom door, very impatient.

"Lydia!" Pops shouts out from the living room as Noodles tugs me towards the front door.

"Yeah?" I call back, trying to persuade Noodles to come back so we can talk to Pops properly but she refuses. "In a sec," I say looking down at her with pleading eyes. "Please." But my puppy dog look doesn't get me anyway. She yanks on the lead and forces me forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pops' voice is much closer than before. Glancing over my shoulder, I see him walking towards me as Noodles has parked her ass right by the door, waggling her tail side to side. She lifts her paw to the door and tries to scratch it open.

Returning to Pops' question, I say each letter singularly, not wanting Noodles to get more excited. "W.A. L. K."

"Not on your own…" _What?_

"It's just a walk Pops," I protest.

Darn it! I said, 'walk'. Noodles starts barking her head off. Bending down to her level I start rubbing under her chin and I know that little spot right there will quieten her down for a moment or two.

Ignoring us, Pops turns his head towards the open space of the living room, which I couldn't see because of the wall. "Cobbs, I have your first job with Lydia."

_Who's Cobbs? _

Firstly, I hear boots rounding the corner before seeing the man himself. Even from the sound of the boots makes my heart rate tinker higher that it should do. Immediately, I swallow. Wow, he's a big fella. Ten times the size of me. His arms are humongous and as Scotia would phrase it beefy. He reminds me of Dwayne Johnson but with a lot more hair on his head and no beard. He's wearing a black t-shirt and green camouflage cargo pants with a belt that holds all his equipment. I certainly wouldn't like to get into a disagreement with him, that's for sure.

"Lydia this is Marco Cobbs," Pops announces, with a pleased glimmer shining through his eyes. "He's new to our security team and will keep a close eye on you with Sawyer."

I have two security guys? Isn't one enough? I almost want to laugh but feel threatened by the watchful gaze of Cobbs. From the corner of my eye I see him, nodding his head in my direction as a greeting. "Miss-"

"First thing," I interrupt instantaneously with a much louder and confident voice than I thought would come out from my mouth. "My name is Lydia. Not Miss Grey. It's just Lydia."

Cobbs flicks his dark eyes across onto Pops' figure waiting for his decision on the matter.

"If that's what she wants you to call her then so be it," Pops answers Cobb's silent question. "We've had her arguing with Sawyer for the last ten years about it."

"Sir." Cobbs says with a nod of his head.

Pops directs, "Assist Lydia on her walk. Make sure she doesn't go too near the gates."

Pounding down the stairs, in his usual black t-shirt and skinny jeans Zakary asks, "Can I come?"

"More the merrier," I say with a chirpy tone. But somehow I don't think it will be very merry with Cobbs with us.

Luckily, Cobbs lingered in the background, not bothering us even though I know his eyes are burning into the back of us as he keeps a close watch. I have to remind myself that this is a good thing especially with the Elena business going on.

Zak and I stroll casually along the lane, side by side with Noodles running ahead as far as the lead will let her. She's happy enough but it can't be said for Zak. He's hands are stuffed into his tight pockets and his stare observes each step he takes. A cloud shadows over his expression as he is thinking deeply. His shoulders slum down as if he can't carry the world any longer.

"Something wrong?" I ask him, nudging my shoulder with his, knowing the typical shield I always put up when something is troubling me.

Zakary removes his eyes from the floor onto me with a 'what?' look attached to his features. "That obvious, huh?"

"Tinsey winsey bit…"

"Want a piggy back ride?"

Wanting to put our new security guy to good uses I yell out, "Cobbs."

Within second he's jogging the small distance towards us. Using a strong tone that is a little scary which I must get used to he says, "Yes Lydia?"

"Could you please hold onto Noodles for me?" I hold her lead out to him. Without any questions he takes the lead from me just a Noodles pulls. He lurches forwards to catch up with her and being a big guy that just makes me laugh.

Zakary also finds it amusing as the edges of his lips twitch before the smile breaks out. "Come on," he says bending slightly. I wrap my arms around his neck before jumping up and letting my legs curl for him to hold.

"So…"I start up again, "What's troubling you Bro?"

As Zak strolls along, managing my weight effortlessly he mutters keeping his tone quite, "It's nothing, really. I'm being a silly toad." A groan escapes his lips. "Actually, there was something I've been meaning to ask you." I don't respond, knowing the best way to get something out of someone is not to bug them. He realised this and continued, "When you spoke to Dad about your situation how was he?"

_What the?_ "What?" Misunderstanding locates my tone because I do not understand where this chat is going.

"Was he angry, furious or composed? What did he act like basically?"

Squeezing my arms around his neck I respond, "Completely understanding as always." I continue to explain, "I thought he would be angry and furious and I thought the rest of you would be the same but I feared for no reason."

He sighed, "_Mmm_..."

"I won't push you but if you want to talk then I'm all ears…"

After taking two more strides Zakary stands still. His entire body tenses and his grip on me slackens. He graciously helps me to the ground and back onto my feet. His stare ahead remains. Following his gaze, I notice he is waiting for Cobbs to be out of earshot. He is already ahead of us with Noodles pulling him. I had been keeping an eye on him and took note that every now and again he would check over his shoulder to see if we're still following. But he hasn't for a while.

Zakary soon snaps my attention back with a faint voice for me to hear only, "I'm gay Lydia."

The air was silent apart from the sound of the birds tweeted a cheery song as the news spun around my head. Yes, I caught that correct. My Brother just opened his heart and shared the biggest secret of his life. Zak waited for me to respond but he let himself connect eye contact with me. Shame fell onto his features. But he has nothing to be ashamed of. He is just waiting to be rejecting because that's what he's been overly thinking. But he will never be rejected. Never in a million years.

A smile brightens over my face and without a seconds thought I jumped on him, forcing him into a massive embrace.

Unexpectedly he chokes out, "Whoa!"

"Everything okay?" Cobbs' voice instantly injects in where he has paused on the stop. Bless my Noodles she's getting pissed as she is tugging on her lead to continue the walk.

"Everything is perfect," I reply with happiness. Clocking on to Cobbs nodding his big head, turning and then walking forwards, I return back to my stunned looking Brother. "I know that took guts for you to confide in me so thank you," I show my appreciation by squeezing him in our shared hold. "And I can see why you think Dad might act unpleasantly but in all honestly Zak, he will understand. So will Mum, Teds, Phoebe and everyone else. You being gay is part of your identity and it doesn't change who you are. You're still our Zak in the end of the day and it will never change." I take a large breath before I die from talking too much. "Please don't worry over their reactions because they will be as understanding as I am…"

Loud sounds chomp our way. "Far enough now," Cobbs injects and his black boot thunder passed us with Noodles trying to play catch up his big steps. I think she's enjoying his bossiness.

Removing my arms from around Zak, I link my arm through his and snuggled closer to him to make sure he knows that I'm here and I will not be running off. I keep my voice extremely low because I know Cobbs is probably trying to listen in, "I'm here any time you need to talk, okay? When and if you decide to tell Pops and Mum I will be there if you need me too…"

"Y'know I'm the luckiest Brother to have a little Sister like you come walking it our lives…" I finally let Zakary respond to my natter. His previous gloomy expression has now dissolves just like sugar in water. A confident beam strides across his lip, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"So," the anticipation was niggling at me. "Is there someone special I should know about? And if so, can you bring them to my birthday party…"

Zakary's cheeks rise up and a flash of red tinges his skin. "Yes. Its early days, so I don't think inviting him would be a good idea."  
"Oh please please please!" I beg.

"We will see…"

Wanting more information about the guy who's captured my Brother's heart I wondered, "Do I know him?"

"Dill Sutherland," he tells me before biting his lower lip waiting for another reaction from me.

"As in Dillon, Dillon the Million in your chem class…?"

He frowned at me. "Don't call him that, he hates it."

"Sorry, I'll note that when you properly introduce me at the party."

He sighed but it was more of a relaxed sort of sigh. "You're not going to let the party thing drop are you?"

"Y'know," I clung to his arm, "That would be the best birthday present ever!"

Zakary decided to go off to his room to Skype Dillon to tell him that he's spoken about his sexuality to me. He was really excited to tell Dillon and I knew from his expression this guy is making my Brother happy. While Zak tooters off, I decide to make an appearance with the rest of the clang and to thank Auntie Mia for looking after my pooch.

It wasn't long till Jace came around, had dinner, watched crappy television and then decided it was time to tackle our shared bedroom before going to bed.  
"This band is awesome you should listen to their tunes, there on my iPod," Jace says as he tacks one of his posters to my wall. I told him he could bring whatever he wants to make it feel like home and he has literality brought home with him with damn everything.

"Where did you put that?" I asked, my room at the moment looks like a dump yard. His clothes have been piled up on the floor. CD's, DVD's, games, a guitar, a laptop, a few books and his games console all gathered on my bed. Noodles also decided to play miss devil and chew leads that connect the games consoles to the television. She was doing it on purpose because there is no room for her to lie down to take the weight off her paws. I don't think she likes changes. But this one is for the both of us. At least I won't wake her up in the middle of the night like usual.

"I think it's in my school bag..." Jace tells me as I hear my phone ding to tell me I have a new text. Jace continued, "Over by your side cupboard..."  
I reached for my phone first before climbing over and around the junk on the floor to get to his bag. Once i got his bag i searched for his iPod which Noodles thought was food at first. She barked at the music device before cocking her head to the side letting her fluffy white ears flop down cutely.

"C'mon." I order her to follow me. She bounds off the bed and run to the door which she nearly head butts. Opening the door she is running off. After closing the door I find Pops on his email account and it tells me he is signed in. Messaging him on the chat, I know I'm being lazy.

To: Christian Grey

Pretty please can you feed my little rascal and entertainer her for a while. She's being a menace up here xxx

To: Lydia Grey

Since when did you become lazy? xxx

To: Christian Grey  
Since I supposedly have to rest xxx

To: Lydia Grey

Are you resting? xxx

To: Christian Grey

At the mo I am xxx

Technically I am since I'm now leaning against the door, taking a well earned break.

To: Lydia Grey  
Good. Noodles is fine with us down here. Xxx

To: Christian Grey

Thank you Pops Love You Forever xxx

To: Lydia Grey  
Love you too Lydia xxx

Sinking against the door frame, I select the messaging icon. I realise it's from an unknown number again. It reads –_Welcome back to Seattle Angel x_

I ponder over who this may be playing games with me. It wouldn't be the family, not after hearing what's gone on. I haven't given my number away unless a family or friend has. Tyrone perhaps? He recently got my number, maybe to give it to one of his band members. Would he though? Unable to name the culprit just yet, I only have one way to solve it which is by confronting him about it. School will be a good place to. But for some reason I don't think Tyrone would have passed my number on, surly he would have asked me. It might have been Scotia or Jordan.

"Lyds are you feeling okay?" Jace's voice caught my attention away from the glowing screen. "You've gone rather pale."

I flashed a positive smile. "Dandy," I replied.

Jace nods towards me, "Who was that?"

"Just a scam," I tell him, not wanting him to be concerned over something so stupid. I hide the messages and put a protective password on them so nobody can read them but me.

"Ugh, they are a nuisance," Jace spat our as he stood back and began to admire his poster hanging up skills.

Even though it looks perfect, I can't help but tease him, "It's a little wonky."

"You would say that."A grin smothers over his features just as he throws some blue-tac at me that I was able to dodge.

_10: 54 am_

It was time for bed and Jace was fine to just undress in front of me. I however squirmed and shied away not wanting to look at what my cousin has to offer girls. For myself, I used a blanket to wrap around my body before slipping out of my clothes and into my pyjamas, using one of Jace's t-shirts as a night top. After I got changed, I tied my hair up knowing I'll have to shower in the morning.

A sudden knock appeared at the door before it clicked open and Noodles came darting in. She jumped onto the double bed, sunk herself through the covers and made herself comfortable so she takes up the entire width of the bed. She is going to have to shift. The door was pushed wider and Pops appeared around the frame before he stepped in completely. "All settled in?"

"Yeah finally," Jace says, tossing his old clothes into our shared laundry basket.

Pops mooched around, telling us that we can have more cupboards or another wardrobe built in to help us with the space issue. He paused himself from talking about his plans to take in the band posters Jace had put up. There are only four. Number one - Zombie freaks. Number two - Infinity boys. Number 3 – Skies. Number four – Our Pride.

"I don't have a clue who these are," Pops said pointing to the infinity boys poster which we hadn't long stopped listening too. Phoebe had complained and told us to turn it down because she was off to bed and didn't want to hear the racket again otherwise there would be trouble.

Folding the covers back, getting a small growl off Noodles with I ignored, I couldn't help tease him, "Not down with the kids these days, old man."

My phone beeped again.

"I'll check them out…" Pops told us, his hands in his pockets as he took in another poster.

Glancing at my phone it was another text from an unknown number. It reads - _May your dreams be sweet Angel x _

Protecting it by a password, I pretended it was another scam.

"Uncle Christian I don't think these bands are your sort of thing…" Jace said as he drew his side of the duvet over. Pops eyes widened a little and his body became a little tense as he watched Jace get in next to me. Last night was the same when he came to say goodnight. Mum on the other hand was completely different she kissed us good night and told us to have sweet dreams, not a care to the world to how close we were. "There more rock then the classical stuff you like."

"I appreciate good music when I hear it…" Pops responds as he walks around the bed towards me.

I shuffle moody Noodles from the centre of the bed to the opposite side of me so I took the middle space. This is going to be a warm night, squashed in by Jace and Noodles. I guess life can't get better than this.

Pops bent over Noodles and kissed the top of my head as I settled between the covers. "Sweet dreams." I met his eye for a short moment before nodding, trying to push all the bad things out of the way. He leant over further and ruffled Jace's hair. "You need anything Jace, you tell me okay?"

"Will do…" Jace replied whilst I tucked the blanket underneath my feet.

Pops snaps back into a straight posture before strolling across the room. "Night," he said softly before switching the light off and closing the door gently.

I counted to ten before snuggling closer towards the very warm Jace as Noodles accidently kicks me with a sharp jab to my ribs. Jace smells so delicious; I can't help myself from resting my head against his chest and drawing his scent in. The soft beats of his heart echo under my ear which settles me slightly. Jace's arm automatically jumps into its only place that he needs. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, his fingers find the hem of the t-shirt I am wearing before sliding his fingers gently onto the skin onto my hip. Usually I would swat any contact off but in the dark and with Jace who I trust I let him get comfortable. The small movements against my skin become relaxing and I soon find myself falling into the deep darkness.

The morning was pleasant. Well it was until I walked through the entrance of the school after departing from Jace to be surrounded by students I don't even know. Everyone is loud and shouting things out at me asking what happened in San Diego.

A sudden misty fog clouded around me and I couldn't work out which way to escape. All there ugly mugs stare at me for answers I'm not prepared to give. The questions came out so fast I didn't actually receive the chance to answer one. I feel like I'm spinning in the crowd, around and around I go, not knowing which way to turn.

"School paper," A geeky girl with glasses said, "Is it true you died for a few minutes? What was it like? Out of this world right?"

Another boy asked, "Did you see heaven?!"

"Your Dad is hot," Another person said. "But he's not your real Dad, is he?!"  
"Lydia- Liddy- Lyds..." Voices from all over the shop yell out as lights begin to flicker around me.  
More different voices wonder, "What happened?"  
"Be a good cheer and tell us."

A familiar tone of Tyrone's burst through to my rescue, "Give her a damn break!" I turned around and saw him barge his way through the handful crowd. Tyrone's face is set hard, a line crossing his forehead, his eyes giving the evils to everyone. He swiftly seizes my hand with a firm grip, leading me out of the rowdy crowd, who doesn't bother to follow us down the hallway.

Someone shouts out behind us, "Spoil sports."

Ty turns half around and shoots them the middle finger before wrapping his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side before directing me towards my science class. Peeking up at him, I search his features which have tone down now to a more relaxed expression. Tyrone twigs onto my gaze and his lips tweaks up at the end before it expresses into a beautiful big smile.

"My knight in shining armour," I say relaxing my body against his as I match his pace, realising when I glimpsed down that he's wearing the same Converses I am. "Oh," The gasp comes out from my mouth instantly. "You can have your jacket back now…" I make us pause against some lockers and shrugged out of it.

"Have it for a little longer if-"

"No no," I say shoving the garment onto him. "I've been wearing it all weekend…"

Tyrone puts the jacket on and his eyebrow cocks up a little, "You have?"

"Guilty." I sink my teeth into my bottom lips before holding my hands up.

With his fingers scrunched to the palm of his hand, he lets his free thumb drag across the skin on my cheek. His eyes meets mine and I see the slight stress coating over them. "You had me worried…"He admits. I wasn't aware I took a step back until my back pressed against the coldness of the lockers. My breath was caught and Tyrone beamed again.

"You shouldn't be worrying over me. I'm fine. More than fine actually."

_'Ping_.' My phone again.

Drawing it from my jean pockets I quickly glance at the screen. It's the unknown number again. This time it says – _Have a good day at school Angel x_

Rapidly I put it with the rest of the password protective texts before shoving the device into my bag as the school blares over our heads. "This is random but did you give my number out to anyone?"

Tyrone shook his head. "No why?"

"It must be Scotia trying to get in contact with me since I'm ignoring her calls. She can be a bit of a pest sometimes," I lied. But I at least knew it wasn't Tyrone doing.

Moving the subject on, I link my hand with his as we continued to walk towards my class. From the corner of my eye I caught Ty looking down at our hand contact. I don't know why I decided to hold his hand, maybe to distract him from the text message I received so he wouldn't ask any questions. "I was wondering…" At the sound of my voice, his head popped up to listen to me. "….If you wouldn't mind going on a double date with Jace and whoever he brings?" I continued to babble, "He thinks he's going to lose me as a best friend and I think it's a good way for you two to bond slightly seen as he's my cousin and you're my-" My cheeks blush immediately not sure what that answer is. "Well you get what I mean don't you?" I think I swerved that perfectly.

Tyrone smugly laughed at me. "Yeah I get what you mean…" At the end of the corridor we paused and I faced him with my back facing my classroom door.

"WAHHH!" One of the boys, it takes me a second to realise it was Garth, screamed in our faces before running off into the classroom, a bounder of laughter escaping into the room.

_Idiot. _ Nothing changes in my class.

Tyrone dismissed it too and squeezed both of my hands in his. "I'll have something arranged for Wednesday after school; your free then aren't you? You said you dance on Monday and Tuesday nights right?"

"Yeah but I'm not allowed tonight, I've got to rest…" I tell him before rolling my eyes and remembering the small debate I had with Pops about going tonight or not. Obviously he won as always.

Tyrone's thumbs pressed against the back of my hand as his voice softened so only I could hear, "I'm not gonna pressurise you into telling me what happened, but your okay aren't you?"

"I'm not going to crumble to the floor in little pieces," I say a little sarcastically, trying to cover the truth but I know there is no shame in him knowing. I just know Pops wants to keep our lives as private as possible. _Be honest for once_, I have to remind myself. "I had a seizure…" I glance down to our matching feet before adding, "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Miss Grey." 'It's Lydia!' I wanted to scream at the top of my voice till the birds in the trees could fly away and the doors to each classroom opened to see who's making a racket. But I keep my cool and resist from having an outburst. "Are you intending to join us this morning?" Mr House asked as he held the door wide for me to enter. "Run along Matson…"

"Sir," Ty said in acknowledgement, with a nod to his head. His eyes moved down and met mine for a second as our hands drew apart as he took a step back. I felt a little hurt because I was enjoying Ty's company but I knew I was being silly. "I'll come and find you at lunch…" he said before spinning around and heading back the way we came from.

"See you later," I say as I turn away.

"In. come on chop chop," Mr House clapped his hands behind me, urging me into the class room.

"There she is," Midgely said as soon as I entered. "The breaking news star of the class. Fancy a dance with me now…?"

Wayne chuckled next to him. "You might make the TV."

"How about it then Lyds?" Midgely asks again as I pass him.

I shake my head, "Sorry Midge, not today…"

"She'd rather dance with that Matson fella, Midge." Yes thank you very much for adding that in Gareth.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye as I got my book out from my bag that Josh darted around the tablets and quickly tugged me into a quick hug. "I knew something was wrong the other day…" he sighed very protectively in my ear. "I should have told Zak, dammit."

"Josh, sit down please!" Mr House moaned.

Josh patted me on the back before disappearing back to his own seat as I slipped onto my own stool and sat sideways.

"Ah class quite please..." Mr House continued when he got the noiseless air. "Feeling better Lydia?"

I replied knowing my cheeks are boiling red, "Much thank you..."  
"Good. Jamie, give Lydia your book so she can copy yesterdays notes."

* * *

** Braxton Miller**

* * *

_ Wednesday_ "Will you go help the delivery guy?" My manger asks me as I enter work in a compete strop. I got called back in from my holiday because some douche has messed up the rota up when it didn't have any problems the other day when I checked. "I don't think he knows what he's doing or where to put them?" Can't blame the poor guy, we've got one messy work shop. "Sure Paul," I say as if coming into work hasn't bothered me. But I do shove my jacket into my locker with frustration, hoping he would notice that I am bothered. Paul stops me at the door. "You are really pulling your weight Braxy boy." He slaps me on the back, "I might have to higher your wage sooner than later…" "That would really help with getting our own apartment set up; it's getting a bit cramped at home." "I'll think about it..." Pauls says with a slight wink from his eye. "Now chop chop don't want to be have a day of tidying the work shop up..." I hate those days because it a matter of minutes and the work shop in destroyed with dust and pieces of metal everywhere. The guy is new to the delivering service. He must be in his fifties, his beard is grey and his eyes are dark. He's wearing a new blue uniform with a matching cap. I show him where to put the boxes before cracking on and putting the steel bars on racks provided. Once I was done I helped him with moving the boxes. He was taking his sweet time in doing it. "Would you get the last box out," he asks me with a gruff voice. "I need to get some signatures." "Yeah sure," I reply, wanting to get this done so I can work on some weld fixtures. I walk back to the van, jump in pick up the box at the back of the van. Immediately the lights fade and I'm enclosed by the darkness. Shit. I see the doors slam close. Quickly, I bang on the back of the doors. "Hey I'm still in here let me out!" I heard a door open at the front of the vehicle so I return and quickly hit my fists against the cold metal. "Let me out!" I shout out. But I'm suddenly jolted as the van begins to move. _Whoa shit!_


	20. Double Disaster

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Double Disaster**

_Wednesday Afternoon_

"In that picture you look drop dead gorgeous. You do not need a jacket. No. No. No." I called my Sister for her assistance on what I should wear on my second date; it seems she's making it her mission to get me out of my usual type of clothes. I sent her a picture through my cell of what she's demanding me to wear. In spite of the fact that she isn't here, she has managed to work me into another dress. She told me that she had the perfect dress for me to wear. After seeing it, I agree with her it's adorable yet still has its disadvantages just like the last dress she let me borrow. This is another skater styled dress and starts off with a navy mesh that falls into a sweetheart neck. The dress proceeds with the navy colour but has pink, purple, turquoise and white butterflies printed all over it, giving a cute look to it. Phoebe doesn't have any inkling yet but I'm putting tights on as I speak with her. I can't be going out with bare legs as well as bared arms.

Struggling with pulling my tights up and holding onto the phone at the same time I say, "Biting my head off won't let you get me to agree."

"Look…" She does a dramatic sigh as if she is repeating herself once again. "Guys are there to give you their jackets. It's what they are supposed to do. It worked last time and it will work this time. DO as your told Lydia," Her voice snaps like she's my Mother. "Jace will tell me y'know and I'm sure there will be reporters taking some pictures."

I hadn't thought about that. If Phoebe doesn't like the tights and my shoes in the pictures then I'm sure I can haggle my way out of her moans and groans. Leaning the phone between my ear and my shoulder, I tug at the dark material around my toes, adjusting it till it's comfortable. "I pinkie promise," I respond, "No jacket."

"Lydia," Phoebe irritable sighs again. In the background of where Phoebe is working, I make out the sound of her slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I can't pinkie over the phone, you dingbat."

_Charming! _ I laugh at her as I shimmy the tights up my legs. "Okay, you have my word then."

"Oh boy," She sounds like she's in trouble for something. "Sorry- have to go – have fun – bye." The call abruptly came to an end. Oh crap she's in trouble and it's my fault. Never mind. She'll sort of forgive me.

Once fully dressed apart from my shoes and that much needed jacket, I skipped the very short distance to my room. Knocking on the wood first, I cracked the door ajar and peeked around the corner.

Unexpectedly, I find myself chuckling out loud which crashes to a giggle fit. I clutch the door for support because I can no longer hold myself up right.

Jace is dressed like we're going to some sort of fancy restaurant like Tyrone took me to last time. He's got some black jeans on that look like trousers, a baby blue crisp shirt and he's trying to fix his tie in the mirror which he's struggling with. Jace captures my watery eyes in the reflection. He instantly jerks out, "What?" Not finding my laughter amusing.

With the short giggles escaping my lips, I enter our room, close the door and walk towards him. I snatch a grip on his tie and force him to face me. "This isn't a business trip…" I rumbled out another snigger.

"Well duh it's a…" I noticed the slight pause before he finishes, "…Date."

Reaching up, I loosen the darker blue tie and lift it over his head, trying not to destroy his perfectly groomed hair. "Exactly, you don't need to dress up like an executive… we're only going to the Zoo…"

Those beautiful blue eyes burn and blaze over my outfit for our occasion. He drinks every inch of me in from the way my hair is smoothed over my shoulders to the bottom where my tights meet my toes. My stomach clenches so tight that I feel my insides doing somersaults.

"You can talk butterella," He said knocking the tip of my nose with his index finger with a smug grin on his features.

I roll my eyes at him as a sudden blush hint over my cheeks. Unable to look at him, I slip my gaze onto out feet before mumbling, "I'm never going to ask for Phoebe's advice ever again."

"Well…" Jace steps closer reducing the small invisible gap wedged between us. Raising his arm up his fingers stroke the skin along the side of my redden face, gently caressing my cheek. In response I close my eyes, getting a waft of his strong cologne as I resting my head against his palm. My skin flushes with his smooth gesture which becomes more prominent. His eyes drew in the effect and the smallest of giggles escapes his lips. With his free hand he tilts my chin up forcing me to meet his soft blue gaze. "You look gorgeous as always…"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks.

Breaking the spell, I flinch away and hurrying myself over towards the other side of our bedroom, keeping a good distance. I cannot be near him when he's acting like this. It does things to my head, my body and he knows all too well from the other day how I react to him. I cannot let him in. I don't trust myself or him because I know if it carries on we will end up doing something stupid and reckless and we will both regret. I'm saving the embarrassment for both of us. "So…" I dragged the word out not sure what is going to follow afterwards desperately wanting to move the conversation away. "…Your date, who is she?" Obtaining a seat at the edge of the bed I lean over and reach for my charcoal Converses that Tyrone brought me for our last date.

Jace doesn't move. He clears his throat before telling me, "Charlene Clark." _Charlene Clark. Bitchy Charlene Clark, really? _"You know her right?"_ Hell no._

"I know of her," I mutter, trying to put some sort of spirit to my tone when actually I'm disappointed. I thought he would have more taste then Charlene Clark who changes from guy to guy every week. "She's in my dance class but I don't know her know her." I wouldn't want to either. The stories or shall I say gossip I've heard from Scotia I'd rather not make any sort of contact with her at all. But in Jace's case I'll make some sort of effort just for him. Maybe these _moments_ can stop happening between us.

With one trainer on I hobble back over to him, opening the wardrobe wide before looking through his clothes we sorted out yesterday. "Shirt off," I demand. Flicking through his clothes, I grab a simple white top, a green and black checker shirt which is more causal then evening wear. This is more Jace. "Just be you," I advise him as I twist my figure to face him. The bottom of my dress continues to fly around my leg even when I stop abruptly. I stand still instantly mesmerized. In front of me, Jace is nipping the buttons out of the fiddly holes on his baby blue shirt.

With wide eyes it was my turn to stare and draw in every part of him in. _Holy cow!_ I've never seen him in this way before. He appears to be a little more tones up than usual; perhaps he's been hitting the gym more. His hands tease down his body unfastening right to the end of his shirt. I can now see the creases in his smooth looking skin which I know is super soft to touch. I want to rub my hands all over h -

"Enjoying the view?"

_Oh crap! _ I snap out of my stare and meet his eyes. What am I doing? Fuck this is crazy. Shit I'm swearing too much. I shake my head to myself disappointment as flames fire up against my cheeks again. Peeking passed my eyelashes I saw the amused facial expression Jace is showing. His smile is bright and he can totally see my discomfort. I drop my gaze to the floor immediately biting my lip in shame. Checking my Cousin out, what was I thinking?

Covering his naked torso I shove the clothes into him. He grabs them instantly, brushing his fingers against mine before the clothes could fall to the floor. Crap. I flee from the situation again, carrying the embarrassment on my shoulder before obtaining my other trainer to keep myself busy.

Charlene is dressed full out for this date. I didn't expect anything less from her. She's wearing the shortest denim skirt that she could possibly find, a bright pink boob tube that is leaving her assets hanging out for every guy to get a good look at. She's not even wearing a bra and I can practically see everything on display. I assume it's for Jace's benefit. _Lucky him. _ Her brown hair has been straightened to the max and has been given volume. I do wonder how much of that hair is really hers and not fake? Her smoky eyed make-up has been piled on thick especially her black eye-liner that has a large flick at the end, drawing attention to her large fierce eyes. Charlene's tan is another story. It is like she has been roasting in the cooker since the school bell started this morning. She's now the same colour as an orange. Sexy.

Really, this is who Jace wants to date? _Yikes._

"I didn't think you were going to show babe…" She said as Jace casually strolled up to her, leaving me behind. She held onto his face with her massive claws and made him kiss both of her orange cheeks. Charlene pulled away and she continued to chomp on her gum with the sounds of her lips smacking together as she chews. "I've been waiting for ages."

As I made my way towards Tyrone, I pulled a teeth clenched expression hoping he is thinking the same as me about Charlene.

Tyrone swings his arms around me and presses me against his warm body. His lips came near to my ear as he whispers, "We've only been here two minutes."

"And she's already driving us both crazy," I finished, trying to force my laughter to stay away but it starts to rumble from my lips. This is going to be one heck of a date and I'm totally sure I will never forget it.

Stepping out of Tyrone's hold, I take a quick glimpse at what he's wearing. He's dressed simply nothing to over the top like Jace expected to be wearing. Just a red designer polo shirt that fits his figure perfectly with some dark blue Levi jeans and the same pair of Converses I am wearing. He hasn't bothered to do anything to his hair it looks exactly the same as it did when we left school. Though he's added the accessory of his black RayBan sun glasses on his head, once he saw us coming he slipped them onto his head so I could see his beautiful brown eyes. Standing on tiptoes I reach for them and tugged them off, putting on my own face. The world instantly goes dark like the nightfall has instantly sprung upon us.

"They suit you better…"

As I open my mouth to speak big glossy lip over there get in first. "You scrub up well Grey…" I didn't know which Grey she was speaking about until I found myself catching her stare. She is talking to me.

"Er," Awkward. "Thanks… so do you…" _Lydia, stop torturing yourself! _I'm finding it really hard to keep my cool and not laugh at her.

"Who's that hunk over there?" Following her finger, she point to Cobbs who is lingering in the background behind me.

To be honest, I really wished he hadn't come with us. I can deal with Sawyer he's awesome and is like my best friend to me instead of a serious security guard. But Cobbs is such an unsmiling ass I can't be dealing with. I want my funny old Sawyer back. "Our security..." I sighed.

"Why do you need security, you're nothing special really…"

I agree, "No, I'm not..."

She flings her head back and the fake giggle is exposed. _Jesus C_! "God, he's like your chaperone…"

Ty's hand sinks through mine and our hands entwine together. "Shall we?" With a nod he gestures towards the west side entrance to the zoo. I give him an apologetic smile before eagerly moving with him. I'll have to make up for this later.

"Cobbs isn't here to chaperone us…" I say as we walk ahead of Jace and Charlene. I didn't need to turn around to know that Jace was watching me as well as Cobbs. "Pops has increased the security because of the… paps." Which is true because they've been trying to get every little bit of information they can to get the news on what happen last weekend. Pops have noticed the increase of them outside his office too. So it's not just because of Elena.

"If you're worried that I'm bothered about it, then I'm not…"

"Oh please…" I heard Jace groan behind us.

Charlene caught it too, "What was that Jaceyboy?"

Ty continues, "I'm glad he's here. Even though I'm meant to be protecting you…"

It came to my attention that Charlene doesn't like insects, reptiles or any living animal that moves. She doesn't like the zoo very much. I notice her clinging onto Jace's arm as we walk around all the different types of snakes. Behind the fake tan I bet she's as pale as a ghost. I'm not too good with snakes either but these ones are behind glass so they can't come out to bite. But I would love to see her face if one accidently escaped. That would be a top YouTube hit for sure.

After going into the reptile house we moved onto the cute penguins that were diving in and out of the brightly coloured water. They slip and slide around on their bellies capturing everyone's attention. Well almost everyone's. Besides us, Charlene and Jace's attention was occupied with each other. Jace held her waist, pressing himself against her as they spoke quietly to each other. I saw the little giggles on her lips and I could see his copying her. Jace inched forward and their lips were almost touching. Oh. My. God. No. Jace. Do. Not. Do It. I refused to look. I refuse to look. I just cannot watch even with sunglasses on. Jealously? Yes. Now I can see why Jace was all in a huff about. It's difficult to see your best friend and Cousin flirting with someone else. This wasn't a good idea. I'm going to be sick.

The bitter wind sweeps across my shoulders making me shiver. But I don't think that wasn't the only reason I shivered.

"Here," Jace's voice suddenly captures my attention making my body become suddenly stiff. Even though he can't see my eyes thanks to the glasses I still peek over not wanting to see anything. But Jace is shrugging out of his shirt. "You can put this on if you're cold." I flick my watch onto his bitchy date and see her mouth hanging open wide in shock.

Tyrone reaches out to stop Jace. "No worries mate I've got this covered." _Please do not strip and give me your top. _ Tyrone smiles wickedly down at me as he wraps my finger around his arm as he tows me towards a gift shop. He leans down and whispers next to my ear, "Now I wished I brought my jacket for you to wear."

My cheeks flushed from his tone of voice.

"It smells so much like you, I didn't want to take it off for soccer practice."

Tyrone guides me through a crowd of kids who are mesmerized by how big the teddy bear animals are. We go to the clothes section of the store where they have hoodies, caps, t-shirt and jewellery with the zoo logo on. "What colour do you want?" he removed his contact to hold up to different hoodies, "Blue or Green?"

"Green," I answer.

"Good choice," he told me putting back the blue hoodie.

"But honestly Ty," I protest walking with him to the counter, "You don't have to buy me it. I'll be fine. Save your money."

"I've already got rainy day money saved, okay."

"Get me one…" I heard that annoying voice beside us order her commands. I didn't realise Jace and Charlene had followed us into the shop but they did. They must have been behind us as I chose the green one.

"I don't have any money left," Jace tells her, shrugging his shoulders. "I left my card at home."

A stern look crosses over Charlene's face, "Well if she can have one I want one." She picks up a green one in her size and tosses it at Jace. "Pay for it!" She snaps before walking off in her high heels trying to act more dramatic than ever.

Jace continues to stand alone for a moment. He sighs and closes his eyes as confusion, annoyance and dread sweeps over his face. He shakes his head side to side in disbelief. A girl has never spoken to him in that manor before.

"Hey," I call out to Jace. He immediately looks up and finds me. "Let me get it for you."

"Mate," Tyrone steps back a little. "Give it here."

Jace refuses to give it to us so I walked up to him and snatched it off him before handing it over to Tyrone. I'll have to thank him for that later too. I return to face Jace. "You okay?"

"Mmm… this is just weird."

"Tell me about it."

Once paid for I shrugged on the warm hoodie after Ty took all the tags off. Jace felt stupid and humiliated that he couldn't afford to get it Charlene hers. He promised to pay Ty back but he insisted it was fine.

I knocked against Jace's arm. "Told you he was nice…"

"Too nice," Jace says before walking ahead of me.

By the Giraffe's we were waiting our turn to feed them as I hear the ringer of my phone in my bag. I pass what I was holding to Charlene because I wanted to see her freak. Yanking strap of my bag up I begin to search through my stuff to find the phone. "Sorry about this," I say to Ty who looks amused watching me search my bag.

"It's a small bag and you can still lose thing inside it." He throws back his head and laughs at me.

I step away from them and swipe the screen, raising my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

Heavy breathing is my only response before it cut off, ending the call.

_What?_

Another bleep catches my attention and I realise a private number has sent me a text.

It reads – _You look beautiful today. Just like the Angel you are. xx_

The thin hair on the back of my neck stands tall. A cold shiver sprints down the neck of my sine. It's like a wave and I know my body is shaking. I stand still with my mouth open, my heart racing and the sweat in my hands increasing by the second. Whoever is sending these messages can see me right now. From my phone I lift my glance up and I take in my surroundings. I spin around slowly seeing children running around with parents shouting, Cobbs watching me from his usual distance, a staff member picking up garbage with a picker, other staff members working on their stations.

"Lyds," I hear Jace laughing his head off at the same time I hear Charlene screaming. "You're missing this…"

"Two minutes," I call back, stepping further away so they cannot hear my phone conversation.

After the second ring he answers, "Miss Grey?"

"Are you busy Mr Sawyer?" I ask, feeling foolish because I know he's always busy doing something. If he's not taking guard of me and driving me places he's with Mum or my Brothers or my Sister.

Sawyers tone changes and now has a thick sound of concern attached to his voice, "Miss Grey is everything alright?"

"Yes." But quickly change my mind, "No." I feel stupid. "I just need you here with me. I've got a really bad feeling."

"Is Cobbs still there?"

"Yes," I answer. "But I'd feel better if you were here…"

"I'm not far away Miss Grey. I'll be there in a few seconds."

When I pressed the end call button, within seconds Sawyer appeared out of nowhere. He strolls quickly towards the area and joins Cobbs. They talk brief for a second and I caught Cobbs frowning. He's not pleased that I called Sawyer in. Never mind he will get over himself.

"Lyds," Jace captures my wrist which makes me flinch and tug my arm from him. "Hey, it's only me." He holds his hands up and I mumble an apology. "I thought you were against having both guys tagging along." His eyes search over me for a moment before meeting my gaze. "You alright? You've gone pale again? Are you feeling ill?" He raises a hand to my forehead to check my temperature.

"Yeah it's just I got a bad feeling…"

"I've got a bad feeling too," Charlene says too with a huge sigh, stepping closer. "The boogie monster might come and get me, let's call security."

"Charlene," Jace groaned at her. I swear I could see in his eyes how pissed off he was with her. I don't think he's enjoying his date. Maybe someone with a bit less attitude will be better suited for him.

Charlene then went to complain that she was hungry and that her feet hurt from walking too much in her cheap heels. Tyrone shot me a fed up look before suggesting getting ice cream for everyone. We sat down at a bench, Jace and I facing Tyrone and Charlene because she insisted it be better to look at our dates then to sit by them. I really don't understand her. In dance class she can be really nice and help people if they've got a problem with a move or a lift. But out of dance she's a wicked witch of the west. She horrible. I can't tell Jace that though, he'll just bite my head off. I wished he would see what a cow she really is.

The ice cream was stacked up so high with different flavours and sauce drizzled over it with chocolate sprinkles on top. It reminds me of the first day I met Pops when we tried all the flavours we had. If there is a flavour we haven't tried Pops will order it even if we're at some swanky restaurant or if he's been to a place. Sometime he will get it delivered specially to the house if he's been called out of the office to let me try it. But with this being so delicious and mouth-watering we're going to have to come here and taste all the samples.

All of a sudden I realise that a spat of ice cream has fallen onto my hoodie. _Jesus C!_ Not now. Not in front of her and him and well Jace doesn't matter.

"Someone needs a bib…" Tyrone jokes and hands me a cloth.

My ice cream starts to drip everywhere. This is not going well. Smugly Jace is laughing at me too and Charlene also looks like she's going to thunder with laughter. "I'll be back in a minute…" I say needing the restroom as soon as to clean myself up otherwise it might stain my new hoodie.

Sawyer follows behind me to the bathroom after I dump my ice cream in the trash can. I stop and wait for him to catch up with me which didn't take too long with his long strides. "Thank you for coming…"

"You said you had a bad feeling Miss Grey…"

He wanted some sort of answer. "Oh, I feel eyes watching me. I know I sound crazy but it is comforting to know you're here…" I quickly add, "As well as Cobbs."

Sawyer nods his head.

"I was wondering actually if you could possibly teach me self-defence? Just in case I happen to be on my own and something happens. At least I can defend myself th…" I was babbling and I stopped when I realised. "Can you help me?"

"Certainly Miss Grey. I will have to request permission from Mr Grey first but I don't think he will see it as a problem."

"Wicked." I beamed a smile. "I won't be a moment," I say as I enter the ladies to clean the mess up.

The ice cream came out of the hoodie but I now have to wait for the wet patch to dry. Washing my hands in the sink, I glance in the mirror seeing the pale white face staring back at me. If I let whoever it is get to me then I'm going to make myself worse. It might be someone from school. It might be some school prank. Yeah, a school prank which is going too far. I'm going to just ignore and keep them in the password protected folder and if it gets too much then go to the head.

In the background I hear a familiar sound of high heels clipping and clapping against the tiles of the floor. She's the only person I've seen wearing some high heels here. In the mirror I see her storming my way. "Why are you so fucking special?" She snaps standing to the sink next to me.

What have I done now? "Excuse me?"

"Ugh!" She grunts, trying to add more volume to her hair. "You're the topic of conversation. Lydia this Lydia that. Lyds is so special. She's too good for you. Yeah I know, I'm a lucky guy. I think I've wet myself of boredom. Blah blah blah." She shouts, "I swear you need to get out of his life. You're ruining him. I can't have him if he's tied to you. Do you like me Lydia? Are you trying to not let him be with someone, me? I've seen the way you look at each other. It's not normal y'know." She straightens her skirt before turning to face me. My head is in a big fuzzy grey cloud and I'm finding it difficult to keep up. "Look," her word is sharp making sure she's got my full attention. "I want Jace Grey and you miss goody too shoes are going to stay away from him." She steps forwards and grabs a handful of my hoodie and sends me into the tiled wall, next to the hand dryers. "Otherwise there will be trouble. Body guards or not. Clear?"

I swallow. "Clear."

She smiled briefly before loosening his grip on my hoodie. She turns and walks away back towards the door. I glanced down at her heels and I have to cover my mouth before the laughter escapes. She's dragging bog roll on her heel and she doesn't even realise it. Out of sight the giggle fit takes its toll and the pressure on my stomach builds as I cannot stop. When she realises she going to freak out mentally. I wonder if the boys will be kind enough to tell her. Or will they let her continue to walk around with it on her shoe.

I try to calm myself down.

Christ! Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me to stay away from Jace when we live in the same house and share the same bed, Jesus C! Okay I better not mention that. A wide smile beams onto my face. That would smack her right across the gob unexpectedly.

Re-joining the others, I realise it's not a group anymore. It's been divided. Bitch face and Jace have disappeared which leaves Ty and me alone. "Where have the love birds gone?" I ask Tyrone, walking towards the bench, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"She had a little embarrassing moment with-"

"The bog roll," I finish for him, stepping closer to him. "I thought I wouldn't mention it but seen how she's been so annoying I thought I'd let her squirm."

"You evil person," he jokingly says as he spins out of the bench and stands up.

I step closer to him, not letting him pass me just yet. I fold my arms around him and he reply with the same contact. I draw his expensive scent in and relax into him for a moment. "Thank you for this. I know it hasn't gone as well as last time. I just needed him to be happy too instead of being a lost puppy."

"You Lydia are the most sweetest person I have ever met." His one hand loosens off my waist and tilts my chin up so I could look at him properly. He leans in and his lips almost graze against mine. Oh no!

I back away. "Sorry, I can't not yet."

The smell of food was welcoming as I entered home. The smell of something nice fills the air making me extremely hungry.

"Come on that wasn't a proper answer," Jace says to me. "Truthfully this time Lyds, what did you think of her?"

A cow, spoil brat, a Wanna be bitch, horrible, mean and one nasty creature. Yep, that pretty much sums up Charlene to the core. Before I could speak and deny all of those things, I became grounded to my spot as the television takes my full awareness.

"There they are," Mum's voice announces our arrival as I read the big capital title MISSING underneath the familiar looking person on the new resport.

"There is my boy, how did your date go?" Auntie Kate said with excitement, getting off the couch and running towards Jace.

"Mum can you turn that up," I say point to the television. I stroll up to the screen gazing over the picture and when the name pops up on the screen my heart automatically sinks.

Mum stands up behind me. "Sweetie what's wrong?"  
"Mum," Jace whinged, "Stop it."

I glance over my shoulder to see that Kate was kissing him all over as if she hasn't seen him for ages when it's only been a couple of days.

"Lydia?" My Mother's voice questions as she crosses her arms over her body and raise an eyebrow.

"Is Pops in?"

"Yes, he's in his office working. He can't be-" I flee from the room in a run accidently knocking Kate's and Jace's embrace.

Knocking first, I push the door open and realise Pops is on the phone to someone. "Send me the details and I'll look over it then get back to you on it Charleston. Hell no. Ana is not coming. No. Yes. Mmm…" The call ends. Where is the bye at the end? What's wrong with people? Hello and goodbye is traditional.

"Lydia Lydia Lydia…" Pops says placing his phone on the desk and leaning back into his desk chair. "I'm working sweetheart."

"It's really really really important," I say curling my fingers together hoping he will be able to help. I walk towards him with big puppy eye and he tells me to go on. "Braxton Miller."

He repeats, "Braxton Miller? Should that ring a bell?"

"I used to play soccer with-"

"Ah yes, I do remember."

Pops didn't say anything else he is waiting for me to speak. I push some of his paper from the side of his desk to middle and take a seat on the surface. Pops watches my every movement waiting patiently. I meet his gray eyes before I blast out with worry captured in my tone, "I've just seen the news and he's gone missing – kidnapped in fact. They don't know where he is. Can you help? Please please please. I'll do anything please Pops."

"Lydia take a breath and calm down. I didn't catch a word of that."

"Sorry," I say glancing down at my tangled fingers. "But Brax has been kidnapped from his work. Can you help him?" I take a breath before continuing, "His poor family must be going through hell. Please Pops I'll do anything."

Dad taps his finger to the side of his jaw as he continues to watch me. He leans over and grabs his phone. He presses a couple of buttons and places it to his ear. "Welch, I need you to get onto the Braxton Miller case, we need to find out who has him and bring him back home." There is a small pause. "Brilliant, you are making my little girls day. Yes. Any leads you call me." The phone call ends without any goodbye again.

I leap from the desk and cling my arms around my Pops neck. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…."

* * *

**Braxton Miller**

* * *

The pain of hunger is creeping up with me slowly but it isn't as painful as the barbwire tied around my wrists. If I move I get a sharp scratch that stings like a hot flame being pressed to my skin. If I yelp in pain I swear they are going to come down here and batter me again. I have to remain still and quite. It's the only thing I can do. My back is hurting on this floor and I swear I'm in a pool of my own blood. There is a bed over there and I bet they are tormenting me with it because it just out of my reach. My legs are bound together with some old dirty material and I'm also cuffed up to the pipe. I have no way to stand on my feet.

I really need the toilet but nobody has come down for a couple of hours. I don't want to shout just in case it leads to my death. The only option I have is to pee myself. I can't hold it in any longer.

The sigh of relief exits my lips. But now I have to lie here in wet clothes and the smell is so strong. I bet they won't give me clean clothes. They have given me nothing but pain so far.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

After pestering Pops all evening about Braxton, I finally head to my room with Jace in toe. We take it in turns to have a shower and we get changed into our bedclothes before cuddling up to each other. Charlene words repeat in my mind but I don't care that I'm cuddling up to Jace. "Jace," His name fell from my lips. Now I have to continue. "Charlene, I don't like her."

Jace's bright blue gaze is watching my every movement as I stare up at the ceiling. "Not jealous are you?"

_Yes._ "No. I just don't like the way she speaks to you…"

"Lydia," He sighs. "You're no good at lying to me you know that, right?"

Meeting them beautiful big eyes, I'm drawn in by the gentleness they display. We stare at one another, hooked onto something that can't tear us away. He caresses my cheek which flushes at the smallest of touch. But I don't care if he notices. I smothered in him and those eyes. The way they watch over me, caringly and protectively. Not the same way Tyrone looks at me. This is so different. I tangle my legs around his wanting and needing to be closer to him. His face inches nearer and I allow him to let his bottom lip hover in front of mine. I know what's going to happen and I think I want it but I know I shouldn't. If I attempt to move I know our lips with touch. Jace's warm breath blows gently against my face in a wave pattern. My heart is beating its own fast rhythm and I bet any money he can hear the loud noise too.

But I freeze, dead still and unable to move. I cannot do this. No. No. No. This isn't right. What am I thinking? Jace edges forward a little, making our bottom lips brush against each other's. I need to stop this from happening. So I break wind. Loudly. The spell immediately breaks and a roar of laughter escapes between us.

"You stinky arse!" Jace says pitching the bottom of his nose, pulling a ghastly face and waves his hand to move the smell on.

At least we're not that close anymore. At least I did not kiss him. I'm ashamed that I almost did and wanted to. _He's your Cousin Lydia. Cousin! _I roll over to my side facing away from him.

"Don't point your stinky butt in my direction Lyds…"

"Bite me," I say closing my eyes.

He laughs and still wraps his arm around my stomach to be close to me. I don't mind this. Being cuddled up to him with his breath tickling against my ear, there is no harm in it. But then I realised something else was prodding against my lower back. I squirmed realising that it's Jace's erection. Oh boy, Charlene would hate this.


	21. Birthday Suit

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Birthday Suit**

_Saturday 2:14 am_

_The smile on my face could not get any bigger. My face hurts from it. It is Jace's big seventh birthday tomorrow. February 11__th__. I have kept the date in my brain since Christian told me. February 11__th__ Christian and Ana have brought us to a really really big toy shop. I have never seen one this big before. It's huge. The size of a dinosaur. There are toys everywhere I look. They are stacked up high. I cannot reach them. Not even Christian can reach that high. I wish I was tall. I want to play with the toys on top. We are here to buy Jace birthday presents. He is going to be spoilt. I can see the look in Christian's eyes. He is on some secret mission to make the boys day happy. _

_Teddy and Phoebe run ahead and start checking out all the latest toys. Older toys. Teddy plays with these games and I take one glance at the screen and I am confused. I would rather play with something small and simple like a stone. I can draw lines out on the floor and play hop scotch. Then when the rain comes I can watch the marks disappear. _

_Looking across I see Zakary standing next to Ana. He is looking at some toy figures he just picked up from a basket. I think it is Superman. Jace has drummed superheroes in my head. Before Jace said I was not cool but not I have joined the cool kids club. The figure Zak is holding is blue and has a red cape. I know from the 'S' on the chest that it is Superman. Jace will be glad that-_

_"DAD!" Phoebe squeals. She is jumping up and down. Her hair is flying everywhere around her. She is happy. Christian goes towards her after telling me to go have a look around for something that Jace might like. _

_By myself I head off down a row of toys. It takes me a while to look at everything. Zakary keeps running passed me with toys in his hands. He nearly knocked me over at one point. _

_ "Lydia," Christian appears around the corner. He walks towards me. He crouches down so he is as tall as me now. "Have you picked something yet?"  
"Mmm… I think he likes Batman more than Superman. So I was thinking that Batmobile remote control car up there." I point my finger towards the top shelf. _

_Christian grins. "It would be the top shelf wouldn't it?"  
"Sorry." _

_Christian does not mind though. He calls someone for help. They bring this big thing that I am not sure what it is called. It is like a ladder but it is not a ladder. They step on it and up the steps towards the top where the car toy is. They reach up for it and they have the box. _

_I am looking over at the other cars they have on display when Christian glances over my shoulder. "Do you like that car Lydia?" _

_Looking back my eyes meet the green car again that is out of display. "It is very pretty." I smiled. _

_"Here." Christian reaches out and grabs the car and controller. He hands the controller to me and places the car onto the ground. He tells me to press the switches forward and when I do it does not seem to work. It just sit there on the floor. _

_"The other children must have used-"_

_"Put these on my bill," Christian says to the staff member who is taking Jace's present to the till point. _

_"Yes Sir."_

_I see that Christian has a pack of batteries. He takes one… two batteries out of the packet and takes the controller from me. He tugs the back out and takes some of the old batteries out replacing them with the new ones. Replacing the back on he hands me the controller and I press the stick forwards like before and this time the care rides forwards. _

_"Yay!" I cheer. "It works."_

_Christian shoves the packet into his jacket pocket as he grins back at me. "Bet you can't catch me."_

_"Bet I can." I do not think this car will go up to the same speed as Christian can run but I can give it a go. _

_"Ice cream if you win and if you can't catch me you can read me another Rodney book tonight? How does that sound?"_

_I grinned. I like ice cream and I like reading about Rodney. Either way I will like the outcome. "Better start running." _

_Christian shrugs his jacket of and tosses onto a shelf. He runs down the rest of the row. I thought I would give him a head start. When he stops at the end he nods his head and at that second I pressed down hard onto the leaver making the car chase after him. I have to run with the car to keep up myself. We round the corner and I see Christian run towards Ana. She does not know what is going on for a second. She looks up and sees me then it clicks. Christian makes Ana the wedge and the car and Christian are going around and around her._

_"I can go around roundabouts all day," I tell him from where I stand not far away. _

_Ana is laughing._

_"Me too…" Christian says. _

_I pause the car and slam the leaver down to send it backwards. Christian wasn't expecting it and it ran over the top of his shoes. It would not have hurt him. _

_"Yay!" I cheer again. I started jumping up and down on the spot before running towards them both. "Yay I won!" I ran into Christians arms and he picks me up holding me at his side. "Now you owe me ice cream." _

_"You shouldn't be so clever." Christian kisses the side of my head. He has that proud look in his eyes again. _

_"Can we read the Donkey book too?" I ask him. _

_Ana laughs at me. "Don't give in to him Lyds…"_

_I shrug my shoulders as I hang my arms around Christian neck. "I don't mind." _

_Ana brushes a strand of hair that has fallen loose and into my eyes behind my ear. "You just want to get so clever so you can take over the world."_

_I giggle. That is impossible. "That's the plan."_

My eyes jerk open to the darkness. It takes me a moment to register to where I am. When my eyes accept the smallest amount of light from my windows I realise I'm in my bed being crushed by a snoring Jace and an equally noisy Noodles. Gently, I lean across to my bedside table and grab my phone. The time reads 4:30 am exactly. Ugh, today is finally here. Can it be over already please?

In the corner of my screen I see the message symbol. Oh, what now? I have a few messages.

**From Scotia **

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU SQUASHED TOMOTOES AND POO! XOX_

**From Tyrone **

_Happy Birthday Lydia! : ) Can't wait to see you. TY x_

**From Teddy**

_It your B-day and we can par-tay! : D Happy Birthday Sis! Lov U_

**From Private**

_Happy Birthday my beautiful Angel. I hope you have a wonderful day. I wish I could be at your party. x_

Ignoring that text I move down onto the next one.

**From Ray Steele**

_Happy Birthday my gorgeous Granddaughter x_

Lovely as they all are, I don't share the same spirit as they all do. I'm a misery guts today but I have my own personal reasons. I flick my eyes across to Jace where he lay with his eyes closed. He looks so beautiful asleep but the sounds he makes could put anyone off. I crack a smile. No. I can't do that. I decrease the smile into a flat line before letting my body sigh. I peel the covers from around Noodles and over before slipping to the end of the bed.

After replacing the covers I get dressed in the dark, hoping Jace wouldn't suddenly wake up and see what horror mess I actually am. But luckily I got away with it and got dressed. I reached for my door handle and let the snore-heads continue together.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

_7:32 am_

"Never mind baby," I say softly as I tangle my fingers through Ana beautiful brown hair. "Just means next month we can try more … and harder," I tease, jerking my hips against the side of her body.

I press my lips to her neck, pecking the skin all the way down to her chest. I hear the sound, 'Mmm…' rumble from her. "I can't say no to that can I?"

"You never say-"

Abruptly our bedroom door swings open with a massive bang as it hits into the wall. Phoebe blares something out so fast I can understand a word she's saying. Noodles' comes pounding in. She jumps up on the bed and climbs all over us. Jace is stood beside Phoebe a concerned expression shadows over him. Then I see him shirtless. Shirtless. He's sleeping shirtless with my Daughter. All I see is red but I control the anger and grip my fist tight. "Phoebe…" I cut her off. "Slow down and start again."

She draws a big breath. "I went to wake up Lydia to surprise her with a present and she wasn't there. We've searched the entire house we can't find her anywhere."

"You've checked everywhere? Pool? Cinema? Offices?" Ana asks as both Phoebe and Jace stand there and nods to every suggestion she makes.

"The only room we haven't checked Mum is the only room we're not allowed in," Phoebe tells us.

Then it comes to me. "Oh." _Fuck!_ All eyes are on me. "Don't worry; I know where she is…"

"Where?" Phoebe demands placing her hand on her hips. "I want to give her a present already!"

"Phoebe," Ana cuts in. "You've got all day."

"Sweetheart go and get changed, you too Jace." I'll have to talk to him about the way he dresses when sleeping beside my Daughter. "… And I'll go and fetch her."

They didn't argue with that. They nodded their heads and Phoebe closes the door behind her, leaving Noodles still playing without sheets. Ana strokes Noodles as she asks, "Where is she Christian?"

"Paying her respects..." I leap out of bed naked and grab some clothes from the wardrobe.

Ana chocks a little. "Her Mother's-" She fell silent.

Looking over my shoulder as I put my jeans on I say, "Baby don't worry okay, I forgot to."  
"Would you like me to come with you?"  
"No. I've got this," I tell her, tugging my black t-shirt over my head. "Go have a soak in the tub and get Mrs Taylor to make some breakfast for us all."

"Okay," She stretches out on the bed and gazed towards the window. "You might want to take some clothes with you. It's tipping it down. She'll be drenched."

"Lydia?"

She doesn't move. She doesn't speak. She remains quiet where she's knelt down on the soggy muddy grass. Her trainers are covered in mud and so are her jeans. As the rain has now settled down the wind takes over and whips her hair to the side, showing mud strikes over her pale face.

I bend down to her level; my knees making a clicking noise along the way. On the same level, I place a hand against the shoulder of her hoodie. It is completely soaked through making Lydia shiver with coldness. Removing my damp hand away, I shrug out of my jacket and drape it over her to keep her warm.

Lydia remains facing her Mother's stone as the bitterness swipes across her face. "I'm sorry," She apologizes with an almost silent voice. "I didn't want to disturb you this morning. I just had to get out."

With a light touch, I place my hand onto her back. Peeking at the side of her face I watch a droplet gather and fall along her face. "Hey," My voice is small and smooth, "Come here…" She curves around and I see the woe straining over her face.

Her eyes are swollen pink as the tears trail down each side of her face. I wanted to take all of it away. But the memories are so strong in her mind that's all she can see now is them. I lean in and wrap my arms around her. A thin layer of mud smothers against my clothes. It doesn't matter. I can always buy more. "You don't have to explain," I tell her slowly. "I understand." Her arms cling around my neck, leaning her head against mine. I feel dirt scrape against my cheek and I know I've mud on me. Lydia frozen body seems to become to relax against me as she cries onto my shoulder. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since 4:30…" She sobs out. "I needed the air." She leans back and looks at me. Tears are swelling against her eyelashes making them wet. She notices the mud stains all over me. "I'm sorry," She sniffs, "I didn't mean to ruin-"

"Shh…" I say pushing her back into a hug.

Against my ear, Lydia say, "I'm ready to speak to John."

"Can you hold on till Monday for me?" She nods her head. "John's coming tonight if you can't. But he has an event tomorrow he can't get out of."

"I can hold on till then…"

I kissed the top of her damp head. "We should get you home before you get hypothermia."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Turning back around, I face my Mother and Alvin's grave. Before, when I was alone I didn't know what to say to them. I felt trapped in this box unable to get my feelings out. Unable to escape. All I could think about was what happened over ten years ago. What he did to my Mother! But now Pops is here he has given me some light. I know he hasn't said anything about them but I feel the good energy from him and I'm going to take advantage of this.

"I never really got a chance to ever tell you that I love you." Behind me Christian starts to move. I grab for his hand and yank on it pulling him down to the ground. I tilt my head to the side. "Stay." He didn't need to asked or begged he dropped to his knees and held my hand for comfort. "I never got the chance to really know you as well but you will always be in my heart. The smallest of memories are still locked safe and I'll hold onto them till the day I die. You're here somewhere." I look up to the grey sky before returning my eyes onto the bouquet of flowers by the headstone. "Keeping me safe, sending me in the right direction." I glance towards Pops he's watching me carefully. "She sent me to you…"

The end of Pops lips lift up to a sad smile. "She did and I'm grateful to her."

I kicked off my trainers at the front door once we arrived back home. After rolling up my jeans and Pops doing the same we entered the house. Once everyone heard the click of the door opening, I heard chairs scraping against the floor and my name being called out.

Phoebe was the first person to see. She came running towards us but immediately skidded to a stop once she laid eyes on all the dirt. "Oh my goodness…" She clasped her hands to her face just as Jace skidded into the back of her, pushing her forwards.

Jace laughed at us. "Who won the mud fight?"

Pops and I glanced at each other. I looked up and down at him and he did the same. He had mud all over him, on his face, jacket, t-shirt, jeans and somehow onto his socks. It really does look like we've had a mud fight.

"Don't you dare come near me in that state."  
"I thought you were in a hurry to give Lydia her birthday present," Dad said with a little smugness in his tone.

Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Not when she's covered in dirt."

Pops caught my side glance and nodded. I knew exactly what that meant and seen as it's my birthday she can't do anything about it. I charge towards her. Immediately her squeal aired and echoed through the house before she took on her feet. Having a good start I managed to leap and push her down to the ground. The muck instead pressed against her expensive looking pyjamas.

"Argh!" Phoebe screamed ear deafening. "Lidddds get off me!"

"What on earth is go-" Mum stopped herself sharply as she eyes us play fighting on the floor. She glances across to Pops who is trying to hide his laughter before joining in herself.

"Get her off me!" Phoebe wiggled underneath me, trying to shake me off.

At her request I get up off her and stand giving my Pops a high five.

"Dad!" Phoebe whinged as she stood up, looking down at her mud stained pyjamas. "They are ruined."  
I put on an Irish accent as I tell her, "Put them in the wash they will be grand."

Once again the laughter filled the room but Phoebe wasn't impressed at all. Her face hardened, her lips pressed together and she shook her head in disapproval. That just made everyone laugh harder.

A small tap came at the door before I heard Jace's familiar voice, "Lyds can I come in?"

Thanks to being the birthday girl, Pops let me have a soak in the bath tub before Phoebe could take advantage and have another one. "Sure," I say loud enough for him to hear as I make sure the fluffy bubble layer on top of the water is cover everything part of me except from my head.

A grinning Jace walks in, closes the door behind him and locks it.

"You don't need to lock it," I tell him, completely sure that nobody will come in anyway.

"I don't want Uncle Christian to cut my nuts off," Jace says grabbing the luxury black and white stripped chair that sits in the corner. He places it next to the tub as he answers my questioning glance, "I've just had a warning from him."

Instantly my eyebrow rises up. "What have you done now?"

"It's ridiculous really," Jace laughs out, running his fingers through his brown hair. It's weird I don't even miss him being blonde; his new colour suits him much better. "…For sleeping next to you without a damn shirt on!"

"OTT!"

"Well that's Uncle Christian for ya'..."

"Mmm…" The sound comes from the back of my throat. Well that's annoying but I guess he has a point. It will help me get less distracted at least. "So…" I dragged the 'o' out. "Is there a reason you decided you would disturb my birthday bubble bath?"

"Matter of fact there is…" He doesn't say anything else. I watch him as he carefully rolls up his shirt sleeve before dipping his hand into the bottom of the bath.

I screech, "What the hell are you doing?"

His searching hand stops in the centre between my legs. Turning his head slowly, he flashes me a wink before continuing to search for whatever it is. Lightly his fingertips touch the side of my leg and at the same time my leg jerks up. I have never hand anyone's hands on me for a very long time. The feeling is odd and not welcome. Jace registers the nervousness running through me so he moves his hands away and onto my feet near the end of the bath. Grabbing my left foot closest to him, he uses a firm grip because he knows my feet are ticklish and I am grateful that he hasn't gone over that barrier of torturer. He would get more that an eye full. With a tug on my ankle it makes my entire body slide under the water. I hear a muffled sound as the water blocks my ears. Hands instantly clam under my arms in seconds to raise me back up into a sitting position again. "Sorry sorry sorry..." Jace apologises over and over again.

"Wow," I say mockingly. "Happy birthday to you now I'm going to kill you." I giggle to myself.

Jace cringes, "Sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to. Pop your leg up here."

"You're not going to tickle me are you? Because that would be a bad idea as I am naked."

"Promise I won't," he leans over and extends his pinkie finger out. I wrap mine around his and we make that promise. As he leans back and I do as I'm instructed and put my leg upon the edge of the tub. In his seat he shifts a little. "Close your eyes." I grimace but I do as I'm told and close my eyes. Being shut out and not know what is happening always scares me even if I do trust the person who here. I have Bill to blame for that. I used my ears to listen to every small sound made. In front of me I hear a click it's a small sound but then I hear a massive snap. A soft thud captures my awareness next and then I feel something cold touch my skin around my ankle. A long shiver drew through my body till my shoulders quaver. Jace's hands are now there too. His delicate touch is warm against my damp skin and I wonder what he's doing. "You can open your eyes now," Jace says a minute later with a cheery tone.

I open my eyes in a flash.

"Happy Birthday."

It takes me a second to realise what I'm meant to be looking at, Jace's joyful face is enough to distract me. Blinking a couple of time I look down at my leg and realised Jace has clasped an ankle bracelet around it. My bottom lip falls as I gasp with astonishment. It's beautiful. It is a thin chain that links a few green gems evenly. Jace has thought this through because it's the same colour as my Mums ring. I still don't haven't Christian is still holding onto it. I don't know where it is but it is safe. Between two of the stones is a small metal tag that lies against my skin with a cooling sensation. When I move my ankle the light reflects off it and I can see something engraved in the metal.

I lift my head up and ask, "What does it say?"

"It doesn't say much, just 'I love you' with a heart and then says, 'with love Jace.' Do you like it?"  
"I don't like it Jace," I say with a serious dead straight tone, taking him off guard. The smile crawls upon my face as I couldn't keep the seriousness up for long. "I love it. If I wasn't naked I'd give you the biggest hug in the world. Thank you…"

"I'll let you finish up and then you can give me it…" He drums a small tune against the side of the tub before walking out and leaving me in peace.

Once the door closed behind him, I slip my foot back into the water and brought my knees up to my chest. Under the water I let my fingers graze over the metal feeling the small carving of each of the words. "Mmm…" I sigh happily.

Idiotically as I am, I forgot to bring clothes with me but thankfully Mrs Taylor is prepared for me. Fluffy white towels had been folded on one of the shelves. Taking one from the top, I wrapped it around me and tied it at the side. I ran my fingers through my damp hair pushing it away from my face.

Crooking my head around the door, I look left and right to determine wither or not is safe to leave so no one can see any of my frightening, ugly, monster looking body. When no one appears to be lurking around I bang the bathroom door close and blast like the wind towards the other end of the house.

Passing the stairway, I slowed my pace for some reason. Auntie Mia and Uncle Ethan were chatting to my parents. When Mia looked up from where she stood her face lit with euphoria. She waved excitedly and said, "Happy Birthday Lyds!" That got everyone's attention and it also got me to squeal really really loudly because they could probably see my scars. I began into a run again and little did I know I had Noodles under my feet. Where the heck did she come from? With her attempting to jump up alongside me I continue to hurry myself. I just want to be out of sight from my relatives. They shouldn't have to see what a mess I actually am.

All of sudden, Noodles is under my feet, making me jolt and fall over her into something hard. I force my screeches to stay back, managing them to let go out in my mind. I shoved it into the dark because I just don't want everyone dashing up the stairs and see me in this dreadful state.

The recognizable voice whispers delicately against my ear with warm breath, "Steady." Hands are on my arms and my heartbeats increases. He helps me up into a standing position as Noodles barks and tugs at the bottom of my towel. She wants to go for a walk or she wants to have something to eat. But I am so absorbed by the enormous blue eyes meeting mine. Lines crease up against the side of his eyes whilst his mouth quirks up into a massive goofy smirk. For some reason I am not running. I ought to be. I should get the hell from him so he can't see my legs, my arms, my scars however I don't move. Solidified to the spot I cannot do anything other than watch him. The soft blue of his eyes change for a smidge of a second as they glimpse down at me. I remain still staring at him. Within seconds his eyes return and they are more vivid then before. A pleasant expression glows over his face as his lips line up into a grin. To fixed onto his features; I feel his hands floating down my thin arms.

The small thin hairs on my back stand to attention as the butterflies' twists into a tight knot that cannot be undone. My stomach groans loudly and I know he can hear it to. But he doesn't say anything. He remains quiet as he watches my reaction to his simple touch. His hands glide back up my arms before settling against my waist. This time the touch feels like we've got skin on skin contact but I know there isn't because a towel is between his touch. But the sudden horrors hit me like a car crash. Flicking my eyes down, I see Noodles looking all innocent with my towel in her mouth.

MOTHER OF F****** MARY!

I'm naked in front of Jace, wearing only a locket around my neck and now a bracelet around my ankle. I'm naked. Stark naked. In front of Jace Grey. My Cousin. He looked. HOLY SHIT! He looked and now he's tossing his head back laughing at me. Shit. My face burn red from the humiliation. Horrified, I shove past him and race to my bedroom, shutting it and letting the tears chiming down my face. He looked.

Jace didn't follow me which one I was grateful for but two I was mortified when I bumped into him again when I was going to the fridge to get something to drink. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't speak. I lost my voice and my cheeks flared with embarrassment every time I caught his eye and I cringed every time I thought about it. Noodles was in my bad books but I still took her for her walk that she wanted. I knew someone was following behind me and I suspected it to Jace and it was certainly relief when I saw big old Cobbs.

Returning home after a nice dry walk with the sun is determined to come out of the clouds, Taylor told me I had a delivery. I went to the front door and the man in a brown uniform handed me a bunch of colourful flowers. Red, yellow, white and orange. They were stunning. "And this as well Miss Grey." The man has a box in his hand. I turn and pass the flowers to Mum. She takes them and sniffs the delightful smell that quickly aired into the atmosphere. I take the box from the delivery guy and tuck it under my arm before signing for him to go away.

"Who are they from?" Zakary asked first.

"Well duh!" Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "There from the sexy Tyrone Matson of course…"

"I don't know Phoebe," Mum said searching in the flowers. "There is no tag."

Phoebe frowned before nodding towards me, "What's in the box?" I shrug my shoulders. "Open it! Open it!" She squeals her demand eagerly, clapping her hands in excitement.

I noticed that not everyone was thrilled. Jace was extremely silent as he carefully watched me from the small distance. All morning after seeing me butt naked he has been rather chatty to everyone but me of course.

"You better open it," Zak encouraged. "She's gonna wet herself soon."

"Right yeah," I mumbled before picking at the table and tugging the tab up to open the box. Inside the box was some pink tissue paper that had something wraps inside. I pulled it out and handed the box to Pops who stood closely to have a nosy. Unwrapping it from the tissue paper and then the bubble wrap I discovered an angel figurine. My grip loosened and the ornament came slipping out of my sweaty palms and the model crashed to the floor. I rolled my eyes. Can this day get any worse?

Pops bent down and picked up the angel figure. "Only a broken the wing, I'll have Taylor fix it."

Zak questioned again, raising an eyebrow this time as Phoebe looked for a note in the box, "Who's it from Lydia?"

"Don't have a clue," I reply simply, not looking at anyone other than the flower Mum was holding for me. I didn't want to make eye contact because I knew Jace would know when I'm lying and couldn't risk it.

"Someone has a secret admirer!" Phoebe's voice sung down my ear loudly as she came up to hug me. "Awe how cute?!"

_No it isn't cute, not when I'm being harassed by this angel malarkey_, that what I wanted to respond desperately.

* * *

**A/N** – Thank you for ALL the support I am getting! You guys rock majorly! I'm hopefully going to try and get two pieces done for you next week but they will both only be around 3000 words as I normal so 6000 in one chapter. Review and let me know what you would like to see happen between Lydia and Jace now? Thanks again! x


	22. Combined

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Combined**

Everything about celebrating a birthday is embarrassing from start to finish. The meeting and greeting with the awkward moments when someone hands you a gift that you weren't expecting and you have nowhere to put it. You do the robot dance. _Where shall I put it?_ Move to the side. _Where shall I put it? _Look to the other side. _Where shall I put it?_ Return to the centre. Luckily Granddad Grey sorted that issue out for me and set up a table as millions of people kept handing gifts over to me.

Then when you're greeting someone you haven't seen for a while and they say, 'I haven't seen you since you were this tall, my… haven't you have grown.' For the fun of it they pinch your cheek and shake it side to side. Why would you do that? And the one thing that annoys me is the ruffling of my hair that I've spent hours on, or should I say Phoebe did. Doing it once is fine but jeez doing it twice or a third time that just gets old.

Then next everyone wants to dance with you like you're the star of the show but tomorrow they won't even bother. Ugh! Then there is a proud moment when Pops makes his way to stage, tapping the mic to see if it's working. He delivers a speech thanking everyone for coming before sharing the most embarrassing moments of my life. He does it on purpose so everyone can see me under the spot light turning a burning red.

The blowing of the candles on the cake is humiliating too. 'Make a wish,' they say together. Well duh it's tradition! I put on my social and delightful smile as I blow all sixteen candles out. Every year I wish for the same thing, to be able to give something back to Christian for what he has done over this past ten years for me.

After everyone roars and claps their hands the people cheer out, 'speech.' I get bullied till I'm on the stage. Thanks Auntie Mia and your big gob. I love her really.

On the stage the white bright lights glow down on me. The heat up here is worse than being down there. Maybe it is just my nerves. For a moment I try to make myself feel better. I feel like any minute now I'm going to be beamed up into the air into a spaceship and everyone below will be screaming and panicking not sure how to get me back. But that's not happening. They are all staring at me waiting for me to say something. I glance down at the crowd. The familiar faces capture my eye. Tyrone who has been following me around from the moment I stepped through the door. He grins and puts both of his thumbs in the air, trying to encourage me. Next to him, I see Jace roll his eyes. The jealousy hasn't left him just yet. I meet those blue eyes again since this morning. My heart starts to melt but also aches from a small pain that's eating at me. Jace's hand taps his heart. He's trying to say, 'speak from the heart.' That's a nice encouragement but doesn't make anything less awkward between us. I nod and step up closer to the microphone.

"Um, er, I wasn't planning on making a speech but seen as I'm up hear I might as well," I stutter with a big fat red face. Glancing down at my safety net, my feet, I knew I couldn't just look at them. I had to find a focus point in the room. Tyrone and Jace are the only ones I can see. Which one do I choose to look at? Tyrone might think I'm a creep so I go for Jace even with the discomfort. His eyes meet mine and I know I'm safe to babble. "Thank you all for joining me and my family to celebrate another year to my aging." I managed to get some laughter to wave through the room. "I do want to say a big thank you to my wonderful Grandparents who have done an amazing job in organising this. You guys rock!" Pulling my eyes away from Jace's I scan the dark room for my parents. They will be together somewhere but I can't spot them. "And I want to thank the most important people in my life. My parents. If it wasn't for the both of you I wouldn't be standing upon this stage today. Right that's enough of me talking, let's party!"

Carefully I left the stage, taking one step at a time holding my dress up so I wouldn't trip up. If I wasn't so wary I'd fall flat on my face, proving that my day has been jinked.

This evening I'm wearing one of the dresses Phoebe brought me for my birthday. She thought that now I am dating and keep borrowing her clothes that it was best for me to have some of my own. They ranged from styles to different colours. I told her she spent way too much on me and I didn't need all of them but she told me she had help from Pops to buy them, making me feel guilty. The dress I decided to wear is an embellished maxi dress with a fish tail hem and a sweetheart neck line. All over the white dress are light pink and blue butterflies that are printed here and there. It's not too much and looks really elegant. I'm a little conscious of this dress but this isn't like the other dresses I moaned about. This one has a left side slid that shows off my legs and this time Phoebe won and I am no longer wearing black tights to cover the disgusting skin. I told her I looked like hell but she told me that I was being silly and should trust her. So that's what I'm doing, trusting her even though I am way out of my comfort zone.

At the bottom of the stairs Tyrone is stood dressed in a white shirt and black trousers were waiting for me. On my last step, Tyrone held his hand out, wanting to help me down. I take it eagerly and step down without any hesitance in my body. Looking up I see Tyrone grinning but I was hurried into his chest as he tugged me close, squeezing me tight once before releasing me go. "You were excellent baby I'm so proud of you." Tyrone raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles three times. "Come dance with me."

I smile as my answer. Tyrone carefully weaved me in and out of people till we found a space for the two of us. He fanned me out to show me off until I became close to him and pulled me towards him, grabbing my waist, I flinched at his hold.

"Something wrong?" Tyrone asked cocking his head to the side. I shake my head side to side wanting to forget the embarrassing moment I've had. I let him keep both hands on my waist as I raised my hands and hooked them around his neck. We stayed silent as we danced to the music the DJ started playing. The music has been up and down like a rollercoaster. One minute it is soft and gentle and next it's got a live beat to it and even some head banging thanks to Zakary request. I will have to find him afterwards to meet the lovely looking Dillon.

Ty spoke softly, tugging me away from my thoughts, "Lyds I-"

"Yes?" I urge after a moment when I don't get any more response from him.

"I, um, wanted to ask um, well we've had some really good dates and seen as it is your birthday I thought it would be special and I thought, um, maybe you, um we-"

I teased, "Don't clam up on me…"

"I suck at this sort of thing," His voice is lower but I still manage to hear it under the music. "Will you be my, my girlfriend?"

I gulped completely shocked by his question that must have been making him nervous for a long time. Wow. I felt blew away. Really? I desperately wanted to question. I never thought anyone would ask me out, not before we shared a first kiss anyway. Tyrone hasn't even tried it on. He certainly isn't a typical guy who wants the goods straight away. But I question myself. Would he want to wait for me? Probably not, he'll just get sick of it. Is this too soon for me? Well that answer is simple, yes. The reason why? Because I do not think I am ready. Not to share myself with someone else. Who would want this horrible creature under this stunning dress? Or maybe it's because I'm a chicken and should let go a little. But I can't drop my guard just yet.

Tyrone takes his hands away and rubs his hands over his face. "I've blow in haven't I? Man w-"

I interrupted him immediately, "Don't be a crazy fool."

He looked back at me with a puzzled expression. "Haven't I?"

"You're a real great guy Ty…" I smiled before fluttering my eyelashes before looking at the space between us. "Too good for me." I want to put a 'but,' in and by the look on his face he is expecting it too. I am not going to though. "The thing is I haven't done this before," I said gesturing between us. "And I would like to keep seeing you if you don't mind keeping up with my snail pace."

"Slows good with me Lyds," He says, reaching out rubbing his hand along my arm. "I don't mean to be pushy it just that I really like you Lydia." He moved his contact over and started brushing his thumb over my cheek. "This sounds silly but I know you are the one for me." Ty's voice seemed to drown out, "I have fallen for you Lydia. Badly."

I couldn't hear the last part clearly because Scotia's voice blared towards us, "Oi you!" She grips onto my upper arm and latterly drags me away. "I've wanted to dance with you for like forever. Come on girl."

Over my shoulder, I glance back to Ty and give a little, 'sorry' expression knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. He smiled and shooed me to go and have some fun with my friends. It wasn't long till he found someone from school to talk too.

Knowing he's cheerful enough, I was able to enjoy myself once we hit the middle of the dance floor. The music tempo got a bit faster and everyone was dance freely. Scotia was dancing with me showing everyone what she's got. She wiggled her goods and possessed the space around her. Others began to join us. People kept covering my ear and talking to me. 'Wishing me a happy birthday…'

Jordan also made his way through the crowd around us and when I saw him I quickly gave him a hug and thanked him for coming. He handed me and Scotia a drink before dancing closer to her, sharing the same rhythm she has going.

Whist I danced I look among the dancing crowd. I spotted Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate dancing together so closely but they were well in to each other and not noticing the evils Jace were giving them where he stood with Charlene. She was trying to talk to him but he was just bobbing his head not really speaking to her. I wished she'd never come. I don't like her. I muttered a laugh to myself as I watched the embarrassment flood to his features. He covers his eyes as if he was blinded. He turns slightly and when he slipped his hands away he captured my eyes. That look paused me from my side to side jiggle. In the shoes Phoebe made me wear I couldn't really dance so much. From where I stood, I saw Jace whisper something to Charlene before he caught my gaze again and started to head my way. Oh no. I don't want to talk about it yet. No. I twisted on my heels and scarpered for the toilet.

Jace's voice stopped me up the stairs. I turn to face him as he spoke. "If you keep running from me then I'm going to tell everybody here what happened this morning, just like Uncle Christian did out there…" His thumb pointed towards the joining wall where the party continued without me. I didn't enjoy what Christian said to the crowd, I wanted to flee but Tyrone kept me grounded to my spot and I had nowhere to go. It is true. Since this morning I've been avoiding him and practically been running away whenever he enters the same room. I thought if I could avoid this situation I wouldn't have to hear his thoughts about how ugly my body actually is. Because by now he would have thought what the hell have I been sleeping next to this entire time?

"Oh you wouldn't…." I gasped in surprised at this sudden new side to him. He climbed the stairs slowly so that his baby blue shirt creases in all the right places with every small movement he made. It looked incredibly hot. Damn these stupid feelings. In my mind I roll my eyes before questioning Jace's pokerface, "Would you?"

With one massive grin creeping out onto his features Jace nodded his head as an answer. He went on to step up the stairs till he was on the same one I stood but there is a gap between us still.

"That is so mean of you Jace." I slouched against the wall, folding my arms over my chest protectively. A pink rose colour glowed onto my cheeks reminiscing the moment I realised I've been standing butt naked in front of him.

A smug appearance gathered on his mug as he copied my posture on the opposite wall. "I wouldn't have to be mean if you-"

"Can we pretend you seeing me naked never ever happened?" He shook his head. "Please?"

Jace remains quiet and a few seconds later he steps forward, he is nowhere near me yet but I can feel something rising between us. Some sort of energy is gathered around us both. Jace cocks his head to the side and his blue eyes scanning up and down at my body. If it was anyone else it would have freaked me out. But this is Jace. Jace Grey. My best friend. My Cousin. My absolute everything who has seen everything I have to offer. My scars. My weaknesses. He must have noticed the disgust on my face as I peeped down at my feet as he says, "Why are you ashamed of yourself? Your gor-"

"Don't." My fingers on either side of my arms clamp tighter, my nails digging into my skin. I don't want to hear whatever he has to say.

"Coming up!" Uncle Elliot's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He bounded up taking the steps two by two.

Before I knew it my shoulders hit the back of the wall with a small thud. I blink for a second trying to register what has just happened. Jace has pushed me up against the wall so his Dad can pass around us. Jace is standing so close I can smell the rich masculine scent of his cologne. Elliot races by us, cursing and saying, "Need a whiz. Need a whiz." But his voice soon fades out and I capture the sound of harsh heavy breathing, realising it belongs to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jace gradually raising his hand and curling his fingers. My heart is drumming so fast I'm frightened it's going to leap out of my chest at any minute. The sudden touch as he gently caresses my cheek hums all through me dispatching every nerve to go wild in my body. I have never felt this before. Who would have thought that one tiny touch could digest into so much more? Enjoying the simple contact, I respond by sealing my eyes and leaning against his fingers allowing the warmth buzz through me.

A spark grows between us.

Unable to help myself, I slip my hand onto his midsection to feel the cotton fabric of his fitted shirt. Jace lightly moans against my ear in response making it more pleasurable to touch him. Instantly he presses further into me and I am abruptly aware that my breasts are swelling up against his chest, making them look twice the size then they currently are. He follows my trailed gaze and notices too. A smirk elevates to the corner of his mouth as his blue eye come back and dissolves into mine.

Our intake of breaths chimes profoundly together while we stare into each other's eyes. My heart beats faster and faster as Jace slides his fingers down my neck tracing the most sensitive parts of my skins. My lips divide complementing each faint touch. Drawing air in as well, I try to steady my legs but it's too late because they feel wobbly thanks to the divine sensation curing through me.

Jace nudges forwards, ducking his head down letting his mouth drift near mine. Both of us wanting and needing this. His free hand skims over the velvet material of my dress before choosing to settle on my waist. More butterflies introduce themselves as they swoop and join the rest in my stomach. I feel sick. My nerves proceed to go into overdrive and I feel the pressure as I start to sweat a bucket load. The cold droplets glide down my back and along my spine generating another tingle to be supplemented to the blend of other feelings.

Then everything becomes so much more than I expected.

Jace discovers my jaw with his big hands, advising me forwards to brush his lips across mine, giving me a pleasant run-up to what is about to transpire. The control is his and he decides to tease the corner of my mouth, tenderly, making me require more than I should. I plead for more by separating my lips to encourage him. A small charming squeak escapes from the back of his throat but he doesn't urge for anything more. Not yet, in any case. He is simply joyous to torture me in the right places.

Knowing I desire more, he precedes his playful tease against my weak spot against my throat. He trails kisses down my neck. Each one drives me trembling with a delight. Sinking against the parting wall, I murmur a sweet sigh as I close my eyes and relish the incredible sensation. At the sound of my enjoyment, Jace compresses my waist as his hands returned to stable me.

Jace halts abruptly and his face looks flustered when he glimpses back at me. His blue striking eyes are illuminated to the extreme while his body is gasping for breath from the rushed kisses he presented against my skin. All the sweetness had vanished off my lips from earlier. After a couple of seconds of staring at one another the sweetness is restored but this time by a flaming blaze we both exploded into. Our lips smack impatiently together while our hands explore one another.

I don't know how he does it but he's the one who can break my barriers. They must be pathetic if he can get through. Something inside me though is glad he's broken his way in to be my first kiss.

* * *

**A/N** - As promised I've done a shorter chapter so you can have more to read. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. What do you think should happen now between Lydia and Jace? Review and let me know.


	23. Be With Me

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Be With Me**

I never expected in a million year that I would ever kiss Jace. I've always wondered what it would be like and it's much more than I imagined. I couldn't hold back my feelings for him either. My body wouldn't let me. I kept kissing him back with lust, eagerness, want and desire. The sensations he sends all over my body maximized with every stroke and caress. When Jace decided to pull back I thought he was going to run a mile to get away from me. What if I can't kiss properly? Not what he expected it to be like? One. Two. Three. Four. I counted, waiting for him to run. Instead he stayed with his forehead leaning against mine as our demanding breaths collided together and echo around us.

"Now that was a darn good whiz!" Elliot broadcasted from the summit of the stairs, letting a satisfied sigh escape from his lips. Suddenly put on edge, I pulled and turned away from Jace. Goosebumps covered my skin and the thin hair on my arm stood to the attention. I looked down the stairs trying to let my brain catch up with my body and not wanting Elliot to think anything suspicious is going on between us. "Oh, Liddy-poos," Elliot voice caught the air again, trying to capture my attention. I stayed glimpsing down at my feet, pretending they are getting uncomfortable in the footwear I'm wearing. I bent over and rubbed my ankle, letting my fingers brush against the bracelet Jace had given me this morning. A tiny smile shied on my lips. "Your old man's got a surprise to show you in about ten to fifteen minutes so don't you go wandering off chick."

My breathless voice can hardly be heard, "K, be down in a sec…"

"Okay b-day girl." Elliot winked over his shoulder and skipped down the rest of the stairs, entering the back to the party. I hope he didn't notice anything bizarre between us.

Then it hits me.

What on earth have I just done? I've kissed Jace and enjoyed every darn second of it. Jesus C! Lightheaded, I swoop my hand against the wall for support, slipping down onto a step, letting my dress fall elegantly down a couple of steps as I extend my legs lower. Irritated with myself, I rub my hands over my face letting the guilt trigger painful in my chest.

Besides me I feel Jace shift, drawing himself down alongside me. He nudges his shoulder into mine, playfully. But his voice doesn't express the same enthusiasm, "Why are you getting upset for?" The touch of his arm wrapped around my back, making my back jerk up straight. "You'll wreck your make – up don't cry."

Until he pointed it out, I didn't realize I was beginning being all emotional. I bite my lower lip, trying to force back the tears. I don't want to cry. Not now, not after that beautiful moment we just had. "What is this Jace?" I choked out, throwing my hands in front of me. "What are we doing? We shouldn't-" I couldn't finish my list of questions that I had stacked up so high as someone passed us by.

With his palm on my back, Jace strokes tenderly up and down in a relieving rhythm along my backbone. It increases the build-up of sweat making the heat and perspiration mix together making it rather unpleasant. Even though I feel uncomfortable, I don't want Jace to remove his contact away. I want him touching me all over if I could. The sensations of butterflies are increasing including the tingles in my body. No matter how hard I try and be serious inside about the situation the feelings still remain the same. Ugh, I bet I smell dreadful now too. If I do, Jace is keeping it to himself.

Once the individual has disappeared out of sight, I wanted to proceed with my over-burden of questions. Unluckily for me, Jace gets there before me. His tone is a quiet murmur next to my left ear, "There is something between us Lyds, you cannot deny it."

I shake my head. "I'm not." I've always known there is a spark between us. We share a different relationship altogether unlike our other Cousins. "It's just… There can't be." I'm trying to reject this emotional state of mine but I cannot deny it, not really.

"Stop holding yourself back…" He whispers because he knows how I am thinking.

I shuffle myself on the step to face him. Wanting to conceal my shame, I drop my face down onto his shoulder, hiding away. Jace's free hand gently slithers along my face before going to a stand of hair, tucking it behind my ear and out of my way.

"Be with me, Lyds."

"What about Charlene and Tyrone? Our family Jace, they won't like this at all."

"That wasn't a no," He whispered to himself before displaying a straightforward grin. "To be completely honest with you Lyds, Charlene drive's me insane. Especially with her,'I want this I need that' attitude." He puffs out, "And have you actually looked at her. She is certainly not the kind of girl I'm attracted to."

But why did he bring her along as his date to the zoo and for tonight? She's got to mean something to him at least.

He goes into explaining my unheard question, "I only invited her to try and get you jealous. I regret not being honest with you earlier." When I didn't respond after my little gasp of surprise, he continued. "Tyrone, well he's a serious dater anyway. He will get over it eventually as will our family." He then reminds me, "We're not technically family, Lydia. So we can be together whether or not they like it. And you're probably considering that you don't wish to upset them. But who cares. They're our family and family stick together through thick and thin. Like skin and bone, peanut butter and jelly, like man and wife." My lips creased up into a smile against his shoulder. Jace moves slightly, making my head drop unexpectedly from its resting place. Both of his hands capture mine and he stares till I lift my gaze to his. I see his bright blue eyes bursting with love and affection. I had never seen this side of him before. He shakes our joint grip once to catch my attention as he says, "Let me be scared for the both of us. We were meant to be together from the start."

"Destiny," I faintly added in. I wasn't too my voice would let me speak.

"Precisely," Jace agrees. "From the very first day we met. I saw you and I fell head over heels with you. I want to be the one to protect you, look after and care for you. We've been together holding each other's hand when we've been sick, helped each other with difficult school work, never left each other side. We are meant to be." He pauses for a moment, letting his thumb grazes against the skin on the tops of my hands. "One day," He starts with a serious pitch, "I want to marry you and have our mini Greys running round our big house…"

I laughed really hard. _Mini Greys._ Ha.

"That's want I've been after," He said tilting my chin up with our joined hands. "Your smile should never leave your pretty little face." With a slow motion he urges me closer and he kisses my lips once before returning to look back into my eyes. "This is what we both want isn't Lyds? Me and you."

The tears swell in my eyes because I understand deep down he is being serious about me and him. He isn't like some other boys who just wants into my panties. Instead he wants to be my knight in shining armour. No matter what I look like, my past or issues, he wants me, as I am, as a whole. The tear in the corner of my eyes descends, gradually, slipping over my pink cheeks. Jace rapidly reacts by raising our joint hands and eliminating the joyous tears away.

"Don't-"

Interrupting him I ask, "Can we, um, take this extremely slow? I, um," my eyes fall in our laps as my face flames, "I haven't done this before…"

"Neither have I…" He responds truthfully. "We can take this slow as you like. I'm in no rush Lydia. I want to spend my rest of my life with you. You can take the lead, deal?" He elevates his pinkie from the rest of our entwined fingers.

I cup my own pinkie around his and say, "Deal."

The biggest smile I have ever seen appears on his adoring face. With excitement he tugs me quickly into his arms, hugging me tightly to his torso.

"I can't keep my princess away from her party any longer can I?" Jace says.

All of a sudden, my feet swept off the ground and it takes me a minute to realize what just happened. After I blink a couple of times I see Jace standing holding me in his arms. "Ah, Jace put me down!" I yelped out, clinging my arms around his neck, scared we're going to topple over as he carries me.

"You'll break your neck in them shoes if you tried walking down her cutie pie." He leant in and kissed my forehead. "I've got this," He assures me, but it still makes me anxious.

With every step down, I cringed and hug a little be harder than the last time. What seemed like ages, we finally made it down the stairs and Jace placed me back on my feet. He held onto my waist to steady my balance on these shoes before letting go. Jace sews his fingers through mine and together we head into the party hall.

With the huge crowd Jace goes into a protective mode, releasing my fingers and wrapping his arm around my back, his fingers gripping against my waist. Like a gentleman, he guides me through the enthusiastic mass that are enjoying the different music, jumping up and down.

We on the other hand, slip into a quieter corner of the room as the fast loud music begins to drown out. I slip my arms around Jace and he does the same to me. I recognize the old song immediately to be 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. It makes me smile like a goofy goose against Jace's shoulder as I remember a moment from the past when were kids at some wedding. I can't remember whose wedding we were at exactly but I'll never forget our cherished moment.

This song was playing in the background as the adults danced along to it with their partners. Jace and I sneaked underneath a table, singing along to the song as we licked a huge bowl of melted chocolate that Jace got from the fondue which we weren't meant to touch yet. We spent hours under that table, playing, eating and singing the same song the DJ repeated over and over again. When our parents came to find us they lifted the table cloth up and instantly burst into a roar of laughter which woke us up in a daze. We had fallen asleep, unable to move with chocolate smothered all over our faces. We were stuffed like porky pigs. Somewhere in the house is a photograph, I'll have to dig it out. Apparently the moment was too good to miss and Pops had to get a picture.

Jace's lips smirk against my neck. We were so close it a wonder nobody caught on to something but I was grateful for the darkness of the room. He kissed the skin of my neck first before saying, "You're thinking about it too aren't you…"

I whispered back to him as we swayed side to side, "That was the way to my heart right there…" I rumbled a giggle out, imagining the picture in my head once again.

Gently, Jace kisses the top of my hair to make sure it doesn't get ruined. His head dips again and his lips slip into the space against my left ear. All of a sudden, his rich deep tones softly coons against my ear, "_I don't mind spending every day." _ His hands press harder against my back while the butterflies clench in my stomach as he sings the meaningful words. "_Out on your corner in the pouring rain." _Raising a hand up, he tilts my chin to look at him and traces his finger over my lips. _"Look for a girl with a broke smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile." _His fingers slipped away again and we swayed and I rested against him. His grip tightened around me as he sings, "_And she will… be loved_." His voice gives me the welcoming chills. _"And she will… be loved."_

As we twirled around, I took a glimpse at the crowd. Oh no, this is bad. "Pops is heading out way," I say, seeing him dart around everyone, getting closer and closer bringing a trail of family behind him. I tried to break away from Jace but he doesn't let me.

"It's a party Lyds," Jace says calmly, "Everyone dances, chill a little, okay?"

I whisper, "I'm not ready to tell him about us."

"Then we won't tell him or anyone else. Like I said, you call the shots Lyds."

Pops arrives and places a hand on Jace's shoulder which breaks our contact in half. I stand alone and feel strange not having Jace holding me. I crave his touch and want to hold his hand. But at my pleading face he doesn't give in. It's my own fault for not wanting to tell anyone just yet. So I nervously wipe my hand up and down my own arm waiting for Pops to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got a surprise for you…" Dad reaches over to me and steals my hand from my arm. He pulls me along and everybody follows behind. We head out into the hallway and we paused in front of the front door. "I must say before I open this door that I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."  
Mum came up behind us. "He's been bouncing like a little child over this since he had the idea."

With a quizzing expression I glance across at my Pops.

He shrugs with a smug grin on his face. "I don't know what she's talking about." He reaches for the door and pulls it back. He gestures for me to go ahead first. As I step out, I have the shock of my life.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Lydia whips back around to face me, letting her long hair wave out around her. Her hazel eyes almost pop out of her small head from the surprise and her mouth is almost touching the ground. I beam at her reaction.

"Pops," She says flabbergasted, scratching the side of her head. "I don't think playing cat and mouse is going to work this time."

I laugh at her. I'm glad she can remember our time in the toy store when she was younger. "Why not?"

"That car is the real deal and I'll injure you more than just your foot." She turns back around to her new car with a massive grin on her features. Ana and I brought her a lime green Mini cooper just like the one she played with in the toy shop in her younger days when we had her. "Pops I can't have this…" She says a little saddened. "It's a lovely thought and all but it's way too much."

My beautiful wife rolled her eyes and sighed. I smiled down at her as we both knew this might be an issue with Lydia to accept such a lavish gift. To us though, it's nothing. Not when you have billions of dollars stacked away. We walked towards her and I shake my head at her. "We can't except it back now Lydia."

She spins around and places her hands on her hips, a sharp look gathered on her features. "Why not?"

"Honey," Ana steps in. "This is your birthday present and we will not accept it back. Teddy, Phoebe and Zak didn't give back theirs. And don't say it's too much because it isn't."

Lydia looks back at the car and I put my hands on either side of her shoulders. "It isn't Lydia," I back up my wife.

"Okay," She agrees to keep it. Turning around she hugs me and reaches out for Ana to join us, "Thank you so much. You're amazing!"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I can't believe they brought me a car for my birthday, especially that one. The one in my dreams and the one I played with in the toy store for Jace's birthday present. My parents are ace! Not many people will get cars for their birthday so I am very grateful.

Whilst everyone gathered around the car checking all the latest gizmos out, Pops pulled me to the side and told me that I won't be going out on my own once I pass my test. He still wants me to have my security Cobbs and Sawyer to follow me, just until it calms down between Elena.

After ogling my car for a second time with Jace and testing the comfortable seats out we all returned back to the party. I couldn't help but want to follow my Brother Zak. I asked Jace to get me some food because I had a telling off from my Pops for not eating anything tonight. Jace didn't mind so he went to get me a big chunk of cake. I found Zak with a guy I knew as Dillon outside in the garden chilling outside the boathouse. As Zak saw me coming he waved and turn back to Dillon and said something to him.

"Zakie!" I greet again. He jumps to his feet and I wrap my arms around his skinny figure. "You brought him with you," I say excitedly, squeezing him hard in our embrace.

Zak wept, "Can't. Breathe. Lyds."

"Oopsy sorry," I pulled a face in regret. But I'm too energized and buzzed up. I have Jace to thank for that and also my parents. I've been eager to officially meet Dillon officially since Zak told me that he liked him.

"You said this was an alcohol free zone tonight," Dillon said dusting off his trousers, "But she looks like she's had a few too many."

Zak laughs. "Dill this is Lydia, she's a bit-"

"Hey Dillon," I accidently shout in his face, as I surround him with my arms and hug him close like we've been friends forever.

Surprised at my greeting, that he was certainly not expecting, he stumbles back letting a little sound escape from his mouth. "Whoa!"

"It's really really nice to finally meet you!"

"Um," he said patting my back awkwardly, "You too."

I detach my arms from around him and take him in. He's about the same height as Zakary, bit bigger build, he's got amazing dark thick short hair that's gelled up to perfection, green eyes that are framed by glasses. He's wearing a printed shirt that has a couple of creases in and some smart black shoes. He scrubs up well from his usual attire. He's probably trying to get into the families good books.

I reach for his hand and say, "Sorry I'm a bit full on, I'm just happy." I glance to my Brother, smile and return back to Dillon. "I'm sorry."

The corner of Dillon's lips quirk up into a smile. "And there I thought you were the shy one out of the Greys."

Zak points out, "Only at school Dill."

I was thankful to be at home because my feet killed like a b.i.t.c.h. At the foot of the stairs, I slip off my feet killers and pick one up as Noodles nabs the other by the strap and runs away, hiding underneath the piano. I know it's pointless to chase after her because she won't give it back. Jace is half way up the steps waiting for me and he holds his hand out to me as everyone else has scattered in the living room and Zak had already raced to his room to Skype Dillon, who I enjoyed speaking to. Even though I might have freaked him out a bit. A twinge in my stomach hits me in seconds when I take Jace's hand. For some reason tonight feels weird. I have to sleep next to Jace who technically is my Boyfriend. Gosh, that is weird to say out loud in my head. With a cheesy grin I smile in Jace's direction and he returns the same gesture as we walk to our room. I banged on Zak's door along the way and yell a 'night' through the door before walking a little bit further into our space.

Tossing my shoe across onto the chair, my eyes zoom in and capture an envelope on my pillow. At the speed of light, I run towards it and pick it up.

"As much as I like this shirt," Jace says as I glance over my shoulder to see him unbuttoning his shirt. I return my gaze onto the handwriting on the front of the envelope. It a fancy elegant handwriting it is address to, 'Angel' with a huge line underneath highlighting it. Jace finishes, "I can't wait to get into my vest…"

"Is that one of your strict rules now?" I muttered back trying to keep him occupied away from this. Plucking at the corner of the yellow envelope, I tear it gently open, trying to be quiet as possible.

"Yep…" Jace answers. "Even if it's boiling I can't take my shirt off. Sucks right?"  
"Majorly…" In the background behind me I hear Jace loosening his belt as the metal jangled. Drawing the card out, I twist to see the image on the front. It was a girl with brown hair, eyes holding a shopping bag with the number '16' on it. I gulped and my heart sped up as I opened the card.

Inside was the same handwriting. It reads:

**_To Angel,_**

**_Happy 16_****_th_****_ Birthday!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed your party that I couldn't attend this evening. _**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Soon. Promise._**

**_Take care Angel._**

**_Love You_**

**_X_**

"Lyds. Lydia. Princess. Angel -"

I slam the card shut dramatically. Annoyed, upset, irritated, frighten all rolled into one creating my bad tempered mood. "Don't call me Angel," I barked out, shoving the card back into the envelope and into my bedside cupboard.

"Okay Princess it is then." Jace stepped up to me and I felt him behind me. His breath blew against my shoulder before he delicately placed a kiss there. When I didn't react, he started doing a massage. "Your tense Lydia, are you alright?"

"Mmm-Hmm…" I say spinning around and putting on my brightest but fake smile. I want to tell Jace about this however I don't want him to be overly protective that I'm sick to the core with it. I need to work this out myself. Find out who this is. I have one clue and that the handwriting. If I could somehow match it I can figure out who has entered my home. Jeez they entered my home. Whoever it is has been in my room. Have they been through my things? Have they stolen something? Christ what about all the other stuff. I wonder if Taylor has caught them on the camera. I will never be able to get downstairs to his office. I have to hope and pray that whoever this is hasn't taken anything of valuable to my family.

"Lyds," Jace tilts my chin to look at him. "Something isn't right, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," I smile it off, trying my best to not be suspicious. I extend my shaken hand closer to him, placing my hand on his chest, running my hands slowly down his body. "I hate Pops's rules."

"Me too," He sighs. "Would you like me to help you unzip your dress?"

I nod and spin around. Usually, I wouldn't have let anyone. I would have struggled and fought my way out of it, probably ripping it by accident. But Jace has seen it all thanks to my cheeky monkey so it no longer matters.

When the zip gets halfway down my back I hear a pleasant groan from Jace. With the soft touch pad of his fingertip, he traces along my spine whilst he zips it down. "…This is going to be torture."

* * *

**A/N **– Thank you for your lovely reviews and idea's. They have inspired me for things I have planned! Now this is another short chapter, how do you feel about it? Is reading it better being shorter or longer?


	24. Session

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Session **

_Monday Afternoon_

"Someone grab another chair from the other rehearsal room…" Leon orders as he fiddles with something in his bag. "We don't have long today. I've got to go and see a guy about a goat."

Jace sat down on my stool and with a wicked grin on his face; he captures my wrist and pulls me onto him. I try to push away but just like Saturday he wouldn't let me go. He made me sit on his lap, facing my joy, the piano. "We don't need another one; there is enough to go around." He quickly glanced at me and winked. He wants me to remain on his lap. But I don't think that's going to work if he's going to be playing his guitar like Leon is expecting.

"But I'm already up to get one," Zak sighed, holding onto the door handle.

"If that's how they want to sit," Leon said uncaringly, "Leave them to it."

With another deep sigh, Zak slums into his chair. "So what are we practicing today?"  
"We're not. We're performing instead," Leon answers.

My eyebrow cocks up in the air, confused. "What?"

Leon twists around to face us all and in the palms of his hands he holds a video camera. "We're going to film what we are going to perform."

Jace asks the question what all of us are thinking, "Why man?"

"Are you all that stupid?" Leon groans, rolling his eyes back into his head. "We're going to see what we sound like and use the video to have in the background on performance night. I don't think any of the other bands have got this idea which gives us more of a chance."

"Oh can I have first go?" Zak says putting his hand up in the air like we're in a school classroom.

"Sure just don't break it, Dad doesn't want to buy me another one." Leon faces me and Jace, his hands on either side of his hips. "Lydia, why don't you share your solo piece with us first?"

"Do I have to?" I grimaced, not wanting anyone to hear my piece about my biological Father today. "I'm thinking of changing it anyway."

Leon looked at me as if I am stupid. "You don't have time to change it…" Leon clicks his middle fingers and thumb together before pointing towards me. "Play it," He demands. Leon rotates towards Zak, "And you, film her."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Very demanding today aren't we Leon?"

To that Leon just shrugged it off and sat himself down on one of the empty seats ready to watch my performance that I haven't shown anyone.

Zak stood himself to the side of me inquiring if Jace is going to move out of the way. Thankfully, Jace remained retaining me in his arms. He too didn't want to let go of me. He whispers against my ear, "Take your time." He understands that this song means something about my past even though I haven't told him anything about it. To be honest, I'm pleased Jace isn't letting go of me because after this, I'll end up on the floor without his steady arms around me.

I graced my fingers over the silky keys on the piano to find my place. Glancing across to Zakary, he put one of his thumbs in the air indicating for me to start my tune. Sucking in air, I began to play my tune before singing my song.

_'Hiding behind the curtains,_

_Watching the light fade,_

_Under thunder, I did escape._

_Weak and tender, your heart bleeds,_

_Covering them scars with such need,_

_Now a city street wanderer with no name,_

_Until I bumped into you and you saved my day._

_One, two, three and four,_

_Five, six and there will be more,_

_Seven, Eight, he is never late,_

_Nine and ten, this will repeat all over again.'_

The song continues more or less the same but what_ he_ used to do to me and how Pops helped me get through. Reminding myself of them horrible days are hard to hide the tears back. They watered for sure and I don't know how I managed to not let them fall. I figure its from Jace encouraging squeezes around my stomach.

'_All because I was saved by you._'

The song ended and the atmosphere became cold and unwelcoming. Maybe that's my own doing for writing a song that is about my past. They didn't need to hear it but I let them. I knew I should have written something different but this was the only think that came to mind.

But by surprise I managed to get a little clap from all of them. They didn't speak after the clapping died down. I had literally frozen them to where they sat and stood, even Jace hadn't moved an inch under me. His breathing is hard against my neck and his heart thunders against my back. I peeked round and they all looked shocked. Their mouths were all hung wide.

The first person to speak is Leon which surprised me but what also astounded me is his change of mood. "You, my little ray of sunshine," He came bounding over us, clasping my face with his cold hands, "Are going to win this competition for us hands down!" He wiggled my cheeks before letting go and facing a still frozen Zak. "Did you manage to film that?" He pointed to the camera but when Zak doesn't reply he snatches it from his grip and watches the video back. I can hear my voice, hear my pain and suffering as it plays back. "This is ace, thanks Zakie boy!" He presses a few buttons and get's the camera rolling, "Zak, C'mon your turn."

I jumped at the sound of Jace's voice against my ear. "Really is that what happened? Is that how scared you were? And is that how many times he would hurt you…"

I wasn't allowed to respond to that. A knock came at the door and I knew it would be my visitor. I knew I couldn't put it off for any longer then I had and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. We hadn't spoken since my birthday and I hadn't seen him all day apart from the music lesson when he was just strange with me. The door creaked open and he peeked around the door.

"You can get out," Leon ordered his demand instantly, pointing towards the door. His happy mood has now faded into the distance, just like that. He really is serious about this competition. "Get out!"He yelled, raising his voice more.

"Whoa man, chill." Ty put his hands up in surrender. "Lydia asked me to come along."

"Yeah I asked him to," I confirmed, standing up from Jace's lap.

Jace caught my wrist again and stopped me from going. His whisper was only for me to be here, "Do you want me to come? I don't mind." He offers a sad smile because he knows it's been chewing me up for the last day and a bit.

I shook my head and used the same murmur, "I have to do this alone."

Jace nodded in understanding and then released my wrist to let me go. "Won't be long," I say to Leon, who stood in a strop with his hands on his hips and a frown pasted over his features. "Hey," I say to Ty as we exited through the door. "Shall we sit down in the canteen?"  
"Sure," he said rubbing the back of his neck before it turned into a scratch. "Anywhere you want."

We walked and sat down at one of the tables near the windows, away from some of the kids who were hanging around by the pool table. We glanced at one another before Tyrone looked away and started nervously drumming his fingers against the top of the table. A glum expression painted his face and his skin is paler than usual.

"Ty, this," I gestured between us.

Tyrone didn't give me chance to reply. He dragged his seat back along the floor making a high pitch screech that went straight through me and made me shiver. I watched as he took a couple of steps with his hands covering his eyes. "Your breaking this, aren't you? Good. Saves me doing it."

Is he doing this because he knew I was going to? Or does he have a reason? He doesn't sound like the Ty I know.

"I never wanted to hurt you Ty," I reply. I gulped and continued, "I mean that. This is really unexpected to me too. There is someone that I've had really strong feelings for. I want to work things out with them. I'll give you back-"

He waved his hand in front of me. "No, that won't be necessary." He seems to have taken what I just said on the chin. "Not what I've done anyway…"

What? I'm so confused. Mystified with everything, his attitude, his responses and his calmness, I cocked my head to the side and stared at him trying to figure what's going on in that brain of his. I thought he would yell and scream at me after he told me how he felt towards me. But no. I don't get that I get this odd person who's more terrified of my reactions. "Mind me asking what you've done because I am really confused here?"

"Oh Lyds," he says with a sadden voice, wiping his forehead. "Like you said I never meant to hurt you and I hope we can still remain friends after I tell you." I didn't respond because I wanted to know what's going on real bad, so I sat and watched him. His brown eyes met mine and he revealed, "I slept with your Sister Saturday night."

Finally alone, I felt more relaxed about being with Jace, as one. His fingers curled around mine swaying between us as we walked outside in the sunshine, letting the breeze flutter over our face towards the entrance of the building. Jace tugged up against the building before I could turn the last corner. He pushed me against the wall playfully and his lips came to mine. Kissing me once, twice and then playfully teasing the corner of my lips for a third time. I made a shocked face, grinned and stole another proper kiss. When our gaze meets again, I could see the tense worried appearance in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem little out of space, or is that the nerves running through your stunning body?" Jace still hasn't given up with the compliments about my body. I know what he's trying to do. He's saying all these lovely things so I will have more confidence in myself. Still I end up wearing the usual hoodie and jeans. "Or has it got something to do with talking to Tyrone?" His hands held onto my arms and his voice became serious, "Did he make you upset about it because I swear-"

"No." I cut him off shaking my head, stealing a much needed kiss. "No. He took it pleasantly well actually."

"Good because if he did, I would, well, I would knock his head off." Jace made me smile again. His voice suddenly changed out of the seriousness and became sweet and caring, "Are you sure you're ready to talk to the Dr then? I could come with you?"

"I need to do this with Pops. I promise I'll be fine and I'll text you as soon as I come out."

He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "Alright as long as you're sure, Princess."

"I am."

"I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home."

"You're going to cook for me?" I ask with a, 'what the hell?' look on my face. "You never cook."

He laughed. "Well I'll assist Mrs Taylor in the kitchen."  
"That sounds about right."

Our smiling lips meet in the middle as we take the pleasure from each other.

"Go, before I get carried away." Jace takes a step back, tugging off my sports bag from his shoulder that he kindly offered to carry for me. I slung it over my shoulder before thanking him with one last delicate tender kiss.

"I'll see you at home," I said backing away from him.

With a smug face, he winked at me, tapped his heart and stepped away to his own car that Pops had finally let him drive into school with.

I rounded the corner and hurried up a couple of steps to see Pops leaning against one of his flashy Audi's. To be exsact it's a black Audi R8 Spyder, one of his old ones and luckily he had the roof up so I don't have to tie my hair up. Pops smiled and stiaghtened up when he saw me then held his hand out to take my bag. He's wearing a typical shirt which is undone a couple of buttons and he also has removed his tie. He must have come straight from work. "Dance class go well?" He asked on my arrival.

"Yeah, really good," I lied, handing my dance gear over to him.

"You don't look like you've broken into a sweat at all?"

I pulled on the door handle of the car and opened it. "Showered before I came out…"

"Your hair's not wet."  
I hate doing this. "Because I tied it up so I couldn't get it wet."

Restless in my seat, I try and get comfortable, however every time attempt to I don't get comfy at all. I cross my legs this way and that, fold my arms over my chest, tangle my fingers together on my lap and I've even stretched my arms along the back of the seat. I'm just unable to relax a muscle at all. Every one in my body is tensed like I have cramp or something. My hands are damp with sweat and it's not even hot in this waiting room. Pops has even become aware of my fidgeting and has told me to relax and calm down. Calm down, he's having a joke right? How am I meant to be calm when I'm going to tell Dr Flynn my whole story that I haven't really told anyone since speaking with the police. I don't know how this is going to help with fixing my nightmares at all. With Jace at my slide it will at least do the trick and as we are one, forever sleeping like that seems good to me.

"Mr Grey," A lady in her mid thirties come strolling towards us with her beautiful cherry red curls, bouncing against her shoulders. She stops in front of us and tells us, "I do apologize again for the overrun of Dr Flynn's appointments today. He's asked me to escort you both to another private room." Her green eyes scoot onto me and then back onto Pops. "For your appointment." Her lips light up her features as she smiles friendly towards us. "If you would like to follow me."

I gulp. Oh, great another step closer. Here we go. Pops stood up first and I did hesitantly afterwards. We walked towards the back of the building and at the far end she opened the door to let us enter.

"Would you like me to get you anything while you wait?"She kindly asked.

_Yes, a ticket to some place far far away. _

"Not for me Marcella," Dad responds first where he takes a seat onto a soft blue, 'L' shaped couch.

Marcella turns faintly on the back of her heels with her head cock to the side, "And for you Miss Grey?"

"A glass of water would be lovely thanks," I say hovering in the middle of the room.

Marcella nods her head. "Won't be a moment."

It is a bright room with walls painted white giving a clinical feel to it. Enlarged photographs have been put onto canvases of Paris, London and New York City. But they can't beat the view from up here of the Seattle buildings. Uncle Elliot would certainly love this view. There is a nice fresh smell in the room which makes it less like a hospital. In the corners of the room, big tall beautiful plants have been placed around that smell absolute divine.

From where he sat, Pops studied me carefully as I gazed around the room taking everything in. I knotted my hands tightly together feeling the increase of sweat rising to the surface. Meeting is gray eyes, I see him tapping the space besides him, wanting me to sit down. As I do he says, "I know you Lydia and I know you're terrified inside." _Spot on there, Pops_. "Really you have nothing to worry about. John is here to help and not to judge okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The door cracked open and Dr Flynn himself came in, carrying a glass of water. "Christian I'm sorry about the wait." He seems all flusters as he closes the door and hurriedly made his way towards us.

"No worries John…" Pops said, dismissing it with his hand.

Gratefully, Dr Flynn smiled and crooked his awareness onto me. "Ah, yes, Lydia it's lovely to see you again. This is for you," He hands me a small but heavy glass of water. I muttered a thanks as he continued speaking, "Did you enjoy your party the other evening?"

"Yes I did." I smiled a little bit too much as I think back to Jace. "Um- thanks for the book voucher , really there was no need." After opening all my presents on the Sunday I had a ton of stuff. Lots of vouchers for books, clothes an for the entertainment shops. I had tons of clothes, jewellery, make –up and perfume. I didn't really have much more space in my room for all of it because of Jace's stuff so I've put some in the spare room for now.

"That's quite alright," He said walking over to a cabinet and taking out some paper, a pen and a clipboard before returning to the footstool that had been shifted back a little. "I must say Christian you and your family sure knows how to put on a party."

Leaning back into the sofa Pops says, "We certainly do."

I felt a little out of place leaning forward hovering over the clasped glass in my hands. I didn't look up from the glass instead I watch the waves in the water moving along the glass till hey hit the side of the glass before restarting from the centre again.

When John sorted himself out of his fluster he started to explain, "In these sessions Lydia everything is kept confidential and nothing you say will leave this room."

I nod in understanding, still unable to look up.

"Where shall we begin Lydia?"

"I don't know," the words roll off my lips in a gentle whisper, shrugging my rounded shoulders at the same time. There is so much, where do you begin.

As Pops is offering his support by placing his hand on my back John told me what he knew. "Christian has explained how you've been getting bad dreams."

"Nightmares," I corrected.

"Okay," He nods his head, makes a quick note and asks, "Can you remember when they all started?

Pops hand rub up my back and then across my shoulders as I answer Johns question, "A few years ago."

"She's been taking sleeping pills to cover them over for a number of years as well," Pops tells him. His hand squeezed before he continued, "She has now stopped taking them after she had a seizure caused by them."

"Ah yes, I remember that was a couple of Saturdays ago." Flynn glanced back from Pops to me and wonders, "How have you found it without them Lydia?"

With a wobbly start I told him that with my experiment I haven't needed any pills because I now have Jace sleeping with me. Flynn made a comment about how that is unlike him to let a guy into his Daughters bed. But I didn't take much notice of what they had gone on between them. I told him how the pills was the way I should deal with it but was so wrong. I explained why hide it from my family and friend, telling how I imagined them being angry at me. He went on asking me what I remembered about the dreams and I told him that they were real. I was seeing my past all over again, feel the pain with every beating.

"Can you remember when the violence began with your biological Father."

"Bill,"I amended, not wanting to give him the right to be called my Father.

"I apologize Lydia."

"It started when I was four years old. Bill came home from hospital after he had a bad accident at work."  
Pop's voice entered into the conversation, "Back problems and he twisted his ankle on a job when working with the fire department."

Flynn took the information and jotted it down on his clipboard. He nodded his head towards me to carry on. "Once is friend had left he sat in the chair cursing loudly. I wondered what was going on and when I looked from where I sat in the kitchen I saw Mum walk pass him. He hit her with the crutches."  
"Was he violent to you then?"

I shake my head in response. "Not until a few days afterwards when I tripped over his beer." I paused and knew they wanted to know what happened. I just needed a moment. After a long sigh I managed to tell them, "He grabbed my wrist and pulled be backwards into his lap. He hit me in the stomach so hard, I screamed and cried. Then he made me get him another beer and as I did he hit me over the back of my legs."

"Can you remember how that made you feel?"

"Scared, terrified, upset. I hid in my bedroom. It was time for my bath and Mum found me with all these marks on my body. She knew he hit me, even though tried to cover it up. That night I heard the arguments and in the morning Mum had a red mark her cheek from where he'd hit her. Mum was too ashamed to walk me to school that morning so I had to walk myself." My mouth suddenly dries so I take a sip of water.

"Why do you think he abused you and your Mother, Lydia?"

"Back then I would have said we never did what he had asked us to do. That I behaved badly. Now… looking back he was blaming us for him not being able to work. He loved that job. Helping people, saving lives even rescuing the cats from trees. But then it changed for the worst as he became dependant on alcohol."

"Okay," Flynn makes a note. "What I would like to do now is to move things forward, if that's alright with you. Can you explain to me what a typical day was like back then?"

"A typical day started with waking up on a dog blanket. He had broken or sold our furniture upstairs to pay for the bills once Mum died, so in the end we didn't have much. I'd get changed into my clothes that I tried to wash with a flannel the previous night but the stains would still be there. After brushing teeth with hand soap I'd sneak down the stairs. We hardly had any food in, so I never stopped to search the cupboards. I tiptoed passed Bill trying not to wake him because every night he'd pass out in front of the telly blind drunk. When I left for school, I took the quickest route, never really liked our neighbourhood. Anyway. Went to school pretended everything was normal. When I returned home, he yelled at me to up the stairs. With no food, other than the scraps from the bin from school, I'd race up the stair and go onto my normal ruined in scrubbing my clothes. Every day after I got into my PJ's I always heard his boots coming up the stairs. Sometime's I used to pretend I was asleep but he knew. He knew I was awake and my punishments would be worse."

"What sort of punishments did he used to give you?" Flynn asked next.

"He would hit me, cut my skin with glass, burn my skin with a lighter, use his belt buckle to hit me. He liked to see the fear in my eyes."

Flynn bobs his head as he writes everything I say down. "Right, now, if you don't mind could we talk about your Mother's death. Christian told me that you witnessed it?"

"He killed my dog Alvin too…" I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so open like book. It's bizarre. I've never been so open about my past before. Not even to Pops. John can take whatever he likes out of my book and I will tell him he wants to know. Doesn't stop it from making less nervous about this whole situation. My hands are still clasped tight around the glass of water.

"Can you tell me about what happened on both occasions?"

Pops leant over slightly and placed a free hand on top of my knee. "Take your time Lydia."

But I didn't listen, I went straight into it. "Alvin started behaving badly when Mum went to the store. Pinching Bills slippers the usual dog behaviour. Bill had his gun out and he was doing something to it when I was coming down the stairs. I saw that Alvin had been tied up outside. He yawned before barking a couple of times. He never used to like to be tied up." I drew a breath in. "He told me that I would be next if I didn't watch through the window. I didn't know what he meant. So I stood by him and watched..." My hands started to tremble against the glass as I closed my eyes and remembered the sound of his gun. All I could see was Alvin fall and slip to the ground into stillness. He never got back up again.

BANG! I remember. BANG BANG! The clear sound repeats in my ears again. BANG BANG!


	25. Panic

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Panic**

**Phoebe Grey**

When the clock hand stroked upon five o'clock I instantly became relieved and hurried my papers into my bag and log off the computer. I grab my coffee that one of the guys got me and head for the elevator. As I walk pass a few people I say the usual, 'bye' and 'see you in the morning' which has become routine since I started here.

The mad rush was on and I got pushed right to the back of the cart, squashed into a corner. The atmosphere is horrible; it's hot, mugging and frustrating. I hate being cramped into small spaces too. Really, for my health, I should have taken the stairs. It'd keep me fit and trim I guess. I roll my eyes at myself, just as more people cram into the cart.

Luckily, we didn't take any more stops and we were out soon on the ground level. Everyone got out of the elevator what seems like snail's pace. By the time I got out I was begging for the fresh air.

On my way to the revolving door my friend Ashley put up her hand and waved, I returned the gesture and walked out of the man building.

Shock hit me first then anger followed. I shook my head as I stomp down the stairs in these massive heels towards Tyrone who had a grin smothered over his cheeky good looks.

"What?" He exclaimed as I hit his shoulder back.

Why the fuck did he have to show up at my bloody work for? If Ashley sees him she's going to think I'm in a relationship or something with him. If I tell her that there is nothing going on she will start speculating more and the pile of questions will be taller than me.

"What?" he repeats in the same high pitch tone, "You told me to stop by so I did. Better here than at your house, right?"

He had a point. If Lydia is home from her appointment then she'll probably be in a right mess and with the both of us there I'm sure she won't take it very lightly if she does snub it off. "How did she take it?" I asked whilst twirling my rings around my finger as I walk toward his parked car. He can at least take me home.

"At first stunned," Tyrone answered, opening the passenger side door for me. I slipped inside and he shut my door. He ran around the car, got in and finished off, "Then she went all strange."

"How? What did she say?"

"Well I suspected her to get up from her seat and slap me… And I was hoping you could have rubbed it better for me…"He winked over at me for that big cheesy grin plastered his features.

I shook my head again and looked out of the window as we were going down a highway. "My Sister couldn't hurt a fly…"

"I know because she just said, 'let's remain friends' and then she just left. Though, prior to that I should mention that she told me she likes another guy."

Lydia has more guts than me. I'm pathetic! But Lydia likes another guy? What? Who? When? Why didn't she tell me? "What other guy?" I urged hoping he's got all the dirty details for me.

He took a left and I knew we weren't heading back to mine. I rolled my eyes. "How am I supposed to know?"

"By asking her, you dipshit."

"You're so mean to me," Tyrone pulled a sad face that made me laugh. He snapped out of the acted quickly before saying, "I had more important things to tell her like us."

"There isn't an 'us'…" I reminded him. Again.

"Oh yeah? So why did I tell Lyds what we done when she isn't going to find out?

"It was the right thing to do…" She deserves to know.

"Why didn't u tell her?" He had to ask that, didn't he?

Truthfully I tell him, "I'm a coward and don't deserve anything but a bitch slap from her either."

Tyrone leaned his hand over and touched my knee as he drove. "You Phoebe Grey can never be a coward. You are the strongest, powerful, beautiful young lady I've ever met yet."

I rolled my eyes. He's just saying that to get into my panties. "Ugh," I groaned out. "Dad is gonna fins out and kill me!"

"Let him… ashamed of me?"

"Yes." I hastily change my mind, "No." Why did I say that for? "Ashamed of what we've done…"

"Well I'm not." That goofy grin comes out of display again as he says, "I enjoyed it."

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

I raced home with good idea's rushing through my head. I'm going to cook Lydia a lovely meal and some cakes. She likes cakes. Oh and ice cream. I wonder if we got any in. If not I'll have to pop to the shop. I park the car on the drive with the rest of them and let myself into my Uncle and Aunts home. "MRS T!" I shout out, wanting to find her as soon as possible. I duck my head through the living room but she wasn't in there. "MRS T!" I call out in the hallway before looking in the kitchen . "MRS T, I need you help!"

"What's this racket about?" Mum's voice caught my ear.

I spun around to see her leaning against the side of the opening with her arms folded across her chest. Today she's wearing denium shorts, white top that is tucked in and a gold cardi over the top.

"Hey Mum," I did a little silly wave before passing her by. "Didn't see you there." I ran back into the living room to look out the window to see if Mrs Taylor was outside instead. "MRS T," I shout through the open doors. But no she wasn't there either.

"Yes Jace?" Mrs Taylor said behind me.

"Oh, there you are I need your help in the kitchen." In a hurry, I cross the space and grab her hand, pulling her to the kitchen with me, explainging the cupcake idea I had.

Sarcastically, Mum started having a conversation with herself as she followed behind us. "Hi Mum nice for you to drop by it is lovely to see you again. How are you? Great, you Son? Busy so can you go away that would be great thanks. Bye."

Looking over my shoulder, I see her return to her previous statue against the parting. I flash her the cutest look she couldn't resist and apologise. "Sorry Mum this is just really important."

"More important than your Mother?" Mum asks, walking over to the breakfast bar and taking a seat.

"Today… Yes. Lydia is having her first session and I want to surprise her with a meal."

She shot out, "You don't cook…"

"Have a little faith Mother." I grab a bottle of wine and slide it across to her. "Have a glass of Christian wine. Mrs T and I are on a mission. Talk and cook good for you?"

"I guess so," She grumbles whilst Mrs Taylor pours the wine into a glass for her. "Thank you," She says before taking one massive gulp. "So how's school?"

I flick through the cook book trying to find a recipe to make a lasagne, one of Lydia's favourites dishes. "Same as usual. It sucks." Well not with Lydia there it doesn't.

I tell Mrs T what I want to cook and she tells me to put the book away and she'll help me step by step.

"Any girls on the scene?" My Mum asks. "I'd love you to bring a girlfriend back to ours y'know." Stop hinting Mother.

"Yeah there is a girl," I answer truthfully, thinking about my Lydia.

"Bloody hell Jace don't give me too much information I'm going to have a headache."

I laugh at her being sarcastic and so dramtic as always. I bet she gets it from Auntie Mia. She's worse apparently.

"What's this?" Auntie Ana asks, walking in on our conversation that she's missed.

"My Son is about to tell us what he's girlfriend is like?"  
"You have a girlfriend? Awe congratulation Jace! What she like then?"

I shake my head at the nosey parkers as I prepare the veggies for the lasagne. "Okay. She is absolutely stunning, funny, a little shy. She's just perfect. You'll like her."

"When will we get to meet this lovely with no name?" Mum wondered. "Is it that girl you went out with on your date?"

"Hell NO!"

Ana pours herself a glass of wine as she asks, "Has Lydia met her?"  
I turn away and smirk to myself. "Yeah she has."

Ana bumps her elebow into Mums. "We can get the goss from our little treasure then."

"Good plan… Lydia will tell us everything."

_Good luck with that one ladies._

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Lydia is frozen to the spot as she sat with her eyes closed. Her fingers strangled around the glass of water, clenching tighter and tighter. My poor Lydia it's haunting her to death. I flick my eyes onto John who is studying my Daughter as he taps the side of the pen to his lips.

All of a sudden, Lydia reacts to her thoughts and slams her hands over her ear as if she doesn't want to hear something. Water spills everywhere as her glass falls onto her lap before toppling over and hitting the floor, shattering the crystal.

I shot up from my relaxed position and placed my hand on her shoulder. With a gentle tone I say, "It's alright Lydia. It's all over now." I wished I could reassure her more but I can't. I don't know what she's thinking and it kills me to see her act in so much pain.

"Lydia," John tries to get her attention but she still got her head hung down, eyes closed and ears covered. "What can you hear?" John asks anyway.

Opening her eyes, she then blinks a few times before looking up at John. Her hands fall from her ears and she grips onto the sofa. "The sound – I don't like it – I hate guns."

"Did you just hear the gun, in your thoughts?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm sorry about the glass, let me clean it up for-"

"That's quite alright…"John said leaning over, placing a hand on Lydia's. "Do you wish to continue?"

I can't believe he thinks it's a good idea to carry on. For fuck sake John. "I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Right now I am a bit bewildered, mystified and stumped. My head is spinning like the last few however minutes have become some sort of blur. I'm not too certain what just transpired. Whatever occurred looks very dodgy from this angle. My lap is all damp like I've just had an accident in my panties. Luckily, I haven't had an accident with my bladder but with the glass that no longer remains in my hands. Everything has happened so quickly. One minute I was fine and talking to John. Next the loud noise sounds burst through my head, like I was there experience it all over again. Awakening from the fuzziness, I see Pops with alarm attached to his gray eyes with an anxious position as he sits at the edge of the sofa. John studys my reactions carefully. Jotting stuff down as I take everything in. Then I focus on the glass and need to clean it up. .

A headache is soon approaches and I guess it's from the loud sounds. I need to go for a lie down with my Jace beside me. I agree with Pops that I shouldn't continue any further today. Once I said thank you, sorry and bye to John I went alone back into the reception area. Pops wanted to speak to John alone so he remained in the private room for a chat as I wait watching the colourful fish swim around in their tank. The receptionist, Marcella came over to check on me and to ask whether or not I wanted another drink. I said no after what happened before. When Pops comes confidently striding along the corridor he said a brief goodbye to Marcella before tugging on my arm to follow him to the car.

We remain un-talkative all the way down to the Audi. Pops kindly opens and closes the door after me and I tow my belt around my body clicking it into its secure place. Pops does the same, selects some charming melody to fill out the quite atmosphere between us and raises the roof of the car down.

Wet clothes and shaggy hair, is the look I was going for today. By my feet, I reach for my small pouch and reach for the only hair bobble I own. I scoop all my hair up and tangle the band around the large sum into a thick ponytail whilst Pops exits the roaring vehicle from the car park.

I got my phone and texted Jace. It reads:

_Hey J, leaving now. Pops is starring as Mr Grumpy. ;D See you soon. Xxx_

"Pops don't be mad with Flynn," I finally say, shoving my phone into my jeans pocket. "He didn't push me too far. Promise."

Pops gritted his teeth tightly together and reached over to the glove department and grabbed his RayBans, covering his eyes before handing me a pair. If he's trying to ignore me then it's not going to work. He reaches into the compartment and grabs a couple of baseball caps. I put it on my head and slipped my ponytail through the gap at the back as he simply placed his on his head. "He shouldn't have taken you too far on your first session," Pops mumbles. "You are so young and with memories like that can mess with your head. I know I've been there. You need to be able to channel them, like I did but we will discuss that next time."

My face brightens up instantly. "We can go again? When?" I never had through that I would want to go again but the fact is true. I do. It really does feel like a weight has been lifted.

"Friday," He tells me, flicking his eyes over his glasses to the rearview mirror watching the cars behind us. "If you haven't got anything planned with your friends because of start of spring break?" His gaze flashed back in front before he checked his side mirror again.

"I'll have to check my schedual and get back to you on that one," I teased, looking at the mirror to see a red car behind us that looks all normal. I think he's fretting over something like he always does.

He knew I was teasing him so unexpectedly he decided to knock my hat off letting the loose piece of my hair flap around my face.

Wanting to know a bit more about my Pops' past and to take his mind away from the driver behind I ask,"How did you channel your problems, was that just with the fighting?"

"Yes, part of it."

I narrow my eye onto Pops."Part of it?"

"Yes Lydia." He remains his eyes on the road, keeping focused as he goes for a swift overtake and trying his best not to answer my query.

I continued to pester, "So what else helped?"

"Sex Lydia," He bluted out uncomfortably which made him instantly frown to himself. "But that does not mean, because I did it that you-"

He got intruppted by my singing, "La La La- No Pops no – La La La." Like always when he mentions sex, I cover my ear and sing as loud as I can. But in my mind I had Tyrone and my Sister doing _it_. I wanted to scream at them to get the vision out of my head. "La La La."

When I glanced at the road up ahead , I almost felt sick. We were going so fast, it took me back a little. But then I realised Pops wants to get away from the car behind us.

Pops chuckled before letting out a little smirk. "Good because if you do-"

"In your old age I think your forgetting that I turned sixteen, legally able to, um, well you know, do it." _La. La. La. Go away._

"As my Daughter Lydia, you have to be married before you do so and be at least thirtyfive."

"That's fine by-"

_At that moment everything changed._

A loud awful sharp screech drums down my ears, blending with my own terrified screams. A red car emerged from out of nowhere, colliding against Pops' side no matter how rapidly he tried to jerk the our car away. Hitting the vehicle at top speeds, our car flips, smashing to the floor before tumbling a couple more times.

Inside the car, everything muted and the world seemed to slow down. My sunglasses slipped down off my nose, falling completely off letting the wind take them away. The windscreen chips, glass shards fly towards me hitting my face and body. In my seat, the seat belt jerks against me, digging in. It almost feels like a whip thrashing across my figure. The power pressed together makes the safety net retire away from me. Immediately, I bucked from my seat before sliding against the hard concrete floor until I come to a dead stop.

Opening my eyes, everything hit me like a big brick. Smells of burning, pains and aches all over, sounds of people crying out and shouting for help. A young woman with blonde thin hair, blue eyes that are framed by glasses looks scared as she begins to kneel down besides me. I shuffle and clench my teeth through the pain as I sit up. Hands go to my back immidatley as they support me up. I rub my head and specks of blood drip onto my hands. Returning my glance onto the lady , I see she's saying something but with a quite voice I can't quite capture what she's saying. A thin screech bellows down my ear blocking people's voices around me.

From the reflection of the ladies glasses, I see flames echoing brightly behind me. I twist my form, making a stabbing pain in my stomach before gasping with horror. Witnessing big hot red flames surrounding the upside down car I was in moments ago. My thoughts suddenly dawned on the fact my Pops might be trapped inside. Without any hesitation I stand up. Pressing both feet down to the ground I realise I'm not stable to run properly yet. My leg is throbbing with blood, my jeans are already ruined.

A man gets in my face, stopping me from going anywhere as he grabs my arms. The mad starts shouting at me, demanding to stay where I am as it's not safe and I could injure myself. I don't listen to him of course. My Father is in that car. I can't let him die! No way! I shove pass the man and hobble my way forward towards the wreckage. From where people are standing they are running over to stop me. Like the incredible hulk, I bash my way through everyone who is trying to stop me, uncared about my pains but focused on someone else's.

Through the flames I saw nothing. The upside down car was full of flames, burning the interior and my school bag and dance bag. Pops isn't there. I glanced around. People beckoned me back. Where is Pops? I limped around the car and that's when I saw Pops lying on the floor.

I was a little relived to see him not mangled up in the car, burning to death. Instead he lay on the floor with his face down. His shirt had been torn and blood splattered all over it. Where his hands lay next to him, I see the small cuts in his skin. I stepped nearer and knelt down beside him. "Pops," I said placing my also cut up hands on his shoulders, shaking him to make him wake up. The sound of my own voice sounded strange as it echoed in my ear over and over again. I think my ear needs to pop, never mind. Pops wouldn't open his eyes as I shook him gently,so I turn him over onto his back. My breath caught suddenly. I didn't need to check his pulse because I could see that he isn't breathing.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

Lydia is going to love this surprise and she thought I was kidding when I said I was going to take up cooking. Of course Mrs Taylor helped me cook this meal for my princess but every little help helps right? I collected some cutlery from the kitchen draws as the small television screen presented the news. Red flashed crossed the screen capturing my attention. In bold capital letters the words, '**BREAKING NEWS' **screamed in my face. In the background phones started blaring as I tried to listen to the woman. "Just moments ago, this footage was caught by Stella Akins." All of a sudden I heard Ana scream before Zak, Mum and Mrs Taylor fled to her, where ever she was. For some reason I stayed rooted to the floor and continued to watch the television. "An unknown car swerves out on purpose, hitting a black Audi R8 Spyder. It hasn't been directly confirmed yet but among the speculation there has been aroused that it may be CEO Christian Grey and his Adopted Daughter Lydia Grey." I blink a couple of times, hoping I didn't hear that correctly. When a picture of them, capture from the other night at Lydia's birthday shows upon the screen, I drop the knives and forks in my hand. They crash to the floor hitting my feet. "We will keep you updated with live footage in a short while and keep you informed about the transport news throughout the evening."

My whole body starts to tremble with fear, shaking my head side to side and backing away from the television screen. "No. Not my Lydia. No." It was only an hour and half since I said goodbye at the car park. There is no way. That cannot be our last goodbye. I grab my phone from the counter from where I left it after texting her back. I had no reply back so I gave her number a ring.

'_This is Lydia's phone_,' her cheery sweet voice melted down my ear as it went straight to voicemail. '_Sorry I can't speak to you right now. Leave a name if I don't know you and a number and I'll get straight back to you. Bye bye_.'

"Love you…" Is all I left her.

Footsteps caught my attention and I pressed the end and glanced up to see my Mother. She wearing a sad expression as she enters with her arms wide for me to enter in. I let her hug me. Usually I hate my Mum for hugging me like this but right now I need it. She presses my head against her and runs her fingers through my hair. "She will be okay," She whispers gently to me. "She's a strong girl our Lydia is."  
"How do you know that? She could be in that car burning right this second to death," I irrtatedly raised my voice, pushing away from her.

Mum reaches out for me and places her hands on either side of my shoulders, holding me in place. "Come on now Jace don't be silly. She might come out of it without a scratch."

From that footage they showed on the news there is no way she hasn't come out of it with a scatch. With tearful eyes glooming I say miserably, "I can't loose her Mum. I've only just got her." I haven't even told her yet how much I love her.

Mum lifted her brow eye in the sky at that. Oh bollocks!

* * *

**Phoebe Grey**

* * *

"Mum!" I yelled down the phone. She is not making any sense at all. She is a blubbering mess and I don't know what for. Is she upset because I didn't go straight home from work for Dinner? I had things to sort out with Tyrone which accidently made me end up in his bed. Again. I can't believe how stupid I've been. I'm such a cow, especially to my Sister. Apparently she took it well according to Ty, though really I should have been the one to tell her. I slap my forehead to my palm. It's going to be awkward around her. She hates awkward moments as it is. Gosh. If I didn't have to kiss Tyrone on that truth or dare I would have never have took him away from her. Then, Ty said she had someone else. So it doesn't sound too bad, does it? She'll still be mad at me. I'll have to take her shopping or something and make it up to her. "Will you be sane for once and slowly tell me again? I can't hear you." Naked, I sit on the edge of Tyrone's bed, wrapped in the covers as Ty, himself fixing his shirt and buttoning all the way, leaving the last two undone. Gosh, he looks so hot in that shirt. I just want to rip it off his body again.

"Oh Phoebe…" Mum suddenly cry's loudly, forcing me to concentrate.

"Mum, it's okay, calm down," I hear my little Brother in the background. "Let me talk to her." There is some ruffling and exchanging of the phone before I hear Zak's voice fully. "Sis. Have you seen the news?"

"No. Zak, what is Mum on about?"

"There has been an accident."  
I repeat, "Accident?"

Tyrone whips his head around quickly to look at me with curious dark eyes.

"We're all meeting up at the hospital," Zak tells me. "That's where they will be heading."

"Zak for fuck sake. Stop cutting things short. Who and what the fuck has happened?" I shouted angrily at him. I lean over to the foot of the bed and grab my work clothes.

"Car accident," Zak said in simple forms, not rising to my inflating mood. "Dad and Lydia."

Guilt hits me at the mentioning of my little Sisters name. Then realisation that both of them have been hurt I gasp and yell, "Oh Jesus, fuck!"

"Some douchebag drove into them," Zak explains. "We don't know how they are, so don't worry yet. Just get to the hospital as fast as you can Phoebe. Oh and don't look at the news. You don't want to see the pictures, okay?"

"Okay," I find myself agreeing with a sad tone.

The call ended.

I loosened the phone from my ear, letting it slip so I stare down at it. I click a button and lock the phone and the screen goes dark. I stare back at myself through the reflection and see the girl staring back, crumbling to pieces with tears sweeping out.

"Phoebe, hey," Tyrone says desperately to get my attention. His big hands wrap around mine and cover the phone. Leaning in, he wraps his palm around the back of my neck, drawing me closer towards him. "What about an accident?"

The tears bled into his shirt as I choke out, "They've been in an accident."

He questions softly against my ear, "Who has?"

"My Dad and… And… Lydia."  
Faintly, he gasps in shock himself.

" Oh. My. Gosh, if she's hurt I'm never gonna be able to… Oh fuck what have I done!"

* * *

**A/N - ** Thanks for your reviews guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Lot more action to follow in the next few chapter! Sorry if I'm writing small chapters at the moment, I'm getting more shifts at work but I'll soon be back onto longer chapters once my shifts get back to normal.


	26. Not giving up

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Not giving up**

**Lydia Grey**

The memories flash behind my tearful eyes.

_As a happy family we were having a picnic in the park. I hadn't been to a park properly, I'd always had to walk pass them. My biological parents wouldn't take me, not in my area anyway. Like normal he demanded us eat some food even though Phoebe and Zakary were impatient and wanting to run off and play already. When they were set free they sprinted as fast as they could to get onto the play area. Teddy sat close to Mum and showed her how to play his handhold game. Where I sat kicking my legs under the table, I felt eyes watching me. Of course it was Pops. Since I met him he'd watch me carefully, to see how I'd react to things. After a moment, as I continued to watch Phoebe and Zakary on the play area, Pops held his hand out to me. I took it, wrapping my fingers around his big hand with a firm grip and followed his lead over to the play area. I didn't realise how much fun being at the park was until Pops' chased me around like a goose. Zak and Phoebe joined in too when we played tag and other children started joining in too. When I stopped for a rest, I viewed Pops as he continued to chase them around with lots of energy. Once he captured Zak he made him squeal before spinning him around before putting him back on his feet. The gigantic blissful smile lit his features and will never leave my mind. Pops' spirits were so high that day; I'll never forget anything we done together. He has a big heart under the serious statue and it is full of gold. _

"Come on Pops," I beg with a sob.

The same people who tried to stop me earlier now surround me in a big circle. More people had also joined to observe the situation. How sick can you be? If you're going to stand there and watch you might as well bloody frigging help me! But no, they remained where they stood as the sun hides behind the clouds and the rain spots came thundering down. The dampness of the rain helps me get cooler as I do compressions on Pops' chest. Unlike these, I will not give up. Not even if they come forward and attempt to haul me away, I will fight them if I have too. The unfriendly Lydia will come out and bite them in the ass. Pops wouldn't give up on anybody. Even if it meant spending millions of dollars to get them happy and back to where they were again. He didn't give up on me and I won't give up on him.

_I had been approaching people all day and no one had time to talk to me. I was so tired and in so much pain. Hunger in my stomach was hurting the most out of everything. I glanced along the street watching the world go by when I spotted the next person coming towards me. Christian was strolling down the sidewalk with a man, now I know as Taylor, dressed in black with sunglasses. They looked so big when I looked up at them both. But I knew if I wanted to eat I needed to get their attention. I slid into their way, hoping and praying they or someone would help me so I could eat. I was absolutely starving and all I knew at the time was that I needed money. I didn't even know what money even was or why it was so valuable. My plan of action was to go into a food store grab a couple of things and ask them to help me with counting the money, that's if I got some. "Excuse me Sir, would you like to buy my Mother's ring?" I held it up to Christian between my fingers to show him. Taylor pushed him on saying that my Mother was around the corner when really she was in the ground dead. Loosing hope I watch him walk away and see him looking over his shoulder. I hunched my own shoulders and returned towards the wall that I've been standing next to and slum my back against it. I held my Mother's ring to my chest and prayed. 'Please. I need help. I cannot go back. Please.' The tears rolled out at the same time I heard heavy footsteps closing in. I didn't need to look up. I was scared, frightened and ashamed that I had to beg. But it all changed when he told me his name…_

Pumping hard and fast, I push down in the centre of his chest thirty times. I went on to tilt his head back and lift his chin up. Pinching his nose I cover his mouth with mine and blow air in. I peeked down at his chest to see if it rose with the air. Once I did that for a second time and got no response, I sustained with the chest compressions.

A man's rusty voice shouts out from the crowd, "Ambulance is here!"

_Thank fuck! _

"Please come back to me," my tired voice is absolutely shattered. "I am not giving up, never. Do you hear me?" Biting down hard, I break the tender skin and start to taste the blood. It tasted icky but I didn't let it slow me down.

_Mum, if you're watching over me, please don't take him from me. _

"Get out of there way, you absolute idiots!" Another voice shouts this time a ladies who sounds furious with the crowd.

_On the day of my Mother's funeral, Pops held my hand all the way through. His thumb kept brushing against the top of my knuckles and every now and again he'd whisper something supportive into my ear. He said that things would start to feel better once this was all over. I met his gray eyes and told him that it was better from the very start since he entered my life. The sad smile swooped onto his features before looking back to the front. When we were allowed to say something, Pops stood up because I asked him too. He didn't have to but he did. The night before my bedtime, he helped me to come up with things what to say and he promised he would read it for me. And he did. Once it was all over, we went home and the mood was strange in the house. So to get everyone's spirits up he offered himself for one of Phoebe's make – up sessions, which he always tried to get out of. Pops made everyone smile, laugh, cry with happy tears just out of his generosity too bring life back into our home. He did look like a clown with lips stick smuggled all over his lips. His hair was put up in two pigtails with a pink hair band pushing the other stands of hair out of his face. I helped phoebe put on the blue eye shadow, trying not to poke him in the eye. We put lots and lots of blusher on his cheeks making them bright red. Once we were done and turned him around to face Ana she instantly took a picture. His mouth hung wide and he lurched forwards to chase her. She ran around the living room laughing her socks off as she admired the new Pops. _

"If you don't respond, then I'm going to get that picture, put it up and embarrassed you…" I said, letting the small teardrop, roll pass my cheek and fall from my chin, dropping onto my hands.

As I go to blow air into his mouth I see his chest rise and then fall back down slowly. He's responding. He's responding. I hover my ear over his mouth and feel his breath against my cheek as he breathes by himself. "He's breathing," I pant out, releasing happy tears. "I did it." I looked up at the dull rainy sky with such a huge smile I thought my cheeks were going to explode. _Thank you, _I said in my mind.

The ambulance crew broke through the gathering with their large vehicle at the same time the fire engine arrived on the scene to put out the warm blaze. The ambulance stopped and a lady in a uniform with her hair tied back came running towards us, carrying a bag with her.

The fire fighters urged the crowd away from the burning car, but some was being stubborn and didn't want to move.

As the lady looked over him I tell her, "He wasn't breathing for a while so I did CPR; he has only just started breathing again."

"He's a lucky man, you saved his life," She smiled sweetly at me, strapping an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to assist him.

As the ambulance man came over with a stretcher, the lady put a brace around Pops' neck to support him before sliding him onto the stretcher and easing him onto the trolley. They strapped him up securely with a blanket to keep him warm. Following besides them, people got their umbrellas out and tried to cover him and the crew from the rain as it gets heavier. Before it got to heavy they managed to wheel him into the back of the vehicle. The lady step back out and wrapped some foil around me to keep me warm and ushering me into the ambulance too, rubbing my shoulders gently. I take a seat besides Pops, sitting on the very edge, holding his hand tightly as the vehicle moves along the crowned.

* * *

**Ana Grey**

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, we are told to sit down in a waiting room for news on my husband and Daughter. Everything races through my head as more Greys arrive. Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia, Teddy, Phoebe and Taylor are here. They hug me and tell me everything will be fine when we don't even know yet. I can't keep calm and I start to chip my nail varnish off. Taylor explains why he wasn't on his duty because Christian sent him on another job whilst Christian had a session with Lydia. I don't even know how they got on. He should have had Taylor there.

Kate returned to the room after Jace went on in search for Lydia. It's obvious that she didn't stop him. The poor kid is torn up to pieces too. My best friend shakes her head and huffs as she hugs Elliot who has remained quiet. "I'm so annoyed with him," she tells him.

"He's impatient, baby."

Kate went on to ask where Ava and Lilly were but they are over at a friend's. Elliot turned his head to face me and said they send their love.

I glance across to a sadden Mia, where she has her arm around Phoebe trying to comfort her nieces. Phoebe has been upset since she got here. I must thank Tyrone for bringing her in. I wonder if he's okay. I know he likes Lydia. They'll make a very cute couple. I do hope Lydia is alright.

When the door finally opened for a second time, my heart nearly stopped as a man came walking in, dressed in a shirt and trouser with a stethoscope around his neck. "Mrs Grey?" He asked, meeting my eyes instantly.

"Yes?" I suddenly stand to my feet but instantly feel the wobble wave through me. Grace stands next to me and holds me, keeping me from falling.

"Mrs Grey, I'm Dr Lyn… would you like to take a seat?" He asks, gesturing to where I was sitting.

I shook my head. "Is he alright Dr?"  
"Your Husband has sustained quite a few injuries. When the Paramedic's got to him, he's stop breathing for quite some time…"

"No…" I gasped with shock, shaking my head. I'm not hearing this. "No…"

"Mrs Grey," The Dr paused my shakiness. "Your Daughter saved his life before the Paramedic's got there. If she hadn't, well, the circumstances would be a lot different." Dr Lyn smiled.

I find myself sobbing a little, "He's going to be okay?"

"We're monitoring him closely and keeping him on oxygen for the time being. He's on lots of medication because he's broken his arm and has a broken rib. When he decides to wake he will be a bit dozy from the medication. You might have to wait a while to see him I'm afraid, we need to get a few scans first to see if he did sustain any head injuries."

"So he's still not out of the woods?"

"Mr Grey is a fit and healthy man Miss Grey; I think he's escaped the woods."

I bobbed my head. Okay. Well that's good.

"… And Lydia?" Phoebe tiny whispered wondered behind me. Glancing over my shoulder to her I see the swell of emotions glazing her eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Lydia came in with a few injuries herself. I'm not sure on all the details exactly but she's at a scan at the moment and will be heading up to a ward. I'll get my colleagues to find out where she is for you."

"Thank you Dr…" Grace said, reaching forward to shake his hand.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

The stressful tears sent me into a dozy sleep but I soon woke up by the commotion going out on the ward. "Lydia, are you in here?" Jace's familiar voice shouts out in fear. "Lydia?"

"Sir," I heard one of the horrible nurses who've I have encountered already. He stuck a needle in my arm and I yelped out because it wasn't gentle at all. "I won't tell you again. You must not shout on this ward, our patients are trying to rest."

"Please man, I need to find her. I'm going out of my mind here." Then like a doofus he calls my name again, "Lydia?"

"Right that's it, I'm calling security…" His footsteps disappeared to the far side to the wards reception desk and I knew Jace was standing alone. Why doesn't the horrible man just tell him where I am?

I wasn't too sure if my croaky voice would let me but I manage to say, "I'm in here Jace." In a flash, my curtains soon whipped across. I see him standing there, breathing hard with a set of sad eyes as he drinks me in. "Lydia…" He breathes.

Our questions clash at the same time, "Are you okay?" And, "Is Pops going to be alright?" At the same time we both smile at each other.

Jace closes the curtains behind him and with swift movement I find him on my left side. He reaches over the bar and touches my face with his fingers, carefully. A slight twinge occurs and I squint my eyes to block the pain out but that doesn't help either. He mutters a, 'Sorry' and captures my hand with the both of his. With a gentle touch, he raises my hand to his lips and pecks kisses on my knuckles. "I'm not sure about Uncle Christian," Jace answers my questions honestly. "I didn't stop to check I was more concerned about you?" His voice changed to a whisper, "How badly are you hurt?"

"You don't need to worry over me… I'm fine. Pops almost… Almost…" The tears thundered out as I see the dead appearance of Pops in my mind. Jace comforts me by leaning over the bar, beckoning my head to his shoulder. His fingers run through my hair as I sob. "If I didn't, he would of, he would… it was so horrible."

"Uncle Christian wouldn't want you to cry Lyds… The people here will look after him. Teddy is here to watch him too…" He took my face with his hands and wiped his thumbs under my eyes, removing the tears I cried. "Don't cry…"

The curtain suddenly opened and I gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry sir," A man in a black attire said, obviously security. "You have to leave immediately."

"No," Jace responded immediately, finding my hand to hold onto again.

I try my best to help, "Please let him stay…"

"I'm sorry…" His eyes flick up to the board behind me. I knew what he was going to say and I wanted to scream in his face to let all my emotions out together but I didn't have the energy. "Miss Grey but I've had complaints on other wards as well." His eyes went back onto Jace, "If you don't come with me Sir then I'll have to drag you out. Your choice. I know which one I'd choose."

"Fine…" Jace muttered with annoyance dragging in his tone. He presses his lips to my forehead and murmurs, "I'll come back in a disguise tomorrow."

The security guy mutters, "Sir we can hear you…"

Against my skin, Jace's lips quirk up into a smile before his lips grace the skin with a proper kiss.

"My phone still works," I tell him. While I was waiting I turned it on, even though it has a cracked screen it still works. "I'll text you."

He kisses my head, nods and leans back. "Take care…" he said after one more squeeze to my hand. He turned and follows the security guys arm to leave the ward.

I sigh unhappily before looking at the nurse that stands there looking all proud as he take's my chart out of the holder. "The scan results should be any minute now, Miss Grey."

I grunted in response, "Mmm-hmm…"

Minutes turned into an hour and then another and then another. No one came by accept a nurse who told me to rest but I couldn't settle anymore. It was almost nine at night when the DR finally returned.

"Ah, Lydia there you are…" The Dr comes in with a clipboard but he continues to grab the one at the bottom of my bed. He writes some notes on it and places it back.

"How's my Father doing? Is he going to be alright?" The questions roll off my lips. I just want to know already but nobody is telling me a thing.

"Sorry Lydia," He says, his eyes peeking over his glasses. "I'm not sure how Mr Grey is doing. I'm not handling his case." _Grumble._ "Let's discuss your case though." His slender fingers tap the sheets of paper clipped to the board. "Your scan came back clear for any head trauma but I think I want to keep you overnight in case."

"No, I'm not staying a second longer."

"That's your choice Lydia." He shrugs his shoulders and then continues, "For your leg injury I will suggest you keep it bandaged up and we will give you some cream to put on the burns. It will heal into a scar eventually but the healing process might be painful when walking."

"That's fine," I respond, just wanting to be with Pops already.

* * *

**A/N** – You didn't think I would kill Christian off did you? Hehe! I am sorry this one isn't longer my work is getting in the way a bit. Thursday there will be a longer chapter.


	27. Another Soul Taken

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Another Soul Taken**

The Dr was not kidding one bit when he said I'll be in pain and difficulty with my leg if I start to walk on it. Jesus C! It bloody well hurts. The pain doesn't stop me though as I carry on struggle. I limp my way down the same dull looking corridors to find the right private ward Pops is on. I was lucky enough to get the information off the horrible nurse. He didn't want to tell me for some reason. I think he hates me. I don't know why. What have I done to him? People these days!

When I see Sawyer sitting on a blue plastic chair outside a door that looks so uncomfortable for the bum, I sigh in relief. That must be Pops' room. Not far to travel now. Come on Lydia. You can do this. Take one step at a time. You'll get there is your slow pace.

Sawyer looks up with astonishment painted on his features when he hears my clomping noise coming closer. "Miss Grey," He gasps, standing instantly before jogging the rest of the distance between us. I continued to hobble onwards. I'm going to get there. "Would you like me to get you a wheelchair?"

I refuse again, "No I can manage Mr Sawyer, but thank you." The Dr did offer me crutches but I don't need them at all. Someone else in much greater need can put them into more use then me. A snail's pace suits me just fine anyway. I nod my head towards the door. "Are they all in there? Is he ok-"

"Mrs Grey told me earlier that Mr Grey is going to be alright." A smile briefly sinks onto his lips as he holds out his arm for me. I take it as he says, "Thanks to you of course. Mrs Grey and Mrs Taylor and your siblings are all in there at the moment. The other Greys went home a short while ago but they send their love."

I thought they would.

We reached the plain door and my stomach did some crazy ass flips. I don't understand where the nerves have come from. It's not like I'm walking into something really really bad or scary. He's not dead. I've seen him without a heartbeat but that doesn't count.

"Miss Grey…" Sawyer pauses me on the spot as I was about to reach for the cold handle. "If you need anything at all I'll be right out here. Don't be afraid to ask for anything okay?"

I smile gratefully at him before thanking him.

As soon as I cracked the door open, eyes fled up onto me as I limped into the room. I bet they were expecting a doctor. When I looked up, I saw that they are all sat around his bed, even his valuable employee Mrs Taylor. Phoebe's eyes met mine briefly before she hung her head down in shame. I noticed the small squeeze of Pops' hand and the whisper, "She's here Dad."

Pops is tucked into the bed with wires attached to him. He has more colour in his cheeks but that could because of the cuts he's sustained from the accident. At least he looks better then when I last saw him.

"Lydia!" Mum cries out breathlessly as she leaps from her blue unpleasant chair. In seconds she has her arms around me, pulling me closer to her body for a strong long hug. The smell of her fruity perfume captures under my nose instantly and somehow it makes me feel safe and at home again. Her hands run up and down my back with gentle movements. "The Dr said he was going to find out where you were," She cried. "We would have come to see you but he didn't tell us… I'm sorry Lyds if we let you down…"

"No Mum, don't be silly," I whispered croakily as I hug her tightly. "I'm glad you stayed with Pops. He needed you more than I did."

She sniffed her cry back and asked, "Are you alright sweetie?" With both hands on my shoulders, she steps back and glances up and down at me. When she sees the blood stains across my ruined jeans she gasps loudly. "Blood. You're hurt."

"Mum," I caught her eyes back onto mine. "I'm fine honestly. That's old blood. Don't worry about me."

Teds got up from his seat and stood behind Mum and said, "Let me be the judge of that…"

I put my hands up in protest. "Stop fussing, honestly I am fine."

"Lydia?" Teddy's voice warns as Zak comes up and hugs me. "Let me check you over, you could still be bleeding."

I glance to the side of the room and noticed the toilet sign. "In the bathroom," I agreed, knowing he wouldn't let it drop if I say no and will probably tie me to a bed next to Pops. I don't want that. "I don't want anyone else to see it."

Phoebe would probably hurl if she did, Zak too.

They didn't have any problem with that so I made my way to the bathroom with Teddy's help. He hung his arm around my back and helped me across to the door. Once it shut behind us, I hobbled to the toilet and flipped the lid down before sitting on top.

I gaze up to Teddy who looks down at me with his arms crossing his body and his hands tucked under his armpits. He's waiting for me to show him. Ugh!

After nipping my trainers off, I unclipped the gold covered button on my jean, I then unfastened the zipper, tugging it down. Gently, I lean down slightly and start to pull the fabric down, trying to be ever so careful because the wounds still hurt. I clench my teeth together through the zaps of pain I get hit with.

"Let me help," Teddy said bending down in front of me. His hands griped around my jeans and lightly drew them away, making them slip off without any sharp pains. Wow he is a professional. Teds is going to make one fine Dr. He set the jeans to the side and messed with the bandages on my left thigh. Blood appeared through the bandage so he was right before. The skin underneath the soft fabric is bright ink with a few red blotches. Ted made a funny noise before saying, "Ouch that looks so sore…"

That's because it is. "The other one is worse," I said pointing lower down. "They stitched it up… I wished you could have done it. I trust you."

That got me a small smile as he replaced the bandaged he found in one of the cupboard in here. He quickly moved to the next one. "Did they give you any painkillers to take?"

I shake my head. "Only some cream to apply… It's in my pocket."

"You're right," He winced, looking away. "This one is worse." He dabbed the area with something from a bottle I didn't know what it was. But I know I could scream when it touched my skin. "The sting won't last long. Sorry, I forgot to warn you."

"Better be!" I say through gritted teeth.

Teddy closed the bandage over and helped me to replace the jeans over my feet. "You need to go home and rest. I can't believe they haven't kept you overnight."

"I refused."  
He tuts loudly in annoyance and shakes his head, letting his messy hair get caught in his eye. With the back of his hand he rubs the thin strand out of his eyes before gazing up at me. "Well I'm sending you home to rest and there is nothing you can do about it. I'll get you some meds for the pain too, that cream your Dr gave you won't work. He must be damn hopeless…"

"But I want to stay with Pops…"

"Stay here for a few minutes while I sort you out and then I'm getting Sawyer to take you home." Ugh, Teddy is getting more like Pops each day, even if he doesn't see it in himself. I know I certainly do. "Tomorrow I'll help you bath it so it doesn't get infected." Ted put his arms undermine and lifts me onto my feet. He bent back down and I had to lean on him for support before I could fall over and hurt myself even more. He ushered my jeans up over my bandages before pulling them up to the right position.

I pulled the zipper up and did the button as I balance on my good leg.

Teddy helped me out of the bathroom and everyone looked up again. Apart from Mrs Taylor who seemed to have disappeared somewhere else. Mum confirmed my thoughts. She had gone to get coffee and food for everyone. I love how she takes care of everyone.

Teddy helps me to his chair next to Mums. Oh dear lord these chairs are like really bad on the bum.

"I'm sending her home in a few minutes. I'm going to get her some better meds first though."

"She's okay though?" Zak asked as if I wasn't in the room but concern hinted in his tone.

"It's pretty bad to what I imagined it to be," Ted said glance to all of them. "But with it rested for the next few days she will be. Back in a sec…"

_I'm right here Teddy._

Mum wrapped her arm around me I leant in again. With a flat hand she rubs up and down my back. She sighs in my ear before saying, "You were so brave today. Thank you for saving him…." She kissed my cheek and then returned to hugging me.

"I wasn't going to give up on him…" Then I go to explained, "I threatened him." She jerked away with a 'what?' expression. I continued, "That photo we've got of him when," I glanced up at Phoebe and I could see she was peeking under her eyelashes to look at me. "When Phoebe and I gave him a make-over. I told him I'd embarrass him with it if he didn't come back. Next thing I knew he started breathing."

Mum started laughing and reached over to take Pops' hand. "We still need to get that framed," She said with a tear in her eye, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Phoebe, will you pass me a tissue please."

Phoebe turned herself and grabbed a handful of tissues before passing them over Pops to Mum. Her eyes flicked upon me shortly before glancing down at her hand contact with Pops.

The awkwardness continued between us until Ted and Sawyer came back in. "- and give her one of these before she goes to bed," Ted instructed holding a couple of med boxes in his hand.

"Yes Mr Grey," Sawyer responded taking the pills and sticking them into his jacket pocket. Both Teddy and Sawyer gazed in my direction. "Time to go Miss Grey."

"Okay," I grunted and rolled my eyes, wanting to stay a little bit longer. I stood up, using help from the bar on Pops bed and shuffled along, pass Mums feet. I didn't dare look across at Phoebe. I'm still not sure if I'm upset with her or not. She doesn't know I'm with Jace because at the time I wasn't when she had sex with Tyrone. Jesus C! How life can get fucked up in a matter of seconds. I shake the thoughts from my head and leant down, kissing Pops' sweaty forehead. "Love you lots Pops," I whispered to him, hoping he could hear me. "I'll come back soon."

I gave Mum, Zak and Teddy a hug too and when it came to Phoebe, well she remained still and wouldn't move. I couldn't stay angry at her forever so I said, "Bye Phoebe," and left with Sawyer.

The drive back home is peaceful apart from the relaxing hum of the music. I watched out of the window and studied the lights as they flash pass. Instead of sitting at the back, I sat at the front of the 4x4 truck and had my seat a bit further back than normal to stretch my legs a bit more.

At our gates, Sawyer punched the password number in and the gates opened. We drove in and they closed behind us. At the far end of the drive I could see something glowing in the distance. I glanced between the trees and also saw the bright lights there too. "Is anyone at home?" My voice cut through the silence.

"Only Noodles," He replies, glaring down at the glow of light like I did.

"Oh," I gasp, completely forgetting. "She'll need a walk. Wou-"  
"I can do that Miss Grey."  
"Thank you…" I don't think my leg can handle anymore walking.

As we got closer I could feel the atmosphere getting warmer and warmer till it got completely hot and I needed out of my hoodie. Peeking the vehicle around the corner of the drive, another horror haunts us. Our home is glowing because it's on fire. The orange angry flames were held on the right side of the building, ruining our living room. The windows had been smashed and the glass lay on the floor.

My heart pounded in my chest. "NOODLES!" I scream, worried for her safety. I rush to take of my seatbelt and Sawyer caught my hands to stop me.

With warning he said, "Stay here." Hastily, he drew his seatbelt away and got out of the truck, locking with the fob he then heads around to the burning side of the house. I watch him mumble something into his phone and I bet he's calling for help.

The heat continued to increase and I couldn't get the windows down. I cannot believe this is happening to our home. I clicked my seatbelt off and try to undo the 4x4 door but remember the child locks are on for safety reasons. With Sawyer out of sight, I climb through the gap between the two seats and drag my ass into the back. The pain in my leg climbs to the most intense pain but it's okay because my body is starting to run on adrenaline. I need to get my Noodles out. I'm not going to lose her. I scaled over and into the next set of seats and into the boot. Quickly, I flicked the unlock switch and released the back door. Pain stung as I scrambled out and felt the stones underneath my already battered trainers. With a soft touch, I push the heavy door back but leaving it before it could click loudly.

Checking the space for any sign of Sawyer, using the light of the fire, I look in both directions just in case. When I see its all clear I limp fast towards our burning house. Through every twinge of pain I keep reminding myself, _I need to save my dog._ If I can save one person today I can save another.

Pausing at the door, I noticed it has been wrenched opened forcefully. The wood has been chipped and dented as the colour of the real wood behind the pain is revealed. Opening the door wider from the small crack, I get a face full of black smoke, making me choke instantly.

I enter with my hood over my hair and a hand to my mouth and nose. The smell of the sharp smoke is infused by scorching wood and melting plastic as the fire destroys our home. I raise my hood up to shield my hair and use my hand to cover my nose and mouth. I stagger through the darkness into the house. The unpleasant smell to my nostrils is pungent and bitter. I grip harder to block the smell but it's useless.

At the foot of the stairs, I peer into our living room where it's being destroyed completely. The piano captures my eyes as the angry flames burn it to the ground. The many times I've played on there is ridiculous. The memories slipped in when Pops first started teaching me how to play. Under my hands a sad smile is positioned on my lips.

With the flames becoming wild and the air thickening, I tottered up the dark muggy stairs, knowing Noodles will be in my room if she's scared. Luckily my room is to the left of the house so it's not on fire yet.

Quickening my every limp, I rushed through the door of my murky bedroom. "Noodles," I choked, squinted to see if I could see her. I wished I had a torch. "Noodles are you in here?" I called out again before breaking out into a coughing fit. The smoke followed me up the stairs and along the corridors. The horrible smell burned its way up. I bend awkwardly down to the floor and look underneath my bed as she wasn't on top of the bed. "Noodles!" I couldn't see anything it was all pitch black. I took my phone from my pocket and shone the light underneath. She wasn't there. I went over to my wardrobe just to check, but she wasn't there either. I went to see if she was behind the chair near the window. I looked and she wasn't there.

All of a sudden I capture the sound of her barking.

I lift my head to the sound and realised the sound came from outside. Squinting, I see a white flicker near the line of the trees. There she is.

Rapidly, I turned and head back down the corridor. I used the banister to help me down the stairs, which took me longer then getting up. As I came down I realised the fire was spreading now and has caught the frame of the door. One way or another I still have to go through fire. The quickest way to get to Noodles is through the back door through the living room.

Running on my leg amplified the discomfort by ten times. I gritted my teeth through the worst parts of the pain as I pass through the fire. I hopped over the broken furniture my family adored to get to my loved pooch. The fire is blisteringly hot and the sweat pours off me. A flame caught my sleeve and I smacked my arm to put it out. For a second, I saw my whole life flash by and I thought this was the end but luckily the flame didn't come back to burn me alive.

I leapt out of the broken sliding door and gulped for the cool night air. It felt so good lining my smoke filled lungs. But I couldn't enjoy it for too long. A thunder of coughs came out of my throat making me want to be sick. I rubbed at my chest too calm the sensation down and I'm glad it helped.

Once better, I limp down some steps, struggling with holding onto my phone and the banister at the same time. When I managed to get onto the grass, I bounded toward the direction of Noodles, using my phone as a torch to see her. Normally, if she saw or heard my voice she'd bound up to me. From where I am, I can see that she isn't moving. "Noodles!" I called again for the fifth time but she doesn't move.

Getting nearer and nearer I became restless and concerned like a nervous tensed parent would be over their child. Noodles is my baby girl and if anything happened to her I don't know how I would react. Heartbroken wouldn't even cover it. She has all these quirky little things about her. I love her so much! Oh gosh, is she hurt? Burnt? She alive? Of course she is, she barked. I'm stupid. I blame the smoke chewing on my brain at the moment. But this isn't normal behaviour for her not to come running and bouncing over to me.

"Hey girl," I say approaching slower as I can see her looking back at me with big scared eyes that reflects the light from my phone. Glancing over her little figure I receive a couple of weak barks. Red blood coats her paws. "Noodles," I wheeze with abrupt shock. "It's going to be okay," I bend down awkwardly again to rub the top of her head. "I'm going to get you to the vets and they will sort you all out, I promise," I tell her as she pulls on her lead that I just notice she's attached to a fallen tree branch.

"Sawyer!" I yell to get his attention if he's out looking for me because I hear a few twigs snap. "Sawyer!" I repeat, following the lead that is attached to a fallen tree. Sawyer must be going in the wrong direction so I raise my voice a little bit louder, "SAWY-"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, my mouth is being covered with large hands and my nose is being covered with a cloth that has been soaked in something strong. Noodles is barking as loud as she possibly can as I try and squat the hands away from my face. Terrified, I start to scream underneath the person hands, losing the grip on my phone. What the hell's going on? It's so dark I can't see anything but feel my body shift where different hands are one me. For about a second I breathe the cool fresh air before the cloth is returned back onto my face. I slam my back, trying to move away from the cloth but slam into another person. How many people are here? Crap! By the waist, I'm tugged backwards while I try and force them off me. I kick my feet but the heels just get dragged along the bumpy surface as my energy has been lost. Pain screamed through my body so I clamped my teeth down hard on the fingers covering my mouth.

"Ah, Fucking Christ!" A man's unfamiliar voice whinged in front of me like a bloody baby. "She fucking bit me."

I felt so tried, not even a slap that hit the side of my face could reopen my eyes. I want to scream and yell at the top of my lungs inside but the darkness has this power over me and sucks me in further.

* * *

**A/N** – Dun! Dun! Duuuuuun! What are you all thinking and what would you like to happen next? Review and let me know!


	28. Long-time no see

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Long-time no see**

**Phoebe Grey**

Tuesday 12:34 am

_You're worrying over nothing. She will forgive you gorgeous. At least she said goodbye to you. Don't be a douche and ignore her though. She needs you as her big Sister. Why don't you give her a phone if she's at home? Talk it out. Has Mr Grey not woken up yet? If you or anyone need anything just say. I'm here okay? Ty xxx_

My emotions for Ty are just like mountains on a graph. One minute I could throttle him and then next I can be all wrapped up in him and his good advice. I can see good and bad points to him but I see why Lydia liked him.

As I got to text back to Ty Mum grumbles across from me. "Phoebe, I told you to turn that phone off, it can have an effect of the equipment here."

"Yeah Phoebe," Teddy agreed with Mum as he walks back into the room with a tray of coffee's and a coke for Zak.

I sigh, switch it off and shove it back into my pocket.

Teddy hands me my drink whilst saying, "Mum, Taylor is here he wants to speak to us all in the waiting room. It's important."

"He's probably found out who was driving the other car," Zak said.

With my much needed coffee to keep me awake, I toss the lid into the trash can and take a sip along the way down the corridor to the waiting room. I shove the door open with my hip and see Taylor walking backwards and forwards in the middle of the room, speaking to someone on his phone.

"Gerald you are doing me a huge favour thank you so much. You will be paid of course my friend. Yes. Let Sawyer do what he has to. Yes. He cares for her safety. Okay." Taylor took his phone away and ended the call at the sound of Zak closing the door behind us. Taylor's eyes shot to Mum. "Mrs Grey," he said with concerned with also cursed his eyes as he observed her. He gestured with his hands, "Can you come take a seat for me?" He takes a couple of steps backwards, slipping his phone into his holder and taking a seat on the uncomfortable chairs in the corner of the room.

I watch Mum's reaction to that. I didn't know whether or not she would sit down or not. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before taking the seat diagonally from him.

Instead of being uncomfortable in the horrible seats, I sunk down onto the floor, leaning my back against Teddy's knees where he sat next to Mum. Zak followed my lead and sat on the floor creating a circle, connecting Taylor in it as well.

I blow on the hot steamy coffee and take a quick swig. Ah, that's better. I feel my body becoming less tired and more awake with the single sip.

Peeking above my eyelashes I waited with the rest of my family for Taylor to start talking.

Mum sat anxiously, knotting her fingers together. I knew that she just wants to get back to Dad's side and keep an eye on him. She couldn't cope with the silence anymore and urged Taylor to speak, "Have you found the person who did this?"

Taylor remained silent and shook his head side to side. "No. Not yet. But I will."

"Then what is this about Taylor?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and waiting for a proper answer not that I'm going to get a proper response.

Taylor glanced to the floor, holding it there for a second before raising his head and swallowing a thick clog in his throat. "Mrs Grey," he finally said meeting her gaze. "I'm really am sorry to bring you more devastation today…"

"What?" Mums eyes squinted as confusion set in.

"Taylor man," Zak started to get frustrating with the waiting as much as I am. "What you talking about more devastation?" His voice changed to a grumble, "What's happened now?"

"If Lydia had just stayed where Sawyer told her too," He said shaking his head and running a hand over his mouth. "This would have never had happened."

Wanting a proper answer to what Taylor is getting at, Teddy put on his warning voice, just like Dad would as he says Taylor's name.

Taylor nods his head once for understanding but smiles weakly and I could tell whatever this is, is hard for him to tell us. He focused on Mum again. "This evening our home was broken into when we weren't there. Whoever it was set the place on fire…"

_Holy fuck, my stuff! _

Uncared about the house and our precious stuff Mum waved her hand and dismissed it like it wasn't important. "You said something about Lydia?"

"Yes." He squeezed his hands together making his skin go paler. "Sawyer and Lydia were first on scene. While Sawyer went to check it out Lydia let herself out of the locked vehicle."

Mum made a horrifying squeak and her eyes grew large. "She went inside didn't she?" Mum spoke with a shaken voice making her hands that covered her mouth in distress. "Oh Lydia," her gasp is muffled as her eyes crystals up with emotions in this terrible light.

"Mrs Grey," Taylor reached out and placed a hand on Mums knee. "She managed to get out. She only went in to find her dog."

"Typical Lydia," Ted said behind me.

Taylor continued, "Lydia realised Noodles was tied up outside in the backyard. Noodles has a small injury to her foot and one of my crew has taken her to her usual vets she usually goes to."

Teddy urged for all of us, "And?"

"And as for Lydia, I am so sorry to tell you this but we found this next to Noodles."

Taylor digs into his jacket pocket, takes out a bag that contains a piece of paper. With gloves on his hands he takes the paper out and holds it by the corner to show us all. "I'm so sorry; Sawyer lost them in the woods. He's cut up about it and won't rest till he finds her."

In the middle of the paper is a row of words. I blink because my vision is all blurred up and I can't see them. Mum besides me is howling already and Teddy shifts behind me to hold and comfort her. Zak next to me is tearing up too and is wiping his tears on his sleeve.

I look back at the words and read:

**If you want your precious Daughter back in one piece you need to pay BIG. **

The words whispered from my lips, "She's gone?" My hands started to tremble and my hot coffee starts to spill from the edge of the cup. Holy shit! Fuck! Ow! Shit!

To answer my whispers Taylor nodded his head before telling us more information. "Lydia dropped her phone when she got taken. I've got a team to check it over in case she's had any contact with whoever this is."

"Scum," Zak spat, crunching his fingers up into bawled fists either side to where he sat. "That's who they are…"

Taylor ignores that comment and carries on, "I'm having the CCTV being check over as we speak. Luke is still searching the woods for clues that may lead us to them."

"Scum," Zak says again through gritted teeth.

"-And I'm about to head off to the department to see if we can get any fingerprints from this," Taylor says about the paper he's still holding. Gently he folds it, slips it back into the bag and sticks it back into his jacket. "We will find her Mrs Grey. I personally and I know Sawyer is feeling guilty about this too and we will not rest till we've got her safe back at home."

Mum wipes her pink cry stained face and muttered a weak, "Thank you."

"I've managed to collect some clothes from the house for you all," He gestured to the black bag in the corner. But I don't really care about any of my stuff anymore. I want my Sister back to tell her how sorry I am. I feel crap and sick. Why did I be so horrible to her? I'm a rubbish Sister. I don't deserve to be happy and to have the most unselfish Sister. I should not have done what I did and feel guiltier for leaving our relationship on a bad end. A tear sinks from my eye and drops down. I really hope my little Sister is okay. She's been through enough already.

"Mrs Taylor is over at the Escala penthouse at the moment to sort it out for you all. I'm afraid you won't be able to go back to the house for a while. Cobbs is coming in from his day off and will be here to take you back to the penthouse whenever you wish. But I would like to make sure we have enough security protecting the entire family. We can't be sure they aren't after anyone else."

Mum didn't speak. Instead Teddy did, "Do what you have to do Taylor to find her."

I watch Taylor standing up, reaching over and placing a hand on Mum shoulder. "I know today has been hard for you all but know we will fix this… You should probably get some rest to and I know that will be difficult..."

"Not till Christian wakes up." She shakes her head. "I need to tell him…"

And that won't be the easiest of jobs to do.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

My eyes open swiftly. I don't have a clue to where I am. Looking to my side I see machines and I follow the wires to myself. I'm in hospital. The accident. Oh, Lydia. I bolt up quickly and realised immediately that was a bad idea. A huge headache erupts. Damn it! I search the room anyway with squinting eyes to help the pain in my head. Nobody isn't here but it didn't take long for the door to open.

I see Ana first. Normally she's in smart dresses looking elegant but today she's wearing her scruffy old jeans that she's had for gazillion years, a large grey top too big for her and a massive cream cardigan that's wrapped around her like a blanket. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and I can see her depressed state look. After Ana the kids come through the door. Same expression mounts their faces too. I waited for Lydia but she didn't join them, maybe she in another ward.

"Christian…" Ana breathed when she looked up. She darted over and wrapped her arms around me, pushing me back into the bed. "Oh, Christian," She weeps my name.

"Daddy," Phoebe said with delight to her voice rushing over to my other side. I noticed her dress is all damp and has a massive wet patch. What's happened to her? "You're awake," She squealed.

I run my hands up and down my wife's back too sooth her. Tears are falling because I can feel the wet coldness against my shoulder. Ana leans back her teary eyes searching mine for a moment before crushing her lips to mine. It's not as eager as I would have like but it felt meaningful and almost sad. Usually the lads would be complaining about us kissing like this or making funny noises but today they don't. When the kiss ended Ana leaned her head against mine just as Phoebe announced it was her turn to get a hug.

I hugged my Daughter and my two Sons before I mention Lydia. "Where is she?" I look at Ana. "Is she hurt?" I glance at Teddy then Zak and finally Phoebe before Ana crumbles in front of me and more tears started to blur her eyes before drawing down her face. "Oh Christ, have I hurt her?"

"Dad," Teddy said in a smooth tone, "Calm it for a second, okay?"

I can't keep calm if my Daughter is hurt.

"Christian," Ana takes my crunched up hand. I look up and her face is getting paler and paler.

"I've killed her haven't I? Shit! Fuck! Christ! Oh L-"

"No," Zak spat out loudly to shut me up. "No Dad, just listen!"

Phoebe left her position next to me and ran around to Ana. "Hey Mum, it's going to be okay," She tried to calm Ana down.

Looking up at my Sons for answers, I get impatient and demand, "What's wrong? Where is Lydia?" "Dad," Teddy said stepping forward into where Phoebe was stood. "Lydia, she's um… Someone has taken her…"

* * *

**Zakary Grey**

* * *

My Sister Lydia is missing. It wasn't long ago she was here and telling us a few jokes whilst waiting for Teddy to get her medication. Then this goes and happens to her. I can't even imagine what she's going through. I bet this has sparked off some of the bad memories of her Father, wherever she is.

We strolled back in the corridor in silence with our head hung watching our shoes. If Lydia was here she would laugh at us for copying her. I hope she's okay.

We cracked the door open and we were surprised Dad was wide awake. It all stunned us. I'm not sure we were all ready to tell him, especially when the question was asked to where she was. We didn't know what to say. Lydia and Dad have the best connection I have ever seen. It's not like Dad's and mine. They share a bond that no one else could break. This will break it though.

When we fell silent Dad started to wonder. He thought she was dead and that he killed her. When we finally corrected him, he flipped.

The sad emotional expression changed and disappeared for anger and rage in a matter of seconds. He persuaded his weak body to sit up and he winced at the pain he caused himself. By using the bars against the bed he tries his best to snag the tubes off.

"Daddy!" Phoebe yelled. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

Dad didn't care. The fire was in his eye and I knew whatever he tried he was going to get out of that bed and go searching himself for her.

"Christian this isn't going to help you or Lydia," Mum said with a harsh tone I didn't think she had in her at the moment. "She wouldn't want you to do this…" Then she became bossy, "Now lie down and rest."

"How can I rest?!" He barked back at her. "Lydia is somewhere out there," Dad said pointing towards the window where the city lights shine in the dark sky. "She's scared, frightened and terrified and I will not rest till I find her!"

Mum step back and let the tears on either side of her face slide down her cheeks. She understood what he meant but couldn't see him hurt either.

Ted didn't agree with Dad at all. "No Dad. You stay here. We will go and help search for her. It's too soon for you to be standing up." Whilst Ted was yelling at him, Dad wasn't listening to him. He managed to get the tubes and wires off him and pushed himself down from the bed, using his only free hand. It's lucky the nurse had plastered his arm up so he couldn't use it. By the look of it the drugs were wearing off as he winced from all the movements that makes his ribs ache in discomfort. He shuffles himself down the bed as he couldn't undo the bars on the bed.

"Dad…"Ted whinged.

"Daddy, listen to Teddy… You're going to hurt yourself. We'll go and help. Stay here please."

"He's not going to listen to any of you," Mum says. "When he's going to do something he cares about he's going to do it no matter what condition he's in."

"Mum he nearly died. He needs to stay in bed."  
"What?" Dad choked out, stopping at the end of the bed with his feet touching the floor, glancing at Teddy for answers to what he just said.

"You stopped breathing Dad," I finally say. "If it hadn't been for Lyds you wouldn't be here…."

"…And that's the reason I need you guys to help me get off this damn bed to go find our Daughter and your Sister!" He glanced at Teddy for help but he was being stubborn. I understood though, this is his job and he doesn't want Dad to hurt. With no one helping him, I untied the black bag of clothes and dug for clothes. If I'm going to help him then I better get him dress proper first. "Mum, will you help me? I'm not good at dressing other people."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and dragged Teddy out of the room for a chat as me and Mum helped a determined Dad.

"Thanks Son," he said slightly proud with a sound of sadness hinting his tone. Though his gray eyes I could tell he wanted to cry but he's putting on a hard act to cover it up. I placed a hand on his shoulder so he knows I'm there for support.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

I'm waiting on Lydia. I've been waiting and waiting for a text to pop upon my screen because there is nothing else to do in this house. All my stuff is back at Uncle Christian's and Auntie Ana's and I haven't got a key. Lydia said her phone was working before but she still hasn't responded not even to the text I sent a few hours ago. I glance across to my side table and see it's getting late and she's probably just fallen asleep. I don't blame her though; she's had a busy day with talking to Ty, the Dr and with the accident on top of that. Poor girl and her bad luck I wish I could wave my wand and make it disappear for her and make her happy. I hope she sleeps well tonight; she might have a terrible night without me. I wished I wasn't a dick and hadn't been thrown out of the hospital. I had to see her. I wasn't going to stop till I did.

Leaning across I place my phone on the side before tugging the covers over me to keep me warm. It didn't take long to fall into a deep sleep.

In the morning, the rain outside my window made me jerk awake and into a sitting position. I yawned as I stretched my arms out to the side before rubbing my face, trying to wake myself up properly. My stomach grumbled really loudly and I knew I had to get myself out of my pit. I reach over for my phone and groan when there was a text off Ty.

It reads:

_Mate need anything give me a call? Ty_

Ugh, why would I need anything from him? What a dick!

I was a little disappointed that Lydia still hadn't texted me. So instead of waiting any longer for her to text me first, I write to her. _Hey beautiful, hope you slept well?! I hope you didn't have a nightmare. I'll come and visit you today, if they let me in. Love J xxx_

I rolled myself out of bed and strolled over to my door. Skipping down the stairs I hear voices in our kitchen. Is that Uncle Christian? I bomb it down the rest of the stairs in haste to see if Lydia is with him. That would have been a nice wakeup call if she woke me up. I smiled to myself at the thought.

I ran into the kitchen to only see Mum, Dad, Ana and Christian. The smile fades from my face. She isn't here. But bloody hell, look at their faces. Ana looks like she's been crying for hours without stopping. She doesn't look like she has slept either with dark circles under her eyes. Uncle Christian looks in a bad state too but at least he has the accident to blame for that. His arm is in white plaster and he has a couple of butterfly stiches on his face. He too has pale skin and dark circles occupy under his eyes whilst a few small cuts from the crash scuffs his face. Today he's casually dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. It's weird seeing him out of a work suit.

"Glad to see you back on your feet Uncle Christian," I greet, hoping to cheer the mood a bit. "Shouldn't you still be in hospital?"

With a tone that does not sound like him at all, Christian responds glumly, "That's what everyone keeps saying but thank you…"

_Okay, weird! _ "Where's Lyds?"

The atmosphere was dead silent as everyone glanced at each other across the breakfast bar. The only think I could hear was a pesky fly buzzing around the place. Someone should swat him away.

"Jace sweet pie," Mum caught my attention. "Come take a seat," She said tapping the stool by her. I slip onto it and her arm came around the back of mine. Her fingers started to move and rub in small circles. Okay that's weird too. What is wrong with everyone today? "Ana and Christian have something important to tell you…"

"Oh yeah?" I dart my eyes to look at my Uncle because from the way Ana is looking I don't think she's able to even speak.

"I think he could do with one of these…" Christian holds up a small glass with some brown golden liquid in. From here I could smell it was something alcoholic.

"I can't drink." Duh, I'm sixteen! "… isn't it a bit early for that anyway?"

"Well for this you're allowed," Dad said handing me a glass before pouring the liquid in that makes me need the bathroom. Ignoring my body, I grasp the glass and sniff at the liquor. The smell is strong and almost blows my face off. I express a, 'bloody Nora' face before pushing it away. I'm certainly not drinking that, whatever the yucky stuff is.

Christian watched me carefully and took a deep breath in. He automatically winced and I assumed he is in some sort of pain from yesterday. His fingers follow the edge of the glass around and around as he says, "We wanted to tell you this ourselves instead of you hearing on the television first or from someone else?"

He took another pause before his words came out in a sudden rush that took me a second to catch up to understand what he said.

At first I thought he was joking. Lydia kidnapped, yeah right, pull the other one. I even laughed in their sad faces and when I stopped I realised this isn't some joke. They are talking the truth. Mum and Dad watched me carefully to my response and they weren't expecting me to laugh and take it the completely other way. When the realisation hit me it smacked me hard in the chops. My heart began to weep, hurt and ache all in the same time.

I knew I said I wouldn't drink it but I slugged the drink back to help with everything racing through my body and to help with the emotions I'm facing. I cringed at the god awful aftertaste before slamming the glass down on the counter. The glass topples over from the force driven behind it breaks the container.

My girl Lydia has gone and disappeared just like that. I've only just got her, feared for her life and now I've lost her, AGAIN! I battled with my emotions but the tears are forcing towards the front.

In anger, I step off the stool and brew up a storm. I grab the bars of the stool and shove it away, throwing it to the other side of the room before it crashed to the floor making on hell of a clang. My breathing caught and my heart is racing. I needed air. Needed to escape and get out. Mum was calling my name as I raced around the breakfast bar. I opened the back door, slamming it shut and running to the shed bare footed, banging that door as well.

Out of sight, the tears streamed out like a baby. I let my legs buck under me, falling onto the bean bags that make a quick crunch noise once my weight is on it.

My fears are all brought back up again. I didn't tell her I love her. Darn it! I should have told her before I got chucked out. I should have stayed with her then she'd never be missing. Fuck! Fuck! Double Fuck! Shit! Ball! Oh hell! Why do I have to be so hot headed all the time?

The wooden door slowly creaks opens and I feel someone's presence there. The door whooshes open, I hear the persons step before it closes behind them. Through my fingers I see Uncle Christian, settling into the bean bag next to me. He winces as he tries to get himself comfortable.

Between us the air is still, silent and a bit awkward. With Christian's good hand he pats me on the back. "Let it out…" I snivelled trying to confront myself better in front of him. "I was just the same… that why I had to tell you myself Jace." Now I understand why he had to tell me.

"How are we going to find her?" I wonder, wiping my face. I want to help and make myself useful immediately.

"Taylor's got people working on the case instantly when the news broke out," He tells me. "But I need your help." Christian holds out Lydia's phone. Oh crap he's seen the message I've sent her this morning. Fuck! "She dropped this when she was taken. Taylor had someone look through it and they found a file of message that's got a password protecting them. We've tried to guess but none of ours seem to work."

I wiped my nose on my sleeve of one of Dad's old t-shirts I had to borrow. "Try POPS9-19-23 that's her log in password at school…"

Christian had a sad smile on his face, "That's the date I met her."

"She'd never forget it either…"

Christian taps the letters and numbers into the phone. "Jace you are a-" Abruptly he pauses himself. I watch as his fingers tap the screen scrolling up and down. "There are a few from a private number."

"What do they say?"

**"**_Happy Birthday my beautiful Angel. I hope you have a wonderful day. I wish I could be at your party. X_

_You look beautiful today. Just like the Angel you are. xx_

_Have a good day at school Angel x_

_May your dreams be sweet Angel x_

_Welcome back to Seattle Angel x_

_Hope you're okay Angel x" _Christian read out to me. Mum, Dad and Ana also caught them too as they opened the door and join us on the bean bags.

"These date back to our trip to California," Uncle Christian tells us. He keeps scrolling up and down the menu of the messages.

"Who sent them?" Ana wonder, cocking her head to the side.

In an unpleasant manor of tone Dad said, "Some sick person…"

"The same person who sent her the Angel figure and flowers she got for her birthday. Jace, do you know if she's been hiding anything in your room?"  
I shrug my shoulders. "Not that I know of Uncle Christian. I do know where she hides her diary? Maybe that will say something to help us find her."

Mum suggests, "If she's hidden something perhaps we should search her room top to bottom. For all we know she could still be taken them pills…"

"Don't be stupid Mum." I scowl at her. How could she even suggest that? "She wouldn't risk her life like that again." I glance at Christian, "She wouldn't would she?" Why the fuck am I questioning myself? No, Lydia would not do that.  
"No…" My Uncle answers. "She wouldn't."

"Come on then," I slap my leg and stand. "Let's move."

Mum whinged loudly, "Jace you are not going in that burnt building."

"Don't be silly Mother," I snapped. "I'm going to help find Lydia. If you don't want to come and help then that's your choice but I am going."

Mum decided she would rather come to help to keep an eye on me than not. I think she chose right. Apparently we need to have a chat as well. I don't know what about because she didn't let on. I think she's worried about how I'm taking this. Of course I'm not taking it well, who would but I'm going to do everything in my power to find Lydia.

I drove Ana and Christian back to there's whilst Mum and Dad took their car. When we arrived at the gates I wasn't expecting so much press waiting outside. The lights were blinding as I punched the security code for the gates. I headed through the open gates and down to the building. The right hand side of the building has completely been destroyed with black smoke marks on the outside surface. Load of people in black coats and trousers are here securing the entire building. I haven't seen so many security guys and gals in one place.

Christian gulps at the place and in a small voice apologises to Ana. "I'm sorry baby. We'll get this fixed straight away."

"Focus on Lydia first. Worry about this third after getting yourself better second."

He waves a shooing hand towards her. "I keep telling you woman, I'm fine."

In a groan Ana says, "You shouldn't have just discharged yourself like that Christian, you can make yourself worse."

"Did you want me going insane?"  
"Better than going back with worser injuries then you came out with and looking like a right idiot for not doing as you are told."

"So," I said after I couldn't help mutter a laugh at them both. "This is what it is like to be an old married couple?"

"Mmm…" Auntie Ana mutters, pushing her door open.

I got out of my side and help Uncle Christian out. He winds and groans at the pain to his rib. Ana is right he needs to be in hospital. But he is stubborn just like my Lydia.

I close his door and in my pocket I find my phone vibrating. It's Scotia. "Scotia I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Is it true what the news is saying Jace? That Lyds was in a crash."

"Is it true what the news is saying Jace? That Lyds was in a crash."

"Mmm-hmm…" I answer, fighting to not tell her the truth and fighting with myself to hold the tears back. I am not going to cry like a girl again. No. I have got to be strong for Lydia and the family.

"Oh Jace I'm so sorry is she okay? Shall I send her flowers, what ward is she on? I'll go and see her…" She babbled down my ear. Some days, I can absolutely strangle her and tell her to shut the fuck up and enjoy it. She goes on and on and never shuts up. It's a wonder Lydia can ever stick her constant nagging.

"Scotia look," I say very calmly, trying not to explode with anger. "Give me a call once you've finish school. I need your help with something. Bring Jordan along with you too. We'll meet somewhere with no paps…"

"Okay. So you're not coming to school?"

"No I've got more important things to do…"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Everything is blurred and fuzzy when I wake up. The bright light blinds my vision and I feel everything in my body tingle. I don't know where I am only that I'm lying down on hard ground. My back is killing me with the rest of the aches and pains crawling within me. It's almost torture to put up with but there is no escape. My legs have been combined together with rope and I cannot move them. My arms are stretched out above my head and if I move I have learnt something sharp digs into my wrist.

Blinking a few times to clear my vision, I see a dark grey ceiling that looks like concrete. There is no help from that to define where I am. I huff because the heat is overpowering and it is most possibly coming from the light on my right. I need water and pain killers but somehow I don't reckon I'll be getting any in a hurry.

I try to wiggle my hand out from the discomfort position because the feeling is numbing and the sharpness of whatever is combining my hands together is digging into my skin more, making small sharp pains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A male voice entered the area. In fright my body jumped and the pain ached all over. I stilled at his voice as he continued, "You'll hurt yourself even more…"

Glancing across the large space to where I hear the voice and see a bed frame first before looking up a bit more. I see a guy sitting on the bed, handcuffed to the metal headboard. I squint and take in all the features. He's got brown short hair that's been completely ruined out of its style. His face is pale and sad whilst his eyes are bold blue. I squint again to see if I've got the person right before saying in a croaky voice, "Brax?"

Brax has nearly been missing for nearly a week and he's here with me. Pops never mention how he was getting on with the investigation they must not know anything.

"Long time no see Lyds." He displays a sad smile before his eyes danced around the room, "It's a small world isn't it?" He meets my eyes again as says, "Promise to stay still okay?" Brax points with his free hand, "That's barbwire around your wrist and it can cut really deep into your skin if you're not careful."

"Okay," I promised him with my lumpy dry voice. I sound atrocious. "Where-"

Brax didn't let me finish my question because smart as he is he knew exactly what I was intending to ask. "Don't have the foggiest."

"Wh-" I wince as I accidently moved my fingers. The metal on the barbwire knitted into my skin, scraping against my wrist.

"It's best if you don't move at all… From the look of it, you put up one hell of a fight with them…" Brax said quite chuffed.

I returned my eyes to the ceiling looking up at the dullness in front of me. Everything has happened in the last twenty four hours. Can it get any worse? I'm sure it can. I must have a dark cloud following me, giving me as much grief possible. "Been in a car accident with my Dad just before all of this happened," I told him.

Brax was going to say something but kept silent at the sound of a door clicking up the stairs opposite me.

In a soft whisper Brax encourages, "Go to sleep. They shouldn't hurt you if they think you're asleep."

I hesitate for a moment re-thinking that Bill always knew I wasn't asleep when I faked it. But as the footsteps got closer and I got edgy I trusted Brax. So I closed my eyes shut and returning to my own darkness.

Using my ears carefully, I heard more than one set of footsteps coming down the stairs. No voices announced yet. A shiver ran through my body and then a twinge hit my wrist. I almost said, 'ouch!' but I kept my mouth firmly sealed. The sound of their shoes tapped against the hard floor and they came near to me. I felt their presents hover over me and I could feel them staring all over me. My acting skills aren't that good but I try to remain as dozy and sleepily as possible.

"One think about her, is that she's never been a good actress…" The familiar frightening voice came into view. Oh no, not him. I thought-. In my mind I shake my head. No, he can't be here. No. No. No. He's in prison. No. Scared isn't the best word to describe how I feel at the moment. Petrified, fearful, anxious, panicked, stressed and traumatized just about sum it up. I knew from the second I heard his tone I had lost the battle of lying. Now tied up, unable to move he can do whatever he wants to me and I can't move a muscle. He knows how to terrify me and he'll use it to his advantage. Oh fuck. I want my Pops!

To my leg, I get my first blow. He kicks my thigh really really hard with his steel cap boots. I bet they are the same ones when I was younger. I winced in agony letting my eyes fly open, falling to my right side. The wire wrapped around my wrist digs into my wrist causing weaker pain then my leg.

"See?" He said and in return got a few mumbles in agreement.

"Leave her alone!" Braxton roared from the bed, his cuffs jingling against the metal frame.

"You," Bill said, "Shut it or you'll be next…"  
Braxton quietened down, knowing he hasn't won his battle of protection either.

Bill pulled me back over with his boot before he crouched over me, trapping me in like he used to do. I refused to look at him. I couldn't see those blue eyes again. They were torture themselves. "Look at me Lydia…" He hands touch my shoulders and shakes me because I refuse to unfasten my eyes. "Look at me!" Bill raises his voice louder and I knew by the serious tone that if I didn't trouble would be ahead of me.

My teeth sink into my lower lip to stop my wanted begs from escaping. I slowly open my eyes and try and not meet his eyes. But his big hand cupped my face and forcefully made me meet his electrifying blue eyes. I wanted to cry, scream, yell but it was no use here. No one is going to help us.

"Young Lydia," He said with his warm breath blowing against my face. I can smell the strong aroma of the stinking liquor on his dirty breath. "Always disobedient."

I cannot believe this is occurring all over again. I thought he was in prison and wasn't permitted to be in the same location as I'm in.

"When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" Bill stares down at me, sitting tight for a minute for a reaction from me. But I don't because I'm physically disabled from my voice so I can't stand up for myself. By his presence I am silenced, just like when I was younger. His blue eyes have so much control over me he can make me do whatever he wants because he knows I'll do it not to be tortured and hit again. Jace and Brax's blue eyes for instance are not like that. They are full of love and caring, even when they are not happy. Unlike Bills who's remain always evil and powerful. I don't think Bill knows it himself that he has this much control over me unless he can see the fear in my eyes which he probably can. He probably uses it to his ability.

His hand leaves my face and in one swift movement his fingers bawl up before he hits me hard in the stomach, making me eyes water whilst I yelp. The loud sound from my mouth echoes against the walls. _One. _Old habits die hard. He did it again and my yelp turned into a groan as I try to fix my attention on my wrist. _Two._ In the background I heard Brax wailing madly. The cuffs rattled nosily covering my screams. _Three. Four. _ When the Fifth hit was approaching I caught grunts and whimpers on the other side of the room. Brax. _Five._ A mist of thickness appeared in my throat and I started coughing. _Six._ I accidently spat on Bill's face and saw the specks of blood coming from my mouth. Jesus C! Bill started to increase his harder and faster. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Then it was all over. He pushed back from his knees into a standing position. I peeked up while my body cries with agony to see him wipe the blood from his face.

Once the shouts from Brax soothed out, another man's footsteps came back over to join Bill and the other guy who I haven't looked at properly. "Badger, Darnell. He is not going to be worth much…"

Did he just say Darnell?

From where I have curled myself up into a protective ball, I try to see him but I don't have the energy to so I keep on listening.

"But she is going to be our valuable prize and is yours." _What does that mean?_ "I know you've wanted this for a while. Badger and I are going to get the equipment."

I didn't hear anything else apart from two footsteps going back towards the direction of the stairs, stepping up them and through the door.

* * *

**A/N** - I loved everyone's reaction to the last chapter! Thank you for your reviews! Glad no one was expecting a kidnap! There are still more twist and turns to this story and I hope you're going to love them! Next chapter will be up Thursday!


	29. NO

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – No**

Through my hurtful tears, I see a pair of shoes venturing closer. Darnell, as he is called, droops down and kneels next to me. I don't see his face; however, I can hear his whisper. "Angel…" That runs through me like a cold wicked shiver. But that voice is the same as Darnell's who I met when having dinner with Tyrone.

Movement captures my attention as I hear the material of his clothes ruffle together before I see his arm reach up for my hands. His hand touches my arm to steady them and then I sense something touching the barbwire. The constant pain finally sinks away from my wrist after hearing a snip sound. "That's better…" Darnell's deep voice says, removing his hands back to his pocket. I hear some clinking next so I don't remove my hands away, even though I really want too. I'm scared, if I move them just a small bit he will get furious and hit me and I can't deal with another round. Darnell wraps a handcuff around one of my scored wrists that are almost burn with soreness.

Darnell released my legs from the constricted rope. With no energy left inside me I cannot scream when I feel him tugging his hands under my body and lift me in the air.

"Leave her alone!" Brax barks loudly, fright and rage flying into his tone.

Ignoring him, Darnell carries me up the stairs and through the door. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the brighter lights at first. I remained still with my head resting against Darnell's chest. Being vulnerable doesn't make me weak in the mind. Not yet anyway. I made sure I took a good look around and used all my senses to get as much information I could out of the place.

We are in some sort of old warehouse that doesn't look like it's in any use then kidnapping young adults. It's a big building and echo's every sound made. At the moment, I can hear the repeated sound of Darnell's shoes clapping against the concrete floor. The sound spooks me. Somewhere in the distance, I capture the sound of water droplets resounding beautifully as if they were dripping from some kind of tap.

As daylight flooded above us through the broken roof, I am able to make out the high stacked metal cages that are half filled with boxes. There is also an abandoned car that I don't know the name of, bits of metal and wood stacked up high against a wall and a kitchen unit that has been recently used with old ripped chairs gathered around it.

Just as we entered a different section that has been enclosed by metal fencing, I realised we were alone, just the two of us. I swallowed as Darnell shifts my weight to open a door which leads to a makeshift bedroom. The room doesn't have much just a bed that is similar to the one downstairs and a cupboard that has a giant lock on it. With no windows and no lights the area is dim and gloomy.

In a gentle movement, Darnell sets me onto the bed and sits next to me, hooking the rest of the handcuff to the bed so I had no escape. I hadn't seen it earlier but there is also a nightstand next to the bed looking battered and bruised. On top of it was another set of silver handcuffs which sat next to a lamp. With a quick flick from Darnell's finger the light boomed on, making my eyes wince. The sound of the metal rattling along the wood caught my ears before he trapped my free wrist with them, hooking it onto the bed with the other one.

Darnell stood up and walked away as a bed spring cracked loudly with a ping. The sound travelled through me, making me jerk because I wasn't expecting it. I'm grateful that I no longer have the barbwire wrapped around my wrist; otherwise more pain would be conflicted again.

At the foot of the bed, I see Darnell grin as he draws me in. He hasn't changed one bit since I last saw him. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Angel."

He's the one that's been texting, sending me gifts and cards.

I managed to silently beg, "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh no Angel," He said, fear automatically struck in his features and his hand came out in a soft delicate gesture. "I would never hurt you…" Even with that reassurance I didn't dare believe it.

Darnell whipped to the side and faced the cupboard that has a huge lock on it. From his pocket he pulls some keys out, that jangle together. I watch as he unlocks the cupboard and reaches for . . . Scissors.

Oh crud.

He's going to use them on me to hurt me. I just know it.

He rounds the bed and sits down next to me. Lifting a flat hand up, he bawled his finger in before grazing his knuckles over my cheek. I don't react to the touch because I'm watching the scissors carefully. "A true angel," He mutters.

_ Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip_. Darnell starts to cut the material of my hoodie and t-shirt together. He's started from the bottom and is working his way up to the top. I can feel the blade slide coldly against the surface of my stomach before it rises up and snips again. If I could I would move, kick and lash out but with my weaknesses and all, I will only end up hurting myself further. He'll end up stabbing or something stupid. _Snip. Snip. Snip. _I can't believe he's cutting my favourite purple hoodie up. I love this one though; I've had it for ages. People will say you can afford another but that isn't he point. I loved this one.

Darnell lifts the scissors out and settles them against the surface of the nightstand and I was able to wriggle besides him. I don't have much energy to fight but I do give it my best shot.

"Angel…" Darnell cautions, pressing a hand against my stomach forcing me to stop. Through the cap from where he snipped at my clothes I feel his warm skin contact. The small touch makes me want to hurl my guts up. Darnell's eyes leave my face and parts back the material, revealing my old scars, accident wounds and bruises from the first beating in nearly ten years.

Not wanting to see the mess of my body, I droop my eyelids down to shut everything out.

Darnell sighed regrettably as he traced a finger over the biggest scar on my body, which was from a piece of razor-sharp glass. Even though his touch is soft, inside I feel flames bursting into big jabs. "Don't you worry my Angel," Darnell said letting his hands touch all over my stomach. "I'm going to take care of you know…"

Darnell gets up and leaves the room and returns with some sort of cloth in his hand. Sitting next to me he brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes. "This-" he holds up a white cloth with green stripes running down it, wrapping something inside. "-Is going to be cold but it's to help with the pain Angel."

Darnell waits and waits until he gets a response so I nod my head. Slowly, he leans in and dabs the cloth against my skin. It is bloody freezing in a nice kind of way though. I feel relaxed and calm for a moment and enjoy the soothing comfort, ridding of the pain.

He must have folded ice cubes into the cloth as I can feel the dribbles of water, sliding from my stomach down to my side.

After a while, Darnell stops and places the cold cloth down onto the floor. He moves on quickly and reaches for the silver button on my jeans. I flinch a little. He glances up and I see the wicked gleam shooting through his dark brown eyes. He slips the button undone and zip down the zipper. "Lift," He says, trying to pull my jeans down. When I don't react he repeats himself again, until the third time he forcefully influences my hips up. He yanks at the back of my jeans and pulls them down fast. I fall back down onto the hard uncomfortable mattress and yell out one heck of a scream. With the material rubbing against my bandage and thigh the pain bursts out. Darnell just ignores me. He's good at that. He reaches over back for the scissors and starts sniping the material away.

Once he completed chopping up my casual jeans, he dragged them off and winced at the bandages on my leg after pulling back the tape to see underneath. Darnell took the trimmings of my clothes and heads out of the room again. In my underwear I feel so exposed and it is so cold up here.

When Darnell steps back in, I noticed that he has taken off his jacket and shirt that he'd been wearing. His body is how I imagined when I first met him, skin smooth and silky with a muscular statue. My mind panic as I wondered why he's started to undress when it's so cold here. I gulped as I realised what's going to happen to me.

"Please…" I murmur the best I can. "I don't want it to be like this."

No. I didn't want this to be my first time at all. Though, I never really imagined having any sort of sexual thing with anyone. But rape, as this will be, I don't want that.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Angel," Darnell repeats again just like before, standing at the end of the bed. "I can't wait any longer…" He turns and goes into the cabinet, pulling a couple of things out whilst hot tears spike at the corner of my eyes.

He comes back over to me and places a few items on the side table. A condom, a pot of something I can't see what the label reads as it's facing the other way and there is some silver thick duct tape. I know the reason behind the last one, to stop me from screaming I bet.

"P-Please…" I beg shaking my head side to side.

He doesn't listen to me as he starts to cut my underwear off with the scissors.

The tears cry down my face as I buck myself and try to kick my legs away. "Leave me alone!" I shout as loud as my throat will allow me.

With both of us naked and with tape around my mouth, Darnell twists the pot lid off and dips his fingers into it. The gel is clear and he starts rubbing it down there all over me. I try to wriggle away again from him but I can't because he's tied my feet up tightly to the bottom of the bed. He can do whatever he wants to me and he knows it. There is no way to escaped.

Oh gosh. That gel. Like what the fuck. Oh damn. I mean, as much as I don't want to enjoy it, it feels absolutely amazing. I have never felt so more… Wow down there in all my life. I don't understand how I can feel so scared and wanting so much pleasure all in one.

I shake the thought of pleasure out of my head when Darnell climbs over me and starts kissing my neck with little short pecks. The fear trembles through me at the same time a sizzling desire runs through, completely tormenting me. His body his heavy against mine and I feel his hard erection against me.

With every touch and kiss to my body, I feel vial and disgusting. I need a shower and a rough mit to scrub at my skin to take the layer skin away

My body, however, is responding more then I want it to. That darn bloody gel. Between my legs the heat is mouthing and I can feel the tingling sensation climbing higher and higher. My body wants to be touched but my mind says no.

"Angel, trust me," Darnell said whilst rubbing my nipples with a gentle circular stroke. "This is out of pleasure not out of cruelness."

Through the tap, I muffled out a, "NO!"

There is no chance in hell I would trust him. No. No. No. But of course being Darnell he doesn't listen to me. Instead he pushes back with slight anger ripping through his features as he reaches for the condom. He rolls the condom on as the panic hits me like a slap in the face.

"This is going to hurt a little Angel," He says positioning himself correctly. I watch him as I feel his hands touch the very sensitive skin below. "You're soaking…"

I scream and cry as he forces his large length inside me. Like he warned it hurt. I tried to buck him off me but that just made him go deeper.

I don't pray much but I need a miracle like I had with Pops today or yesterday.

_God please, I'm begging you, help me. I don't want this. Please please._

My prayers weren't answered. They got worse as Darnell began to push in and out of me, moaning at the pleasure it gave him.

**Jace Grey**

.

I flick through the entries and found the last one she had written. "The last entry was her birthday," I tell Uncle Christian and my Dad.

"Read it," Christian demanded instantly.

"Okay," I say before licking my dry lips. "3/26/33. Dear diary it's that time of year again when the flowers blossom beautifully and it's my birthday. Sixteen years I have been on this god damn planet. Can you believe it? I never imagined when I was little that I would survive for this long, I guess I'm proven wrong.

Today has been the worse day ever. Well actually this morning has anyway.

I didn't want to wake up from my lovely dream. It was so nice. When I opened my eyes, reality smacked me hard in the face. Boof! Really really hard! It's been eleven years since Mum was murdered. I miss her a lot. I wish I had another chance to fully get to know her. Hear about her past and see if I have any of the same qualities she has. I miss her smile. It was a small, weak and shy smile. I'll never forget that night when he ripped it off her face.

When I escaped to the grave yard this morning, Pops came and found me. I love how he just knows where I am, even without me telling him."

Christian mutters, "I don't know where you are now…"

I continue, "I managed to finally say my piece with him there. He gave me some light that I couldn't get out before. My morning got worse after I returned home and had a bath."

Oh fuck! I know what this is going to be about. I glanced up at Christian and my Dad. "You don't need to hear this bit."

"Read it!" Christian snapped out at me.

"Put your capital lock on then." I grinned to myself. "JACE SAW ME NAKED. LIKE FULL ON NAKED. NO BRA. NO PANTIES. NOTHING. COMPETELY IN THE NUDDY. Guess whose fault that was? BLOODY NOODLES! The little rascal grabbed my towel and ping it was gone. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life." Worried, I peeked up to Uncle Christian. "I swear I didn't look." I had my fingers crossed whilst saying that to him. It didn't matter because Christian and Dad were both laughing.

"After that show of embarrassment I get another delivery and it happens to be another angel message. This time of flowers and a figurine which I broke. Why won't they leave me alone? In the evening when I returned there was a card on the bed. I thought someone was playing some sort of prank but I don't think anyone would. Not to this scale anyway. If it is a silly prank I don't want them to get into trouble for it. If it is a friend then they have took this too far as it is. Pops would certainly not see it as a laugh. If it carries on for another week I'll tell him."

Once I finished the air was completely silent. Christian was staring at the smoked ruined family picture on Lydia's side of the cupboard and I watched as his good hand balled up into a fist. He wants to punch a wall as much as I wanted to. Now I know why she was so edge that night. "I should have known something was up. She snapped at me when I called her an angel." I turned back to the side cupboard and picked out the card she referred to in her diary entry. I opened it and read what it said before passing it to Christian. "This is the card. Maybe we can match the handwriting or something..."

He takes the card, reads it before letting it fall to the floor. He collapsed himself onto the bed with the tear weeping from his eyes. From where I stood I can see it's broken him as much as it has me. His hand runs through his hair, gripping tight before pulling at it. Dad sat with him and hung his arm over his younger Brother's shoulder. They kept quiet with their heads down.

I didn't want to watch them so I continued to search the room. I opened her wardrobe up and searched through her stuff. I did have a twinge of a thought that she might be back on the sleeping tablets but luckily there were no bottles found.

**Lydia Grey**

Darnell tugs his arm under my back and presses my body up towards his. His damp forehead touches mine as he breathes, "Thank you, Angel." He kisses my forehead and gently loosens my body back down before releasing himself out of me.

A huge grin took centre stage on hips lips as he stands up.

Frozen with horror, I couldn't move. I want to die and forget what just happened because it's going to eat me up inside. In a way, I feel like I've hurt Jace by allowing Darnell to do that to me. But I couldn't get him off. I tried and failed. I couldn't.

Tears slithered out of my eyes and after Darnell got changed he wiped them from my cheeks. "Be back in a mo, Angel." He winked, leaned down, kissed my head once more before leaving the room.

I want to hurdle my guts up but I can't. Tape is still stuck firmly in place over my lips. I don't think I've got the energy. I'm so tired. I could just fall asleep. But I can't. I'm scared he'll come back and do it all over again.

Dread flashes in my tired eyes as I see him coming back with some material in his hands. Whatever it is goes onto the floor first and he grabs his keys. He undoes the cuff on my right hand that falls limp upon the pillow.

"Behave…" He warns as he unclicks my other hands. No matter how much I wanted to hurt him, I couldn't. The strength in my arms are so weak. I couldn't even lift them off the pillow let alone hit him. Darnell moves to the other cuff and let's that arm drop too. He regains the material from the floor and I realise it's an apricot colour cami-style night dress. At the front of the neckline is a lace trim matching the bottom hemline. On the left side of the night dresses strap is a lace bow that's cornered on an angle. He slips it over my head and through my arms before helping the material shim down my body. The silk skims against my skin along with his touch. "I thought it would be perfect."

Darnell disgusts me to the core. He's carrying my aching, exhausted and limp body back down the stairs. If I had any ounce of energy left in me I would kick and scream for him not to touch me. But I can't. There is no power left in me. Reaching the last step, I sense the movements soothing out as he reaches the flat surface.

Brax instantly bellows, "You sick son of a bitch!" His hand cuff rattles against the bed, clinging and clanging.

Darnell doesn't listen or say anything and continues to carry me around the bed. My eyes won't permit me to keep them open anymore and they shut under the heavy pressure. Caught up in my own darkness I realises it is harder to escape then I thought. It's like being blindfolded but without the added tiredness. Carefully, he places me down on the soft material of the duvet, placing me on my side. I feel him reach over me and hear the cuff on my left wrist clanging against the metal frame of the bed.

Brax kept on shouting abuse out but I blocked it from my mind, concentrating on what Darnell is going to do. I hear the tight clicking noise and I know the cuff is in place. Suddenly Darnell stepped back and nothing was beside me. I knew thought I wasn't alone. I could feel him still lurking near and staring. I haven't heard his shoes moves so I know he's hovering. Just go away! Let me cry alone! Leave me alone! I just wanted to scream everything out and to cry for him to go away and never return. Of course that will never happen.

Then I heard his knee click as he must be bending. I felt his unwanted lips kiss against my cheek. I seriously want to kick him where it hurts and yell bad words like Braxton. "Until next time Angel…" Every word makes me shiver with disgust. His shoes disappear around the bed but I still hear his voice. "Give her these." I heard a small clap sound. "Don't you dare try and do that again boy or else I'll break your arm."

After six seconds the tension in the air removes as I hear the footsteps up the stairs and the door at the top of the stairs lock. He's gone and I can finally cry.

"Lyds…" Brax voice is velvet against my ear.

Before he could say anything else I burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N** - Very sad part of the story! So what did you think in this chapter?


	30. Brotherly Love

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Brotherly Love**

** Jace**

Tuesday afternoon

"Hey than-" Oh ball bags. Why the fuck did he have to show up here too? I don't need Tyrone Matson here for Christ sake. I don't need his help or anything from him. Why won't he just get lost and leave my family alone? Didn't he get the message that Lydia gave him yesterday? "Wasn't expecting you to show?" I snapped out at him, where I stood at the end of the booth, glaring down at him.

"Scotia said you didn't come into school and you needed help with something. Phoebe already told me what happened…" He gave me a nod and I knew he knew all about Lydia disappearance.

"Why did Phoebe tell you for? This has nothing to do with you!"

"Jace..." Scotia said calmly standing up from her spot in the booth. She places a caring hand on my shoulder and watches as I rip my eyes down into Ty. "He's only trying to help with whatever is going on." Scotia voice changed to a stronger higher pitch, "And as Lydia's best friend I want to know what the hell is going on here. Is she alright? I want to see her?"

Scotia has a point. Ty wants to help and I guess it's the quickest way to help by getting these posters up. I had a word with Christian before and he agreed it with Taylor that it might help. Since we haven't heard anything more about the person who's taken her it's good if we get people looking for her or know any information. From my back pocket I pull out the roll of posters and slam them down onto the counter whilst taking a seat next to Tyrone. "Someone has taken her…"

"What – no." Soon as it sunk in, Scotia fell into her seat. "Taken her? Like kidnapped her? But why? What do they want with Lydia?"

"A letter they found shows whoever is doing this wants money and lots of it I suspect," I tell the confused Scotia and Jordon.

Jordan finally speaks out, "So your plan is to put posters up to find her? How traditional!"

"Have you any better ideas?" I ask with a harsher tone then I should have used. It cost me a death stare from Lydia. I didn't get a response off Jordan so I said, "I didn't think so."

"You need to get inside the mind of the kidnapper," Scotia tells me. "I mean, where would you go with a young girl?"

Tyrone answers first, "Far far away… So they wouldn't find her…"

"No," I say, "There in Seattle I just know it."

"Jace," Scotia said reaching over the table, placing her hand on top of mine. "You can't be sure for certain."

She was right. I didn't have a clue. I didn't have the foggiest where to start either. I just needed to find her, bring her home and tell her how much I love her and probably wrap her up in cotton wool and never ever let her go ever.

* * *

**Lydia**

* * *

Everything repeats in my dream, Darnell on top of me, pushing himself in and out as I cry with terrifying fright. The disgusting feel mixing with the sensation of the gel that tried to pleasure me. But with everything going on it couldn't.

When my eyes woke to the room with the bright light, I yelped with horror and sweat poured from me. Today my entire body aches with all different types of sores. My stomach is grouchy and feels like someone is pressing hard on the lower part. My leg stings and I swear, from not keeping it clean, it's probably getting infected like Teddy told me it would. My left arm aches from being stuck in the same place. It tickles with numbness. My swollen eyes are heavy and they are hard to open properly. The soreness stings as the tears blur against my vision, dragging down my cheek.

A hand touched my back and I immediately jump, startled by the touch. My tears came thick and fast. My body quivers from the shock and anxiety that he, Darnell, is here.

"Hey Lyds," Braxton said delicately trying his best not to scare me anymore then I already am. "It's okay…" His arm came around me whilst his chin touches against my shoulder. His voice is gentle as he continues in a whisper against my right ear. "It's just me. Brax. Don't cry… he's not worth the tears you cry…"I sniffed the tears back as he asked, "Can you turn around for me?"

"Mmm-Hmm…"I shuffle my body around and twist the cuff around my wrist with me to face Brax. Brax came closer and hugged me with his free arm. I couldn't help but bellow the tears out into his shirt. My chest is tight and my anxiety levels are rocketing overboard. I know I need to keep calm, take a few deep breaths in and out. But relaxing here in this setting of a muggy warm four walls with no escape route isn't going to happen at all. I'm so jumpy and nervous I can't allow myself to calm down at all. "Sorry," I blubbered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" He said squeezing my body closer to his. In his arms I feel safe like he won't let anything bad happen. I know as soon as he releases me the world can bite. Brax can't hold me like this till this journey ends. It could end with me being dead and murdered by my biological Father or Darnell or who else was it… That's it Badger. I don't know what he's like but I bet he's the same as both Bill and Darnell. Or he could be even worse. "Was that…" Brax became hesitant but soon managed to get his question out. "Was that your first time?"

The tears welled up in my eyes as I nod my head. I wanted so much more for my first time. I wanted it with Jace but that will never happen.

Protectively he tightens his arm around me. "I know it's not how you wanted it to be or who you wanted it to be with… They've forced me to do it to. I know the feeling and I know how crap you must be feeling. You need to remain calm and get strong so you can fight them. Just think of everyone outside these four walls. I think about my Girlfriend and my Daughter. Have you got a Boyfriend?"

"Yes…" That was the first time I announced it. It felt good.

"Think about him and how special your first time with him will be. Block Darnell out. It helps for a while."

I sniff. Brax is right. I can't look at the bad things. As much as it is horrible I've got to keep my head up. Darnell will know otherwise that he can do this to me because it's my weak spot.

"Oh fuck!" Brax gasped. I looked up at him and follow his stare. "You're bleeding."  
Hell, I am bleeding and a lot more than what I should be.  
Brax shifts and leans across to his side cupboard. "You need to take this... it will help with the pain."  
"Shame it can't help with the feel," I muttered to myself.

Brax gives me a sad smile as he pops the tablets from the sheeted seal. He placed it to my lips and I opened my mouth and take the tablet with the aid of the glass of water he helps me with. The water tastes horrible it's the same horrible temperature as the room we're in. I wished it was cold but I still managed to down the drink after the second tablet.

"Thirsty huh?" Brax laughed as the water dribbled down my face.

"A little."

As the tablets settle into my stomach, I settle and try and relax myself. Feeling embarrassed by the blood on the gown I try to cover the mark with my hand because he doesn't need to see it. Brax places his hand over mine and say, "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen worse…" Then he quickly adds, "And done worst here."

I raised my eyebrow up at him as he takes his hand away from mine and I uncover the blood patch.

"They wouldn't let me go to the toilet when I first got here…" He tells me. "I had to pee myself. It was so embarrassing. Then again they should have thought about that before kidnapping us..." His tone changed suddenly changed to a more serious voice. "I don't get something Lyds. Why are you here? I know why I am, but you? The puzzle doesn't fit." He shakes his head as the thoughts swim through his head. "He said you were his valuable prize… but how?"

"Bill can make more money off me then probably you… That's all he's after and to show me a lesson for putting him into jail, I guess."

"You put him into jail?" Brax said it like he couldn't believe it. "How?"

"I er, um… ran away from him when I was little." I ran my tongue over my dry lips. This should not be difficult to talk about, but it is. Brax waited for me to finish because he knows I want to speak. I take a big gulp of hair and say, "He used to abuse me." I got a confused stare from Brax but I continued. "When I met the Greys and I told them what was happening they called the cops and he was sent to jail. They must have let him out and that's why he's doing all of this."

Brax is still puzzled about the matter. I can see it clear in his blue eyes that things to him don't add up. I'm not sure if he knows that Bill is my Father so to make things clear I tell him. "Bill is my biological Father. The Grey's adopted me into their family when I was six years old."

Brax scratches the top of his head. Confusion still caught on his expression. His blue eyes are gazing down at the bottom of the bed and his lips twitch with questions. He takes his time to actually get them out. I don't mind. We have plenty of time being here. "Bill, he's your Father?" He wondered, like he didn't quite caught what I said before.

I nod my head. "Unfortunately yes."

Brax inhales a large breath. "That can't be." He scratches his head again.

"I'm not lying…"

"Why didn't I see it before?"

_See what before? _ "Your Mother, your real Mother, what's her name?"

"Her name is Mary, why?"

"Wow…." He huffs out a lot of air. With his free hand he rubs the palm over his face. "Wow. Wow. Wow." His lips quirk up into one massive grin that I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Urm Brax," I say completely confused, "What's going on?"

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

I dropped Scotia home with Jordan and they assured me they would put up poster around her neck of the woods. I made my way to the Escala building where Christian and his family will be staying till Dad can fix up the main house.

Before I got there, I decided to drop in and check on Noodles. When I arrived and got shown through the building I realise she was in doggie heaven and I'm sure Lydia would approve of this luxury for Noodles. Noodles could have what she wants when she wants. Haircut, nails done and even have a massage.

I follow the assistant into a pink fluffy room and saw Noodles having a nice massage. I couldn't help notice her sad expression like she doesn't want to be here. As soon as she sees me her face lights up immediately and her tail starts wagging side to side, getting faster and faster.

"Hello girl," I say in the most happiest tone I used all day. She barked once and was waiting and expecting Lydia to come behind me. She cocked to her head to the side and sat down, not as enthusiastic as she was before. Her tail had stopped moving too. Noodles groaned and whimpered. She was so eager to see her owner before. I share her pain too.

I turn to face to the assistant, "How has she been?"  
"She's been like this," The assistant points towards her. "She's been moping there… not touching her food. Her foot is getting better already. It still needs a couple more days to heal and she can start going for longer walks."  
"I don't think she's happy here…" I said as I stroke Noodles soft fur. Not even the little tickle under her cheek cheers her up.

"You're more than welcome to take her home. It's not good for the dog to be away from the owner," The lovely lady said.

"Could I?"

"Certainly…"

I picked Noodles in my arms and carried her out of the room. I signed a few papers and paid for the bill. Uncle Christian will not want bills pestering him at the moment. I carry Noodles to the car and she licks my face and I swear she's trying to say, 'thank you' for saving her from the mad grooming place.

The building is swamped with people, security and paparazzi, it's mental. I'm surprised they didn't spot my car and try to surround me. Noodles would have been scared. I parked in the designated space one of the security guards sent me to and warned everyone else that I was coming up.

I carried Noodles and we took the elevator up to the top floor. Another security guard greets us as I walk towards the main door where Taylor has it already open. He welcomes me in and continues to talk to someone through his blue tooth ear piece.

The entire house is dull and boring. There is not life left in this atmosphere without Lydia. Everything and everyone is depressed where ever you look.

Phoebe lounges on the sofa, hugging a plump cushion to her stomach as she stares into space. Ana and Mum are also curled upon the sofa. Mum trying to sooth Auntie Ana cries. Zak and Ted are at the table, looking in a glum mood, drumming their fingers on the ledge of the table making some repeated sound as they look over some sort of map of Seattle.

Phoebe looked up first and saw Noodles in my arms. She stood up and walked over to us and it caught everyone's attention, even Ana's.

"Noodles," I heard Ana murmur. She got up and came towards us too. Phoebe was making a fuss of her and then Ana follows. Ana brushed Noodles head and started to talk to her, "Where is she girl? I wish you could tell us something."

"I've asked all the locals," I tell her. "They saw and heard nothing at all. If you need anything at all they all said to just ask. Even if we're going to search the woods for traces, they are all up for it."

Ana nodded her head.

"Where are Uncle Christian and Dad?" I ask, needing to be with them to help.

"They are with Sawyer and the rest of the team…"Ana told me stepped back and went into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a tin of dog food. I walked over to her and she said, "You need to eat something Jace… "

"Dog food isn't my cup of tea…"

Ana smiled a little. "I can cook for everyone."

"Don't be silly Mrs Grey," Mrs Taylor said stepping from the hallway. "That's my job."

Ana grabbed a small plate from a cupboard and poured the dog food onto the plate. Noodles licked her lips as she was still in my arms. Ana placed it on the ground and I did the same for Noodles. Slowly, Noodles went over and sniff the plate. She decided she wasn't hungry at all and decided to fall into a lying position and huff.

I knelt down to her level and moved the plate closer to her nose. "Come on Noodles you have to eat something…" She looked at me with big eyes and curved her head away from the plate looking into the distance.

I looked up at Ana and she shared the same hopeless expression I did.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"You are my full blood Sister," Brax repeats again for the third time because I swear I'm not hearing him correctly.

"You're my Brother? What? How is that even possible?" The questions roll of my tongue. How can he put these pieces of a puzzle together and come up with that out come?

"Well Sis," Brax chuckled. "When a man and a woman get together they -"

"La la la! Please don't…. I don't want to hear it and I can't even cover my both ears," I say holding up my left chained up hand.

Brax laughs at me and it's nice to finally see him smiling since I've been in this awful place. "When I was two years old Bill and Mary gave me to the Millers because they apparently couldn't cope with me," Brax explains. "Then I guess you came along and kinda, in a horrible way, did the same to you. Where is Mary anyway? I thought she would be involved with this too?"

Oh Christ! This is on my shoulders. I grit my teeth together before pulling a sad face. "Um, Brax." I looked down before meeting his blue eyes again. "She's… um… She's dead."

His blue eyes curse with boldness and that's when I saw the resemblance of Bill in him. Oh, Jesus C! He is my real Brother. I blinked at him even though he was waiting for more information from me. When I didn't give anymore he urged on in a saddened voice, "So what happened? Accident, heart attack, cancer or unknown reasons?"

Ignoring his suggestions I start to tell him the story because he deserves to know the truth about Bill. "I was six. It was a bad day. He'd already killed my dog…"

"Alvin?"

"You know Alvin?"

"From pictures, that's all…"

This is getting weirder by the second. "They, Bill and Mum, I mean Mary were arguing about something. I didn't hear very well so I peeped around my bedroom door then realised it was about Alvin. I remember her clearly saying, 'Lydia loves that dog to pieces. How could you do that? Are you some cold heartless man?' She was walking up the stairs at the time. He was following her and he stopped her on the landing. 'She's not the one feeding the thing. It had to go,' I remember him saying. It was horrible they rowed and rowed. He was grabbing her wrist tight and I could see the red marks on her skin. She looked in pain and terrified. Mum, Mary she never stood a chance with him. He was in his mood and he shoved her down the stairs. I'll never forget that face. As she fell she caught eye contact with me and then that was the last time I saw her alive." I sniffed even though the tears had already drooped across my cheek and down onto the mattress between us. "I watched afterwards too. He dragged her body through the darkness of the night. I crept into their room and hid behind the curtain. I saw him dig a hole and dump her body into the garden, right besides Alvin. When he was done. He came back inside with blood on his hands. Literally. He came up the stairs and I hurried to my room. That's when the abuse started to start properly..."

* * *

**A/N **– Thank you for you lovely reviews! I know it was a sad chapter last time I hope this is a little happier that Lydia has found her Brother. Review and let me know what your thoughts are.


	31. Seeing her

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Seeing her**

** Jace Grey**

Mrs Taylor made food but I couldn't stomach it. Mum tried to forces mouthfuls down my throat and I felt sick. I had to throw up. My stomached ached but there was nothing else to bring up. With a splash of water, I drench my face and run my hands up and down to clean the muck off. I dry my face and chug back some minty mouthwash to freshen my mouth up. But to be honest I'm not sure why I bothered. It's not like I'm going to kiss Lydia tonight. My hands clench against the ceramic sink and my fingertips burn with the tense clutch. I roll my shoulders and exhale a sigh. I make my hand into a fist and clout the hard solid material of the sink, letting out all the steam running through my blue veins. The pain didn't sting at first but then it shot through my arms. I saw my skin turn into a pink rose shade and then I questioned what I was doing? I shouldn't be trying to break the sink. Instead I should be out there with Uncle Christian looking for my beautiful girlfriend who I adore since day one.

When I came out of the bathroom, Mum was in my face. Her arms crossing her body and she had her serious face on. What now? As she tapped her foot she said, "We need _that_ chat now."

I couldn't refuse her when she has her serious look on her. So I agreed and nodded my head, following her to the library.

She took a seat on the sofa, smoothing out her dress as I climbed up and sat on the arm of the sofa with my feet upon the bottom cushion.

I hid my fist with my other hand; I don't need her worrying her head off about me, we have more important things to worry about.

"You know you said you had a girlfriend?" Mum started.

_Yes…! Like I would forget Mum!_ "Yeah."

The door clicked opened and Dad came waltzing in like he owned the place or something. He looks exhausted with the dark circles under his eyes. He'll sleep well tonight.

"Any news?"

"Sorry Son nothing," He said shaking his head. "We're playing the waiting game at the moment." Dad paused behind the sofa and glanced down at Mum who exposed a sad smile.

"I'm going to have that chat with him now…" Mum informs him.

"Oh," he sounded a little surprised. He points his thumb towards the door, "Want me to?"

"No. Stay." Mum pats the arm of the sofa next to her.

Dad hesitates for a short moment and I could see he don't want to get involved with whatever this so called 'chat' is about. He stares at Mum, who doesn't break the connection until he does by glancing at me. He rolls his lips in and stepping around the sofa before settling next to Mum. With the same adoration in his eyes as I do with Lydia, he kisses the top of her head before lightly running his fingers along her arm.

They both slowly looked in my direction and watched me for a silent moment.

Mum just came out with what she was saying, "Your girlfriend wouldn't happened to be Lydia would it? I could have sworn you said you've only just got her…"

Oh balls.

Dad didn't look phased by what she asked; they must have had a chat before this confrontation.

I should have really kept my big bog shut. Balls. Balls. Balls. I found a spot on the sofa to keep me from looking at their displeased faces.

"We're not going to kick off at the hills at you," Dad said reassuringly. Somehow I don't see Mum keeping up a calm appearance about it. "We want to understand where you head is at? We're just worried about you and-"

I stopped Dad before he goes into his deep mode. "We did try to stop our feelings," I say still gazing at my spot on the sofa, near my feet. "They just seemed to grow stronger and stronger until we could no longer deny each other and had to be together."

Typically Mum hits back, "You're Cousins Jace."

"We're not though Mum," I said, finally looking up at her concerned face. "And even if she wasn't adopted we still wouldn't be officially. Dad and Uncle Christian aren't blood related."

"He's got a point babe…" Dad said rubbing the tension from Mums shoulders in circular motions. "It's true," He whispered gently in his ear, "They technically are not related."

"That isn't the point," She spat, raising her voice slightly. "In our eyes they have always been Cousins."

"We can't help our feelings Mum," I say in a dead serious voice. "It didn't just happened over night either. We've known for a long time that there is something special between us."

"Have you had sex with her?" Dad asked out of the blue. "If you've had sex in Christians home, he's not going to be very pleased about it."

It shouldn't matter if we've had sex or not. "No Dad…" I sighed irritated and wanting to punch something else. "This isn't even about sex. Lydia isn't that sort of girl and I wouldn't push her into something she wouldn't want to do." Mum and Dad just looked at each other, not knowing what to say and hoping the other one would say something. When they didn't say a word I continued. "Lydia is important to me. It's killing me inside not knowing where she is, if she safe or being hurt."

Dad murmured softly against Mum's ear, loud enough for me to hear, "I think our boy is in love…"

I have been since the day she stepped foot on that beach.

Mum sighed and cocked her head to the side. She reached out and touched my bent knee. "Your Uncle is not going to like this one bit but we will support you all the way."

"We don't need to tell him," I say. "Well not till we have found Lydia and have her home safe, anyway."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

The noise is loud and I caught two sets of footsteps coming down the staircase. This time I had my eyes wide because I didn't want another beating from Bill for not being a good actress. My Brother Brax squeezes my hand tightly. I still cannot get over the fact he is my full Brother and of all he is Braxton. I went to the same school as him, played games, read about Rodney and then boom he's suddenly my older Brother. Every time I think about it I want to scream in happiness.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on her head I'll kill you," Brax threatened who came down the stairs.

I glanced up from the corner of my eye to see Bill smugly laughing to himself as if that threat was a pile of rubbish. He didn't respond to Brax other than by laughing whilst fussing with my handcuff.

Being this close to Bill makes me suddenly freeze and I make sure I don't make a sound, just in case. I don't want nothing bad to happen, for both our sakes.

Bill reaches down and I shut my eyes but reopened then as I feel his hands cup under my armpit and lift me to my feet, placing me on the ground. My left leg suddenly screams with anger when I put my weight upon it. I pin my mouth shut, keeping my whimpers to myself. Bills grip grew harder when he held onto my wrist. He shoved me to walk forwards but it hurt and I became in extreme pain that wouldn't allow me, making me want to fall to the ground. I am hopeless now.

"For fuck sake," Bill growls at the top of his deep voice.

"I'll carry her," Darnell's voice eventually arrived.

Bill nods his head and shoves me into Darnell's body before walking up the stairs with loud bangs with his boots.

"Angel," Darnell acknowledges before he bends sown and picking me up effortlessly into his arms. As he pursued towards the stairs, ignoring Brax's shouts, Darnell asks, "Are you feeling sore?"

Don't answer him. Don't. Don't. I kept warning myself.

When I don't answer he assumes I am. "I'll put some cream on you later."

The thought of his vial hands touching me makes a cold shiver drive through the spine of my back. I don't want that to happen so I pick up the courage and say, "No, I'm fine."

His dark eyes pierced down at me for a split second before retuning his gaze in front of him. He was checking to see if I was lying and I could tell he knew I'm lying.

From the broken roof, I heard the rain before seeing it pour down in buckets. It is so weird being stuck down there with no knowledge about the world above us. From my surroundings I have no idea where we actually are. But from the weather I believe we're still in Seattle. It rains a lot here so I assume we are.

Darnell walks around the buckets and further into the warehouse, passing row by row of metal cages. Darnell sets me down onto a wooden chair and Badger, I presume, started tying my hands together and cuffing my wrists separately to the wood. When they stepped away I took a look around. Oh hell. Whatever they are going to do they are going to bloody film me.

Bill stood in front of me with a huge grin plastered on his face as he gazed back at me. "You are going to do something for me Lydia. If you don't then you know what's going to happen, don't you?"

I glance down at the floor ahead of me.

"Don't you?" He repeated in the same harsh tone.

I nod my head, paralyzing and unable to speak to him. This is the invisible power he has over me.

"Now we're going to film you and you have to read exactly what it says on that card, understand?"

I nod my head again. I get it. I've seen it in all the movies and now I can't believe this is actually happening to me.

Bill tells me, "This is going to be live Lydia, so don't be nervous!"

I gulped and he wickedly laughed at me.

"Oh yeah and don't be a stupid little girl."

Does this mean Mum is watching it with Ted, Zak, Phoebe, Jace, Sawyer, Taylor, Mrs Taylor and all of the other's in my family? I hope not. I don't want them to see this and I really do hope Pops is still unconscious to even see it. I can imagine how mad he'd get.

When the red like blinked on, I knew I had to speak.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

"Mr Grey has asked for me to come and fetch you," Taylor said from where he stands a step in the room. "He's got a response."

I leaped over the sofa at killer speed and raced past Taylor to find out more. My heart in my chest pounded harder and harder. "What's going on?" My words came out in a rush as I skidded to a stop, seeing everyone huddle around a laptop. Sawyer is here too. He looks like he's been haunted. Poor guy, he feels so bad for letting her go missing. It doesn't look like he's even gone home to shower and change out of his clothes.

Uncle Christian managed to understand what I said and tells me, "Whoever it is, they have sent us a live video link…"

"Sir," Taylor said behind my parents who quickly joined us hovering around on the large sofa. "I advise for the children not to watch it, in case they show something they shouldn't really be seeing."

"No!" Teddy, Phoebe, Zak and I said all at the same time, wanting all the same thing.

We were all nervous and anxious. My stomach grumbled but I was ignoring it. Mum however kept giving me a sideways glance before tutting to herself. I know in a Mother's job description is to worry about her children but really I am fine. I shake my head at her.

The laptop suddenly went black and we all gasped and became silenced as we waited. Within the next few seconds, which felt forever, the light readjusted and then we got a full picture.

In front of us, Lydia is sat on a chair with her arms behind her back. My heart crashed and started to sprint as fast as it could.

Noodles came bounding over to see what everyone was looking at and she trod on my curled leg where I sat on the floor. When she looked up at the screen she barked and barked. She leaned forwards and realised she was just a picture. Noodles curled up and sat on my lap, staring at the screen with whimpers coming from her mouth.

I stoked her white soft fur as I made sure to take Lydia all in. Her hair is down and her fringe is too, nearly shadowing her gorgeous eyes. With the long length of her hair fanned over her shoulder, I see her beautiful face the one I adore so much. The marks still remain on her face from the car accident because Christian has the same on his and I'm glad there are no other marks from what I can tell. Her skin is pale however it glistens with sweat all over her face. She's either too hot or nervous like hell or even both. I took note that she isn't wearing her normal clothes. She's in a silk nightdress with blood all over the bottom, along her lap. Oh Lydia, what have they done to you? My heart screamed in pain.

Her glassy hazel eyes looked up at the camera and her fringe pushes away from her eyes. Her voice is small, gravelly and unlike normal as she speaks, "To save me…" She pauses and I see her lips twitch. Noodles barked then quietened down to listen to her Mummy's voice. "You need to give…" She sucks a breath in and her lips move without saying anything out loud. "Five million dollars." She moves her lips. I rub my eyes because I swear I'm seeing things. "If you don't…" No her lips absolutely positively moved. "I will be hurt…" Her lips mumbled something again. What is she trying to say?

Next we heard a man's deep rusty voice, "You silly fucking girl!" A man with a covered up face steps around the camera. I see Lydia swallow and I know instantly she's in trouble for what she has done In her hazel eye drowns the fear, panic and dread to what is about to happen next. She closes her eyes just before the man shoves Lydia over. We hear the crashing to the floor and we all gasp and lean away in shock.

"NO!" Christian roars, standing up, doing a twirl and crunching his hair with his hand.

Noodles also flinched away from the screen and backed into my chest, hitting me in fright.

Repeatedly the guy on the camera starts to kick her. We don't see the blows but I can only imagine how they hurt her. A piercing scream lit up very loudly on the second hit before it faded out to silence.

Mum and Ana are crying, along with Phoebe who can't watch. Teddy it on the edge of his seat, ready to fight the guy off her but can't. My Dad is pacing up and down behind the sofa, thinking of what to do, how to help. But we are not there we cannot help in anyway. Zak is next to me, his hands are praying for her safety even without the verbal sound from his mouth. He's biting his bottom lip, deepening the nip with every kick she gets.

The fumed up man stops and turns around to the camera. He picks the device up and spins it around to show us what he's done to her. Lydia's hair was fanned out where she sat and lay on the chair and floor. Her hands were being crushed behind her and can only bet that was throbbing too. Her pretty face now lay on the side with blood trickling from her ear. She had been kicked unconscious.

"Want her alive," The man spoke again. "Get the money, Grey." Then the camera must have been turned off because the laptop screen when blank seconds later.

All the girls and Zak cried out Lydia's name and when the screen blacked out the emotion sound thickened. Christian began to pace, rubbing his chin. By his outraged expression, I could tell he was screaming in pain inside his body, very much like me. I however remained calm and I don't know why. The real me would be punching the laptop screen or something at least, not this time though. Seeing my Girlfriend getting kicked should have set off a huge rage. Inside me it did but Lydia wanted us to focus. She wanted to do this to be able to help her.

Noodles got off my lap and stood on her two back legs to look up at the screen, waiting for something else to play. She turned her head at me and her dark big eyes turned gloomy.

Everyone's phones blared out. Ringing and ringing constantly. I didn't answer mine I continued to stare at the blank screen. What was she trying to say? The video repeated in my head. What was she trying to say? I asked myself again. Concentrate Jace you fool. You could save her life.

"Taylor," I finally managed to speak. He was on the phone to someone but got them on hold. "You recorded this, right?"

Uncle Christian snapped, "Of course we bloody have."

"He was only asking a question," Mum bit back.

I glance over my shoulder to Taylor. "I need to see it again."  
Taylor nodded and came up to the laptop and tapped a few buttons for me.

"I don't think that's wise honey," Mum said in a much softer tone.

"It is…" I say before turning to Zak. "Bud, can I have your ear buds?"

His eyes water as he nods his head. He tugs at the smooth cord from his iPod and detangles it from under his shirt and out of the collar. He bunches the lead up and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say, turning back to the laptop and plugging it in. Nobody needs to see it again. I understand. I don't want to see it again but Lydia needs my help. I take the laptop away and sit at the kitchen breakfast bar. "Mrs Taylor?" She had remained in the kitchen not willing to watch.

"Yes Jace?" She said lifting her head up to meet my gaze.

"Do you have any paper and pen round here?"

She nods her saddened head and walks away. She returned back with some paper and a company pen with Christian's name written on the side.

"Thank you…"  
She stepped away and I restarted the video.

I slowed the video down to watch it. I have to keep going back and replaying it over and over again for every time she spoke. Some things are not clear as well which takes it longer. More family start to arrive at the apartment. My Sisters came over to me in tears and I hugged them quickly and told them I'm doing something important. Uncle Ethan came over to me to. He wanted to know what I was up to and I told him it was something that might help. He left me alone and I could tell he thought by watching it over would do me no good. Mum came worrying then, trying to pry me away.

Watching it for a final time, I'm positive that I have all the correct words Lydia said.

The crowd of Greys were formed together, talking loudly. Christian was in the middle talking to Sawyer and Taylor. He has already been harassed about the car accident. Mia was all over him and telling her Brother that he is a fool for leaving so soon.

"Guys I've cracked the code!" I yell out, gaining their attention instantly as the air quietened.

Christian looked up at me with squinty eyes. "What code?"

"Lydia, she was speaking in code that's why he started hitting her."  
"Go on…" Christian said, stepping out from the crowd.

"It was short. She said. Bill. Rain. Seattle. Big warehouse. Brax here."  
Christian face suddenly hardened especially at Bills name. Taylor instantly knew what to do and called the prison to where Bill had been kept. He wanted answers to why he's been let out.

"From that she obviously meant, Bill her Father has kidnapped her. It's raining where she is." I glanced out the window and saw the rain. "And it's raining here so she must be in Seattle still. Big warehouse, that's some sort of help for us to start looking. It's got to be an abandoned one otherwise they wouldn't be there. And as for Brax, well he went missing last week but he's with her there."

"Sir," Sawyer's small but professional voice came in. "I'll round up the troops and get them to search every last one in Seattle, including myself."

"No," Christian's voice was harsh. "Not you. Luke I want you to go home. Rest and come back when you don't look like you're going collapse."

"But Sir-"

Sawyer was stopped by the harsh look Christian threw at him. Sawyer bobbed his head in agreement and walked away.

Christian looked back at me. "You're sure that's what she said?"  
"Yeah, come check for yourself?" I beckoned him over and Dad, Ethan, Teddy, Aaron and Leon all came over. I pointed it out to them when her lips mumbled.

"I didn't see it," Christian said in a disappointed tone. Christian laid his good hand on my shoulder and said, "Good work Jace." I peek to my Father and he winked at me before continue to play the video and slowing it down for them to see.

* * *

**A/N – **Loving all the support from all of you! You are all amazing! What you thinking of this chapter then? Review and let me know!


	32. Hearing Problems

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Hearing Problems**

**Jace Grey**

The footage of my Lydia has been seen by practically everyone. My phone won't stop buzzing with texts and phone calls from people at school and the guys from the skate park. I was about to shout at the next person who called but realised it was Scotia. We said a brief hello and I could tell she was crying from what she had seen. With a strong confident voice hiding her emotions away she says, "I've never seen her so bad like that before. Who is it Jace? Who's doing this to her?"

"Bill her biological Father," I announce to her. She gasps but I continue, "Somehow he's escaped jail whether he's got out himself or let him out. My Uncle is looking into it."

There is a pause for a moment before she responds with a gentle caring tone, "How are you coping Jace?"

It's killing me inside and out. It hurts so badly in my chest I think my heart is literally bleeding. "I'm okay. It's difficult but I'll be fine."

"If you need a shoulder…"

"Thanks Scotia and for yours and Jordan's help today, I really appreciate it."

We end the call a short while afterwards. I think she's gone to cry and let it all out of her system away from everyone else. Scotia loves to put up a big hard act but really she's just as sweet as Lydia is and get so emotional that she can't have anyone think she's weak. I hope Jordan is with her though. As much as I hate them together for all the argument they have I'm glad they have each other to comfort. I just wished I had my soul mate to do that with.

"Jace…" My Sister Lilly came bounding over to me where I stood against a wall. "We're going now…"

"I'm not coming home." I say slipping my phone into my pocket and crossing my arms over my chest knowing this will be another fight on my hands.

"Don't be stupid Jace you are!" Mum said as she came across the room to me.

I stood straight and said, "I can't Mum. I need to be here in case there is any news on Lydia."

"And you can do that at home when we all get informed." She grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me with her but I stood on my ground so she couldn't move me.

I whinged, "Mum." After admitting I love Lydia before she should understand how much I want to be here.

Mum's eyes dart to Dads before going to Ana's.

"If he wants to stay he can," Ana said. "It's no problem at all." See Auntie Ana understands and she doesn't even know I'm in love with her Daughter.

"You can stay," Mum said turning back to me. "On one condition that you still go to school tomorrow."

"But Mum-"

"That or your coming home Jace. You only have a few days left before spring break. Your choice?"

"Fine."

When most of the Grey's left there wasn't many of us left. Ana sat in a chair near the fire going over some old photographs that were saved from the ruined house. Phoebe had a shower and got into her pyjamas and just stared out of the huge window silently. Zak has locked himself away in his room with a laptop. Teddy is in the library playing some zombie killing game to take his frustration out. Christian is in his office with Taylor and a few other people.

After floating about, doing nothing but thinking and thinking I go for a shower. I sink against the wall and fall to the floor, letting the water splash all over me. My hands covered my face as I begin to weep over what I'd saw on the screen. When I had no more tears to cry I turned the shower off and step out. I wrapped the towel around me and remember Noodles pulling the towel from Lydia. She is absolutely gorgeous. Her skin looks so soft to touch and it glows beautifully in the light. I can't wait to touch her all over and have her locked in the safety of my arms. I want to protect her from all of this. The memories from her childhood will be haunting her again. With Bill there now I bet she is petrified of what he might do to her.

I exit the bathroom and see Noodles huddled up outside waiting for me. She gets up on all fours immediately and watches me to where I go. She follows me along to a spare room and she jumps on the bed. I grab some shorts from a wardrobe that Mrs Taylor put in there for me. I got dressed and got into bed. Noodles decided to cuddle up to me, nudging her head against my side. She misses her Mummy just like I miss her. We share the same grief its weird.

With the light off I stare at the ceiling and pray to God to help us find her soon.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

A sharp pinging sound echoes in my left ear. It's sharp, loud and uncontrollable. I want it to stop. It's so loud I can't hear myself think. My head hurts like I've drowned myself in too much booze from the night before and now have the worse hangover ever. Not like I know how that feels. I open my eyes and let them flutter to the light. The glow of the orange lamp shone to my left and I instantly knew where I am. My eyes flicked up and around the room and paused when I spotted Darnell lay next to me, creepily watching me.

I removed my eyes away and stared up at the ceiling that is more interesting to look at.

"You sleep beautifully…" He said in a smooth voice, from the corner of my eye I see him smile with a big grin. All of a sudden his expressions change. "I'm sorry," he apologises. "I wished I could have stopped him."

Was I hearing this correct? He is apologising on Bills behalf for thrashing me. Is this guy thick in the head or something? Stupidly, I tried to get help and I knew what I was doing. I guessin this situation I did deserve the kicks.

Darnell reached over and at his movement I flinched away, making my head hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he said with slight disappointment to his voice. He stretched out again and moved the hair away from my sticky forehead. I didn't move. "Are you hungry?"

Yes. I shake my head for no. Whatever he give me, he might put something in it so he can have my wicked way with me again.

"Angel you have to eat… Let me make you soup and then I'll take you back down stairs."  
"Promise?" I found my voice small and hard to hear.

"I will promise you the world Angel..." He leaned his head closer to mine and kissed my cheek. "I won't be long." He shuffled himself off the bed and walked out of the room.

In the background I heard a high pitch sound but couldn't make out what it's from. My left ear is still shrieking with a high pitch whistle. I tilt my head to the left to try and put pressure on it to help get rid of the sound but it doesn't work at all. The ringing is here and still loud. I huff and puff and wait for Darnell to get back.

I didn't notice him at first because his footsteps were silent and then I saw him carrying a bowl with steam flowing up in the air. Carefully he returns to his position onto my right and he stirs the soup up. Yuck! I hate soup. He lifted the spoon up out of the bowl and blew the red liquid before placing the warm spoon against my lips. "Open up," he says.

"I don't like soup…"

He sighed and slammed the spoon into the bowl. "You should have told me that before I made it."  
"Sorry."

"What would you like to eat Angel?" Darnell wondered as he started to run his finger through my hair.

Don't say too much, I remind myself. "I'm fine. Just tired."

At that, Darnell climbs off the bed and sets the hot steamy bowl onto the side cupboard. He stands, undoes the metal handcuffs from my wrist and then picks me up. I lay my ear against his chest and the pining sound resumes. Darnell carries me out of the room and as he passes the kitchen unit my eyes search. Bill isn't here unless he's down stairs with Brax but Badger is there boiling the kettle. His wicked eyes follow us out until he could no longer see us. He creeps me out.

Downstairs when Brax hears the door open he lights up and is immediately raged by what he sees. "What the fuck!" He screams out.

_Calm down Brax. _

"She's my Sister," he continued. "And look at the way your bloody treating her," He yells and his hands tighten into fists.

Darnell gently places me down on the bed and takes my wrist and secure me up.

The high pitch ring in my ear is still going for it and I am getting sick of the noise. I side glanced towards Brax. He's shouting something but I can't hear his words. I return my attention back to Darnell who is just gazing down at me.

"Darnell," My voice sounds small and weak. Brax didn't say anything to interrupt me. He is probably shocked I'm talking to him after everything.

"Yes Angel?" Darnell said pushing my fringe back out of my eyes.

"It's so warm down here…"

"Okay," he said simply as if he understood. "I'll sort it for you Angel." He leans down and kisses the top of my forehead making my skin cringe. "I won't be long."

Darnell returns to the stairs and walks up them. This time I didn't hear his boots collide against the wood of the steps. I watch and at half way I see him looking over his shoulder towards me. His lips quirk up into a smile and his dark eyes soften. _Oh boy._ After a couple of seconds he continued up the stairs and was gone.

I sigh in relief.

I cross my eyes onto my Brother. His lips are twitching as he is speaking but whatever he is talking about I cannot hear him. When his lips settled down into a line he was looking at me for some sort of response and I feel so hopeless. "Sorry," I say. "Can you say that again? I didn't hear you…"

Brax does as I requests but the sound is non-existent.

The ping is still echoing over and over, driving me crazy if I concentrate on it. It's so loud and never-ending, why won't it stop? With my free hand, I press into my ear to try and block the annoying sound. I rub my ear too but nothing improves the sound.

Brax reaches out and takes my hand away from my left ear. He tips my head to the side and I feel his eyes observing the wounds our biological Father caused. His fingers touch the back of my head and I flinch at the piercing pain that shot through. Brax drew back his fingers and they hauled me to my side so I was facing him.

"Here me now?"

"Yes," I replied, welcoming his voice in my right ear.

Brax went onto snap at me, "Why are you so buddy with Darnell all of a sudden?"

"I think I can get him to do what I want," I told him truthfully. Brax's heated face seem to relax and he continued to listen. I'm not going to hide anything from him so I tell him as much as I think I know. "Darnell he's been obsessed with me for a little while. He sent me texts but I didn't know it was him. Upstairs before he apologised for letting Bill hurt me today."

"What did_ he_ do?"  
"I'll tell you in a sec. Anyhoo Darnell went to make me soup. I hate soup and told him I wasn't keen on it when I was upstairs. I thought he would be mad at me but he wasn't. Instead, he understood and wanted to make me happy. So I thought I'd test the waters and see if he's get this heat sorted for us. Don't be mad at me…."  
"I'm not mad at you. This could be a good actually. But I don't want this to back fire on you…"

"What more can he do to me that he already hasn't?"

"Good point. So what happened up there? Obviously they attacked you..again."

"Bill," I corrected him. Well I think it was just Bill. I don't remember much about it only that Bill started kicking my head. I went on to tell Brax the setup of video equipment they had and the message they had me read out. He wondered why I deserved a kicking and I explained it was because I was hiding a hidden message hoping someone will come and help.

"You knew you would get hurt, you shouldn't have risk your life like that." Brax shook his head in frustration that I did this for us and got hurt for it.  
"I'm valuable to Bill, he wouldn't go too far and he didn't."  
Brax shot me a, 'what?' look like I was being stupid. "Lydia you can't hear anything in your ear, that tells me he went too far already."  
I wave my free hand at him, "It'll get better."

I saw a little light from upstairs before seeing it disappear again, knowing someone is coming down the stairs. I squinted to see Darnell coming down the stairs. In his hands he has a box and as he steps off the last step I notice the expensive looking fan. Right. Okay. So they want money even though they got money? Mmm…

"Here you are my Angel…" Darnell said, speaking softly because Brax is asleep and because I held my finger to my lips as a warning to keep quite.

I smiled weakly at him as he opens the box and takes the fan out and starts setting up the device in the far right corner. Once set up he clicks on a switch and the air breezes through the room. "There we are," Darnell says crossing the room. "How does that feel?"

"Really good." I had to stop myself from saying, 'thank you,' because it was at the tip of my tongue. Darnell knelt down on the floor besides me and takes my free hand in his. As much as I didn't want to hold his hand I couldn't really refuse.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Let's see how far we can get. "I want to go home…"

"You will..."He said rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, "…Eventually."

Well that's good news at least. "When?"  
"When it's time…" With his other hand he ran his fingers down my hair and onto my face. "You have to be patient Angel…" _You're telling me!_ "I'll look after you…" _I don't want you to look after me._ "Which reminds me…" He removed his contact away from me and I sigh thankfully. I still don't trust him and I keep my eyes on him. Darnell digs into his pocket and obtains a tube of something, unfortunately I can't see the label. "This will help," he told me as unscrewed the lid and I knew what he was going to do. I gulped anxiously as I watch him lift the nightdress up. He placed the smoothing cold ointment on his fingers before he lightly soothed it over me. At his touch I closed my eyes and squinted them shut tightly. _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_. I chant to myself over and over as I squirming. He stopped massaging the cream and replaced the nightdress back down over my legs. "Don't be scared Angel…" His caught hold of my chin and he tried to get my eyes to open. When I did he continued, "I'm not going to hurt you… You must understand that I'd never do what they do to you or Brax."

I nodded my head but didn't believe a word. "I'm tired…"

"Okay," he spoke softly. Darnell stood and I thought he would be going but he doesn't he goes round to Brax's side and grabs the glass of water from the side. A small anxious feeling flooded in me for a second. I thought Darnell was going to do something to Brax but when he grabbed the glass I relaxed just a little. Is he going now? No. He returns to my side and gets a strip of pills from his other pocket. "You need to take one of these a day," He tells me. He splits the foil lid open and the pill pops out. With a 'what is it' look on my face, Darnell then explains, "It's_ the_ pill. I don't want to get you pregnant when I don't use a condom." Dread hits me instantly. I don't want him to be doing it again and not without a condom. Oh geez! Pressing the pill to my lips I open my mouth and take the pill with the stale tasting water. "Good girl," Darnell says replacing the packet into his pocket. He leans up and went to kiss my lips. Knowing what he was going to do, I moved so he kissed my cheek instead. "Sweet dreams my Angel…" He murmured softly.

With that he got up and left me and Brax to sleep.

Could I sleep though? No. Questions and thoughts ran through my head but I knew I wouldn't get any answers. Then my mind went onto Pops and if he's okay and that I hope Mum who is up in the sky is watching over him for me. Ana came into mind and I missed her so much and I don't know how she is feeling. My Brothers and Sister must be out of their minds worrying too. Jace's face popped up then. His beautiful face which I longed to touch again. I want to smell his cologne, kiss his lips and hug him so tightly. I just want to be with him and love him forever.

With the air not so muggy, the tears crushed out of my weak form and I was unable to force them back. They fell hard, one drop after another and I could feel the burn swell in my eyes. The tired effect lured me to the darkness but it was a place I didn't want to go to. I want to stay awake and think. But it soon takes me under.

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry if there is a lot of errors in this chapter, been feeling under the weather recently. The reason why I can't get more chapters out a week is because I work and find it hard even putting up two a week. I can't wait for you guys to find out what happens!


	33. Staying Strong

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Staying strong**

**Zakary Grey**

There was no way I wanted to drag my skinny ass out of bed this Morning. Too much has happened and I wanted to lie in my pit and not think about it. Mum understood that I wanted a normal day and she told me to go to school with Jace. I was hesitant a bit to go to school as much as I wanted to see Dillon. Everyone seen what happened with my Sister and I didn't want all the questions. To see Dillon again spurred me on to get changed, have breakfast and go to school with Jace. Cobbs and another person who I don't know the name of took us to school and they were being very cautious about everyone's movements.

Jace had a serious miserable face on. He didn't want to leave the penthouse for school either. He wanted to go out with my Dad and with the rest of the security group to look for Lydia. I wanted that too but with my Dads strict rules wasn't having any of our help, not when it came down to Bill.

When we got out of the car, Cobbs and the other guy came out and followed us. I feel stupid having them follow me. I went to my usual spot to find Dillon I had the unnamed person to follow me and I assumed Jace had Cobbs. Unnamed person is probably better to have then Cobbs he doesn't have the muscles and is much smaller.

I try my best to give the unnamed guy the slip but he ended up chasing me around the school building. He is hot on my heels as I skid through corridors, push my way through crowds of girls, run outside down the steps up a stair case, through a door running along the science block and when I became out of breath I gave up and went to the bathroom. I panted for breath as I texted Dillon. From the response I got back, Dillon is late again and said he'd meet me in class. It sucked balls! All I want and needed is to see Dill and hug him and feel his hard muscular body against mine. I huff and sighed and went out of the cubical. I washed my hands and marched away from the security dude who followed behind with a smug grin on his face.

In class everyone was giving me funny looks. Some people expressed sadden and quick glance and I could tell they wanted to say something but wasn't too sure what the right thing was. Ignoring everyone and the teacher barking on about something to me, I head straight up to the back of the room and too my lonely old seat.

Blocking the world out I drummed my fingers on the edge of my table waiting for the moment for Dill to come striding through that door. Luckily, he sits behinds me and we can sort of chat to one another when the teacher isn't looking. Though to be honest, I don't think I want to pour my heart to Dill with this audience stalking me.

My heart flutters faster in my chest as the door is pushed open and Dillon captures my full attention. The drumming of my fingers suddenly pauses on ledge as I draw him in. Today he is wearing a tight t-shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses that make everyone stare at him because it's raining outside. Dill doesn't care though and I respect him for that.

Our teacher has to moan about him being late thought but Dill just brushes it off. He heads up the row of tables and flicks his glasses off. Passing my table he reaches out and his fingertips glide across my arms, sending a shiver of pleasure down the grain of my back. The sparks rise through me and the goose bumps from the small touch arises. It's weird I have never felt like this before. The tingle swells up in my stomach. I so like this guy and I am so glad Lydia got to meet him, even if it was slightly embarrassing for me. I've never introduced a guy or girl to anyone before. But taking that step felt like a huge one and it certainly felt good. The next step is to tell my parents about my sexuality and then about Dill. Like Lydia said they will understand and be here to support me. Then I wouldn't have to be sneaking around school and trying to void security to be with Dill. I'm going to do it for myself, Dill and for Lydia. She's so strong she gives me the light to follow in her footsteps. But when is a good time to tell them? Now?Tomorrow? Next week? With everything going on they probably won't listen. I'll have to pick the right time.

Dillon takes his seat behind me and I hear the plastic squeak as he sits. I push my chair back, leaning on the two legs and holding onto my table and his.

Dill instantly lightens my mood as he says, "You left your body guard outside."

I smile widely. "Git won't leave me alone. I gave him the run around this morning…"

"Good..."Dillon said proudly, leaning his hand across to place it on top of mine. "But try harder next time…" he added cheekily.  
"He's fast."  
"You're fast."  
"I will land on my ass."  
He smirks before removing his hand away and flicking his eyes to the front of the room all seriously. Balls. The teacher whinges at me for talking in class and that if I need to talk there are breaks and lunches for that. Something has really gotten up his ass today.

In our next lesson I sit by Dillon and explain to him how I feel I need to tell my parents about my sexuality. Dillon looks surprised because he knew how difficult it was for me to come out to Lydia.

He scribbles something down in his workbook first before asking, "Do you want me to be there?"

"I'd like that," I tell him honestly, "But I think I should do it by myself. I'm not sure how they will respond and I don't want you in the mix if they don't take it well. First tell them I'm…" I whisper, not wanting the other students to hear, "Gay. And then about us."

Under the table Dill grabs my hand and entwines his fingers through mine. "I'm proud of you…" He smiles down at our hand contact. "You don't need to be shy about it. It's most common these days. Plus we have each other and we will get by."

I ask him for his opinion, "Do you think it's the right time or shall I wait till after we find Lyds?"

"Are you ready to tell them?" He wondered.

"Yes," I said confidently, "I want to for Lydia."

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

Do you know who's taken her? Are her parents going to cough up the money? Why did the man hit her? Is there a reason? How did she end up in a car accident to being kidnapped in the same day? .Jace.

I was about to slam my hand down on the table in English when Scotia, who has taken Lydia's seat, did it for me. "You fuckers better stop questioning him or I'll strangle all of you myself."

Luckily, the teacher is running late and hadn't arrived yet so Scotia is in the clear and can't get into trouble.

"I'm sorry man," A guy said whilst turning back in his chair.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry Jace. It must be difficult already without us interviewing you," A girl says with a shameful blush tinting her cheeks.

Scotia glares at them for a moment before reaching over and placing her hand on top of mine. "Cobbs, your security dude, do you think he'll let me take him for a spin in the toilets after this?"

Scotia knew how to make me laugh. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up…"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

I slam my fist violently down on the desk as I stand up. "You promise me ten years ago that you would let me know what was going on with the murdering scum. This is meant to be the top secure prison. Why the fuck did you let him-"

"My apologies Sir," The governor said sat behind his desk as if the wood is going to protect him from me. I could easily take him out. By the glassy eyed gaze he has going on I already know he's shitting himself. "Please take a seat…"

Ana yanks on my sleeve to pull me down into the chair besides hers. "Christian it was a long time ago. People forget. Places change."

I strangle my fingers through my hair in frustration. "You promised our Daughter would be safe!" I spat out at the deceitful man who sits behind a giant desk looking so important. "Yet here I am sat in your office when my Daughter is out there terrified to the bone. No doubt hurt all over again because of that scum you let go."

"We didn't let him-"

Interrupting him, I roar across the desk, "You shouldn't have let him escape then!"

"Sir, I know you're upset."

"Upset?" I choke out. "Upset isn't even close. Try livid!"

"Christian," Ana wailed at me to stop me from being so hot headed. But I cannot help it. This is about my Daughter. Our Daughter. Does no one understand!

"We intend on finding Bill," The man says with his hands linked together tightly and with a straight posture as if somehow that is meant to hide fact he is actually a coward to tell us the truth. That he did fail Lydia.

"When you do you might as well throw away the key!"

* * *

**Braxton**

* * *

The bed started to shake and it made me startle awake. I don't have a clue what is happening. A earthquake? Then, all of a sudden, I have a bad feeling in my stomach and through Darnell was sexually hurting my Sister again. When I twisted over I saw her body tremor with some sort of attack. Holy fuck! The cuff against the metal frame rattles and rattles as it clangs with the vibrations. Her glassy eyes are open, bold and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Glancing over her, I see a blood stain getting bigger and bigger with more red blood. "Fuck! Lydia!" I shout to see if I get any reaction from her. I'm too afraid to touch her. I feel so helpless to her. What do I do? Call for help. But help isn't a good idea. Oh, fuck it. "DARNELL!" I yell out. "DARNELL!" He's the safest option to call even if Lydia doesn't agree with me. "DARNELL!" I allow my voice to grow louder and louder, making a strain against my throat. Watching my Sister, I see the beads of sweat falling from her pale face.

The door crashed open just as I began to shout his name again. From the top of the stairs I hear a huff and groan before Bill shouted out, "What's all the fucking shouting for?"

I call up to him, "Something is wrong with Lydia?"

"What?" Bill voice shouts back whilst I hear Darnell yell, 'Angel!' in a panic. Two sets of footsteps pound down the staircase in a loud and quick rhythm. "Jesus fucking hell!" Bill complains as they both round the bed to Lydia's side. Bill tries tapping her face with the palm of his hand and that achieves nothing. She continues to shake, the sweat slipping on her face and her eyes are still staring up at the ceiling.

"She's having some sort of fit," Darnell says before suggesting, "She needs to be untied."

Bill instantly growls, "NO!"

"I'll stay with her," Darnell tries to bargain with Bill, "I won't let her go anywhere…"

Are they absolutely stupid? "She needs to go to bloody hospital you idiots…" That earned me a punch in the face. It stung for a moment but it soon disappeared.

Suddenly the rapid tremors reduce and we all stare and watch her. She closes her eyes, blinks a couple of times before opening them again to her surroundings. Her already pale face has gone ghost like as she sees Bill in front of her. She gulps and her eyes look away to escape his. "Not such a big deal after all," Bill says walking away and thumping his boots up the stairs.

When the door slams, Darnell sits beside's my Sister, taking her free hand in his. I could see the care in his eyes but that doesn't mean he can do what he does, like Elena does to me. I tremble at the thought. Though I would rather they abuse my body then my Sisters. She's been through hell her entire life she could do without the extra stress. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "You were shaking…." She looks at me blankly and then I realise she can't hear a word I'm saying. I look up at Darnell and he looks back at me as if he doesn't have a clue what is going on. "She can't hear me. Whatever you fuckers did to her she's lost her hearing in the left ear." The look on Darnell's face was a picture I'd never thought I would see. Devastation, rage, distress and concern all rolled onto his features as he glanced with caring dark brown eyes onto my Sister.

Lydia looked pale, tired and confused to what has happened. She looks at me for answers then back to Darnell then back to me.

"Oi," I said to Darnell to grab his attention away from his bubble. "Tell her what just happened, she can't hear me."

"Angel," Darnell said in a small fragile voice. "I didn't know you couldn't…" He reached out and strokes his curled up fingers down the side of her ear. I see my Sister tremor at his touch. She doesn't want him touching her. "You were shaking."

Realisation washed over her features as she pushes her head further into her pillow. Her voice sounds very tired as she moans, "Oh not again."

Darnell cocks his head to the side as he looked at her, "This has happened before?"

"In San Diego I had a seizure…" She tells us whilst looking at the blank ceiling.

"You were on the news. I was worried Angel."

"I'll be okay…" She adds, directing that at me as she must have seen my worried and concerned expression when she told us.

"Can I get you anything Angel?"

Lydia shakes her head then winces in sudden pain. She tugs her hand free from Darnell and pushes her fist against the lower part of her stomach.

I touch her shoulder to grab her attention and mouth, "You. Are. Bleeding. Again."

She follows my finger to where I am pointing and she says through gritted teeth, "Oh great, perfect timing blob…"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

How embarrassing! My time of the month has to come right now. Boob. Fuck. Cringe. Bugger. Typical it has to come when I'm already in pain and I'm so tired. Darnell is staring at me with a blank face and he looks like he doesn't know what to do. Well it's his own fault he should and Bill of course should have thought about this before they kidnapped me in the first place.

"Don't worry Angel. This is natural. You don't have to get embarrassed in front of me," Darnell says before correcting, "Us." He stands up from the bed and asks, "Is there anything I can so to make you feel better?"

"Lots and lots of pain killers and a hot water bottle would be nice…" And to go home to my family and to my warm bed so I can cuddle up with my Noodles. I miss her so much.

"I'll see what I can do…" Darnell responds as he made his way around the bed and disappeared up the stairs.

Braxton touches my arm and I flick my eyes up to him. He wants to talk so I shift myself onto my side. "Are you okay?" he says worriedly. "You need to go to hospital-"

"I'm fine," I try to assure him. "I'll just be tired for a while that's all."

After a short while Bill and Badger came down the stairs and they took Brax away. He doesn't struggle with them because he knows the consequences if he does. They take him up the stairs and then I see a ladies silhouette coming down the stairs. When she hits the bottom steps and the light shines on her clearly I realise who the platinum blonde is. Elena. Pops' old friend who he doesn't particularly like. To be honest I should have really seen that she'd be in the mix somehow. Elena walks around in her black dress attire with a huge make – up bag. When she gets so far around I manage to hear the sound of her high heels clipping against the concrete floor. "Hello again Lydia…" She says in her snarky voice.

"My Pops is going to kill you when he finds you…" I spat out.

Her lips rise into a smile before she places the heavy bag on the side table with a thump. "Now Lydia, which do you prefer tampons or pads, your choice?"  
I actually get a choice. Wow. "Pads." I don't want her hands going anywhere near my privates. This is awkward enough.

"Super…" She says unzipping her bag.

A shadow catches my eye from the direction of the stairs. I make it out to be Darnell and he's carrying a bowl, another night gown and a couple of other things in his other hand. His lips move as he talks to Elena.

"No you won't. I'm doing this. You go stand over there," She replies to him. Elena twists her body to face him and she takes all the things he brought down.

Darnell watches from where he stands leaning against the stairs as Elena cleans me up and puts some underwear now with protection in to help with the bleed. I hate having someone treat me like a baby. I can wash and dress myself they didn't need anyone to come in to do it for me. But I guess they don't trust me.

When she's done with me Elena packs the stuff up and says, "I'll see you later Lydia. I have business with your Brother to attend to now."

Business with my Brother? "What are you talking about?"

Again she smiles and remains silent. Oh. She's going to… Oh. "You don't need to do that to him… He has a girlfriend and a baby. Don't ruin him…"

"I'm guiding him Lydia," She tells me picking up her bag. "Like Darnell is to you…"

I don't see Darnell guiding me. I see it as abuse.

Unable to hear what they are talking about I watch them both carefully. She says something to him before looking over her shoulder to me. Darnell follows her look and I see him smiling at me. I don't smile back I just watch them with interest with what is going on. Elena walks away from Darnell but after a seconds thought he joined her up the stairs.

* * *

**Zakary Grey**

* * *

Dad is completely stressed out when we get home from another day of school. Jace instantly inquires if he has heard any news on Lydia. But of course there hasn't been anything else apart from Mum and Dad's day at the prison where Bill was kept. Apparently, Bill and two others managed to escape the tight construction about a month ago. The head guy at the prison seemed to not want to alarm people about the escape and threat these guys have on the public. They have a large amount of cops on guard and searching for them. Bill had an inside cop doing his dirty work and let thehim and some other inmates out, giving them uniforms to hide their true identity's.

Dad is pondering over the thought that they have taken Lydia and Braxton outside of Seattle where it too has been raining the identical time as was in Seattle which could be possible. We still don't have a clue or sign to where she is or where to give the money. The only thing we can do is wait to receive something from them.

The other two individuals are both criminals for distinct things. Badger as he is known for is a drug dealer and he isn't to be messed about with. He used to be in the army but when returned became bad after the difficult things he has seen. Dad displayed us an image of Badger. Now I know what he looks like I can keep an eye out. Dad showed us another picture of the other fella. This one is called Darnell. Darnell was in jail for sexually abusing young teenage girls.

That news created a horrible feeling among the atmosphere. Jace went extremely pale at the same thought that my Sister was being used for sex and maybe drugged at the same time. Jace couldn't hold it together any longer and ran out of the room, nearly hitting Mum on his way to the bathroom to be sick.

Dad is furious, fuming and is running on steam at the moment. I have never seen him so bothered about something in all my life. This has really got under his skin which I understand completely as Lydia is my close Sister. From him pacing back and forth, I know this moment isn't the best time to tell him I am gay. I understand completely why it isn't the right time. I also felt heated myself when I heard the possibilities and outcomes Lydia could possibly go through. Maybe I could tell him when everything has calmed down in the next couple of days.

I'm not chickening out… I'm just delaying. Dillon will understand.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Darnell arrives back with a glass of water, pills and a hot water bottle that has a caramel tinted fluffy cover on top. He directs me to sit up which I manage with one echoing twinge shooting through my body. I need to rest soon. I take a sip of the cold water, gulping the tablets down speedily to get them into my system and to help soothe the boiling pain.

Once the water was all gone, which was in a matter of seconds, I lay back down on the mattress and Darnell orders me to move over a little and to roll on my side to face away from him. Gladly. Doing as he says, I scrape the cuff against the metal of the bed to move closer onto Braxton side. I thought I would hear some sort of scraping noise but all I got in return was blankness. I keep forgetting that I can't hear much in my left ear. I sense the bed move and droop down as Darnell put's his weight onto it. Leaning around my body he places the water bottle against my stomach. The instant heat draws the pain towards the fluffy material, lightening some of the pressure lower down on my body.

We lay concurrently in silence. I'm exhausted and so awfully yearn to close my eyes and doze asleep. The only annoyance I have is Darnell being here. I did consider sleeping with him here but while he is staying around, I don't want him touching me when I'm spaced out and not aware. But my stupid eyes want nothing more but to sleep. I wished I had a clothes peg to clamp my eyelids open, even if I would look stupid.

Darnell lightly kisses my bare shoulders over and over again. I feel the sensation of his lips gliding against my skin. The appalling feeling crawls through me, like a spider running up the living room wall.

With the tiredness nearly settling in, I decided to ask questions to Darnell to keep the air alive but more importantly to keep my mind from wondering what the evil witch is doing to my Brother. "Darnell," I say. After catching his attention I continue I ask, "How do you know Bill and Badger?"

He doesn't respond straight away but when he does his voice is faint, "We were all in prison together." He tugged and hugged me closer to his body like he didn't want me to run away but how can I when I'm locked up.

I assumed talking about prison would be a touchy subject but I was interested so I asked, "What was you in prison for?"

"Angel, I want to forget about my shady pass and looked forward the future."

Yep, he's a bit touchy about his past. Never mind. I continue to dig even if it means getting thrown into a hole. I just need to occupy my mind. "I just want to understand."

He shifts his position and plumps the cushion up to get more comfortable. "Stealing," He finally answers but I don't believe him.

"So did they let Bill go for good behaviour or something?" I asked trying to pretend that I believed his previous answer.

"No. Not good behaviour. The three of us escaped. We shouldn't have but I wouldn't be here with you if we didn't." He combed his fingers through my hair as he leant down and started speaking softly into my ear. "I've been waiting for you Angel for a very long long time. When I saw how beautiful you were on a photograph I knew there was something about you. I knew I had to have you. You were my goal and we hatched a plan after a few years of knowing each other."

"Couldn't you wait to have been released? Wait, a photograph? How did you get hold of a photograph of me?"  
"Your Father gave it to me. I carry it everywhere I go. I'll show you." Darnell reaches into his pocket and pulls out the old tatty photo. I was so young in the picture and it was probably taken before I was five years old. Alvin was sitting next to me on the floor where I was playing with the edge of the rug with the tassels.

When I saw a blaze of light up at the highest point of the stairs, I saw three people struggling and battling with each other. I heard wails and cries that are all coming from Braxton. Whatever that wicked witch has done it has got him to the point he has exploded in fury.

Darnell tells me to move back as he rolls off the bed to go and help them with my Brother. Red blood drops off Braxton face and down his t-shirt from a big cut against his face. "Get off me you fuckers!" He screams. "You can't keep us here forever you know!" They manage to force him back onto the bed and clip the cuffs around him. Braxton tries his best to kick out at them all. He manages to kick Badger right where it will sting for a very long time. I wanted to clap my hands and cheer Braxton on but I knew with Bill being here I'd get the same beating no matter what state I'm in at the moment.

Brax is breathing hard, his chest rising up and down. He's ready to kill someone already.

"Brax?" I say with a soft tone to see if he'll calm down for a second.

He twists his head to the side to face me and then sighs, gazing up at the ceiling. "Sorry… they, they just wind me up."

I agree with that too. "What happened?"

Brax shakes his head. He doesn't obviously want to tell me the gory details. "They threatened to kidnap my Daughter if I don't do as they say. I'm not having that Lydia. I'd rather die than have her harmed."  
"I know you would Brax," I said touching his chest, wanting to be able to have the power to calm the rapid rate of his heart thumping in his chest. "You would do anything for her." That's when I had a thought. I don't know anything about his life outside these four walls. "I'm an Auntie." I smiled brightly in hope the change of mood might calm it down.

It worked.

As he began to unwind, he had the same realisation hit him as me. "Yes you are…She's surrounded by Uncles at the moment." He shakes his head and smiles. I don't need to be inside the guys brain to know that he's thinking about his Brothers. "There is my Brother Alex. He's a lazy ass sod who won't do anything for our parents. And then there is little Levi. He's awesome. Loves football. Has no coordination and rugs me ragged all the time." He smile widens. "Auntie Lydia. I like the sound of that."

I wondered, "What is her name? You haven't told me yet…"

"Kiera," he tells me. "She is the most gorgeous thing I have seen in my life."

"I can't wait to meet her…" I tell him, happy that now I have actual family and that I've managed to calm Brax down from his rush of temper. "Is she a Daddy's girl or a Mummy's?"

"She craves anyone's attention when she can get it. But she so calm, she cries for like two seconds to gets someone's attention for a cuddle."

"That's cute…"

"You said you had a boyfriend…"Brax changed the subject completely and it shocked me. I wasn't sure If bringing Jace up is a good idea right now. I miss him so much I feel my heart aching in my chest. "What's he like?"  
I sink my teeth into my bottom lip. Should I tell him the truth from the start? Yes. "I have a small confession that I haven't told anyone before…"

He raises an eyebrow and interestedly asked , "What's that then?"

"He's um… We um… I, er, Jace…"

"Lydia…" Brax made me look up at him. "Spit it out already."

"Okay, he's my Cousin," I quickly added, "Adopted Cousin."  
"Oh…" Braxton gasped, taken by a sudden surprise. His eyes grew large as the thought rolls around in his mind. "Okay... I mean, is that such a good idea?"

"Yes. I love him and he loves me." That sounds such a cliché. "We've been best friends for 10 years now and over the last year or so we've been trying to ignore our feelings. I've tried dating with another guy, Tyrone." I shake my head. "That didn't work out because I found my feeling for Jace to be stronger. I tried to stay away Brax. I really did but I can't help this spell of feelings I have for him." I miss him so much. Glancing down, I see the chain still hanging around my ankle. I lift my leg up to show Braxton. "He got me this for my birthday…" I went on to tell him about our little insistent we had moments afterwards with Noodles. He laughed and I'm glad he isn't questioning me about my feelings for Jace. I know what I want and I have to keep strong and wait it out to be in his arms again.

* * *

**A/N – **I hope this chapter answered some of the questions I received. The next chapter will be set in a few months later to move the story on a bit. Feel much better now : ) and thank you for your 'get well soon' reviews you guys are the best!


	34. Wanting to find her

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Wanting to find her**

**Jace Grey**

_June 26__th__ 2033_

Hopelessness consumes me. I have no idea and no clue to where Lydia is or if she's dead or alive. Pain surrounds my heart and it's ripping me in half not knowing the answers to all of our questions. It hurts incredibly. I cannot imagine what it must be like for Uncle Christian and Auntie Ana. Lost and distraught are words that don't even cover it for me, let alone them.

I want to find my Cousin, best friend and love. I want to find her and protect her from this evilness that seems to follow her around. She certainly does not deserve this, not again. She's already had a messed up childhood and teenage years which have tortured her inside and out. I'm going to put a stop to it and make her dreams come true. She simply wants happiness and I will give it to her. Truly, I know how we both feel and from that I will give her anything she wants, not that she would actually take anything from me or anybody. I wish she would though.

If only I knew where to start looking next. I have already run a marathon searching for her. I've asked people from school if they know or seen anything but nobody has. I have already tried a few abandoned places but got nothing from them or any of the warehouses. I have also tried the places we used to hang out. But I knew I wouldn't get anything from them. Bill isn't that stupid. I might not have gotten anything from visiting the happy memorable places but I felt some sort of comfort. I checked the beach, the mall and even my shed. Obviously, Bill isn't going to keep her in my back yard but I guess I needed the comfort of where we used to hang out. We loved that place together. Without her it feels depressing.

I've never been far away from her. At the most it's been two weeks and even that felt living hell not to even be with her. Skype indeed came in handy on that trip to England. Dad had planned it as a surprise and boy wasn't it.

I felt lost without my best friend the day we left for the airport. Mum complained and told me I should be enjoying our time away but I couldn't, not without my Lydia.

Sitting along the edge of one of the many skate ramps, I graze a finger over the photo of the two of us. Uncle Christian had taken the photo the first day Lydia and I met. We built a huge princess sandcastle together which Leon ruined just moments after the photo had been taken. He was a little brat back then. Well actually he still is.

I remember that afternoons drive to the beach clearly. Mum was pre-warning us all about Lydia as she turned around in her seat as Dad drove. She said, 'Uncle Christian and Auntie Ana are looking after a little girl you age Jace. Her name was Lydia and she has had a difficult start to life.' At the time I didn't understand how difficult. But in my head I promised Lydia before I had even met her that I would take it upon myself to make sure she was happy.

A tear of cheerfulness sprung to my eyes as I remember the very much loved memory I have. But reality still hits me in the face. My Lydia is still out there somewhere, scared to death no doubt.

I skimmed the area watching all the young teens flip on their skateboards, grinding on the rails and trying to impress the gang of girls that sat around on the other ledge. As I watched I tried to think of where Lydia might be. If I was a sick bastard where would I keep her locked up? Trying to enter a sick persons mind is not as easy as I would have liked it to be. Where would he take her? I know from the information she gave us that she would be in some sort of warehouse. But I'm sure we checked them all.

_Where he kept her,_ a voice with much likeness to mine, entered at the back of my mind.

Retaining my phone from my shirt pocket, I called my Mum. I remember that she covered the story and when it got printed she showed Dad the paper. She didn't know I peeked at it though.

"Jace?" Mums tone became almost interrogating. She is more than likely wanted to know why I am calling her. I only call her if it's an emergency which in this case it is. You never know I could be lucky.

"Mum I was hoping you could help me out…"

"With what Son?"  
I took a sharp breath before asking, "Where did Lydia used to live?"  
"Honey," She sighed automatically, "That's not a good idea."  
"Mum," I groaned, "Please just tell me…"  
"Your Uncle Christian has already checked there."

"So," I dragged out the 'o' as long as I could like a child would. "I want to go there."

"Jace I will not have you endangering yourself…"

"Mum please, I'll go around every darn house in Seattle if I have too…"

With much persuasion Mum gave me the details and to text her as soon as I leave the house. It was obvious that she didn't want me to enter the building but I had to. I had to feel it, get into the mind of this sick man's head.

The building is small and dilapidated. Black graffiti has been scribbled across the red door which is now a tinted pink colour. The sunlight must have caught it over the years of abandonment. The word is 'murderer' but to my knowledge Bill is much more. The list of words can roll easily off the tip of my tongue and I am dead sure that if I ever meet the twisted man I will sure shout them in his face. The house is surrounded by more scummy houses that I don't like the look of. To be honest I'm not a big fan of this neighbourhood. There is something about it. I get an eerie feeling like I'm being watched. But no one is around and the curtains from the neighbour's houses are not twitching so I shouldn't feel so alarmed.

Dad would have a field day fixing this place up. I'm pretty sure he could tart it up and make people interested in it. Not a soul wants to buy this place, not after what they heard what happened in the papers.

I tried the door but of course it was locked so I casually walked around the side of the house to the back garden, not trying to act suspiciously. In my way is a wrought iron locked gate. It doesn't stop me though. I put my foot through a gap and climb up and over before landing on the slabs on the other side.

The back garden is a right overgrown state. Though I reckon it has always been a mess since Lydia was last here. Just as the slabs finish along the back of the house the yellow caution tape captures my eye. It surrounds a pile of dry dirt and we all know who got buried there, Lydia's biological Mother and Alvin her pet dog.

I stood for a minute in silence to pay my respects thinking and visualising in my head what it might have been like for a young child to witness all this horror. No wonder she had bad dreams I would have too. I wished I could have met Lydia's Mother. I certainly would have told her how beautifully wonderful her Daughter has turned out to be.

I try the backdoor thinking it would be locked but surprisingly it isn't. This could mean someone is here or give me some indication to where Lydia is. I step inside and close the door behind me. The air immediately hit me. It isn't a pleasant smell that's for sure. It smells misty and almost sewage like. It's revolting after a while.

Around the room, I don't see much. There is the living room which has a coffee table and one chair and a very old television. There is also a kitchen unit and it is small and dingy. A stair case leads u to the bedrooms and I am very intrigued.

I step up the stairs slowly, taking in all of the little creaks and other sounds as my feet press down. Up here the smell is worse. It's rotten and I have to cover my nose. I step into the first bedroom and see an old wooden bed all smashed up. There are pieces of mirror on the floor and I assume that's from the dressing table. Going further into the room, I check the draws on the dresser to see if there is any information being held here. All I find is an old photo who I assume is Mary and Bill together looking happy. I decided to leave it in its place and looked in the boxes that were lay on the floor. Nothing was inside them but I can tell they previous held jewellery that was now gone.

This room was hopeless so I decided to go across the hall to the next room. Above the door held Lydia's name and pang of emotions shiver through me. So this is where it all took place. I hold onto the handle and pushed the door open. The appalling smell burst under my nose which makes me choke. Using the door as a shield, I glance around. There isn't much inside this room, just a pair of curtains, a dogs blanket, and a set of clothes lay on the floor. On the floor I notice the dark blood stains on the carpet and I know they are from Lydia. This is a bad idea. I should have never had came here.

* * *

**Darnell Lloyd**

* * *

"You can't do that to her!" I protest. "That's not fair on her."

Bill shots me his casual glare and steps closer. His hand cups my neck and drives me back. No fear stuck his eyes. The loud thump echo's around as my back slams against the corrugated iron wall. "Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you have a say in what I do to her," Bill growls at me with his words wrapped up in anger.

"Is someone scared we're going to kill her? Awe. Maybe we should, see how he reacts," Badger taunts.

"You wouldn't dare do that to her…" I say, forcing my neck into the palm of Bills hand before getting slammed back.

"Don't dare us Darnell, you know we will," Bill says with Badger backing him up.

"Fine," I spat, shoving Bill away from me. "But just remember I'm the one who has to fix the mess up afterwards."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Darnell comes down the stair with a sad smile tinting his lips. He remains quite as both Brax and I watch his every movement carefully. He stops himself at the bottom of the bed and he glances down at the floor. I see his shoulders rise higher before dropping down. Darnell is deeply sighing. He lifts his head and stares at the opposite wall to him for a moment before turning to meet my curious eyes. Both of his hands rise to his hips as he slowly strolls around my side of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. From his dark eyes I can see something is troubling him. He kneels down to my level and finds my free hand. "I am so sorry Angel." His thumb grazes over the back of my hand, trying to sooth my skin which has the opposite effect. Darnell raises our joined hand contact to his head and I felt his breath along my naked arm as he sighs again.

A short moment later he releasing my hand and digs into his pocket for the keys to my hand cuff. He undoes the lock and before I know it I'm being swept up into his arms effortlessly. Something inside me knew something is seriously wrong. My heartbeat beats so fast I feel it nearly jumping out of my chest. "I tried my best," Darnell tells me as he sets me down on the cold floor of the basement. Instead of just one cuff he put both on and that made the alarm bells go off.

"Darnell," I say softly. "What's happening?"

I hoped for some information but all I get as a response back is, "I'll make it better afterwards I promise."

Darnell leaves me on the floor in my own bubble. I can't hear a thing going on. He's talking to Brax who has suddenly flipped out and he's trying to get out of his cuffs. Brax is screaming, yelling and I can tell from reading his lips that he is swearing. Brax suddenly stops moving his mouth and his attention suddenly swifts upon the door at the top of the stairs. Somebody is coming down. Either it is Bill or Badger or both. Brax goes into his flip mode and continues yelling things towards… Bill. When Bill steps into the blast of light, I glimpse the blade in his grasp. Holy fuck! The object reflected in the light making it look incredibly powerfully and sharp. The rush of fear spread through my veins in an instant flash. Holy fuck! He's going to kill me, right here, right now, on this floor. Horrible wasp like stings nervously ran through my stomach. I hate this feeling I wished they were butterflies instead.

Bill says something to Darnell which makes him crouch down to my level again. In his pocket he takes out the duct tape and covers my lips so I can no longer speak. The last time he did this was when he first began to rape me but I have a bad feeling that it's going to be much worse than that.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

I take the slow journey back home to the penthouse thinking over the last couple of months without Lydia being here. School. Now school has been hard to deal with. The questions, the looks that turn to stares and moans and groans about my tiresome appearance. Nothing matters to me anymore except finding my first love. School are doing their best to help. A counsellor has been provided and I've been going over the events with him. Sean is a cool guy and gets me. He's an awesome counsellor and has provided help for Zak too and everyone else. Sean told me way how to control my anger over it. So these days I go to the gym with Uncle Christian to punch all our emotions and feelings out. Over the last few weeks we have formed a bond once his cast came off. It's weird to explain. We get each other's loss and we both need to take it out on someone or something. Over the last few weeks I've also helped Christian build his strength back up into his arm and hand which also helped out relationship. I reckon if I told him my true feelings for his Daughter he wouldn't kick off or get to mad about it. At least he knows deep down that I would do anything for Lydia and that I'm doing everything in my will to find her.

School understands how this is difficult time not just for our family but for anyone who knows her or who has seen the video footage that got taken down. They've set up a little place with a bench, candles and a picture of her. It's for friends, family and fellow students. Devastation hit the school hard and they didn't realise how many hearts Lydia has touched. Neither did I to be honest.

A shy girl called Dotty shared a story with a group of us the first time the garden open. "Lydia is the loveliest person I have ever met," She started. Tears sparked suddenly and ran down Ana's face as she continued to listen. Uncle Christian held her tightly to him, rubbing a hand gently up and down her back as Dotty continued. "If Lydia never said 'hello' to me I wouldn't be standing here today…" She described her painful story. At fourteen, Dotty was getting bullied by some really bitchy girls. Dotty explained how she locked herself away and got depressed from what the bullies verbally called her. Dotty's thoughts spiralled out of control and she realised she no longer wanted to breathe on this planet. She was contemplating suicide at the time. One day, however, Lydia found Dotty at the back of the school upset. "She is such a bright person. She gave me confidence and courage to stand up to the bullies. When I told her my feelings and how bad I was getting, I could see in Lydia that someone was actually listening to me. Someone actually cared. She said, 'Dotty the bullies are only picking on you because they are having troubles of their own. They seem to take it out on other vulnerable people so they can see someone else suffer. The only way to sort this out is to stand up to them and show you're not a push over and actually talk to someone about it. You're making progress already. You told me.'"

Listening to what Lydia said to Dotty I only wished she had taken her own advice. She should have talked and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now. I'm not blaming her because I know Lyds, would rather help others than herself.

Dotty continued, "Lydia held my hand and told me that everything will be okay and that she was here to help. She took me to the principal's office and it was as if she'd magically waved her wand. Lydia had sorted my messed up life. I no longer had bad thoughts and felt much better in myself. She also helped me join the afterschool art classes and the debate team. The bullies, well, they've left school now but she also pursued help for them too. She managed to find out that they had problems with a broken home." Dotty licked her lips nervously and glanced at Ana and Christian. "If I can help find Lydia in anyway, please let me know."

I was surprised by the story. Lydia had never mentioned how she helped Dotty at all. My girl is fantastic and everyone else thought the same as they cheered for her. At the end of the speeches Ana stood up alongside Christian as he spoke, "We're a little shocked about the support the school has given us and our family through this difficult time. We appreciate everything you are doing. This garden is a lovely thought and I am glad everyone can find some comfort to come here. The student's stories have touched our hearts and we thank you for sharing some hard times which became happy outcomes. All you can really do to help is sit and wait patiently and we wished there was more we could do."

Arresting my attention away, my phone beeped in my pocket announcing I have a new text message.

It's Uncle Christian it reads – _Escala. Family meeting. Now._

* * *

**N/A** - Hope you enjoyed this early treat! I thought I'd try and put a few more chapters up. I have a big imagination for this story and lots of ideas I want to get down before Lydia gets home, just bare with me for the moment. Thanks you for your review/ support, every time I read them they make me smile like a Cheshire cat!


	35. Warning

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Warning**

**Jace Grey**

On the rest of my way to the Escala building I take the urgency of Christian meeting urgently and run the entire way. Accidently, I run into people's shoulders. I try to apology to the passes but I'm not too sure if they can hear me. I push myself harder and faster wanting to get there immediately because I know something has happened towards Lydia's case. In my stomach I have a knot tied so tight I feel I'm going to combust at any moment.

I jab on the elevator call button and wait impatiently at the bottom in the garage. "Come on. Come on." I even pace as I wait for it. When it does finally 'ting' open I step inside hurriedly and slam the button to the top floor. I was alone in the lift and I was grateful. I seem to be swearing to myself a lot recently. "Fucking come on you slow son of a bitch!" If Taylor is watching my journey then I bet he would be laughing at my impatience to reach the top level.

When the door opens, I groan, "Oh finally!"

On my arrival, most of my family are gathered around and mumbling to themselves with drinks in their hands. I tried to find Uncle Christian but he doesn't to have joined the gathering just yet. So with my impatience I obtain a stool at the breakfast bar and wait.

When Uncle Ethan and Auntie Mia arrived with Leon and Aaron, Leon took the next bar stool besides me. "Do you know what this is all about?" He asked me, "We have practice."

With annoyance I roll my eyes and groan at him. "It's about Lydia of course or have you forgotten about her already," I snap, crossing my arms over my chest with a glare in my eyes.

Mrs Taylor swooped by carrying a tray in her hands. "Drink Leon? Jace?" Leon takes one of her lemonades but I refuse. If I drink or eat anything it will only come back up.

Uncle Christian came out from Taylor's office with Ana and Taylor at his side. The air automatically stills as everyone watches him move to the dining table. Everyone moves to take a seat as Christian and Ana stand at the edge of the table. I didn't notice before but Christian is carrying an envelope. It's not a small letter but it hold something chunky inside. Is the bulk the money to get Lydia back? No. They would probably need a big sack or sports bag to hold that kind of money. Uncle Christian taps the letter in his hands as he glances at everyone with a distraught pale face. He encounters each one of us to make sure we are all here.

Unexpectedly and wordlessly, Christian tosses the envelope into the middle of the table, making people including my Mother jump. As a heartbeat passes, everyone's eyes zoom in and focus on the envelope lay in the centre of the table. I didn't need to question what everyone is thinking because I am thinking the same. What the hell is in it to cause such a big family meeting?

Grandma removed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her son. "Christian?" She asks longing to know the truth to what is happening just like the rest of us want to know.

Christian puts his hands on his hips and turns whilst he says plainly, "Open it." He moved closer to the window and then reaches up and lays his palm on the pane of glass looking out to the city.

Grandma returns her eyes back onto the envelope but I could see her holding back like she is not sure she wants to discover what lies inside.

Unlike Grandma, Mum jumps to the chance and reaches out for it when nobody else does. Typical of my Mother, of course she wants the scoop, like always. She lifts the letter up and peels the edge back. An automatic squeal of fright jumps out of my Mum's mouth like she's just seen a massive spider. With the jump she expresses she throws the envelop back into the middle of the table and a pile of hair swamps the table. Jesus shit! It isn't just any bodies hair, which is Lydia's for sure. They've cut her gorgeous long hair. FUCK!

The room is filled with gasps of shock, eyes have become wider and some of my family are leaning back in their seats. My chest has tightened and I'm finding it hard to breath. I look over to my Uncle and see him ball up his palm into a fist before striking the glass once.

Ana looks at the hair once more and she could no longer take it. "Excuse me…"She says, fleeing from the tense room.

Alongside the hair is a note and Dad reaches for it first. With a clear voice he reads it out to everyone. "You keep getting the press and cops involved there will be more of this." They do not want to be caught. But we need the help of the cops to help find Lydia. Cutting the investigation would like be dropping a biscuit into a hot drink and cursing afterwards. It would be a disaster. Our search will crumble just like the biscuit and we will never ever get her back.

I want to cry. All the emotions have built up through the day. Seeing her old home, picturing what Lydia had to go through and then seeing what they are now doing to her.

My Sister Ava gulps and fidgets, staring at the hair in front of her. "Is it really Lydia's?" She wondered.

For some reason I found the power inside of me to stand up. I got off the butt hurting stool and walked across to the table. Everyone's eyes fell on me as I move nearer the table. Leaning through, between Mum and Dad, I touch a clump of Lydia's hair. It is unquestionably hers. Usually it is much softer but over the months it has gone dry and dead. I lay the hair our as I spread it out to search for proof.

"Uh, Jace what are you doing?" Mum said with a disgusted tone, giving me a funny look too.

I didn't answer her and continued to look for what I need to show them. Grandma Grey looked across the table at me with a quizzing look. My Sisters watched me carefully as I gently sort through the length of the hair.

When I saw it, it makes me smile and made me think back to our happy days. I moved my eyes up and looked across to Ava. "When I dyed my hair Lydia said I should do a patch test. I didn't of course and she wanted to try the colour out on hers. So typically Lydia tried it and there it is the patch to prove it's her hair."

Lydia loved her hair and that cruel man has cut it off and taken it away from her. I'm not sure if it's cut short short or if it's cut to her shoulders but whatever length it is at I know she won't like it.

I remove away my hand from the lock of hair and place my hand over my mouth rubbing over my dry lips. I miss her so badly. I miss her touch, her kiss, her warmth and brightness she brings to the room.

A wash of tears glisten over my eyes and I quickly react by rubbing my balled up hand to eliminate them . Even with trying to avoid everyone seeing the weakness I am displaying, Mum places a hand on the arch of my back.

Mum kept her voice low as she says "Jace, maybe it's best if you come-"

_BANG!_

Christian pounded his fist violently onto the glass making it vibrate under the might also whilst interrupting what my Mum was saying. At the same time we all looked up together at him, wondering what on earth he was doing. But he couldn't keep it in any longer. He needs to use his fired up energy in the gym.

Ana returned as she heard the noise and came wondering to see what had happened. Nothing was broken so she didn't see anything. "Christian?"

"I don't understand," Christian's shattered voice enters. "What are they waiting for? We've got the money and they know it."

"They don't want to be caught," I say and my Uncle turns around, meeting my eye. "They know what they are doing is bad and can send them to jail again so they are waiting for the right time They are running scared because they don't want to go into that pit again."

"Sir," Taylor's voice cut's in. "Your guests have arrived."

"Show them in," Christian tells him and Taylor hops right to it.

"You've invited guest to our family meeting?"Grandma Grey asked with a slightly confused tone.

Uncle Christian snaps, "I can invite who I want to Mother."

"Christian!" Both Ana and Auntie Mia said at the same time.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

If someone asked me how I am at the moment I would say I am okay, fine, perfect. When truthfully I am pissed off to the maximum and so angry I could strangle and murder Bill, Badger and Darnell. But the typical weak me does nothing to show how angry I am apart from cry. My eyes are blurred and slithers of tears sink along my pale cheek where I'm still lay on the hard floor. Brax tries to call for me so I roll myself over blocking his sound so I am in my own safe bubble. The tears then start rolling over my nose and joining the other tears on the other side as I move.

They really didn't need to cut my hair. It's short now, down to my shoulders I think. Already it has pinged into a frizzy mess that I can't stand. I want my hair back but obviously they can't glue it back on.

All of a sudden I jump as a hand is placed on my side. I look up and see Darnell standing over me. He bends down to my level and unclips the handcuffs and picks me up into a hug. "Believe me I am so sorry they did this to you Angel," He said against my right ear. "I tried to persuade them not to do it. I promise you that once this is all over I will sort it out. But you still look beautiful to me…"

* * *

**Phoebe Grey**

* * *

Under the table I held Teddy's warm hand under the table with our fingers gripping hard onto each others as we both stare at the hair layout in front of us. If we don't comply with what they say about keeping every out at bay they will harm our Sister more with what looks like torture. I'm scared that they'll get carried away and kill my Sister and I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving our Sister relationship as I did. I shouldn't have been so selfish and I've only got myself to blame. I understand now that I shouldn't have ignored her but she should have ignored me. I didn't deserve to be treated nicely by her. After all I did technically steal her date. Tyrone said she was interested in someone else. I wonder if they are okay and if they've been watching the news to see how she is. I need to find out who he is. "Dad," I stole his attention away from the door. "Where is Lydia's diary?"

"In my office," Dad said in slight surprise, not expected me ask for it. "Why?"

"No reason," I shake my head and detach my hand away from Teddy's. "I just wanted to read it."

"Later. Our guests have arrived," He said walking over to them.

I glanced over my shoulders and saw a devastating appearance among the family who look like they are going through as much hell as us. There is a smart dress lady and a man in a suit. Daddy greets them both as Mr and Mrs Miller. Dad then shakes the hand of a tall scruffy guy called Alex who looks like he just gotten out of bed. He works it well though. I love the messed up mop. The a little hand goes up in front of Mrs Miller. "I'm Levi," The small boy said proudly, looking up brightly to my Dad. He was the only one that held a smile but I doubt he understands what is going on properly.

Mrs Miller then introduced the girl standing next to her. "This is Brax's girlfriend Rosalyn…"

She looks really young and beautiful. He skin is amazing even though I could see she doesn't really feel it. In her arms she is holding a gorgeous baby girl. "It's nice to meet you Mr Grey," She says. "And this is our Daughter Kiera…"

Dad presented a small smile as he looks down at the little girl. "How old is she?" He wonders, slowly running a finger through her thin delicate hair. "She's nearly four months now."

"She's adorable." Dad then moves back onto Mr and Mrs Miller again. "I'm sorry this isn't a happy circumstance," He then gestures towards the table where most of us are sitting, "Please come and join us."

"Is that human hair?" Alex notices first as he steps closer towards the table.

"Yes, it's our daughters."

The young girl looks lost in this big place with so many people. I force a small smile on my lips and capture the attention of her eyes. "Hey," I get up off my seat. "Take my seat."

"Thank you…"

"I'm Phoebe by the way; it's nice to meet you…"

"Rosalyn, you too..."

Dad stood at the foot of the table and started speaking to the Millers who all had a seat accept Levi who sat on his Mother's lap. "We've received that letter today," Dad points towards the hair on the table and the empty envelope sat alongside it. "I'm having my men trace it from where it came from to get answers." Dad digs into his pocket while he says, "We also received this letter with ours but it's addressed to you…" Dad hands the letter over to Mr Miller who is closest to him.

Mr Miller peeled open the letter and he tugged out whatever is inside. He gasps but then shows everyone. It's a picture of the baby with Brax holding her and Rosalyn walking besides them holding Levi's hand. Around the babies face is a red bloody circles, trying to say she is next on the list.

"NO!" Rosalyn cried out.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't panic. My Dad won't let them get near her."

Dad growled in the back of his throat. "No I will not. I'll arrange for my security to surround all over you day and night. They will not be able to get to her."

"Thank you, Christian. I don't know how I can repay you…"

"There is no need… Lydia and Brax are family, which makes us family. We do what we can for our love ones and we will get them home."

Levi turns to his Mum. "Mummy I don't understand."

My Brother Teddy got out of his seat and said, "Hey champ, you into video games?"

Levi bobs his head up and down excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Come on then," Teddy said, ushering the small boy out of the room.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

So the Miller arrived and they get threatened by Bill and his bloody crew. Uncle Christian hands are grabbing the edge of the table and looks down. When he looks up he scans everyone around the table and fixes his eyes onto my Mum. "You can't report this or anything else anymore Kate. I know it's your job but we can't risk them hurting Lydia, Brax or even Kiera."

"I'll call my boss. Any stories will not be published or printed. I'll speak to the other local newspapers and pay them off not to." Mum stands up and with draws her phone from her bag before disappearing off.

Gripping harder onto the table, Uncle Christian then says, "No one else in this room can put anything on social network sites or anything. They will find it and who knows what they do. We have to play by the rules. Whatever is said between us must stay between us. Got it?"

"Sir," Taylor interrupted. "We've got something that you need to see."

I couldn't just stand there I had to go and find out what was going on. "Jace stay here," Christian soon whipped around to stop me from following into the office.

"Please Uncle Christian," I beg. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me to come with him. "I love her," I announced to him in a small whisper so the others couldn't here. "Please."

The understanding loomed in his eyes before he swooped his head to the side to beckon me to take the lead. Yes. Yes. Yes. Let's hope this is good news. Taylor frowned at me as I entered but I pointed to Christian who gave his approval. He shuts the door behind him and we both stand behind Taylor's office chair. "I've despatched our men already… This might come to a surprise to you Sir."

"Show us," Christian orders and Taylor instantly pressed a button and pictures glowed out to me. "Elena…." He said. I assumed that was the name of the lady on the screen posting the big letter that we had got. "FOR FUCKSAKE!" Christian screamed at the top of his voice. He really doesn't like this woman at all.

"Does she know Bill?" I ask and knew it was a stupid question.

Steam came flying out of his ears and all of a sudden he lashed out and hit the bankers green lamp from the desk. It dropped and crashed to the floor and broke into tiny pieces.

* * *

**N/A – **Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday. I was over at my partners and forgot the power lead to my laptop. I'm such a douche! Haha. I am looking forward to the next Chapter which will mostly be in Christian and Ana's point of view!


	36. Winner

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Winner **

**Jace Grey **

"You're his Son, why don't you ask him?" I asked Zak as both him and Leon pestered me to ask him to join us for our battle of the band competition. It's tonight at all the wrong time. Since Christian found out Elena is somehow behind this he has locked himself in his office and no one has managed to get him out, even Ana has tried.

"He won't listen to me!" Zak said, pushing my forward to the door.

"And he won't listen to me either…" This is such terrible timing.

"Jace man up and do it for the Greys!" Leon said. "Do it for Lyds…"

_Fine! _ I knocked on the door and turned the handle before peeping my head around the door. Uncle Christian is at his desk, ending a phone conversation with someone about second stage is torture. I figured not to ask questions seen as I've been told to keep my mouth shut about Elena. Christian doesn't want Ana to find out Elena because she too will have steam out of her ears.

"Uncle Christian…"

"What Jace?!" He snapped back as he typed really fast on his laptop keys. Thunder keys are in the building!

I pushed the door open to show, Zak and Leon off too. If I have to go through with this then they can stand by my side.

"We've haven't told you something…"  
"Jace…" He stirred his eyes away from the bright screen. "What are you talking about?"

"The three of us and Lydia have formed a band and we would really like it if you came along to our competition tonight. I know the timing is off but they've already moved the competition for us. But there is something you need to see. Lydia would want you too…. "

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

I don't particular want to be here. There is no way this will help swing my mood which I suspect the Zak, Jace and Leon are trying to do. I want to support them and if Lydia was in this so called group then I must bite my tongue and get through it. I can't believe they've called themselves the Greys. Elliot seems to be really proud of them and I can't believe he kept their secret. I don't get why they thought I would snap at them for it. As long as they are up on their grades then they could do whatever they want.

"Christian," Ana said wrapping her arms around mine, leaning her head against the top of my arm. "Put a smile on for them."

"How can I?" I ask her.

"At least pretend you're enjoying their music. Kate told me they've been working really hard on this for months." I display a sarcastic smile which makes her grin. "Now keep that up but a little less scary."

I sigh loudly as the music stops. A roar of cheers surrounds us and I find myself clapping for them.

"Wooohoooo! Go the Greys!" Both Kate and Ana cheered together.

Jace steps up closer to the microphone and starts speaking. "As you all know Lydia couldn't join us this evening. She put her heart and soul into her solo piece and we were lucky enough to be allowed to show the video we capture of her practice. Roll it guys."

As Jace, Zak and Leon left the stage together some of the team came and pulled down a slide screen before the projection came on. A title page came up first and it read – 'Dedicated to my Pops.'

All of a sudden a picture came on. The video showed Lydia sitting on Jace's lap; his hands were around her waist as she laid her finger on the piano keys in front of her. Fear swept over her precious face as she starts playing a beautifully starting piece.

"Oh…" Ana gasps besides me, placing a hand over her heart.

I heard the song words to. Lydia has written it about me and how I saved her through the hardest times of her life. When she sings about the number of times she gets beaten by Bill I really want to weep. I feel the crowd's eyes on me and if they weren't here staring at me then I probably would be. Inside my chest is hurting and it aching incredibly. I hope he isn't hurting her but knowing Bills sort I bet he is, the piece of scum.

The song is beautiful when it gets on to all the small things we used to do. I love how she's described the pain and how her fears have gone and turned into happiness.

When the video ends the screen goes black and there is a silence for a moment before a roar of applause arises to the air.

Ana is weeping besides me so I pull my wife to me and let her cry into my chest. "That was amazing Christian…"She sobs out. "She loves you so much…"

"And…" I felt the words tremor out of my mouth. My body wanted to overpower me and I was trying my best to fight against it. "We love her… She knows that and she knows we will get her away from Bill."

Another person goes on stage and announces another solo performance and this time it was Jace. When Ana knew who it was she pushed herself away and cuddled me at my side to watch him. Elliot stood proudly holding Kate the same way.

_Here in this town, safe and guarded  
We call it home, a feeling that we share  
Now leave this place, clinging to hope  
In this midnight prayer  
If we hold our breath, float beyond this  
We'll be reborn, I will carry us home_

_Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
When we've reached the end of the road  
I will carry us home_

_Oh no, if all our sin was only a hope  
And meaningless and true  
Now will I expire holding the world  
In safety for you  
If we make it through and I can save you  
With this heart I know, I will carry us home_

_Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
When we've reached the end of the road  
I will carry us home._

With all the concentration on Jace, I can't help but let the tears pool at the corner of my eyes. I lift my free hand as my other one is occupied with my wife to discard my display of emotions. Both of the songs have hit me hard. I never imagined words sung like that could possibly break me like this. At heart I am a weak man and I crumbling. If I don't find my Daughter soon I could possibly break and I don't know what I'll do. Something stupid maybe but I don't want to break my family or hurt Ana in the bedroom. I don't think the gym with Jace will either help.

I pressed my free hand on Ana and looked away so she couldn't see my pink swollen eyes. "I'm going to get something to drink…"  
"I don't think they are serving alcohol here…"  
"Well, I'd best go and get something then…"  
"Christian," She whinged, "They will soon announce a band and solo winner. Zak could win. You don't want to miss it."  
"Ana, it will take the judges thirty minutes to decide. I need a break."

"Do you want-"

"No, I don't want company." As soon as my harsh words left my lips I knew I made a mistake by saying it.

Instead of taking a car I took a walk to the nearest shop and got a bottle of cheap wine and a bottle opener. I pulled the cork and had a swing of the cold chilled liquid and it felt really good. Taylor came with me but understood I wanted space so kept a couple of spaces behind.

"Elena isn't giving us anything Sir…"Taylor says stepping up closer to me to explain a few things. "We've searched her home and found nothing but a few odd things a woman her age shouldn't have but apart from that nothing. We've checked her phones and got nothing. What would you like us to do now?"

"We wait till this is over and afterwards you and me go over there and get the information out of her with our 2nd plan. You might have to hold me back though Taylor, I could really kill her."

"If she is involved in this Sir, wouldn't she be best to be rotting in prison?"

I joined everyone with a smile on my face. I handed out the wine and everyone took a swig from the bottle. We didn't have glasses so we had to share. Like I had thought before it took thirty minutes for them to decide on the winners so I hadn't missed a thing. "Well done Son, you were a proper rock star out there," I said rubbing his head, messing with his hair.

"Get off Dad," He squats my hand away from him before he wanders off with his friend who weirdly smiled at me. Do I know him? No.

The head judge took the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Good luck boys," I tell them. They all stand together all praying they win. Phoebe I have noticed is on the other side of the room and I haven't noticed before but she's hanging around Tyrone Matson who was dating my Daughter. By the way phoebe is being around him, flicking her hair, smiling brightly at him and running her hand down her arm.

"Is something going on with our Daughter and the Matson lad?" I ask my wife. She and our Daughter Phoebe are always talking so I assumed they've had a girly chat and she would have something.

"They're probably friends…"She says, taking another sip of the bottle of wine.

"I want to thank everyone coming today and being a good sport for taking part. Now let's get one with the results. Third place in the solo category is Twiggy from the last-nighters." The kid got a lot of applause from the other side where Phoebe is. "Congratulations," The lady said and passes him his small award. Second place goes to another guy from a different band. Some of the bands hiss and boo at him as he collects his award. I reach out for the bottle of wine and take another sip of the wine. "And this gives me great pleasure to announce in first place Lydia Grey from the Greys."

Shock hit me first before the choking started to occur and I had to take another swig to relieve the croaky frog stuck in my throat. I didn't think Lydia would win an award because she isn't here. I didn't realise she was counted in the vote. I'm the proudest father in the world right now.

"Uncle Christian," Jace shouted across the bundle of joy and overwhelmed family members who decided to jump up and down with excitement. "You should go and get it."

I nod my head and pass the wine to Ana. I made my way through the crowd and people slapped my back for support as I make my way on strange. Fuck these lights are bright. The lady kisses me on the cheek and I know she's stained my cheeks with her bright red lipstick. I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand before taking Lydia's award. Into the microphone I say. "I'm never lost for words but today I am. Lydia has made me such a proud Father by winning this award. We weren't expecting her to still be in for a vote."  
"She still counts…" The woman says behind me.

I smile gratefully. "I know she can't be here but for her I will say that she would have thanked you all. She would have thanked her family for the support or should I say the Greys who knew about this performance. She would have thank you for listen to her song that told a story of tragedy and happiness. To Lydia…" I say lifting the award in the air before shaking the lady's hand and walking back to our family. They all huddle around me to check out the award with her name on it.

"Now let's get down to the nitty gritty part. Which band has won the big prize of a contract? I will say we had a deep discussion about this and we weren't sure who to pick. Because we couldn't come to a decision we decided on two winners. They are the… Late-nighters and the Greys!"

The boys were jumping in the air ecstatic that they won, even with their rivals. I patted each one on the back and congratulated them all before they took to the stage and took the award with the Late-nights. It was nice to see them so happy. Especially, Jace who's been so cut up about Lydia recently.

Even thought they didn't want to admit it before something is going on between them, or should I say was. I know from the loss that Jace is love with my Daughter. The question I need to ask myself is do I let them be together when we get her back or do I break it? I don't think I would like to see them all upset. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. As long as I get the truth from them then I'll support them all the way.

On the way out, I nod to Taylor and he has a separate car for us to take. "Baby, I have something I need to deal with. I shouldn't be long. Join the others for the after party and I'll meet you there… "  
"Christian?"

"Ana please…" I sighed out.

"Okay," She says nodding her head and taking Lydia's award out of my hands.

* * *

**Ana Grey**

* * *

I know my husband is frustrated and I want to make him feel better instead of seeing him in the god awful, miserable place he is now. I know what he needs. I know what he desires. When he returned home he just flopped himself on the sofa and rubbed at his face in frustration. I stood up from the opposite side without saying anything and take him by the hand, pulling him up from the couch and walk him to our current bedroom.

I skip and turn, reducing our contact slowly before I start to unfasten my silk plum top all the way down. I let the thin fabric glide open, revealing my simple black bra whilst I walk backwards towards the bed.

Christian stands where I have left him looking all pissed off and frustrated whether that is to do with Lydia or that this, what I planned, is not what he wants right now. Surprisingly, as soon as I shrug my shirt off, letting it pool to the bottom of my feet, Christian steps forward then stops. I know deep down I am getting him interested and that is what I want to get at. I need to take this pain from his mind just for a while to let Christian be Christian and to be my Husband. To be selfish I need my husband and he needs me. This is the only way we can have each other and to forget the world and what is going on at the moment.

As I shimmy my denim jeans off, I see the wild spark glowing and getting bigger in his eyes. He so wants me. Those gray eyes of his are staring at me with heat flaring up as he takes another hesitant step closer. Teasing him, I dip my finger into the edge line of my panties. His reaction was to lick his dry lips, so slowly and so deliciously I wanted to sprint into his arms and steal that much needed kiss. But I stood my ground and watched him step once more.

Bringing my arms up behind my back, I go to undo my bra to torment him further. It touches some nerve as Christian growls at me to stop. He flies at me in a quick pace that leaves my eyelashes fluttering to understand his sudden vast movements.

Christian drives me around so I am facing away from him, to my disappointment. I want to see my Husband as we make love. But I am being greedy. He can have me anyway he needs me. Christian locates both of his hands onto my hips, squeezing me firmly. "Oh, Ana," He blows out with warm breath against my naked shoulder. With slight cold hands he travels along the sides of my body which sends a tingle down my spine. He grasps onto my breasts that make me mumble a moan. His touch softens and his lips find the top of my left shoulder, pecking ever so gently that takes all my awareness away. Before I knew it, my bra was off and the cold air hit my bare breasts as the bra drops to the floor with the rest of the pile of my clothes.

Eager to touch him already, I spin around and start to fumble with his shirt button. He caught my wrists and with a whisper to my ear he says softly, "Always so eager Mrs Grey…"

I flush immediately. After all these years I still get embarrassed by my own eagerness and selfishness to want my Husband. Christian finds it all too amusing. With that pleased smirk on his face his fingers lightly graze against the side of my redden cheek. All I want is for him to throw me onto our bed and fuck me hard so he can erase the day from his mind.

So teasingly, his lips lower down to meet mine. He takes forever. I stand on my tiptoes to meet his lips but he pushes me back down to show me who is in charge here. At first I thought it was me but of course he always like to take control. His lips finally touch mine but our kiss isn't soft and gentle as I'd hope. Instead Christian's kiss is eager, rough and so demanding.

All of a sudden, he drives me backwards with a small shove. I land on the bed with an 'oof' and the duvet covers jump as I make contact before falling back down.

Christian stood on my pool of clothes, teasingly stripping in front of me. His long fingers glide down each button, unplugging them slowly going down and down till he reaches the end of his shirt. The rich cotton fabric parts open and dangles and frames his sexy 'V' cut of his muscles. My eyes grew wider at the sight of his hard –on bursting in his low hip riding jeans. My mouth suddenly dries as I climb my way back up his well sculpted, perfect sexy body. I meet Christian devilish grey eyes just before he loosens his bottoms and tugging them down, letting himself spring out. Wow. All the time I am surprised at how large his length is. Of course, my eyes drifted down there, how could I not?

"My eyes are up here Ana," Christian says, destroying my focus. I gather my concentration and look up to my husband and I see his gray eyes full with enthusiasm and amusement. I cannot help it but my cheek flush and I want it to stop. Christian rumbles a deep laugh from his chest and with his hot scorching gaze on me my body responds immediately. My breast swell and my nipples harden with a tingling sensation just under the skin. My husband notices the reaction and he licks his lips like a dominant lion ready to pounce. _Oh Christian…_

The ache between my legs gets worse as Christian decides to lie down on top of me, pressing up against my breasts making them look bigger than they actually are. With my legs apart and ready for my open I wait breathlessly in anticipation for him to fill me with his thick delicious cock. But I don't get what I desire yet. Instead, Christian lets his lips fall against my parted ones and starts to lick my lips with his tongue. He couldn't restrain himself from the temptation and his lips crash against mine with eager, power and with so much passion. My brain tries to keep up as his hands wanders over my body, cupping my breasts and squeezing them once before letting a groan escape his mouth.

In one swift movement, Christian leans back and his eyes stare into mine for a brief second before he dipped down and nips at my nipples with his teeth. The sharp sting is washed away with the lick and suck of his tongue and mouth.

"_Oh please Christian," _I beg.

He doesn't give me what I want.

With the tip of his nose he traces down the centre of my body all the way down to my navel. He lifts his head and with a whisper he says, "Close your eyes. Don't open them. Understand?"

"Yes Christian, yes."

As I am told, I close my eyes shut and block the view of Christian to be in my own darkness. All in a sudden, I jump in shock and choke out a gasp to the unexpected hot sensation developing betweens my legs. Christian's expert tongue rotates around in circles over and over again against the sensitive skin of my clit. _Holy crap! _Above my head, I grab a fistful of the bed sheets and beg for Christian to fuck me now as the intensity climbs through my body. I'm completely lost in my husband, in the pleasure he is giving me.

His lips move away and I wait in the darkness. Even the waiting is making me trembling, wanting and desiring to find out what he's going to do to me next. Christian slips his finger inside of me and I groan in slight satisfaction. It's not completely what my body wants but it will do for now. _Holy crap!_

I hear a smirking laugh from Christian's lips as he pushes another finger in before swirling them around together in circles.

I am on fire, burning up and up to be scorching. I want him inside me right now. My body is begging him with little whimpers and quivers. "_Please… Christian_!" I plead, feeling the vibration that wants to hum out getting closer and closer. _"Christian!"_

Christian finally listens as he slams his hard length inside of me. "Agrh!" I cry out in relief to have him inside of me. His movements get faster and faster and thrusts harder

Christian then decided to use all his anger out on me by thrusting harder and slamming into me over and over, getting faster with every thick push. Christian's hands sweep under me and cups my ass, tilting me so his cock slides even deeper. "_Oh…."_ My chest is rising higher as I feel his length plummet in me over and over again, driving me insane. I pant for breath feeling the muscles tightening around Christian. He groans at the same time I do. "Ah!" I wench open my eyes and see him so fixed on driving himself into me taking it all out on me. "Christian." I feel myself shaking and I notice his muscles tightening too against me.

"Fuck!" He groans, thrusting his thick hard cock inside me.

And at that moment we both reach our body roaring climax. He crumbles after he explodes and his body slams on top of me, his lips crushing down on me. I gasp for air and when I take it Christian breathlessly says, "I love you Anastasia Grey."

* * *

**A/N –** Sooo what did you think of that then? A bit different then normal : ) The song I used was suggested by my partner and is called Terrified by Story of the year, go check it out! : ) In the next chapter Lydia gets some hope! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing!


	37. Escape Plan

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Escape plan**

**Christian Grey**

_The room is dark and miserable, only one light shines and that is hanging over her head. Sawyer did well to tie her up to a chair with her long claws digging into his skin. It didn't bother him in the slightest. Sawyer is so focused on finding Lydia he's dropped his days off to be with us. The guy looks dreadful but he won't listen to me when I tell him to take a break. _

_Elena's cries are loud down my ears and I wince at the sound and hope Sawyer has got earplugs to keep the old bat from deafening him. _

_"Christian please…." She begs once her eyes capture me coming through the tatty wooden door. "Let me go! It doesn't have to be this way…"_

_With my eyes glaring towards her and I couldn't help bite back, "Do you think Lydia is saying the dame?"_

_"She's okay Christian. You can have her back in one-"_

_"One piece?" I say for her. "I don't think that will happen, do you?"_

_She raised a perfect eyebrow up at me whilst confusion set onto her features. Thoughts crossed her mind before she said, "Her virginity perhaps-" She knew exactly what she said was the wrong thing and would push my buttons, especially in that area of my Daughters life. _

_My feet pounded across the room towards her. The stomps of each step echoes in the air. I lifted her chair onto its two back legs and in seconds sending it to fall backwards. She screamed loudly and the sound of the chair slamming against the hard floor joined her panic. _

* * *

**Ana Grey**

* * *

My husband is dreaming about something terrible. His forehead is sweating and his body is tensed. The grip he has on my stomach grows harder and harder. "Christian?" I winced, through the cool night air. He didn't respond or wake up so I got his big band and slid it off my stomach. I rested my own hand in its place and told our new Son or Daughter, "Mummy is going to be brave and tell Daddy tomorrow." I only just found out myself and needed to get my head around the idea of being pregnant again with our fourth child, it would be fifth counting Lydia. I don't know how Christian is going to react to the news. Usually he would be all smiles but after coming home a complete mess I don't think he will be in an enthusiastic mood this time. I must admit this is the worst timing for us to have a child.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

_Elena has tears either side of her scared face. She looks petrified and I wondered if the same flicker I'd seen in her eyes represented how Lydia must be feeling in her own hazel ones. _

_My body us fuelled and I want to kick the shit out of who has hurt and raped my baby girl. Luckily for Elena I didn't have a clue what to do. I wanted to frighten her and make her give up the important information we need. But I was so in the moment to find out who took my daughters virginity so I can beat the shit out of him when I eventually come face to face with the slim ball. "WHO?" I blared out my demanding question fiercely, knowing it could only be one of the three of them. Bill, Badger or Darnell. _

_"He will never give her up to you Christian. Not without the money."_

_"I've got the fucking money you stupid cow."_

_She managed a fucking smile can you believe is?_

_"Darnell Lloyd. He's taking your Daughter into the deep world of dom-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" I cut her off. My red blood boiling inside of me and ready to explode. _

_I stepped away from her. I couldn't lose control over my temper, even though I desperately needed to. I really need that information and the only way to get it is for her to be alive. Sawyer came up to me and I asked him, "Do you have any suggestions?"_

_"Freak her out…" He whispered to me, whilst taking a pen knife out of his cargo trousers. _

_"Good plan…" Sawyer moved back slightly but paused as I said, "Sawyer, I appreciate what you're doing to help us."_

_Sawyer simply nods his head and returns towards Elena. I hear a snap and I knew the blade was on show without even looking._

_"No!" Elena yelled. "Christian no. please don't do this."  
"You'd better start talking," Sawyer growled. "Otherwise I might actually slip and this will go across here…" I turned to see Sawyer running the edge of the blade along her neck, without drawing blood. _

_"PLEASE!" Elena begged. Torturing her seemed wrong but it was to benefit us in finding Lydia so I just turned around and ignored her waiting for her to respond. We might be here a while. _

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I no longer scream or cry out, kick or punch my way to get Darnell off me. It's useless to fight with him because I've learnt that he will get his own way eventually. He's so strong I am a bag of marshmallows in comparison. As the trust has been building he has thankfully let me off two handcuffs so now I'm only on one. I did try to strangle him but he used his power to detain my wrist again back into the sealed lock. But now, since I haven't attempt anything he is fully trusting me.

Once he releases himself inside of me he flops alongside me on the bed. I roll myself to the side and curl my legs up into a ball and stare ahead of me. Today, however, something caught my eye. On the cupboard are Darnell's keys. If I only had them I could go get my Brother and leave this wicked place without turning back.

Darnell gets comfy and wraps his muscular arm over my side and his fingers rub in slow movements over my stomach. He leans over and kisses the side of my temple. "Amazing as always Angel."

"Mmm…" I agree to throw him off a little. It was definitely not the most amazing experience I have felt in my life. It is vile. I keep reminding myself to keep my sprits as high as they can get in here that this isn't my first proper time and when it does happen it will be with Jace and I'll enjoy every second of it and so will he. That is of course if he still wants me after all of this.

"One day," Darnell whispers into my good ear, taking my attention away. "When you're ready, we'll have a baby in there," He tells me whilst continuing to stroke my stomach. A sickening feeling rises in my throat. "And we will have a huge house for them to play in and run around. Maybe we could have a cat or a dog which ever you prefer Angel. Our children will be spoilt rotten by Mummy and Daddy." Every single word shivers down the neck of my spine. Whatever his dreams are they will never happen. My family wouldn't let him and Pops would kill him before any of that could happen anyway. "Then one day," He says weaving his fingers through mine, "We'll have a beautiful wedding and you can have the day of your dreams." NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

"You would have to ask Christian permission," I told him, whilst I returned my interest onto the set of keys.

"I already have your Father's permission, I don't need Greys too." From the sound of his voice I knew that touched a nerve and I couldn't help but smile in my mind.

"For me?" I played the card, knowing he would never refuse me of what I want. "I want Christian to walk me down the aisle and give me away to you." My own words make me want to throw up right this second.

Behind me I capture the sound of a big long sigh from Darnell. "He won't allow me to marry you Angel…" There is another pause. "… But I'll try for you. Anything for you…"

Darnell washes my body in a make shift bath tub and washes my short frizzy hair. Afterwards he carries me down the stairs and replaces me back onto the bed, handcuffing my right wrist. Leaning over he kisses my cheek, knowing I don't like to be kissed on the lips. He brushes his fingers through my wet hair and says his goodnight before going away and leaving me and Brax alone for the night.

Instantly Braxton snatches up my hand and tightly squeezes to reassure me he is here and knows himself how difficult this is for me. "-ou okay?" He asks in a whisper as I twist my body to face him, missing the 'Y' at the beginning.

I have the biggest grin on my face.

"What?" He questions like I shouldn't be happy.

"I have a plan of how to escape this hell hole!" I share with him.

"You do?" Braxton lowers his voice loud enough for me to just hear.

I explain my plan of seduction to him. Make Darnell believe that I want to make passionate love to him then when he's not looking cuff him with the spare cuffs on the bed and grab his keys and leg it. That's if my legs will let me that is.

Braxton shakes his head and blasts out, "That is an absolutely stupid idea!"

"But- But, he's madly in love with me. Earlier he was discussing houses, weddings and darn babies-"

"NO Lyds," He snaps out loudly. "Just no!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Listen to me, I-"

He cuts me off instantly. "I am listening and I won't let you put it upon yourself to take that risk."

"He doesn't have it in him to hurt me Brax…"  
"I mean it Lydia. I'm not allowing you to put yourself in a risky situation. You'll be stressed out and I don't want you having another seizure. I might not be there to help you."

"Okay," I agree in a groan, rolling on my back to stare up at the ceiling. I know with enough persuasion I'll be able to do it.

Each time I get close to be able to do it I suddenly back out like a wimp. It's been like that for a two days now. I so want to but it's my Brother's words and face that haunts me. He told me not to do it and I don't want to break a promise I made to him. But if it means getting us out then I am willing to break that promise. I want to go home, to my family, my dog, my bed to my world. Being locked up in here isn't getting me any closer to that wish. I have to do it now or I'll never do it.

Darnell lays me down on the bed, his gaze drawing me in as perusal.

"Darnell," I paused his eyes from passing my hips. Somehow my voice is much richer than usual and is coated with some outburst of sweetness.

He reaches up and sweeps his hand besides my face, removing a clump of hair in my eyes. "Yes my Angel?"  
I took a deep breath to steady myself and the nerves flutter inside me. "I was wondering if we could do something different?" My mouth suddenly dries and I'm gasping for a glass of cold water.

Confusion swept over his expression. "Different Angel?" The confusion also snuck into his tone of voice. "How so?"

Unexpectedly on my behalf, I reach up and tug on the 'V' of his shirt. His dark eyes watched me carefully as he's wary to my actions after my incident of nearly trying to strangle him still remains fresh in his mind. I pull on the fabric and pull him down on top of me. In a small gentle whisper I tell him, "I want to make love to you…"

Like he missed heard, he stared then blinked before his eyes grew larder to what I said. He glanced down to my free hand where I started to unbutton his shirt confidently and with much skill with only one hand. It surprised me too. With a soft stroke, I lightly touch his define abs as I make my way down his body. With no other action but sigh with pleasure, I'm not totally sure if he believes me or not. So I add, "I love you so much Darnell, it's time for me to show you. Let me show you."

"Angel," His voice is light and the surprise thickens in his tone.

"Please…" I'm practically begging him as I lean up to meet his lips and kiss him. Every part of my body is sickened from the small touch of our lip contact. But I'm trying to get his attention. Trying to distract him. I can't just give hope now. I've been avoiding kissing him for a long time, let's hope it does a magic trick and helps me to get those keys. When I take my lips away from his the lies start to stream out naturally, "I want the house, the wedding, the children. I want everything with you Darnell."

Darnell hums in delight of the thought of us being together and having a lovely life as he explained the other night. He wants it so much it is the only way I can trap him into believing I want to make love. "Okay," He finally approves.

He reaches up pass my head for the handcuff and I pause him with my hand on his arm. "Please let me do this without those," I said. He frowned a little and watched my face. "I want to be together as a couple Darnell. I don't want to make this a three way with handcuffs all the time."

"I need to be able to trust you Angel."

Unsure of what to say to that, I nod my head in response and let him wrap the metal around my left wrist after pulling my dress strap down. _Great. _Absolutely fucking fantastic! I've got to make love to a man that makes my skin crawl. He isn't going to let me go. Never mind, I guess. Maybe, after all, I should have listened to Brax. This wasn't a good idea after all. My bad.

"Let me undress you first Angel, then you can do what you please with me."

I nod, disappointedly but putting on a smile.

Darnell pulls the right strap down off my arm and kneels back to shimmy the dress off till I am fully naked. His watchful eyes gaze over me and then he shrugs his shirt off and his other pieces of clothing. His eyes never leave mine as he shoves his clothes onto the floor. He moves himself down and kneels besides my feet before gently rubbing my private areas, testing to see how wet I am. I'm not wet enough as he has to put some stimulant gel on to help with the feeling. While he rubs it in, I get a nice sensation of a warm feeling. It is slightly burning that encourages you to fuck and to fuck hard. But I won't be enjoying it I know that for sure.

"That's better," Darnell announces. He smiles before asking, "Ready?"  
NO! "Yes," I say in a small tiny scared voice which is stupid really because I could blow my confident cover.

He lies down beside's me with a huge grin on his face as I shift myself on top of him, dragging my cuff along the bed.

To ease my worries and panics I bite hard into my inner cheek. That helps. Leaning on top of him, I focus on kissing him and when he's not looking, with his eyes now closed, I peek to the cabinet and see that the keys aren't there. Fucking hell! Unwantedly, I run my hands all over his body before meeting his lips again. What am I supposed to do now? Forcing myself to move on, I start pecking the skin against his neck and onto his torso.

"Angel," he mumbles against my good ear, "I want you…" He held onto my hips and pushed me down onto his already hard length. As I cry out a whimper my body accepts him and Darnell moans in sweet delight. "Angel you're so tight," He tells me, "I love you."

"I love you to," I lie back. Purposely, I pull back on the handcuff and looked down at Darnell. "You have to let me go babe. I can't-" I jangle the cuff on the bed and demonstrate that I cannot move. "Trust me baby," I encourage. Tilting myself down, I steal a kiss from his lips. I whisper against his lips, "I promise not to do anything stupid."

That seemed to work surprisingly. "Okay," He breathed, buying my innocence.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. _

Reaching over and down by the bed he grabs the keys from his trousers and unlocks the cuff from my wrist. My hand, clumsily and accidently slaps his chest from where it's released. I took enjoyment out of hitting him. Unfortunately he didn't wince as I thought he might do.

More interested in me, he tosses the keys onto the side table without any care who might get them. BINGO! We are finally getting somewhere now.

So now that I am free I have to make a move. I start kissing Darnell to distract him and moving myself up and down him. Small gasps escapes his mouth that make me want to hurl. I try not to think about what my body is feeling, even if the pleasure of the gel is so good. Blocking the sensation out of my head, I now focus on my main target. The handcuffs. As soon as I snap them both into place the sooner I can grab the keys and make a run for it. Darnell digs his nails into my back to press me harder against him. I crunch my own hands on the pillow either side of his head, making my movements faster to distract him.

I then change my position and sit up to ride him, taking his hand into mine I have the best advantage to cuff him.

Come on girl you can do this. Be brave, fast and believe in yourself. You can do this. 5. 4. 3. 2… I bottle it and restart again. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

With his eyes closed I slam his hand into the cuff and quickly lock the metal around his wrist tightly, so the sharp edge digs and bites into his skin. He curse with pain and tries to capture my free hand.

"Don't be fucking stupid Angel!" He yells. I hope nobody has come back to hear that. I slip myself off his cock and with a hand behind my back I dig my nails into the sensitive wet skin. He cries out loudly in pain._ Good_, I thought smugly. That should do some damage to him. He tries to force me off him to hold and check himself from damage but he is leaving his eyes off the real prize me. I reach over and grab the other free cuff, snatch his arm and slam it into the metal, doing the same procedure by making the metal plough into his skin.

Darnell forgets all the pain and realises the most valuable possession is free. Bucking himself up and down he tries to force the handcuffs off and for me to stay on him. Darnell is now weak and won't ever get out of them cuffs unless he has the keys. I slide my way onto the floor but Darnell has cleverly wrapped his legs around my waist to stop me. His feet dig into my sides and I yelp out a squeal.

"Angel," he shouts out so I can hear him and so frightened that he's hurt me. "Don't do this…!" My next idea, comes from my Pops. I tickle his feet away from me and it seems to do the trick. I am then able to slip down the rest of the way and onto the floor. On the ground, I grab my nightgown and slip it back on before using the side table to stand upon my feet. At first I'm wobbly but I manage to stand without aid of the table. I snatch the key and saw at the side that Darnell is begging me not to go. I couldn't hear him until I turned around to face the door.

"LYDIA!" Darnell said my first name for the first time I've known him. From his tone he is angry, livid that I would betray him like this. I don't care I just want to go home. I caught the sound of the cuffs rattling against the bed frame but as soon as I turned and opened the door behind me all I could hear is a spec of sound. Behind me, I closed the door and fiddled and fumbled with the keys before locking the door shut. No escape now Darnell. How do you like it? I hobbled to the gate on my dodgy leg before peering around to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Luckily the area is empty and I stepped forward.

Ah crap! As I stepped, I caught my leading foot at the bar at the bottom of the gate, tripping myself over and landing hard on the concrete surface. Fuck! I grit my teeth together as the sharp pain stabs and drives up my bad leg. Ouch! That hurt. I don't know how much time I got left so I pushed myself through the pain and force my body to work harder.

I tried to hobble fast because running isn't a possibility yet. My leg is weak even though it's had time to recover. But not being looked after properly it's left me with problems. Hope Teddy can sort me after I get Brax out of here. Braxton is my target. I need to go get him and we can leave and go home. That's the plan, for now.

I must be making loud sounds as I make my way down the stairs because Brax looks up and surprise this his face first before the realisation did. He doesn't mutter anything as I travel down each step. He knows I won't hear his moans if he does. When I got closer to him he then blasted out in a huff, "I told you not to do this!"

"It worked though," I said in a hurry trying to sort the right key for his cuffs. They all seemed to be a different brand and I hoped there is a key on here to fit his. I try all the small keys but none of them were working. Fucking brilliant. "None of these are working," I say trying to jam another key in that obviously doesn't fit.

"Go then! Get help and don't come back!"

I looked down at my Brother, "I can't leave you here."

"You can and you will," He told me. I shook my head. "Lydia listen to me. Get yourself out, find where you are and get help. Stay in a safe place."

"But-"

He shot me a warning look that made me gulp and nod my head quickly. I lean down and kiss my Brother on the cheek before returning and climbing the mountain of stairs.

* * *

** A/N** – Everything is getting so exciting now! I can't wait to share what's going to happen next. Thank you for your reviews! They make my day so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my different chapter :) I can't believe some of you have read all the chapters in a day. You guys are awesome!


	38. Fresh Air

**Saved By You**

* * *

** Chapter 38 – Fresh air**

Even though there is daylight streaming through the hole in the broken roof, I still find it difficult to see where the main door is in the building. Being stuck down there, in the basement, has certainly messes with my brain. Somehow making my brain lazy and tired all the time to do as I ask. Anyhoo, I guess it's on the far end. It would be so far away out of my reaching distance. My leg is going to sooo thank me for this later. I'm sure with a nice bundle of pain. _Great._

As I pass the old car, I use the frame for its support to carry myself across easier before tangling my fingers through the cages to help me afterwards. Fear concerns me. So I try and push myself further and further to the extreme with my poor leg taking the brunt of my actions. Panic concerning the return of Bill and Badger scared the nightmares out of me. Alarm is filled my eyes as I'm worried that if they noticed I'm gone they will hurt Brax. Possibly torture him to find answers to where I am. They don't care what they do to Brax. Recently they've kicked him till the blood is choking out of his mouth. That night I stayed up, dreading the thought that he might stop breathing. So I know I have to be quick. My small plan, that I'm adding to by the minute, is to find help then come back and pretend I've been in my handcuffs and Darnell is a freak that has tied himself up. Then none of us can get a beating before whoever comes to help. I just have to be quick.

I was right; it is in this direction to the door to the big wide world. For some reason I felt nervous as I grazed my fingers upon the bar of the exit door handle. I took a breath to steady me before pushing down on the barrier. A whoosh of fresh air smacked me suddenly in the face as the brightness of the outdoor light blinds me, forcing me to close my eyes shut for a moment. In my own darkness, I feel the light breeze sweeping my hair back off my shoulders. It's cool and refreshing and I flutter my eyes to welcome the light it. The gentle wind is such a beautiful, relaxing and welcoming sensation from being stuck in the hot, dusty, horrible warehouse room.

The feeling is beautiful and relaxing and welcoming from being stuck down there.

Wow, this feels so amazing!

When I open my eyes I feel completely lost. I don't have a clue where I am. SHIT! I take another deep breath and start to hobble faster. If Bill and Badger come back now then they will see me. There is nowhere to hide with no bushes to sneak behind. It's wide open and it makes me shiver to even think about what would happen if they did come back right now.

However, there is another car up head and I plan to hide behind that for a moment to check whether or not it is safe to continue along the open road.

I manage to get to the car and hide between it and a really tall wall.

Glancing through the back windows, I scoped the area out. There are more tall buildings and lots and lots of other cars sounding them. I notice the small hedges and a tree but that isn't some place I could hide. Searching the buildings for something, I see a sign with some words that I can't make out. I am so far away and the letters are all fuzzy. I've got to move to a different car to get closer. I round the car and run as best as I can. The area opens up even further. There are warehouses to my right and to my left. Which way do I go? Or should I go straight forward? Then I see familiar people. Fuck! Shit! I'm going to be dead! But I rushed like the wind and hide behind the next car, parked in a diagonal. Shit! Shit! Shit! My heart beats in a fast rhyme. Holy cow! They are so going to find me. I slip myself on the floor and lean myself against the back of the car, taking steady breaths.

You can do this Lydia Grey, just remain calm and they won't find you. In my head I could hear my Brother's voice, 'come back Lydia. Please don't get caught.' But my response to that is, 'Shut the fuck up and let me get help.' Once my heartbeat settled down I thought I'd take a glimpse at the situation. I push myself up and back onto my feet and bending down slightly to look through the window without being caught.

They are standing with their back to me and when I turn my head t the side I'm capable of hearing there loud voices. Bill's captures my attention, "It should be in two days time and we will be out of your hair…"

Badger then adds smugly, "Grey won't know what's hit him…"

The guy in the blue uniform scratches the side of his face before asking, "How is that going to work? Grey isn't stupid he'll want the girl and the lad up front."

"Elena is going to get the money and she's going to pass it over to Darnell. That way if they get caught then bye bye and back to jail for him. We will still have the dumbass kids so we could still make more money from them," Badger explained.

No matter in a few days time I could possibly go home, I want to go home now, today and the determination is riding through my veins alongside my nerves and anxieties. Now where do I go from here? I know it's dangerous to move whilst they are not far away but they could move and go back to the warehouse and if they know I'm gone there is always a possibility my Brother could get hurt.

My eyes fall upon the passenger seat on the car and I have to blink a couple of times to see if I was seeing things. Luckily enough I wasn't seeing things. Happiness mounts on my face and I really wanted to jump in the air and punches a fist into it.

I then heard the unfamiliar guys voice again. "So where are you guys going afterwards?"

I remained still and listened. "Anywhere but this place. Probably Spain."

"It's nice over there…" The lad said.

"I don't know where yet…" Badger admits. "Wherever my car takes me..."

"How about Darnell and Elena?"

Bill answered this time, "Not sure what Elena is doing… But Darnell is taking Lydia to his old folks house before deciding where they want to-"

WHAT THE FUCK?! Seriously? I 'm not even going to be allowed to go home? FUCK THAT SHIT!

The car door was open and I slowly cracked it open steadily, not wanting to distube their cosy chat.

I grabbed the phone from the passenger seat and snuck in, closing the door closely behind me, not letting it shut fully. It's a shame whoever owns this car didn't leave the keys in as well. I could have drove off at high speeds, if I knew how to.

At least I have the phone they must have accidently left in here. I turn the phone on and a lock screen appears on. At first I thought my dreams are over. But I had a plan. I hadn't touched the screen so I could see where the pattern went from the finger prints. They went down and to the left and it did unlock when I tried it. But before I could celebrate I saw the battery at the top of the screen is very low and is flashing red.

I clicked on the green call icon and it brought up the key pad. Now which number do I know? Stupid technology doesn't allow me to remember people numbers. There is only one person's I do know… I think. Jace had a new phone for his birthday of my Pops. I remembered him writing the number down for me. Now let's see if I get this right. I put the digits in and raise the phone to my ear to hear the ringing.

* * *

**Braxton Miller**

* * *

_Oh boy, please let her be okay._ I sighed and sunk my shoulders into the metal frame of the bed. It isn't exactly comfortable but it will do for now. I get so numb and fuzzy pins and needles everywhere in my body thanks to this darn awful bed. I can't wait to be able to stand on my two feet, run, dance like a crazy nutter and actually make sense of my disabled body. _Just please let her be okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself for letting her go if something terrible happened. Fuck. Please help her. _I hope she doesn't break her promise to come back to me._ Please Lydia. _ I looked up at the ceiling and tried to pray. God, I know we don't have one to ones but do me a favour and watch over my little Sis.

I glanced to my right at the empty space besides me. Lydia's space. Over the last few months, I realised from all the stories she's told me, she is a strong girl. She'll be the one to get us out of this mess. But secretly I wished I could be the one to save the both of us. The bond we share now is completely different to when we were kids. We finally have a Brother and Sister relationship and not the ones that hate each other's guts. She trusts me with everything. For example, Jace, her cousin that she is madly in love with. Okay so I felt a little protective for her but the way she speak about him, reassures me that he sounds like a nice guy. If I do get out of here, I'm going to have that chat of warning. If he hurts her I'll break his fucking legs and I'll make sure it's stuck in his brain.

Thin pieces of Lydia brown hair are scattered across the cheap nasty pillow from where they'd chopped it off. The loud scream of hers still remains loud and striking in my mind. She shrieked so badly I could see the terror in her hazel soft eyes. I knew what she was thinking at first. She thought she was going to be murdered and with her small gulp I could see she thought that she would never see anyone of her family ever again. The loss on her face took the centre stage as Bill walked towards her. But she was so wrong and I was too. That scream… It's going to last in my mind forever.

If they find her they got the full hog and kill her. I wouldn't want to watch that pain in her eyes. _Please Lydia be okay._

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

After four agonising rings, Jace finally picked up. His voice wasn't immediately tuned down the line and for a moment I thought something was wrong with the phone. Jace's beautiful voice, which is so good to hear is so sour as he spoke. He is on fire today. "I swear to god, if this is another reporter I'm going to find you, string you up by your ankles and burn you till-"

A low chuckle escaped my lips forcing him to stop chanting on. I wasn't sure if he knew it was me so I remained my tone low and I could hardly hear myself speak, "It's your girlfriend, if you'll still have me? Or will I be burnt at the stake?" The line went suddenly silent. There was no background noise to be heard so I didn't know if he ended the call. He wouldn't though would he? "Jace?" I asked worriedly, hoping my only chance of a phone call wouldn't be ruined. "Helloooo?"

"Lyd-" His voice was caught short. I could imagine him turning pale like he saw a ghost or something. "L-" The shock was hitting him and his tone is almost a whisper I didn't catch. Speak up Jace I can't hear you. And if by magic it hit him, "Lydia?"

"Hey handsome…" I peeked over towards Bill, Badger and the unknown guy that's still chatting. Good. "I've got to keep quiet; I'm in a danger zone at the moment."

That caused concern in his tone, "Baby where are-"

I didn't let him finish. Before, I had glanced up at the building behind the unknown guy and read the address off a sign attached to the warehouse. "I'm on Fox Avenue..." I said confidently. "Right at the end of the road there is a warehouse with double doors. They've got us trapped in the basement. Jace, please can you send help."

A short gasped exited his mouth. I wished I could see those lips on me and feel them against mine. Oh Jace. "I'm twelve minutes away baby. I'm at the skate park." Wow, he's not that far away! Almost touching distance with a bit to stretching of course. "I'll be there-"

"No." My voice hits over the phone harsh. Shit did they hear me? I peeked again but they remained in deep conversation. "I've got to go Jace; I need to go back I before-"

This time he interrupted me. "You will certainly not Lydia. Stay where you are. I'm-"

No I can't. "I've put my Brother in danger Jace…"

"Keep yourself out of there and safe."

"Jace I can't just-" The phone fucking died! "FUCK!" I said loudly. BOLLOCKS! I leant down further so they couldn't see me. But when I looked up I knew they had heard something as Bill turned around for a second to observe the area but he did return back to the conversation.

They look quite deep into conversation when I appeared above the glass. So I decide to dart to the other car. I raced across to the other side keeping my eye on them. The guy in the uniform locked eyes with me and my body reacted by tripping over my feet. With luck on my side the man started laughing to get their attention away from my tumble. He knew who I was and he's trying to help me. I don't understand why because if he knew the situation then he could have helped us sooner. I saw his eyes meet mine again and he nodded for me to go. So I did. I went as quickly as I could. If he could just hold them off for a little longer Jace will get the cops and they will be here.

On my hobble I managed to get back to the doors, I opened them peered over my shoulder and saw their shadows. Shit! I closed the door and fuzzy echoes caught my attention. It's obviously Darnell complaining. I honestly don't know what to do. Do I hide or go to my brother. I travelled through the cages and the light of the door opening drifts throughout the warehouse. My stomach clenches and I feel sick. I stop where I am at the back and watch them both as they take run, past the old car and through to the kitchen area. The fuzzy noise stopped and I knew they had found him naked and cuffed up. Bill came out and a little gasp exits my mouth. He was going to head towards Brax but he suddenly changed his mind. He decided to come back passing me.

I thought I'd be sage here. I thought they wouldn't be able to see me. I couldn't be any less wrong. I didn't need to turn around to know they were standing behind me. I also didn't need my hearing to know they were there either. I felt the presence of Badger but more so from the sensation of eyes on the back of my head and I knew straight away Bill is too my right. My body reacted for me before I had chance to think about what to do. I froze into place and felt heavy panting and harsh breaths against the back of my short hair cut. I gulped. I am entirely screwed.

I screamed really loud as someone forces my face into the square grid metal digs into my face.

* * *

**Braxton Miller**

* * *

I thought I heard something from upstairs. Usually we don't hear anything, not even footsteps. But this sounded like a scream. From whom I wouldn't have a clue. As long as it's not from Lydia then I don't care. Possibly it's from Darnell freaking out in that room by himself. Pussy.

The time passed by and the air remained silent, until the daylight from the top of the stairs caught my awareness. Something inside me had hope for Lydia that she had got help. But again, I was wrong and saw two people, one carrying the other. I couldn't make it out at first and my guts hurt in anticipation. I felt sick and I thought I could possibly throw up at any second.

I had right to be sick. "Lydia?" Her name came out weak and devastation hinted my tone.

Down each step I made out her weak body being carried by a rather upset Darnell. Holy fucking cow! I thought she had gone to get help. Did she un-cuff him? What the fuck?! No she wouldn't do that. What has he done to my fucking Sister the absolute fucking asshole!

At each step Darnell takes her arm that is floating down bobs up and down. Her head is cut again and blood is streaming from where it sat across the hem line of her hair. I knew without looking that she had been beating blue without looking all over her. Her short frizzy hair is now a fuzz of a mess like it's been flipping here and there from each hit to her face.

Darnell barked out with such fury to his voice as he stepped off the last step, "Were you in on this?" When I didn't answer him, still shocked to see my Sister in such a state he said, "You should have stopped her!"

You should let us go and then this wouldn't be happening. I have lost my voice completely so I couldn't rave. I wanted to wail out and bawl my fists and try to swing for him for doing this to us. But I couldn't. If Lydia couldn't stop them, neither could I and my hope of leaving this place is grounded. We will never get out of here. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

With wide eyes I watched Darnell place my Sister down on the floor. Her back is turned away so I couldn't see her face. Darnell snaps her left wrist into a tight cuff and from here I could see it was too tight. "Man, for fuck sake, ease on the fucking cuffs…"

He shot me a glare as if I should just shut my gob. He knew I was right though and he loosened it. No matter how much Lydia had betrayed him, he still had that care look in his eyes. The sick son of a bitch.

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for your reviews. You will get another chapter on either Friday or Saturday!


	39. Love can hurt but it can never die

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Love can hurt but it can never die**

**Jace Grey**

I have truly fucked myself up big time. I just wanted Lydia back in the safety of my arms and knowing where she was I waded in to quickly and got myself caught by Jack and bloody Jill.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I shouted at them, tugging and shoving them away from me but they are really strong. Even with the pass few months of hitting the gym these guys had more on me then I would in a year's training. They dragged me, even with my efforts to stop them, down into this dark room that suddenly became brighter with a glowing light in the corner behind the stairs.

There is a guy sitting on a bed and I instantly recognise him as Brax Miller, Lydia's older and recent Brother. His blue eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. His expression reads, 'not another one.' He wouldn't have a clue to who I am though.

The guys pulled me down the rest of the stairs with my weak attempted to stop them and they pushed me past the bed Brax is sitting on. My eyes immediately alert to Lydia's body lying down on the cold floor.

"LYDIA!" I find myself blaring loudly and now drag them towards her instead of trying to get away with them. She must have got into trouble when she ended the phone call with me. Fuck. I have fucked this up completely. I should have listened to her and just got help.

One of the guy's hands pushed me over and against the wall, passing Lydia's body. The force me down but my legs collapse down anyway. My eyes weren't bothered to what the guys were doing they are totally focused of my girl. Just like Lydia, they collapsed my right hand to the pipe works which are attached to the wall. I let them do it without any arguments or fighting because I am more interested and concerned for Lydia.

Her brown hair is now short. I expected it to be shorter than it already is. I was thinking more of a boy's hair cut but thankfully it's down to her shoulders, a bit shaggy and fluffy and certainly not cut straight. _Baby. _ My heart weeps knowing how much she loved her long locks. She'd never cut them because everyone told her not to but know there gone… well I'm just going to have to remind her every day how beautiful she actually looks. Lydia face is so pale she looks like she has been sick for weeks with a tummy bug or something. I know that isn't the case though. Her face is supporting freshly new bruises that have a slight tinge of purple to them. Along a cut against her hairline a dried up stain of fresh red blood has dribbled down the side of her face. Glancing down her even more skinny figure, I see she's in some silk night gown, more blood staining the fabric. I want nothing more to put a hand out to her and stroke along the grain of her arm but with Bill and Badger threatening us if we do something stupid they won't flinch to do something stupid back.

Both Bill and Badger returned to the stairs and when I heard the door close behind them, I dragged the cuff along the pipe, scooting closer to Lydia. I wanted to move her over and place her head into my lap and stroke her hair and tell her everything is going to be okay. But I couldn't guarantee that because I didn't know myself. Instead of moving her, I run my curled up knuckles along her face. She feels sweaty but cold. She's probably has caught a bug or something. I picked up her free hand and lifted it up to my lips. I kissed her hand twice before leaning down and doing the same to her cheek. As her eyes remained closed I say in a small whisper for her to hear only, "I love you…"

"So… You're the one she's in love with, Jace right?"

I wasn't expecting Brax to know my name or to know who I was. Lydia likes to hide things up since of our family connected sort of but she must have told him everything. I guess there isn't much they could do down here. You can't even have a good game of I spy.

I tilted my eyes away from Lydia to Braxton who was staring at me with an expressionless face. I didn't know if he is angry or happy. "Braxton Miller?"

"Yeah," he said coolly, "That's my name."

With a sad smile I assured him, "When she phoned me, I told her to stay safe… I-"

"Being stuck down here with Lydia, I have found out myself that she never listens to advice but then I assumed to put that down to her not being about to hear. I bet you any money she'll tell you she couldn't hear me and make it her excuse…"

"Excuse me?" I asked completely confused to what he had said. "I don't follow."

"Oh sorry, forgot this wasn't Big Brother…"He is making me very confused but I continued to listen. "I assume you saw the video of Lydia a few months back?" I nod my head, which ripped my heart out into shreds. "That night they damaged her hearing. I'm not sure how bad it is. I'm not a Doctor but she struggled to hear anything out of the left ear." He paused as I hung my mouth open in shock. _Okay. _"If you're going to talk to her make sure she's facing you or on her right… otherwise it be fuzzy or silence for her."

I bobbed my head in response, having difficulty fighting with my emotions. I hung my gaze onto Lydia and distracted myself with her. I moved her hair out of the way and stoked down the side of her left ear. There was no mar or indication to her ear having problems but that was at least two months ago now. Though, I do see the clear purple and yellow damage on her neck and the cuts where the metal of the cuffs have bitten into her skin. Glancing down her body, I look over her injured leg. It was hurt from the accident and still hadn't healed properly. "What have they done to you?" I asked in a small whisper before planting a kiss against her forehead.

I looked up to Brax and he quickly looked away from us. A guilty face washes over his expression and I can see through the bars of the bed that he's curled his fingers into a fist. I could see his body shaking. "If I could I would take everything they've done to her… but I can't. It's not me they want to ruin. It's her and I can't stop it."

"Mate, she knows you would do anything for her like I would. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself otherwise your drive yourself crazy."

At that moment I took a short second to glance down at Lydia. She's awake and staring at me with those wide hazel eyes. Her long eyelashes flutter and I could see she thought she was seeing things. After another few blinks she let out a gulp and I could see the terrified look in her eyes. They soften for a second and then she leaped to be closer to me and slung her arms around me tightly so I couldn't breathe. She did gasp in pain but I don't think she cares right now. Her lips were hurriedly on mine. She tasted of fear but who wouldn't be in this situation. As our lips glided over one another I head Brax in the back ground. "Get another room… Jeez!"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Jace? Jace is here. Oh crud. Jace is here in the basement with us. No! My sob burst out with a violent croak as I tightened my arm around his neck, not wanting to let go. Jace was our only chance of getting out of this horrible place. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do we do now?

"Baby," Jace said soothingly and close to my good ear. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay."

Okay? Is he joking? "D-d-did they h-hurt you?" I asked with a stutter. My eyes searched his body frantically to see if they damaged him. He looked mighty fine. I've missed Jace and his handsome look. Today he's wearing black jeans and these are the ones with the sexy ass. He's wearing a white vest which makes his much toned body look exciting indeed. Over the top of his vest he has a light denim blue faded shirt, worn loosely open. I reached up to his face and held his cheek in my palm, looking into his blue eyes that I've missed so much.

"I might have a matching black eye tomorrow…"

"Who hit y-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine," he says grasping a hold onto my neck. It pulsed with a small pain but I ignored it. I wanted Jace's hands on me. I want to be close to him. "How are you feeling? You've lost quiet a lot of blood." His fingers moved from my neck and onto the light cut on my head.

"I'm fine…" No I'm not fine. I want to go home and protect you from this mess Bill has pushed us into.

Jace removes his eyes from mine and I knew who he was looking at. When his eyes return back to mine he says, "Brax just said you say that when you're not fine at all… and I know that to."

I roll my eyes.

Jace rumbled laughed. "He guessed you'd do that…"

Moving my head slowly, I glanced over my shoulder, which was a lot of effort to do. I smiled at him. I hope he isn't angry at me for coming back. I watched his lips as they began to move. "Seriously. Are. You . Okay?"

I pressed my lips together first. Be honest, I remind myself. "My head hurts a little," I admit. "Then again it was my own fault… I should have listened. I'm sorry. And Jace I'm sorry for getting you-"

"Now don't go blaming yourself for my mistakes. You're just as bad as your Brother." That made me smile. He knew about Braxton. "You don't need to worry. I reckon Uncle Christian will find us. He'll realise I'm not home by ten and he'll follow me from where I've left the apartment. They will check the security cameras they are always hogging them trying to spot them," he said nodding his head to the ceiling, where he just assumed they would be.

"Pops," I sighed and melted against Jace. I have so many questions. "Is he okay? The accident-"

"The first thing he did was worry over you…" Jace smiled before leaning down the short distance and kissing the tip of my nose. I wish those lips were locked down on mine already. "He's fighting fit now. The desperation to find you is killing him thought… and he knows about-"

Jace cut him off and I scowled for a moment not understanding what he means. "Knows what? Is this about Elena?"

"No," he shook his head. A smile captures his lips. "About us…."

I didn't have time to choke on my tongue. I saw the snap of Jace head and saw where his eyes were pointing to know someone is coming down the stairs. I'd have to talk about this some other time if I get the chance.

"Brax says to fall asleep..." Jace whispered into my good ear. I protest immediately, after all I do know what Bill will do if I'm faking it. I don't think I could take another beating…. Not yet anyway. "Not after last time..." "Do it baby... I'll protect you..." With Jace's promise, I close my eyes. I wouldn't accept his apologies if anything did happen to me. I hid my face into Jace chest and he reassured me with a gentle squeeze to my waist before stoking my arm. When he stopped, he tensed and his body became like a frozen statue. Someone is definitely down here. From not being able to hear, I didn't know who had come down. The only thing I could sense is the rapid rate of Jace's heartbeat triggering said something. I felt the change in his body when the words vibrated through him. After a short while Jace's body seemed to relax and his heart beat was as anxious as before. His fingers cupped my chin to force me to look at him. Opening my eyes slowly to he burst of bright light my eyes soon registered the blue pair of soft eyes staring down at me. I smiled at him before glancing over to my shoulder to my Brother. But Brax was gone and the bed empty and supporting ruffled sheets.Jace's breath is warm against my ear, "They've taken him upstairs for Elena's arrival, whatever that is meant to mean." "She's going to get her claws into him again..." "Sex?" "Rap-" I stopped myself from saying it. I felt choked up with tears threatening to burst. Changing the subject I asked, "Who came down?" "Badger and Darn-" My shiver paused him to stop the name on his lips and I was so thankful as he understood me completely. That is why I love Jace. We remained silent and Jace held me close letting me cry everything out into his shirt. With the pads of his thumb, he gently swipes the falling tear away from the side of my puffed up cheek. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better..." he finally spoke. "A magic wand would be mega helpful right now." I couldn't agree anymore. We could go and magic ourselves home. I could see my Pops and Mum and everyone else for that matter. But no matter how much I want to go home I was stuck down here with Jace. My boyfriend. My love. My everything. Then a sudden idea hit me all of a sudden. It something I wanted for a long time since being down her. "There is something..." Then an idea hit me all of a sudden. "There is something..." "Yeah?" He breathed softly whilst his eyebrows puckered up in interest. "What's that baby?" I swallowed a frog stuck in my throat. Butterflies grew in the bottom of my stomach as I bit my lower lip. I wanted to tell him. But something is holding me back. Say if he says no? Then I'd be stuck. "Baby?" He encouraged. "Help by taking the feeling of him away…" "Lyd-" I knew that 'no' voice. "Please. I love you Jace like no other." Well I Love Pops and the rest of the family but the love I have for Jace is so much different and so much more. "I need you in every way I can and I know we were meant to take it slow but what's the point... Since we've been apart all I wanted to do is make love you and not have to feel him...please Jace..." "I haven't got protection ..." _That wasn't a no. _ I smiled at him. "They've got me on the pill..." In our curled up position together, I felt Jace tense his body again, like he is just understanding what has actually been happening to me. Under his breath he curse and even with my low hearing I still caught it. He is really pissed off and I knew if he wasn't cuffed then he would be marching out of her and using his fists on someone. "Are you sure that's what you want." I haven't wanted anything more then I want this. I meet those eyes and we stared into each other's eyes. I nodded my eyes and held a small happy smile on my lips. He bobbed his head back in response and continued to look in my eyes as if he's searching for a wimpy Lydia to back out. But this girl isn't backing out. "I want it to be the best timeof our lives Lyds…" Oh no he's going to say no. Fuck! "I didn't expect it would be in…" His eyes glance around the dark area that was kept cool with the fan blowing in the corner besides us. "Here…" "It doesn't matter about the location Jace as long as I am with you I couldn't care." "Alright…" He finally agreed and I thankful sigh exits my lips. "If you want to stop you must tell me." I shake my head, "I'll never want to stop with you…" "I'm being serious Lydia…." I knew he means it. He is still worrying over me I could tell by the thickness of concern glazed within his tone. "Okay…" I promise.

* * *

** Christian Grey**

* * *

"You've been gone for ages, where have you been?" Ana said running towards me wrapping her arms around my neck instantly. She squeezed me to her when I don't respond and she breathes down my ear. "Is Jace with you?" She said looking back into my face. I shake my head. "No… I wouldn't let him come with me." She knew this. She had witness the little argument we displayed this morning. "He went to the skate park to clear his head the last time I heard…" Zak said sitting at the piano. "I've tried calling and texting he's not answering. Teds tried to but nothing." "Don't worry; he's probably just searching for Lydia… I'll try calling." I glance down to my wife. "Why don't you get Mrs Taylor to cook us something for dinner…." Ana kissed my cheek and stepped away and into the kitchen where Mrs Taylor was washing some cups up. I went to my office and called Jace. "I've been waiting for your call…" That does not sound like Jace at all. Who the heck is that? "Who is this and where is Jace?" "Oh don't worry; I have your nephew here. I'm started to have a collection off your relatives Grey." _Bill._ "Maybe your wife will be next." "NO!" I roared and punched my wooden desk with all my anger pumped through my veins. "Thought that might touch a nerve…" He laughs wickedly on the other end of the phone. "I must say Grey. You've raised my Daughter to be one heck of a fighter. I had planned to kill her but she keeps getting back up on her feet. You must be so proud of her…." "I want them back," I snarled down the phone. "All three of them, NOW!" "Tomorrow, you will have a friend of mine come and collect the money. She will check if you're fooling us with money. Once that is over, you can have them. Got it?" Bill didn't let me answer it. He was commanding this because he had the power. But the thing is I am Christian fucking Grey and I get my own way. I sauntered out of the room back to where my family are. "Zak which park did Jace go to?"

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Our lips meet slowly. It wasn't as eager as before when I enlisted that Jace was here with me. As much as I wanted our lips to be collided together, I enjoyed the build up with soft delicate and sensitive kisses we shared. Unlike Darnell, I was having a ball and feeling that ping of energy and excitement in my lower core of my belly. This should be the feeling I should be encountering, not hurt and terror, but passion, fire and love.

Jace inclines me down being ever so cautious so he doesn't harm me anymore then I am. He looked into my eyes and a ravishing grin exposes of his moth as the twinkle in his eyes showed his passion. The wonderfulness of his grin resounds onto my own lips as my eyes stared longingly back at him.

Something tells me Jace is nervous. He has every right to be, it's his first time too, I think. I shook that thought out of my mind. Jace wouldn't cheat on me. The love in his eyes shows that, plus he is here in this hole with me and he really didn't need to do that.

Jace seems attentive and wary to touch me. I was having none of it. "Touch me Jace," I encouraged, trying not to make it sound like a demanding order.

Jace licked his lips and followed through with what I wanted and needed. He did as I asked by running his full hand from my midsection, over my breast that livened up as the feel of the silk robe and his hand pressing immovably together.

'Wow…' I saw Jace mouth as he climbed himself over me. "Look at you…" I barely heard him say happily before rushing at me like a rhino, sewing kisses across the thin skin on my neck in a hurry.

I feel his lips quirk up into a smile against my skin. "I've been waiting a thousand years for this…" His warm breath breathes down my neck. "And it's finally happening. I love you baby…"

"Stop stalling Jace…"  
He smirked and he knows he trying to take this slow as he can just in case I change my mind when I don't want to.

At another touch on my breast, I raise my chest wanting and needing to grab me harder. He took note in what my body is asking and his grip tightened around me. The pressure longed in my stomach as it began to climb even without doing anything just yet. I'm so greedy for him. I want him now and be selfish. I groaned with pleasure and with my free hand tugged at his shirt to be off. He removed his hand my body whimpered from his missing touch. But he tugged off his shirt even though he couldn't fully take it off. Them darn cuffs are in our bloody way but I guess it could make it very interesting indeed.

Jace unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. The cranky sound was soft in my ears unlike what it would be for everyone else. Jace leaned back as far as his cuffs would let him. His blue eyes caught mine as they looked with care whilst his hand wondered away from his jeans and up my night gown, pushing the fabric back to reveal my body to him.

My cheeks flushed instantly. He has never seen my messed up from the years of abuse from Bill. From the way he glanced over inch of my body I knew no matter how many scars, bruises or cuts I had, he still wanted me. The longing look on his face was joining the desire and want in his eyes. "Baby," He mouthed, adding a kiss to my lips with every word, "You. Are. Beautiful." His hand then cupped my breast again before sliding it down the length of my body to my hip and back up again, resting his fingertips against my main scar on the left. Behind it all, I could tell the glimpse of sadness crossing through his mind as he ran his fingers along the thick long scar. "Baby…"

"Jace I need you."  
"_Mmm_…" He mumbled sucking his lips in. Seconds afterwards, he suddenly clams them around my nipples making a burst of pleasure fizzle through me.

"Fuck!" I said grabbing onto the metal chain; need some sort of reliever to take it out on.

His lips became hurried as they explored my body. Each kiss is filled with a spark which sets off in my tummy. CHRIST!

Jace shoves his jeans down along with his boxers with a little fuss, making me panting and wanting him in me already. After kicking the items off, he lay down against me with his chest against mine and his hard length digs against my thigh.

"Jace…" I say with a shaky voice.

Tormenting, he pressed his lips against mine and leant his forehead to mine, gazing into my eyes. Slowly, he nudges between my legs and as soon as his tip started to enter in me, I bit down on my lip, suddenly nervous. "HOLY FUCK!" We both shared the same words as he slammed himself into me. I was already wet and eager for him. There was no need for any build up but I enjoyed it so much. We both started panting as we looking in each other's eyes. We were now one. This happiness and joy in his reaction is what I've been wanting, for his and my pleasure to be finally joined together.

With the bliss shaking within me, I grabbed on to his back, digging my nails in as the delight maximized. Jace pulled out a little and my body hungered for him to come back. He slammed himself into me and reclaimed his position.

His pace quickened getting faster and faster. Jace tilts his head back and groans, "Baby…" I only just caught him saying it because my eyes wandered off onto his beautiful muscular toned body. I am such a lucky girl. Wow. Jace is mine and I am his.

The build up grew and grew. My spine shivered and made me jerk my hips up and Jace got deeper. We moaned together at the amplified satisfaction we both gained. Jace tugged his hand under my hip to support me and to get deeper more. If the cuffs weren't on I bet we'd be much more wilder. Oh fuck!

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"Thanks Welch…" I said ending the call. I sat in Taylor's chair in his office as we both and Sawyer waiting for the video footage to load on the screen. Welch had said they've traced Jace to loads of warehouses at on Fox Avenue. We needed the evidence first just to make sure. When the video loaded we watched it. Jace got a phone call as he sat at the skate park gathering thoughts. At first he looked heated like he could throw his phone at a brick wall but then he froze completely. I don't understand how he found out where they are. But something tells me that that phone call led him to them. The video jumped onto more evidence and it was of his running really fast along streets through a park and around buildings till he got to the road. He glanced around the building and he shouted something before he started running forward towards a dead end and to another warehouse. Out of nowhere, two guys who match the description and pictures of Bill and Badge came running out all fired up. They took chase after Jace and when they were hot on his tale they pushed him to the ground.

"BINGO!" I said. "Evidence and location, just what we need. Let's go…"

In the living room Ana glanced up from her phone and watched the three of us hurry to the door to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I get our Daughter and Nephew back."  
"You found them?" Phoebe asks from where she sat on the stool next to Zak playing a card game.

"Jace has led us to them…." I smiled pleased and grateful.

"Christian…" Ana got up from her place and walked towards me before Phoebe could bolt more questions at me. She stood on her tiptoes and run her fingers down my cheek. "Be careful. That man is… well you know."

"I will baby…" I say and push back a piece of fallen hair.

"I've got something to tell you afterwards…" She said and kissed my lips. But from the glow in her eyes and the flushed cheeks I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

Keeping a low voice between us, not wanting any of our other children to overhear, I whispered, "Are we having a baby?"  
She grinned and nodded her head before holding her pointing finger to her lips to stop my burst of a reaction. I quickly press my lips to hers and with the, "Yuck!" voice from Phoebe, Zak and Ted I parted them. "We will throw a massive party once we're back," I promised.

"Go get them…" She says shoving towards the door with that beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

Jace collapsed down on me, panting for breath. "W-wow…" He stuttered breathlessly. "That was-"

"Incredible…" I grin cheekily up at him from where he has leant back to look at me. "How it is meant to be." "Incredible…" He repeated. "Baby I love you so much you're just…. Incredible." I giggled at him. "Is incredible today's word?" He grinned back at me. "Seems incredibly that way." He pressed his lips to mine and I take my time to enjoy the small touches as my body shimmers down from the high Jace has given to me. Jace kissed my nose before saying, "As much as I would like to stay like this forever, I think it's best if we don't get caught naked." He was right. It could end up bad for the both of us and I don't want Jace hurt anymore then he is. I was uncertain of what Darnell's reaction would be. I couldn't promise Jace what Darnell would do after I betrayed him. He might got stir crazy and hurt the both of us. Jace leant up off me and pulled my night gown back down covering my naked that is now soothed completely. After struggling to get his jeans on with one hand, I helped him with my other free hand. When he was fully dressed we cuddled up and talked about Noodles. I had been worried about my baby since I've been here. I worried who would take her for a walk but Jace and Zak attended to that job regularly for me. I hate the fact though she is missing me and there is nothing I can do about it. We got onto talking about the band comp and I can't believe I won without even being there and the band won. Jace suddenly tensed again when went onto the subject of Pops and what his reaction was about us. Jace didn't reply and I followed his stare to the stairs. Stupid ear! It didn't even register the sound of the door opening and someone thundering down the stairs. Jace squashed my hand in his. "I love you…" My heart stopped when Darnell came down the stairs. No I didn't want him. No. Don't ruin my bliss now. He marched over and started playing with my cuff that was attached to the pipe work. From him aura I could tell he isn't happy with me. Then I guess that's what I get for hurting his private area. I smiled to myself. Darnell yanked onto the cuff and forced me away from Jace. Moving me away from my spot made everything in my body hurt like a son of bitch! Watching Jace's mouth I could see him yelling at Darnell but of course Darnell put up his grumpy barrier. He bent down and lifted me in the air. I screamed in pain as it shoots through my back a complete opposite to the pleasure I was just given. My eyes bleed with tears as we leave Jace all alone and we head up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N** - Nearly there! Next chapter is going to be really exciting! Thanks for your reviews keep them coming! : ) What would you like to see when Christian finally get's Lydia back in his arms? How do you want the family to react? Message me or review to let me know :) 


	40. BANG!

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – BANG!**

**Lydia Grey**

Something didn't seem right. Something didn't feel right. Something didn't sound right.

Darnell grip grew stronger around me and I thought he was going to hurt me because of what I done to him earlier. But that wasn't the case he looked like was trying to protect me somehow, but I didn't know what yet. He glanced down with caring dark eyes and he kissed my forehead before whispering some words which he knew I couldn't hear. Reading his lips carefully, I saw him say, "I will protect you…" What does he want to protect me from? Jace? Does Darnell know I just had sex with my Boyfriend? No, he couldn't have seen anything. Jace would have heard the old door open and would have panicked to get his clothes back on. I frowned and looked away. Darnell wasn't taking me in the usual direction towards the bedroom, near the kitchen.

I glance around the dark end of the warehouse and then up into the sky then back into the warehouse. Night had fallen all already. It wasn't long ago the sky was lit with daylight.

It's so dark in here apart from the few glowing lights from the kitchen that glow a little but wouldn't let out for anyone to see unless they were flying over the roof. Through the hazy light I could see Bill and Badger near some cages across from us. They were struggling and then I realised what they were struggling with. They are fighting with people. Who are they? I squinted in the light. I couldn't see the faces but by the clothes they wore I saw Sawyer and Taylor. They are here! OHMYGOODNESS! Then I saw another figure fighting besides them.

His face is glistening in the light and I can see the slight sweat drizzling over his face. He hasn't changed one bit. Still has the good looking charm of my Pops. Under his eyes though I could tell he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in a long time. I wished I could say the same but I seem to get my good sleep when I've been knocked out and being here that's all the time. From when I saw him last lying in that hospital bed looking all beaten up, I didn't see a single mark on him. He looked healthier. Much much healthier.

"POPS!" I screamed out loud which echoed to their end of the warehouse.

Darnell shakes me and tells me to shut up but I gained Pops' attention and it caused him a smack to the jaw. Pops cradle the side of his face but his gray eyes never left mine. Pops didn't take that blow likely, he smacked Bill back but much harder that made him fall to the floor, tripping over a lead and sending him back into some of the enclosures. HA. Serves you right ass-

Braxton. I couldn't see him. The door to the room was closed and I wasn't sure he was in there or not. Elena would be out here to see what the fuss was about wouldn't she? She would be running out of the door with her fabulous high heels. Where is my Brother? Has she taken him somewhere?

In that second, Darnell took off into the shadows of the darkness. I tried to shout for Pops, Taylor and Sawyer but Darnell was shaking me and digging his nails into my skin to get me to shut up.

I hadn't noticed before but there is a backdoor which Darnell locked after shuffling me in his arm. Darnell spun around just in time so I could hear the bangs on the metal door.

"POPS!" I shouted louder and wiggling in Darnell's arms. In front of us is a very flashy two-seater car. He threw me into the passenger seat and undid the cuffs to replace them with a rope that still dug into my skin and hurt my already bleeding wrists. He attached the other end of the rope to the door handle, making my arm stretch out. "Darnell don't take me away from my Pops," I beg but he slammed the door and sending my arm back till it closed with a loud bang. Ouch! That hurt.

Darnell slipped into the car at the same time Pops forced and exited the back of the warehouse. I reached out where I looked into the side mirror as if I was going to touch him, but he was nowhere near me. "Pops!" I want to hug him. I tried with my free hand to open the door but of course it was locked. "I'm not stupid Lydia," Darnell said raring the engine up. "I know you can escape. I'm not letting you out of my sight this time…" All because I did what I did today. I heard slaps against the car as it begun to move. Dad was chasing after the car. He is already out of breath from fighting from Bill. When he couldn't keep up he didn't just stand still he ran back through the warehouse and I assumed to his car. Come on Pops. Follow us. Please help me!

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

My heart wouldn't shut up drumming loudly in my ears. I didn't need the constant reminder of how much hurt I am feel at the moment. My head is full of it. My girl is upstairs most likely getting rape at this moment it time. She doesn't want to do it. She simply wants to be with me and happy. I don't want her hurt anymore but I am hopeless, there is nothing I can do to stop the guy from destroying her.

To block out the bad thoughts and to stop cutting the blood off from my pale finger I thought about the moment we shared. It was incredible just like she said.

I already knew Lydia would be to my first. Lads my age don't wait, they've already lost their innocence, but there was something stuck in my head to wait. I knew I couldn't enter that zone without her with me. Of course there have been chances where I could have lost it but none of them could live up to Lydia. It would always be a, 'no' and I'd always go back to find Lydia because she is the only girl I wanted to kiss and share the rest of my life. She makes me so happy and I know I am one hell of a lucky guy.

The door at the top of the stairs banged open and it startled me. The cuff tinged with the pipe work as I jumped out of my skin. A sudden nervous feeling swamped throughout me. Who is it going to be? Lydia? Or Braxton? A flash light flicked upon the opposite wall facing the stairs as I heard the person careful steps.

"Jace?" I heard the familiar tone of Taylor our security guard.

"Down here…" I called up and caught his rushed footsteps getting quicker and louder. "I'm so glad to see you here… Have you got Lydia?"  
Taylor leans down and un-cuffs my hand from the biting metal. Instant relief floods to my burning wrist. Now I can see why Lydia has really bad red sore wrists. Fuck. They sting like a motherfucker.

Taylor remains quiet as he helps me up from the ground. I shake my arms and stretch my legs. "Christian and Sawyer are after them," He finally manages to say.

My eyes widen. "What do you fucking mean?"  
"Jace… it all happened too quickly. He wasn't meant to be anywhere near the room we let him slip out of hands. Bill and Badger are good fighters but we've got them caged up. Darnell…" He sighed in irritation. "… He… He took off with Lydia. Mr Grey and Luke are after them… and we're tracking their car…"

I pushed past Taylor, "Come on we need to follow them…"  
"We can't we've got to wait here to the paramedic's for Brax and the cops. Don't worry Jace. I assure you Christian and Sawyer won't let them slip away."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

"Please Darnell…I don't want this. I want my family."

"I am your family," He snarled back loud enough for me to hear, gripping his hands tighter into the steering wheel as her jerked the car all around Seattle.

"I know you're my family," I play along with, not sure whether or not it is a good idea to go along with it. I'm not sure he'll believe me. "But I need my Pops, my Mum and my Brothers and Sister. My dog. I need them Darnell. All of them." I reached over and place my hand on his leg as he drove. His body tenses at my touch and I quick drew it back, not sure that was a good idea at all. I curled my fingers and pressed them to my stomach where a groaning sound keeps lifting into the air. I don't remember the last time I ate but it must been a while ago. "I'm starving…" I say, hoping he'd pull over and get me something to eat.

I watched Darnell's reaction. He stayed focused on the road, his hands still gripping strong and he shook his head. "Not yet… soon." I saw his mouth move without hearing his actual words. I knew that this is my life now. Without the aid to hear properly, lip reading is the only way forward. I sighed deeply at my thoughts and Darnell must have thought it was about how hungry I am. He pulled into a car park and shot me the warning look before he left me in the locked car to go into the late night store.

On his seat I saw his phone. I picked it up with my free hand and swiped the screen across to get to the main menu. Looking through the phone numbers I saw, 'Grey' and wondered if that could possibly be my Pops. I glanced up to see Darnell walking around the shop not bothering to watch me. Pressing call, I held the phone between my shoulder and good ear. It only rang once and Pops answered with a disgusting manner. "Pops…" I said in a whisper which was enough to shut him up. I tugged on the rope around my wrist with my free hand to release the pressure it's causing to my previous cuts and sores.

"Lydia?" Pops' voice sounded desperate. I love his voice. I've missed it. I have to try and force back the tears that want to come spilling out. I couldn't let on to Darnell I was on his phone. "Lydia baby? Where are you? You've stopped."

"You're following?" The surprise quilted my tone. Of course he was. Pops was the king of stalking. I smiled down towards my lap.

"Yes…" he answered strongly, the determination shone through his tone.

I beamed a massive grin before looking up. "He's coming back… I don't know…"

"Put the phone under your seat," Pops ordered. "Get him talking. Do it now. I love you Lydia."

"I love you too Pops." I did as he asked and as I slipped the phone under my seat, I brushed my fingers against something that felt odd. I pulled whatever it was out and was shocked to see a, "Gun…" I breathed, hoping Pops would hear me. Darnell was leaving the shop with a brown bag in his clutch. Quickly, I check the gun over and see there is one bullet left to be used. Fuck! Instead of placing it back under the seat, I tucked it under my right leg so he would see it. If I needed to use it then the slacked rope on my wrist will allow and make it easier for me to do it.

Darnell slipped back into the car and he tossed the bag onto my lap, my leg made me shiver as it pressed against my leg reminding me it's still there. "Don't eat it all… you need to save it for the rest of the journey."

The rest of the journey? "Where are we heading to?" I thought we'd been going round in circles.

"We're going to where my home is. About 2 hours and 10 minute drive… with these assholes following us maybe even longer."  
With my head tilted to the side so I can hear properly then just a whispered tone, I ask him, "Where is that?"

"In Ellensburg…"

"Oh," I've never been there. "Do you have family out that way?"

"Yes I do…" Okay so he isn't giving me much to work with.

A small sweet but secret smile escapes onto my lips as I see headlights behind us. Through the blinding light I can make out the number plate and the shape of the car is one of ours from home. Pops' is behind me. I relax back into my seat and watch the lights whilst digging into the bag for the bag for the food. I am starving. I reach for a sandwich and I stuff it into my gob, rushing to ease the ache in my stomach.

I woke with a startle, not really sure where I am. Rubbing my sticky, sweaty and warm forehead, I acknowledged we were still on the road. I most likely had another dream but this time I don't even recall anything about it, which is unusual for me. Maybe it was a good dream about Jace and how he made last night so special.

Snapping out of my daze, I realise I had been woken up by something and that something had been fingers. Floating my tired eyes down I see Darnell's arm first which I followed before acknowledging him touching me down below. "Good morning…" He wanted to wake me up. What a jerk! No it isn't a good morning, you've got your hands on me you disgusting horrible man and my Pops is… He isn't there. Fuck.

"Get off me!" I snapped and punched with my clench hand down on his outstretched arm. He evacuated his fingers right away however they flew up and cupped my throat with a strong hold. I couldn't breathe. I gagged for air. "Darnell…." I inhaled with a raspy voice. "Please…"I beg for my existence. Fuck, he isn't letting go. My hand untangled from the rope that I slackened before and touched the weapon next to me. I need to do this.

**BANG!**

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" His hands suddenly move away and I could breathe again. "YOU SHOT ME! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

We are travelling on Thorp Prairie Road and it was clear from any cars. He slammed the break on and the car jerked to a stop. He held onto his leg and nasty curse words came flying out from his mouth. He was trying to find his phone then and I realise I need to get the heck out of the damn car. I drop the gun from my hand and bent over and picked the phone up before unlocking the door and going. Darnell tried to grab me back but I wasn't going to let him get me this time.

* * *

**Braxton Miller**

* * *

I have my girls back. My beautiful Rosalyn is sat beside's me, crying silently to herself as she watches me with our Daughter. Before, the nurses helped me sit up in the hospital bed so I can hold my growing fast Kiera. At the moment she has her eyes close, nestled closely to my chest. My own beads of tears start to leak from the corner of my eyes. Mum and Dad are here too, they're sat on my opposite side staring at me with thankful and grateful faces. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Lydia, doing what she did…"

"Enough about that Son…" Dad said, raising a hand up to stop me.

I frowned at him. "She's my Sister and still is missing…"

A knock comes at the door before it opens slowly. Ana Grey, who I haven't long met as Lydia's Mother enters the room. "I thought you would like to know… that Sawyer is hot on their tails again."

Lydia isn't safe yet and isn't out of the woods. If I was allowed I'd be out there too but no one will let me go. Jace is feeling the same to. His Mum Kate slapped him across the face for not saying anything to them before he got caught my Bill and Badger. Jace has gone somewhere with his Brother to cool down before he does something stupid. There seem to be a lot of Greys. Lydia does have a large family. I glance down at Kiera and smile because she's got even more now.

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I hate guns. I've never used a gun before. The sound crawls down my spine, remembering what he did to my poor helpless Alvin with one. It frightened the life out of me. Then I used one and felt powerful. Not crazy powerful. Just able to protect myself from someone who deserve it and Darnell does.

I run as fast as I can. It's not pretty fast because I am hobbling. My leg is cramped up and I'm still struggling to breathe since Darnell tried to choke me. I heard him shouting my name and I quickly looked over my shoulder as my hair tangled against my face from the light wind. Shit. He's after me. There are headlights in the distance if I can flag them down then I could stop this one and for all.

I started to panic and my heart raced in my chest. The fear of him catching me and dragging me back scares the living shit out of me. I want to go home to where I belong, not with him and to his fantasy world.

With his arms wrapping around my neck again, I forced to jerk and try my best to shake him off. "GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME A-" The air in my throat got cut off again. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. He's going to kill me. His arms got stronger and I gulping and trying to catch onto the little air I could.

A muffled sound caught my attention and I looked up to see Sawyer standing by his car with a gun pointing directly towards us. Darnell's arms eased off from around my neck but were still there. I quickly gulped for a large portion of air filling my lungs back up. It was so quick, Darnell's hand pressed tightly against my chest and the other hand held a sharp blade to my throat.

"She is mine," He declared, taking a step back. "You are not taking her away from me."  
Sawyer said something but he is so far away I couldn't hear a word he said.

"Please Darnell," I cry, begging him to let me go. I try my best to tug his arm with the blade away but he's strong and I'm weak.

Sawyer stepped forward and Darnell held me tighter. "Stay where you are or I will hurt her," He put on his serious tone on, one to not mess with. "Put the gun down or I'll cut her throat!" The tears rush down my face whilst my body shakes at his threats.

Sawyer put his hands in the air and lowered the gun to the ground before standing back up. I concentrated on his face and saw him wink. Something is going to happen. But what? Sawyer said something which made Darnell shake the both of us. I shrieked as the blade cuts a little bit of my skin. The pain burned. "Shut up Angel." I sniffle back and my body trembled with fear. My mouth suddenly dries and my throat is sore. Darnell slipped his hand down to my stomach and made me push against his body. He pulled me back with each step, getting closer and closer to where we left the car. Fuck.

**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for your suggestions, reviews, messages. : ) hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are, what you would like to see it helps get my imagination going : )


	41. Saved By You

**Saved By You**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Saved By You**

The silver edge cuts against the side of my throat once more, initiating more agony than before. The powerful agony crawls against my skin as if I'm burning on fire. The blade is discharged far from my skin and the sensation of falling slithers through me as we both descend to the ground together. The blade arrives and lands in front of us. A tiny amount of blood lines the sharp dangerous edge as I watch it gradually quivers on the ground from the distance it fell from. Making contact with the ground, a burst of pain drew throughout my body as we skid against the rough roads surface. Darnell's weight forces my stomach into the harsh ground making me feel nauseous and I'm set to hurl very soon. Darnell is no longer the strong person. He's weak and fragile and no longer able to keep his angry words out of his system.

On the floor, Darnell still has a hold on my waist. The tips of his fingernails nip into my body causing a little discomfort. Being underneath his body, I feel a warm liquid spilling against my leg. It suddenly hits me that someone has shot his other leg. It wasn't Sawyer. Unless he took out an alternative firearm but he's just recollected his gun before he started running towards us.

Unable to trust Darnell anywhere near that blade, I lazily stretch under his heavy body and fling the blade with the back of my hand, pushing it further away. I knew Darnell has a little bit of effort still left inside of him. I can't trust him not to pick it up and throw it towards Sawyer or attack me with it again.

I flinch as a warm sweaty hand touching my bare naked left shoulder. I acknowledge the fact it isn't a hard grip like Darnell's but more of a gentle soft caring touch. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Pops. POPS. He is here. He is saying something but in my own bubble I cannot hear him. Whatever he says doesn't seem to matter because he doesn't wait for an answer. Sawyer has now arrived and is holding his gun towards Darnell. He threatens to shoot his brains off if he doesn't let me go. Pops kicks Darnell in his leg and the long hurtful groan exits his mouth as he lets go of me and rolls away onto his back.

Pops kneels down at the same time I turn over to face him. The blood tickles against my throat as it fall downwards. "Pops," I breathe still troubled for breath.

"Take deep breaths Lydia…" He says as he pushes his hand under the arch of my back, lifting me up into a sitting position. He tugs me into his embrace and surrounds me with his protective arms. His strong deep rich cologne hits me smack in the face and my senses flare up to the familiar smell, reminding me I'm home. The tears from both of us gush out. He tries to sooth me, not wanting to see a tear drop from my eyes but I can't control them. They're happiness and sadness all rolled into one. I cling my arms around his neck tighter and bury my head into his chest. His shaking fingers stroke through my hair and his spare hand ran small circular motions against my back. My eyes continue to dribble against his shirt and I'm sure I've created a wet patch on the fabric. He doesn't seem to mind.

I wanted to stay like this forever if I could. To be near my Pops again is the best feeling ever. But it all came crashing down when I felt my body not feeling too great. I start to shake and I knew if I didn't push Pops away he'd have sick all over him. I bent over and started being sick everywhere on the ground. Pops was trying to help me instantly. He rubbed his warm hand against my cold spine and holds my hair back so it wouldn't be covered in my vomit. Against my ear he tells me to get it all out of my system and that's what I plan to do.

Looking back at what had just slurred out of my mouth, I see red blood. _Holy crap!_ That can definitely not be good sign. I gasp in shock and place a hand to my sticky mouth. "Paramedic's are coming…" Pops said to my good ear. My chest started to get tighter and I felt a little panicked. I assumed after everything that has happened in the last day that this is most likely normal. To ease the pain I took a few deep breathes and counted numbers in my head._ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen._ Fourteen… I would have continued but Sawyer's boots caught my attention from the floor up to where he stood.

Sawyer smiled and lowered himself to my level. I didn't expect a hug from him. That caught me off guard just a tad. "It's great to have you back Lydia…" Did he? Did Mr Sawyer just call me by my first name? Was I hearing correctly? He leans back and a grin expresses over his features.

"Luke…" Was all I could manage to say before round two of the sickness came.

**Christian Grey**

I wanted to display the biggest grin possible but my face couldn't stretch that far. As much as I didn't Darnell to deserve the care it was good to see him quivering in pain from the two shots into both of his legs.

When I was holding that gun in my hands it was shaking completely. I didn't have control over my body. I wanted to stop shaking and concentrate. I was terrified I would aim it wrong and hit Lydia. I had to force my other hand to calm the other but that failed to. The gun still trembled in my grip. When I saw Sawyer put his gun down, I stepped closer trying to remain silent so Darnell wouldn't hear me. Then I shot him in the easiest place possible. The leg. He went down, forcing Lydia down to. I heard her cry that bellowed out of her lips and for a second I thought I'd shot her but it wasn't.

Touching her shoulder and seeing them hazel tearful eyes looking back at me was the most wonderful thing I have seen in a very long time. I've been waiting to see those eyes for months now. She held sadness in the shiny glaze but her face and body relaxed realising who I was, even though I did try to speak to her. She didn't hear me but I didn't care because I have my Daughter back.

"We will be setting off just shortly," I told Ana on the phone as I stand outside of the ambulance as they hook Lydia up to a few things. "I don't want everyone to over crowd her. Get Taylor to make our entrance secure. Lydia doesn't need any more stress then she's been through."

"Of course…" She says with such a pleased tone. "I'll get some of her things. I can't believe after all these months Christian we've finally got our family back." Her voice turns to a whisper, "And our new addition."

The same smile I guessed she displayed, replayed on my own features. I hadn't had time to even think about having a new addition to the family.

"Pops…" Lydia called out.

"I have to go… Laters baby, I love you."

She giggled. "Love you too."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

In a long while I'm able to relax and not worry over when I'll next eat or get hit or when Darnell will need me to meet his need. It's good to lie back and forget everything that has happened. I'm scared though because I don't think these memories now will go away. Pops steps onto the ambulance and took my hand and sat down. When the doors close to the ambulance we then start to move and I just stare at my Pops. I've missed his messy bronze hair, his gray eyes, his cute smile. I'm lucky to have a man to love me like a Father would even though I'm not his.

"I was saved by you…" My voice choked out, tears glistening in the corner of my eyes.

A sad smile shifted onto Pops' lips as he leaned down. He kissed the top of my forehead and whispered, "And you saved me."

I try a regain my former happy self. "I think we're even now…"

His smile warms upon his features and his forehead places down onto mine. Gently, trying not to hurt me he kissed my forehead and relaxed back into his seat beside's me, continuing to hold my hand.

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

I'm pacing in the hospital, up and down the corridor. I run my hands through my hair, clenching tight and tugging at the tips of my brown hair. I should have just done what I was asked. I shouldn't have gone alone. Why am I so stupid? Because I'm a dick and Lydia could do so much better than me. I growl at myself and I want to kick over that darn trash can that keeps getting in my way. It would only allow me another two pacing steps but I need to pace them. I behave and not knock it over. I grit my teeth and continue my angry walk.

"Jace?" Auntie Ana called my name. But I didn't stop myself. If I do then I'm going to punch a wall and scare some of the Dr's and nurses. "Jace!" She said again and this time she caught my wrist.

"What?!" I bark back at her, immediately regretting it. "Sorry."

"She's coming home…" Ana told me reducing her grip around my wrist. She bounces up and down clapping her hands. "She's coming home," Her voice is more excited this time.

"Lydia… she safe? Uncle Christian and Sawyer are with her?"

"Mmm-hmm…" She says nodding her head. "They're coming home Jace," She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me. "There finally coming home."

"And Darnell?" I couldn't keep the question off my lips. "Is he?"  
"Shot twice… once by Lydia and the other my Christian."

Well, I didn't expect that.

"Will you come with me to the apartment, get some clothes and decent food for her? She won't be here till a few hours."

* * *

**Lydia Grey**

* * *

I knew I had lots to clear up with my Pops. One, being with being with Jace, second about my hearing, then I had to be honest about my dreams I still had and with how I'm going to deal with this. I know I need to do it now before it's too late. "Pops…"

He leans forward to get closer to listen to my whispered voice. He hand lifts up to remove a strand of fallen hair that's obstructing my view.

"I have problems hearing in my left ear. I can't hear you unless you're on the right. I love Jace more than just family and friend. I still have bad dreams and I need Jace there with me. I don't know how to deal with this mess. It's going to mess me up. I just know it. I don't want to take pills again. I really don't. I've had thoughts about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the gifts and messages I was receiving I didn't know he was behind it. I didn't know Elena-"

"Lyds," Christian grinned. I didn't understand why he had that cheery grin on his face. I didn't think what I said was funny. Then I realised just as he said, "I didn't catch one word of that." I had been muttering on it one big rant and hadn't stopped for breath. Now I understand why he is smiling over me. Pops waved his finger through my hair and I don't think I had the energy to go through everything again. "Look," He said in a velvet tone. "Get some sleep whilst we travel and I'll hold your hand all the way to the hospital. I won't let anything bad happen to you Lydia. Nothing." I nodded my head. Now I'm free of the warehouse, Pops is going to swamp me and smother me with has much protection as possible. Oh great. But somehow I find it kind of warming knowing I don't have be kidnapped like that again. "Now sleep…" He ordered, squeezing my hand and kissing the top of my knuckles. "Sleep Lydia…"

I closed my tired eyes and let myself fall into the welcoming darkness, knowing when I wake up I will be swamped with family.

* * *

**N/A –** So the kidnapping is all over now. I can't wait to write what I have planned in the next few chapters! I'm not sure when I can update next. But it will be next Thursday if I don't put any up on Monday.


End file.
